Jenseits von Hogwarts
by Black Zora
Summary: Wie weit darf man gehen im Kampf für das Gute? Nach Bd.6. Der letzte Kampf steht bevor. Wo liegen Severus' Loyalitäten? Beim Dunklen Lord? Bei Draco und Lucius, die in Voldemorts Kerkern gefangen sind? Oder immer noch beim Phönixorden? Warnung: düster.
1. Die Probe

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Bemerkungen: „Jenseits von Hogwarts" war mein erster Versuch, eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. Ohne die ausdauernde Unterstützung meiner Beta__ Fanny Jute wäre die Story in dieser Form nie zu Stande gekommen. Dankeschön!_

_Nachdem mir per Review und Mail einige Fehler aufgezeigt und Verbesserungsvorschläge gemacht wurden, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, die Geschichte ein – hoffentlich ;-) – letztes Mal zu überarbeiten. Das Ergebnis seht ihr vor euch. Da ich einige Dinge geändert habe, treffen manche Kommentare jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr hundertprozentig zu, besonders die, die sich auf die Kapitel 4 und 15 beziehen. Danke an alle, die „Jenseits von Hogwarts" bisher begleitet und mit ihren Anregungen bereichert haben. Selbstverständlich sind Rückmeldungen aller Art weiterhin willkommen, auch negative Kritik, sofern sie textbezogen und nachvollziehbar begründet ist._

_Da es vor einiger Zeit in diesem Zusammenhang zu Missverständnissen kam, möchte ich hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass „Jenseits von Hogwarts" nicht als „siebter Band" gedacht ist. Die Geschichte schließt zwar unmittelbar an Band 6 an, ihr Schwerpunkt liegt aber nicht auf der Jagd nach den Horcruxen und der Vernichtung Voldemorts, sondern auf dem Schicksal und den inneren Konflikten der handelnden Personen. Außerdem ist sie stärker auf Severus, Lucius und Draco fokussiert, als das bei Rowling wohl der Fall sein wird._

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 1**

**Die Probe**

Vollkommene Schwärze. Schwärze und Kälte. Moder. Feuchtigkeit.

Als Draco Malfoy die Augen aufschlug, war er einen Moment lang völlig orientierungslos. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er die Augen öffnete oder schloss – ihn umgab absolute Finsternis. _Wo_ war er? Seine Hände glitten hastig über rauen Stein – und da erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war beim Dunklen Lord. In seinem Schloss. In seinem Kerker.

Draco stöhnte leise. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war. Seit er mit Snape und den anderen Todessern von Hogwarts geflohen war, hatte er den Dunklen Lord überhaupt noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie waren in der Nähe des Schlosses appariert und dann sofort zu ihrem Herrn geeilt, doch nur Snape und der Werwolf Greyback hatten mit ihm sprechen dürfen. Die anderen Todesser hatten derweil im düsteren Korridor vor der geschlossenen Tür gewartet, alle – trotz ihrer teils nicht unerheblichen Verletzungen – in Hochstimmung nach der Tötung Dumbledores. Alle – außer Draco, der sich zitternd und mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende an der Wand hatte zu Boden gleiten lassen, blicklos ins Nichts starrend. Er hatte versagt. Er würde bestraft werden.

Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt, als Snape nach einiger Zeit, die Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, aus der Tür zu Voldemorts Thronsaal getreten war, Alecto und Amycus beiseite genommen und hastig mit ihnen geflüstert hatte. Sekunden später waren die Geschwister zu Draco geeilt, hatten ihn gepackt und ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in die Kerker geschleppt. Und hier saß er nun seit wer weiß wie vielen Tagen, in einer feuchten, kalten und vollkommen finsteren Zelle, ohne in all der Zeit jemanden gesehen oder gesprochen zu haben. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden ein Krug Wasser und ein Teller mit wenig appetitlichem Essen durch eine Klappe in der Tür geschoben und ab und an leerte sich der stinkende „Toiletten"-Kübel auf mysteriöse Weise. Das war alles.

Draco stöhnte erneut und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Das schimmlige Stroh unter seinem Körper raschelte dumpf. Nur nicht wach sein. Schlafen. Vergessen.

Ein Kreischen zerriss die dumpfe Stille. Ein matter Lichtstrahl huschte über den schmutzigen Boden, erreichte Dracos Körper, sein Gesicht. Überrascht und erschrocken rollte er sich herum, so dass er die Tür in den Blick bekam. Seine Augen hatten sich so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er nichts als zwei verschwommene schwarze Flecken vor hellem Hintergrund erkennen konnte. Einer der Flecken setzte sich in Bewegung, langsam, zögernd, näherte sich seinem Lager.

„Draco?"

Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr in die Höhe. Die Stimme hatte so vertraut geklungen. Aber – das war doch nicht möglich!

„Vater?"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter der dunklen Gestalt. Finsternis. Dracos Augen versuchten vergeblich, sie zu durchdringen. „Vater, bist du das?"

Er hörte ein leises, schleifendes Geräusch, das langsam näher kam, jemand tastete sich unsicher an der Wand entlang und auf ihn zu. Ein leichter Stoß traf seine Knie.

„Draco." Eine Hand fuhr über seinen Körper, schloss sich um seinen Arm – eine vertraute Hand. Er war es wirklich. In diesem Moment war es Draco völlig egal, wie sein Vater aus Askaban entkommen, warum er plötzlich mit ihm in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords gefangen war. Er war einfach nur unendlich froh, ihn wiederzuhaben. Stumm vor Glück und Überraschung spürte Draco, wie der eisige Klumpen in seinem Magen zu schmelzen begann, der ihm in den letzten Tagen die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte. Er fing an zu schluchzen, leise erst, dann immer heftiger und unkontrollierter. Sein Vater schwieg, nahm ihn jedoch vorsichtig in die Arme und hielt ihn fest, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Schließlich zerteilte die leise Stimme Lucius Malfoys die Stille. „So haben wir also beide versagt, du und ich", sagte er bitter, „und der Dunkle Lord wird uns strafen, wie es ihm angemessen dünkt."

Die Kälte kroch erneut in Dracos Herz. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und wich ein Stück zurück. „Ich ... ich konnte es einfach nicht tun. Ich stand vor Dumbledore und er ... er war so _absolut_ überzeugt davon, dass ich ihn nicht töten würde. Und plötzlich wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht." Die Erinnerung würgte ihn in der Kehle und ließ seine Stimme gepresst und unsicher klingen.

„Es war die letzte Chance, das Ansehen unserer Familie beim Dunklen Lord wiederherzustellen."

„Vater, es tut mir so leid, aber" –

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Draco. Diesmal nicht. Ich hatte in Askaban ausgiebig Zeit zum Nachdenken und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich einige Fehler begangen habe, was dich betrifft."

Diesmal war Draco sprachlos vor Erstaunen. Sein Vater hatte ihm gegenüber noch nie einen Fehler zugegeben. Askaban musste ihn in der Tat sehr angegriffen haben. Draco schämte sich fast für diese plötzliche Schwäche. Er tastete nach der Hand seines Vaters. Als er dabei dessen Handgelenk streifte, entfuhr Lucius Malfoy ein nur mühsam unterdrückter Aufschrei. Draco zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Vater, was ist? Bist du verletzt?"

„Ich habe einen Teil meiner ... Strafe schon erhalten. Es ist bereits einige Tage her, dass der Dunkle Lord mich und alle anderen in Askaban inhaftierten Todesser befreien ließ. Er hatte also Zeit, sich mir zu ... widmen. Ich zweifle aber nicht daran, dass es nur ein Vorgeschmack dessen war, was er noch für mich bereit hält."

Furcht stieg in Draco auf wie ein böser Geist, der sich langsam und kriechend seines Körpers und seiner Seele bemächtigte. Doch es war nicht sein Vater, um den er Angst hatte – er selbst war es. Sein Vater hatte darin versagt, die Prophezeiung über Harry Potter und den Dunklen Lord an sich zu bringen und sie ihrem Herrn zu übergeben. Eine wichtige Aufgabe, zweifellos, aber nicht annähernd so wichtig wie die Tötung Dumbledores, bei der er selbst versagt hatte. Womit würde der Dunkle Lord _ihn_ strafen?

„Was ... was wird er mit uns machen?", fragte er sehr leise.

Sein Vater zögerte kurz, dann strich er Draco über den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Möglich, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben wird, mich zu quälen und dich zum Zusehen zu zwingen. Vielleicht wird er dich auch zwingen, mich zu foltern – oder umgekehrt. Vielleicht wird er auch einen von uns töten – oder uns beide. Aber was immer auch geschieht, was immer er auch von dir verlangen mag – wenn sich für dich eine Möglichkeit bietet, zu überleben, will ich, dass du sie ergreifst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Aber – Vater ..." Draco war entsetzt. Das konnte er nicht von ihm verlangen!

„Ob du mich verstanden hast, will ich wissen!"

„Ja, Vater, aber" –

„In diesem Fall dulde ich keinerlei Widerspruch. Denk an deine Mutter. Willst du, dass sie uns beide verliert? Nein? Dann tu, was immer der Dunkle Lord dir befehlen wird!"

Draco sagte nichts mehr – sein Vater hatte Recht. Freude und Erleichterung, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten empfunden hatte, waren plötzlich wie weggefegt. Endgültig von seiner Angst überwältigt, fing er wieder an zu weinen. ‚Meine Güte, wie ein Mädchen!', sagte eine verächtliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. Was um alles in der Welt würde sein Vater von ihm denken? Er legte enorm viel Wert auf Härte und Selbstbeherrschung.

Doch sein Vater nahm ihn fest in die Arme und schwieg.

OoooO

Lucius Malfoy wurde von einem hässlichen Kreischen geweckt – als wenn Fingernägel über eine Schiefertafel gezogen würden. Es war nicht laut, aber seine angespannten Sinne reagierten in letzter Zeit heftig auf jedes ungewohnte Geräusch. Ein Lichtstrahl zerschnitt die Schwärze, wurde breiter und blendete ihn. Angestrengt blinzelnd versuchte er, seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Fahrig schüttelte er den immer noch in seinem Schoß schlafenden Draco, der nur langsam zu sich kam. Im Lichtschein, der durch die geöffnete Tür auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes fiel, sah Lucius, dass Draco ihn anlächelte. Dann, als den Jungen mit einem Schlag die Erkenntnis überfiel, wo sie sich befanden und was ihnen bevorstand, erstarrte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Angst.

In der Tür erschien eine schwarze Gestalt. Im Gegenlicht konnte Lucius nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, obwohl er fast alle Todesser kannte – sofern sie nicht erst im letzten Jahr, während seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban, dem Dunklen Orden beigetreten waren. Lucius hatte viele Jahre das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords in außergewöhnlichem Maße genossen, sowohl vor, als auch nach dessen Fall vor fünfzehn Jahren. Nun, das war unwiederbringlich vorbei. Nicht nur sein Versagen in der Mysteriumsabteilung diskreditierte ihn für alle Zeiten, zudem war der Dunkle Lord hinter seinen leichtfertigen und eigenmächtigen Umgang mit dem Riddle-Tagebuch gekommen. Er hatte Lucius seinen Zorn darüber in den letzten Tagen ausgiebig fühlen lassen. Lucius hatte seine Chancen im Dunklen Orden verspielt, Einfluss und Macht für immer verloren.

„Der Dunkle Lord will euch sehen." Eine tiefe, melodische Stimme, in der unterschwelliges Bedauern mitschwang. Jim Avery. Mehr als alle anderen Todesser wusste er, was es bedeutete, den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu spüren zu bekommen.

‚Mehr als alle Todesser, die noch leben', korrigierte sich Lucius in Gedanken.

Lucius erhob sich mühsam. Noch immer schmerzte jede Faser seines Körpers. Und jetzt ging es schon wieder los ... Er zog Draco vom Boden hoch und flüsterte ihm hastig zu: „Reiß dich zusammen. Versuch, keine Schwäche zu zeigen! Der Dunkle Lord will dich am Boden kriechen sehen, aber gleichzeitig verachtet er nichts so sehr wie Schwäche."

Avery nahm sie an der Tür in Empfang. Hinter seiner Maske lächelte er Lucius nervös zu. „Tut mir leid", sagte er leise. Lucius zuckte müde und resigniert mit den Schultern. Eine zweite schwarz gekleidete und maskierte Gestalt wartete im Korridor auf sie, und Lucius erkannte voll Abscheu den Werwolf Fenrir Greyback. Greyback grüßte ihn mit einem knappen Nicken und Lucius erwiderte den Gruß ebenso knapp. Die Abneigung war gegenseitig und Lucius wünschte, er hätte verhindern können, dass der Werwolf seinem Sohn so nahe kam.

In zügigem Tempo durcheilten sie die düsteren Gänge, Avery vorne weg, die Malfoys in der Mitte und Greyback als Nachhut. Lucius hatte Mühe, das Tempo zu halten, sein Körper hatte in den letzten Tagen einiges mitmachen müssen. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgegangen, ebensowenig wie Severus, den ihr Herr mit der Ausführung seiner Rache beauftragt hatte. Jeder Atemzug und jeder Schritt jagte eine neue Welle der Pein durch Lucius' Glieder. Doch er bemühte sich, seine schlechte Verfassung so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. Ihm war der schockierte Blick nicht entgangen, mit dem Draco seine verschmutzten und zerrissenen Roben – er trug immer noch die graue Gefängniskleidung Askabans – und, vor allem, sein bleiches und ausgezehrtes Gesicht gemustert hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie eine steinerne Treppe und daran anschließend einen breiten, von grünlich brennenden Fackeln erleuchteten Korridor, der gerade auf eine große und schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztür zuführte. Zwei Lucius unbekannte Todesser standen zu beiden Seiten Wache. Als die vier auf sie zueilten, öffneten die Wächter die Türflügel und einer von ihnen rief laut: „Die Gefangenen Lucius und Draco Malfoy und ihre Bewacher Avery und Greyback, mein Lord!"

Sie betraten den Saal hinter Avery. Fast wie in einer Kathedrale schimmerte das Mondlicht durch hohe, bunt verglaste Bogenfenster. Die Decke des weiten Raumes, gestützt von schlanken, mit gotischen Ornamenten verzierten Säulen, war im Dämmerlicht nur zu erahnen. Direkt gegenüber der Tür saß der Dunkle Lord auf seinem hochlehnigen hölzernen Thronsessel. Seine roten Augen glommen in dem nur schwach von Kerzen und Fackeln erleuchteten Raum wie feuerbeschienene Rubine. An seiner Seite stand Severus Snape, neben dem Dunklen Lord und den Malfoys der Einzige im Raum, der keine Maske trug. Ein halbes Dutzend Todesser lauerte im Hintergrund auf seinen Einsatz. Lucius glaubte, unter den Kapuzen und Masken auf der einen Seite Crabbe, Goyle und Nott zu erkennen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen vor Unbehagen, als er zwei der anderen Todesser als Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange identifizierte. Bella, da war er sich sicher, würde ihn und sogar ihren Neffen Draco mit Begeisterung foltern, wenn für sie die leiseste Aussicht bestand, dadurch die Gunst ihres Herrn zurückzuerringen.

„Nun ...", ertönte die vertraut kalte und hohe Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Lucius erschauerte unwillkürlich und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „ ... willkommen zu Hause. Wie ihr seht, habe ich ein hübsches Empfangskomitee für euch zusammengestellt. Alle hier erwarten gespannt euren Auftritt. Ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht länger auf die ... _Folter_ spannen und den Tanz eröffnen. – Severus!" Der Angesprochene trat einen Schritt vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Severus' Gesicht war zur undurchdringlichen Maske erstarrt. „_Crucio_!", sagte er kalt.

Eine unsichtbare Faust traf Lucius in die Brust, schmetterte ihn zu Boden. Der Schmerz breitete sich wie ein rasendes Feuer in ihm aus. Jede andere Wahrnehmung wurde hinweggefegt von den wütenden Flammen, die an allen Fasern seines Körpers rissen. Er schrie, aber der Schmerz hatte so vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dass er sein eigenes Schreien nicht einmal wahrnahm.

OoooO

Draco war vor Entsetzen erstarrt. Er blickte auf seinen Vater, dessen Körper wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde und der unaufhörlich schrie, auf Snape, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius gerichtet hielt. Alles, was sein Vater ihm über Selbstbeherrschung gesagt, alles, was seine Tante Bellatrix ihn über Okklumentik im Angesicht des Dunklen Lords gelehrt hatte, wurde aus seinem Bewusstsein gewischt.

‚Oh, bitte, lass das enden, mach, dass es aufhört!', dachte er verzweifelt und war gleichzeitig davon überzeugt, dass das, was sich da gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, nicht wahr sein konnte. Es war ein böser Traum, nichts weiter und gleich würde er die Augen öffnen und –

„Genug!"

Die emotionslose Stimme des Dunklen Lords befreite Draco aus seiner Erstarrung. Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken und Lucius sackte wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man zerschnittenen hatte, auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Vater ..."

Draco hatte schreien wollen, doch aus seinem Mund kam nur ein fast unhörbares Flüstern. Zögernd machte er zwei Schritte auf die reglos am Boden liegende Gestalt zu. Dann blickte er sich voll Angst nach dem Dunklen Lord und Snape um. Doch keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, ihn zu hindern. Sie sahen ihn nur an, mit gleichermaßen ausdruckslosen Gesichtern. Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

„Vater!"

Stöhnend öffnete Lucius die Lider. Er musste blinzeln, der Schmerz hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Doch als Draco sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihn berühren wollte, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. Draco zog seine ausgestreckte Hand so hastig zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

‚Keine Schwäche zeigen!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zurück zum Dunklen Lord. Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen ihres Herrn.

„Eine kleine Übung zu Demonstrationszwecken. Hast du den Cruciatus-Fluch schon einmal angewandt? An einem Menschen, meine ich?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Die Angst würgte ihn so heftig, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Er wusste, was kommen würde.

„Nun", fuhr der Dunkle Lord noch immer lächelnd fort, „ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater dir gerne dabei helfen wird, deine magischen Fähigkeiten zu vervollkommnen. – Steh auf, Lucius!"

Lucius erhob sich mühsam.

„Draco!" Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn scharf an. Draco fühlte seine Eingeweide zu Eis erstarren. „Du bist an der Reihe. Wie in der Schule, nicht wahr, Severus? Der Lehrer macht es vor und die Schüler machen es nach." Ein bösartiges Vergnügen schwang in seiner Stimme.

Draco schluckte und sah seinen Vater an. Der erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und nickte leicht. Plötzlich fühlte Draco eine Hand auf seiner Schulter – Snape stand neben ihm und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, der Draco vor Tagen von Amycus abgenommen worden war. „Tu, was der Dunkle Lord dir befohlen hat", sagte er kalt. Und dann, mit einem Blick zu Lucius und so leise und rasch, dass Draco sich nicht sicher war, ob Snape tatsächlich gesprochen hatte: „In euer beidem Interesse." Er fühlte, wie Snapes Hand kurz seine Schulter drückte. War sein Hauslehrer auf ihrer Seite?

Doch Draco hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken. „Worauf wartest du?", ertönte die gefährlich sanfte Stimme des Dunklen Lords in seinem Rücken.

Draco straffte die Schultern und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er sah seinen Vater nicht an, fixierte stattdessen einen Punkt an der Wand knapp über Lucius' Kopf.

„_Crucio_!"

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Peitsche ins Gesicht getroffen, zuckte sein Vater heftig zurück. Doch mehr geschah nicht.

‚Ich bin nicht entschlossen genug. Ich will ihm nicht wirklich wehtun', dachte Draco verstört. ‚Ich _kann_ das nicht tun.'

Doch schon war Snape wieder neben ihm. „Mit Überzeugung, Malfoy! Na los! Du warst doch sonst immer mein bester Schüler." Snapes Stimme triefte vor Hohn. Aber zwischen den Zähnen zischte er Draco zu: „Er wird ihn _töten_, wenn du es nicht tust!"

Ihn _töten_? _Seinen Vater töten?_ Und plötzlich wusste Draco, was er zu tun hatte.

„_CRUCIO_!", schrie er und seine Stimme war voller Hass. Es war Hass auf den Dunklen Lord, ihn wollte er foltern, ihn wollte er töten! Doch er hatte den Zauberstab auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

Und diesmal gelang es. Der Hass und der Wunsch, einen anderen leiden zu machen, waren so stark in Draco, dass sein Vater von der Wucht des Fluches mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde und gegen die Wand prallte. Wieder schrie er und wieder wand er sich unter Schmerzen, doch diesmal war es sein eigener Sohn, nicht Snape, der ihn folterte.

„Genug! Hör auf!"

Nur undeutlich nahm Draco wahr, wie seine Hand zur Seite geschlagen, der Zauberstab aus seinen Fingern gerissen und der Fluch unterbrochen wurde. Snape eilte an ihm vorbei zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt an der Wand und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken.

„Er ist bewusstlos, mein Lord. Aber er lebt noch."

Entsetzt und ungläubig starrte Draco ihn an.

„Du hättest ihn fast getötet!" Diesmal klang Snapes' Stimme erregt und jede Ironie war aus ihr verschwunden.

„Nun, nun, Severus! Was erwartest du beim ersten Versuch? Du bist zu streng mit deinem Schüler. Man muss auch Fehler machen dürfen."

Halb betäubt drehte sich Draco zu ihrem Herrn um. Der hatte sich auf seinem Thronsessel leicht vorgebeugt und blickte ihm gerade in die Augen. In seinem Gesicht lag ein lauernder Ausdruck.

„Der Junge hat Talent! Und um Lucius wäre es nicht allzu schade. Er hat einmal zu oft versagt."

„Dennoch, mein Lord, wäre es Verschwendung, ihn so sinnlos ... krepieren zu lassen." Der spöttische Tonfall war in Snapes' Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Er könnte für uns auf eine weit nützlichere Weise sterben."

„Ich hoffe, Severus, dass allein deine Sorge um eine möglichst nutzbringende Verwendung von Lucius deine Erregung eben verursacht hat? Sie mir in die Augen!"

Snape erwiderte den durchbohrenden Blick seines Gebieters gelassen und selbstsicher. Draco fand es erstaunlich, dass irgendjemand dem Blick des Dunklen Lords dermaßen ruhig begegnen konnte. Schließlich nickte ihr Herr und entließ Snape aus dem Bann seiner Augen. Stattdessen fixierte er nun Draco.

„Ich denke, es reicht für heute. Aber wir werden uns bald wiedersehen." Seine funkelnden Augen bannten Draco, bohrten sich in seine Seele hinein. Der geistige Kontakt war gleichzeitig furchteinflößend und erregend. Fasziniert starrte Draco das bleiche Gesicht seines Herrn an, die ebenmäßigen Züge, die schmalen roten Augen, den fein geschwungenen, lippenlosen Mund. Er fand es plötzlich schön, dieses marmorkalte Antlitz, schrecklich und verführerisch. Eine Aura der Macht, der Unangreifbarkeit umgab den Dunklen Lord wie eine knisternde Wolke. Oh ja, er war groß. Wahrhaft groß. Und plötzlich verbeugte Draco sich tief, sank auf die Knie und kroch zum Thron seines Herrn, küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Oh ja, sehr schön." Draco hörte die Befriedigung in der metallisch kalten Stimme. „Wie ich schon sagte, du hast Talent. Und jetzt geh. – Severus, sorg dafür, dass die beiden in ihre Zelle zurückgebracht werden."

OoooO

Snape winkte Avery, der seinen Zauberstab auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Lucius richtete, ihn wortlos in die Höhe schweben ließ und zur Tür dirigierte. Benommen folgte Draco ihnen durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sein Geist war im dunklen Nebel von Angst und Schock versunken, so dass er erst an der Tür zu ihrem Verlies merkte, dass Snape die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gegangen war. Draco fühlte sich seltsam fremd in seinem eigenen Körper, überhaupt kam er sich momentan eher wie ein unbeteiligter Beobachter vor.

Avery bewegte leicht seinen Zauberstab und die Tür schwang auf. Ebenso wortlos setzte er zwei Fackeln in Brand, dann ließ er Lucius durch den Eingang schweben und zu Boden sinken. Von Snape energisch vorwärts geschoben, betrat Draco den Kerker. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Kreischen hinter ihnen. Snape ließ Draco los und beugte sich über Lucius.

„Enervate!"

Lucius schlug übergangslos die Augen auf, als hätte ihm jemand einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt. Zitternd versuchte er, in eine sitzende Position zu gelangen, doch seine Arme schienen zu schwach, den Oberkörper zu stützen und so sank er wieder auf den Boden zurück. Snape packte ihn unter den Achseln, zog ihn zur Wand und lehnte ihn gegen die kühlen Steine. Lucius hatte die Augen erneut geschlossen und schien in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriften zu wollen.

„Oh nein, du bleibst hier!", sagte Snape und schlug ihn leicht mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Draco hatte den Eindruck, dass er es dabei bewusst vermied, die blutigen Schürfwunden zu treffen, die sich sein Vater unter dem Cruciatus auf dem Steinfußboden zugezogen hatte. Wieder öffnete Lucius die Augen. Er sah Snape verwirrt und verständnislos an.

„Ist er ... habe ich ihn schwer verletzt?", fragte Draco beklommen.

„Dein Fluch hat ihn sehr erschöpft. Wie du weißt, kann der Cruciatus, wenn er ausreichend stark ist und lange genug aufrechterhalten wird, einen Menschen töten – oder ihm den Verstand rauben."

Draco starrte seinem Lehrer entsetzt ins Gesicht. „Er ist doch nicht etwa ... verrückt geworden?"

„Nein, aber sein Geist und seine Seele sind genauso in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wie sein Körper. Doch er wird sich wieder erholen – falls der Dunkle Lord ihm Gelegenheit dazu lässt." Snape zog eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. „Trink das", sagte er leise zu Lucius. Als dieser nicht reagierte, hob Snape das Gefäß an Lucius' Lippen, zwang ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und sorgte dafür, dass er das Gebräu hinunterwürgte.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte Draco sich nervös.

„Ein Stärkungstrank. Er ist allgemein in Gebrauch für Menschen, die nach einem Unfall oder ähnlichem unter Schock stehen oder schwer verletzt wurden. Ich habe ihn allerdings etwas verbessert." Der Zaubertränke-Lehrer blitzte mit einem Mal durch den Todesser durch, und für einen Augenblick fühlte sich Draco zurück nach Hogwarts versetzt. „Der Hauptbestandteil ist Mandragora. Ich habe ihn mit Digitalis purpurea und Türkispulver verstärkt ... Wir benutzen den Trank hier häufig, um ... Besucher wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, die durch die Folter stark geschwächt wurden." Der Hogwarts-Lehrer Snape verschwand und vor Draco stand wieder der Todesser Snape, die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords.

Ein würgendes Geräusch unterbrach ihr Gespräch und ließ sie beide zu Lucius hinunterblicken. Snape ging neben Dracos Vater in die Hocke und sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin, Lucius?"

Lucius nickte mühsam. „Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords" –

„Das genügt mir, danke schön." Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Snapes Lippen.

„Könnte ich ... könnte ich vielleicht was zu trinken bekommen, bitte?"

Der demütig flehende Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters versetzte Draco einen Stich. Avery, der inzwischen seine Maske abgenommen hatte, trat zu ihnen und hielt Lucius einen Becher an die Lippen. Er trank in gierigen Zügen. „Danke", sagte er schließlich matt.

Avery füllte den Becher abermals und reichte ihn Draco. „Nur Wasser, kein Veritaserum und auch kein Gift", sagte Avery mit einem leichten Lächeln, als er Dracos zweifelnden Blick bemerkte. Der Hauch von Wärme, den er in der Stimme des Todessers zu hören glaubte, löste Dracos Betäubung. Er begann, leise zu weinen und ließ sich neben seinem Vater zu Boden sinken.

Avery drückte ihm wortlos den Becher in die Hand. Erst als das Wasser seine vor Trockenheit klebrige Zunge berührte, merkte Draco, wie durstig er war. Er leerte den Becher und gab ihn Avery zurück, der ihn erneut für ihn füllte.

„Danke." Noch immer liefen ihm stumme Tränen übers Gesicht. Angst und Erschöpfung, Scham und Reue ließen ihn endlich in lautes Schluchzen ausbrechen.

„Vater, es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen!"

Lucius hob müde die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann sagte er leise und mit zitternder Stimme: „Du hast genau das Richtige getan. Wenn es auch nur irgendeine Chance gab, dass wir _beide _diesen Ort lebend verlassen könnten, dann hast du sie uns eben geschaffen."

Draco sah ihn perplex an.

Snape nickte bestätigend. „Lucius hat absolut recht. Der Dunkle Lord war zornig auf ihn, weil er bei einer wichtigen Aufgabe versagt hat. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Lucius ihm zu der Prophezeiung verhelfen würde. Stattdessen hat dein Vater es geschafft, sich mit einem ganzen Trupp von Todessern nach Askaban verfrachten zu lassen, von wo wir sie erst vor drei Tagen befreien konnten – und nur dank der Verwirrung, die Dumbledores Tod ausgelöst hat. – Und dank der tatkräftigen Unterstützung durch die Dementoren, natürlich." Snape lächelte dünn.

„Für den Dunklen Lord war das verpatzte Unternehmen im Ministerium eine persönliche Kränkung der schlimmsten Art. Dazu kommt noch, dass er kürzlich entdeckt hat, dass dein Vater ihn vor einigen Jahren aus eigennützigen Gründen hintergangen und dabei unwissentlich ein magisches Objekt zerstört hat, welches für unseren Herrn von höchster Bedeutung war. Entsprechend zornig ist er auf deinen Vater.

Dir, Draco, hat er allerdings eine Aufgabe anvertraut, bei der er von vorneherein wusste, dass sie mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit deine Kräfte übersteigen würde. Sie war auch weniger ein Test für dich, sondern vielmehr eine Prüfung _meiner_ Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord. Als ich Dumbledore tötete, war für unseren Herrn endgültig klar, dass ich auf seiner, auf der Dunklen Seite stehe. Er hat nie damit gerechnet, Draco, dass _du_ Dumbledore töten würdest. Hättest du allerdings meine Hilfe angenommen ..."

Draco schluckte unbehaglich.

„Nun, sei's drum. Du bist dennoch näher an die Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe herangekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Dementsprechend ist unser Lord auch nicht wütend auf dich, höchstens insofern, als du der Sohn von Lucius bist, der ihn extrem verärgert hat. Aber mit deinem Verhalten eben hast du den Zorn des Dunklen Lords besänftigt und ich glaube nicht, dass du momentan noch etwas von ihm zu befürchten hast. Das Ganze war auch nicht so sehr als Strafe für dich gedacht, es war mehr eine Probe deines Gehorsams. Gut möglich, dass deine Ergebenheit unseren Lord auch ein bisschen mit Lucius' Versagen ausgesöhnt hat. Denn der, den er wirklich bestrafen wollte, ist dein Vater."

„Ich hoffe", ließ sich Lucius mit rauer Stimme vernehmen, „dass sich sein Zorn allmählich abgekühlt hat."

Draco war verwirrt. Ein ganzes Jahr lang hatte er sich damit abgequält, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Dumbledore zu ermorden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm wiederholt gedroht, sowohl ihn selbst als auch seine ganze Familie zu töten, wenn er bei dieser Aufgabe versagte. Zwei seiner Mitschüler waren bei seinen stümperhaften, auf den Direktor gezielten Mordversuchen nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen. Draco selbst war am Ende des Jahres völlig fertig mit den Nerven und mehrmals versucht gewesen, vom Astronomieturm zu springen oder sich im See zu ertränken. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Snape gedrängt, Draco solle sich von ihm bei der Tötung Dumbledores helfen lassen. Und jetzt sagte er, ihr Herr habe nie ernsthaft erwartet, dass Draco Dumbledore töten würde. War das die Vorstellung des Dunklen Lords von einem gelungenen Spaß? Ihn ein Jahr lang in ständiger Todesangst zu halten und dann kommentarlos zum nächsten Thema überzugehen?

Es klopfte und auf ein lautes „Herein!" Snapes betrat Dolohow die Zelle. Vor ihm schwebte ein Tablett mit einem Krug, Bechern und einem Laib Brot. Mit einem knappen „Descendo!" ließ er es zwischen Lucius und Draco auf den Boden knallen. Dolohow sah Snape erwartungsvoll an. Dann ließ er seine Augen über Dracos erschöpft an der Wand lehnenden Vater gleiten. Etwas Hungriges lag in diesem Blick, das erneut Furcht in Draco aufsteigen ließ.

„Du kannst gehen", sagte Snape kühl. Deutlich erkannte Draco die Enttäuschung in Dolohows Zügen. Doch der Todesser drehte sich um und schloss wortlos die Tür hinter sich.

Snape nickte zufrieden. „Das hier ..." – er klopfte auf das hölzerne Tablett – „ ... ist eindeutig ein gutes Zeichen. – Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Esst, schlaft und vielleicht sieht morgen schon alles besser aus für euch." Er schenkte Draco ein schmales Lächeln und nickte Lucius kurz zu. „Gute Nacht!"

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten, hatte sich die Kerkertür hinter ihm und Avery geschlossen.

OoooO


	2. Der Kriegsrat

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Dana!_

_Noch mal vielen Dank für das positive Review! _

_Den Rest hab' ich ja schon in der Mail geschrieben ..._

OoooO

**Kapitel 2**

**Der Kriegsrat**

Remus Lupin rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Wo Tonks bloß bleibt?"

Er, Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dädalus Diggle, Hestia Jones und Arthur, Bill und Charlie Weasley saßen um den großen Küchentisch des Hauses Am Grimmauldplatz 12 versammelt.

Professor McGonagall seufzte tief. „Remus, auch wenn du noch zehnmal fragst, bringt sie das nicht schneller her zu uns."

Der Werwolf verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schuldbewussten Grinsen. „Entschuldige bitte, Minerva. Aber seit wir zwei verlobt sind, mach ich mir irgendwie mehr Sorgen um sie. Sie hätte schon vor einer Stunde zurück sein sollen."

Mad Eye Moody lachte grunzend. „Also weißt du, bei Tonks würde ich mir erst dann Gedanken machen, wenn sie sich um einen _Tag_ verspätet. Vielleicht nicht einmal dann. Wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach nur vergessen, dass wir für heute abend ein Ordenstreffen verabredet hatten."

Sekunden später schrillte die Türklingel und ein ohrenbetäubendes Gezeter hob in der Eingangshalle an.

„Oh nein ..." Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sollten uns wirklich _dringend_ um die Entfernung dieses Portraits kümmern ..."

„Das hat Zeit. Im Moment gibt es erheblich wichtigere Dinge, mit denen wir uns auseinanderzusetzen haben", verkündete McGonagall streng. Aber man sah deutlich, dass auch ihr das permanente Gekreisch von Sirius' Mutter auf die Nerven ging.

Die Tür zur Küche schwang auf und herein trat Molly Weasley mit der zerzaust und zerknirscht aussehenden Nymphadora Tonks. Heute war ihr Haar zitronengelb, sie trug eine giftgrüne Regenjacke und dazu pinkfarbene Jeans. „Tut mir echt leid, Leute, aber ich hab das Treffen doch glatt vergessen."

McGonagall stöhnte leise und es war nicht ganz klar, ob sich ihr Stöhnen auf Tonks' Vergesslichkeit oder auf ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild bezog. Die junge Hexe gab Remus einen flüchtigen Kuss und ließ sich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„So. Da wir nun _endlich _alle versammelt sind" – hier warf McGonagall Tonks einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den diese mit einem freudigen Lächeln quittierte – „erkläre ich hiermit das Ordenstreffen für eröffnet. Viele von uns konnten heute leider nicht kommen, weil ihre Aufträge sie von London fernhalten. Dies hier" – sie ließ ihren Blick bedeutungsvoll über die Runde schweifen – „ist ein sehr wichtiges Treffen. Wir werden einige schwierige Entscheidungen zu fällen haben. Der Orden des Phönix muss neu organisiert werden, jetzt, wo ..." McGonagall zögerte einen Moment. „Jetzt, wo Albus Dumbledore tot ist."

Die Anwesenden wechselten betretene Blicke. Der Tod Dumbledores lag erst wenige Tage zurück. Minerva McGonagall war ihm nicht nur als Direktorin von Hogwarts, sondern auch als Oberhaupt des Phönixordens nachgefolgt.

„Wir werden einige neue Mitglieder in den Orden aufnehmen. Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung und Albus hatte bereits vor Wochen vorgeschlagen, wen er für geeignet erachtete. Ich habe hier eine Liste ..." Sie zog eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrem Umhang und öffnete sie. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, mit den hier genannten Zauberern in Kontakt zu treten und angefragt, ob sie dem Orden beitreten wollen. Alle haben zugesagt. Es handelt sich um folgende Personen: Jessica Bolder, Fleur Delacour, Hermine Granger, Eugenie Manley, Danny Pryde, Horace Slughorn und Fred, George und Ron Weasley. Des Weiteren hat Albus vorgeschlagen, in Anbetracht der schwierigen Situation und _entgegen_ unserer Ordensstatuten Harry Potter ebenfalls aufzunehmen, obwohl er noch nicht volljährig ist – sofern er es wünscht."

Bei Erwähnung ihres Sohnes Ron hatte Mrs Weasley scharf die Luft eingesogen. Jetzt blickte sie Professor McGonagall vorwurfsvoll an.

„Aber Minerva! Du kannst doch Ron nicht in den Orden aufnehmen! Er ist noch ein _Kind_!"

„Ähm ... er ist siebzehn, Molly, und in Anbetracht der Umstände" –

„Arthur, wie kannst du nur!", fuhr Mrs Weasley ihren Mann an. „Bill und Charlie sind schon im Orden. Jetzt auch noch Fred und George. Da müssen wir doch wenigstens unsere beiden Jüngsten beschützen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron zurückbleiben will, wenn Harry und Hermine eintreten, was sie sicherlich tun werden. Du wirst dem Jungen keinen Gefallen tun, wenn du es ihm verbietest. Was du im Übrigen auch gar nicht kannst, denn, wie Arthur eben richtig bemerkte, ist Ron volljährig. Außerdem hat er mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er Mut und Talent genug besitzt, um sich dem Bösen in den Weg zu stellen", entgegnete Professor McGonagall bestimmt. Dann nahm ihre Stimme einen weicheren Klang an: „Ich verstehe ja, dass du dir Sorgen um die Kinder machst, Molly. Aber sieh mal, so stark, wie Voldemort geworden ist, wirst du sie nirgendwo vor ihm beschützen können. Im Orden lernen sie wenigstens, sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Natürlich werden wir besonders auf Ron Acht geben und ihn nach Möglichkeit von gefährlicheren Aufträgen fern halten." ‚So weit das in diesen Zeiten möglich _ist_', setzte sie ein wenig schuldbewußt in Gedanken hinzu.

Molly sagte nichts mehr, sah aber nach wie vor verärgert und besorgt aus. Mit einem letzten Blick in ihre Richtung fuhr McGonagall fort: „Die genannten Zauberer befinden sich bereits hier im Hauptquartier. Sie sind drüben im Wohnzimmer und ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir ebenfalls hinübergehen. Die Küche ist wohl zu klein für uns alle. Da wir uns in einer schwierigen Lage befinden und nur wenig Zeit haben, plädiere ich dafür, die Initiationszeremonie abzukürzen, die neuen Mitglieder relativ formlos in den Orden aufzunehmen und alles Weitere gemeinsam mit ihnen zu besprechen."

„Hast du ihre Zuverlässigkeit auch genau geprüft? Wir sollten besonders wachsam sein in diesen Zeiten, weißt du", brummte Moody.

„Nun", entgegnete Professor McGonagall leicht gereizt, „ich denke, es sollte uns genügen, dass Albus sie für vertrauenswürdig hielt."

„Und was ist mit Snape?", hakte Moody nach. „Dem hat Albus auch vertraut, und als er nicht wachsam genug war, hat der fettige Mistkerl ihn umgebracht!"

„Alastor!", rief McGonagall empört.

„Was denn? Hat er doch, oder etwa nicht?" Moodys magisches Auge hörte auf zu rotieren und heftete seinen Blick auf Minerva McGonagall, als ob es ihre Gedanken lesen wollte.

„Severus hat Albus getötet, ja. Er hat sich offenbar endgültig Voldemort angeschlossen, ja. Aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht, dass du ihn als ‚fettigen Mistkerl' bezeichnest!"

Der Ex-Auror sah aus, als ob er noch etwas erwidern wollte, doch ein vernichtender Blick McGonagalls belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Also?" Sie sah fragend in die Runde. „Seid ihr einverstanden mit meinem Vorschlag?"

Die anderen nickten zur Bestätigung. Nur Moody wiegte zweifelnd den Kopf, aber Professor McGonagall beachtete ihn nicht und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Dann folgt mir."

OoooO

Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten sich gemeinsam auf das staubige alte Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Black-Hauses gequetscht und diskutierten heftig über die katastrophalen Ereignisse der letzten Tage.

„Ich frage mich, was wohl aus dem miesen Schleimer Malfoy geworden ist", bemerkte Ron gehässig. „Ich hoffe, Du-weißt-schon-wer wird ihn am _Cruciatus_-Fluch krepieren lassen!"

„Vergiss Snape nicht!", fiel Fred ein.

„Du sagst es! Der _Cruciatus_-Fluch ist noch viel zu harmlos für Professor Ich-hab-mein-Haar-in-der-Friteuse-gewaschen Snape!", unterstütze George seinen Zwillingsbruder.

Hermine sah sie unbehaglich an. Sie hatte bis zuletzt nicht glauben wollen, dass Snape für Voldemort arbeitete. Nach einigem Zögern sagte sie leise: „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore sich in Snape getäuscht hat. Ich meine ... Er kannte ihn seit der ersten Klasse, Snape hat fast fünfzehn Jahre in Hogwarts unterrichtet und Dumbledore hätte ihm sein Leben anvertraut ..."

„Ja, genau! Er _hat _Snape sein Leben anvertraut, und jetzt ist er _tot._ Hermine, ich war dabei! Ich habe gesehen, wie Snape Dumbledore mit dem _Avada-Kedavra-_Fluch getötet hat! Was, bitte, willst du noch für Beweise?!"

Hermine sah Harry betreten an. „Ich weiß, es spricht alles gegen ihn, eindeutig. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht zusammenpasst in dieser Geschichte."

„Ach Hermine, nun hör schon auf. Snape hat Harrys Eltern verraten, er hat Professor Dumbledore getötet. Er war die ganze Zeit ein Doppelagent, Voldemorts Spion!" Ron war vor Zorn ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Nun ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht ...", lenkte Hermine ein. „Vielleicht will ich es einfach nicht wahr haben. Es ist ... einfach zu schrecklich."

Düster schweigend sahen sich die fünf an.

Nach einer Weile warf Harry einen Blick zu den anderen angehenden Ordensmitgliedern hinüber. Fleur Delacour redete lebhaft gestikulierend auf den irgendwie betäubt wirkenden Danny Pryde ein. Danny sah noch ziemlich jung aus, Anfang zwanzig vielleicht, war groß und schlaksig, hatte kurzes, krauses braunes Haar und ungewöhnlich grüne Augen. Fred und George hatten erzählt, dass er ein ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler und damals in Slytherin gewesen war, was ihn Harry irgendwie unsympathisch machte – obwohl Danny eigentlich ganz nett wirkte.

Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, immer wieder zu Fleur und Danny hinüberzuschielen, und so ging es auch allen anderen männlichen Personen im Raum. Fleur hatte ein Viertel Veelablut in den Adern und wirkte ausgesprochen anziehend auf das andere Geschlecht.

Die ältere Hexe Eugenie Manley saß mit Horace Slughorn und Jessica Bolder zusammen. Miss Manley war mittelgroß und für eine Frau ziemlich athletisch gebaut. Das Auffälligste an ihr war das annähernd hüftlange, von silbernen Strähnen durchzogene dichte schwarze Haar, das ihr fast wie ein Umhang offen über die Schultern wallte. Ihr Alter war schwer zu schätzen, Harry tippte auf irgendwo zwischen vierzig und sechzig. Die schalkhaft funkelnden Augen waren ebenso schwarz wie ihr Haar und ihr Gesicht war von zahlreichen Lachfältchen durchzogen. Alle hatten sie auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden.

Anders Jessica Bolder: Sie wirkte steif und unfreundlich und auch an ihrem Äußeren war nur wenig zu entdecken, was Harry sympathisch fand. Sie war mittelgroß und ziemlich – nun ja, ein höflicher Mensch hätte sie wahrscheinlich als vollschlank bezeichnet. Jessica musste etwa Mitte zwanzig sein. Ihre Haare waren schulterlang und strähnig und erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Snape, auch wenn sie kastanienbraun waren. In eher schäbige Muggelkleidung gehüllt, hatte sie die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt und beteiligte sich nicht an dem lebhaften Gespräch, das der alte Zaubertränke-Professor Slughorn und die vergnügt kichernde Miss Manley führten. Ihr Kichern klang allerdings etwas seltsam, fast wie zersplitterndes Glas.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern.

„Remus! Tonks!", rief Harry erfreut aus. Seit ihrer Ankunft am Grimmauldplatz vor etwa zwei Stunden hatten sie außer Mr und Mrs Weasley sowie Kingsley Shacklebolt noch kein anderes Ordensmitglied zu Gesicht bekommen. Als sie an diesem Abend nach Dumbledores Beerdigung den Bahnhof von London erreicht hatten, waren Ron, Harry und Hermine von Mr und Mrs Weasley in Empfang genommen worden Die beiden hatten zwar ebenfalls der Trauerzeremonie beigewohnt, waren danach jedoch eilig nach London appariert, wo das Ordenshauptquartier Am Grimmauldplatz 12 reinstalliert werden sollte.

„_Ron, mein Schatz!" Mrs Weasley schloss ihren widerstrebenden Sohn in die Arme. „Hermine, schön, dich zu sehen!" Sie drückte der jungen Frau einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Harry, mein Lieber!" Auch er musste lächelnd eine mütterliche Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen. _

_Mr Weasley klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich, Harry. Und für euch beide natürlich auch", fügte er an Ron und Hermine gewandt hinzu. „Fürs Erste, Harry, musst du nicht zurück zu den Dursleys. Wir gehen direkt ins Hauptquartier des Ordens, heute Abend ist ein wichtiges Treffen angesetzt. Die Dursleys sind schon informiert, dass du diese Ferien wohl nur kurz zu Besuch kommen wirst. Um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, mein Junge," – Mr Weasley sah Harry betrübt an – „schienen sie mir fast erfreut zu sein." _

_Harry grinste schwach. Trotz der allgegenwärtigen Trauer um Dumbledore, die über ihnen allen wie eine schwere schwarze Wolke lag, heiterte ihn der Gedanke an nahezu dursleyfreie Sommerferien deutlich auf. Er konnte sich die erleichterten Gesichter von Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley nur zu gut vorstellen. Sicher dankten sie der gütigen Vorsehung dafür, dass sie von der Plage befreit worden waren, Harry diese Sommerferien bei sich aufzunehmen. _

„_Deine Eltern haben wir natürlich ebenfalls informiert, Hermine. Na ja, natürlich konnten wir ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen, also haben wir das Letefon benutzt und ihnen erzählt, dass wir dich und Harry für die ersten beiden Ferienwochen zu uns eingeladen hätten, um Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu feiern. Was wir in einigen Tagen ja auch tun werden. – Dieses Treffen" – Arthur Weasley sah sich rasch nach seiner Frau um, die in einiger Entfernung gerade Ginny umarmte und abküsste, seufzte erleichtert und tauschte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Ron – „wird ein ganz besonderes für euch werden. Ihr werdet nämlich daran teilnehmen. Als neue Mitglieder."_

Zunächst war Harry einfach sprachlos gewesen – vor allem darüber, dass Ron und auch Hermine offensichtlich schon länger Bescheid gewusst und ihm dennoch kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten hatten. Und jetzt saßen die drei Freunde seit zwei Stunden im Wohnzimmer des Black-Hauses und erwarteten nervös ihre Aufnahme in den Phönixorden.

„Hallo, Harry!", rief Lupin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ron, Hermine ..." Er nickte den beiden zu.

„Hi." Tonks grinste sie breit an.

Slughorn und Eugenie Manley schienen auch zahlreiche Ordensmitglieder zu kennen und Harry sprang auf, um Moody, Diggle und die anderen zu begrüßen. So hob erst einmal ein allgemeines Händeschütteln und Schulterklopfen an. Bill und Fleur umarmten und küssten sich, als ob sie tagelang getrennt gewesen wären. Harry blickte flüchtig zu Danny Pryde und Jessica Bolder hinüber, die beide abseits standen. Danny wirkte etwas verunsichert, Jessica dagegen sah herablassend aus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue spöttisch an. Harry wandte die Augen ab. Wieder fühlte er sich an Snape erinnert. Nein, er mochte sie ganz und gar nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten klatschte McGonagall in die Hände und rief mit erhobener Stimme über das allgemeine Gemurmel hinweg: „So, schön, das reicht. Wenn ihr euch jetzt alle setzen würdet ..."

‚Sie klingt, als ob sie eine Klasse übermütiger Schüler zur Ordnung rufen würde', dachte Harry amüsiert.

McGonagall schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Eine Reihe von Stühlen erschienen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten und sich in einem Kreis anordneten. Dabei gingen sie nicht zimperlich vor, Lupin bekam einen heftigen Schlag gegen sein Schienenbein, als er einem Stuhl nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte, da er gerade mit Tonks beschäftigt war. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte er vorwurfsvoll auf Professor McGonagall, die jedoch nur beide Augenbrauen hob und gebieterisch auf den Lupin am nächsten stehenden Stuhl wies. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich und nach und nach ließen sich auch alle anderen nieder.

„So. Da wir nun _endlich_ alle sitzen," – diesmal ließ das Ordensoberhaupt einen vorwurfsvollen Blick über sämtliche Anwesenden schweifen – „können wir ja mit der Versammlung fortfahren. Ich denke, wir fangen mit einer allgemeinen Vorstellungsrunde an," – Tonks, die direkt neben McGonagall saß, öffnete schon den Mund, um zu einer vergnügten und ausgiebigen Erzählung über ihr Leben, ihre Hobbys und ihre Lieblingsfarben anzusetzen – „die ich der Einfachheit halber für euch übernehmen werde." Tonks klappte enttäuscht ihren Mund wieder zu.

„Da mich ja alle kennen, fange ich mit Nymphadora Tonks hier neben mir an." Tonks stöhnte leise bei der Erwähnung ihres verhassten Vornamens. „Sie arbeitet als Aurorin für das Zaubereiministerium. Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus und mit ihren gestaltwandlerischen Fähigkeiten äußerst nützlich für uns ..."

Harry ließ seine Gedanken wandern und horchte erst wieder auf, als die Namen der neuen Ordensmitglieder fielen.

„Eugenie Manley, Vampirin," – alle Augen richteten sich überrascht auf Eugenie, die ihnen freundlich zunickte, auch Harry starrte sie erstaunt an – „momentan allerdings in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, und eine Expertin für Schwarze Magie. Danny Pryde, ehemaliger Hogwarts-Schüler und ein sehr talentierter junger Heiler, eines unserer neuen Mitglieder." Danny war ein wenig rot geworden und blickte nervös auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Jessica Bolder, eine ausgewiesene Expertin für Zaubertränke, ebenfalls ein neues Mitglied. Alastor Moody ..."

McGonagall seufzte erleichtert, als sie schließlich den Letzten der Runde Dädalus Diggle, vorgestellt hatte. „Ich möchte nun alle neuen Mitglieder bitten, aufzustehen und sich in die Mitte des Kreises zu stellen. So. Die anderen bitte ein bisschen außenrum verteilen. Sehr schön. Nox!"

Mit einem Schlag wurde es stockdunkel im Zimmer. Dann begann ein feuriger Punkt über ihren Köpfen zu leuchten, der langsam größer wurde und schließlich die Gestalt eines prächtigen Vogels mit rotgoldenem Gefieder annahm.

„Fawkes!", sagte Harry leise.

Ein unendlich schöner und zugleich wehmütiger Gesang erklang, der auf seltsame Weise das Herz berührte und Harry schaudern machte. Doch dann regte sich Unbehagen in ihm. Etwas schien nicht zu stimmen mit dem Vogel, sein Gesang klang seltsam hohl. Aber da erhob sich die klare Stimme Minerva McGonagalls und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Worten zu.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist der Orden des Lichts. Hiermit verpflichtet ihr euch, für das Licht und gegen das Dunkel zu kämpfen. Der Orden wird euch schützen und unterstützen und ihr werdet im Gegenzug Lord Voldemort und alle seine Diener bekämpfen. Die Mitgliedschaft besteht auf Lebenszeit und ihr könnt den Phönixorden nicht aus eurem Willen heraus verlassen. Nur der gesamte Orden kann über den Ausschluss eines Mitglieds entscheiden. Jedes Mitglied ist dem Ordensoberhaupt zu absolutem Gehorsam verpflichtet. Seid ihr bereit, für den Orden zu kämpfen und dabei auch euer Leben und das Leben anderer nicht zu schonen, wenn es sich als nötig erweisen sollte?"

„Ich bin es," hörte Harry sich selbst und die anderen neben ihm sagen.

„Dann seid ihr hiermit aufgenommen in den Orden des Phönix!"

Fawkes' Gesang wurde leiser und leiser und mit ihm verblasste auch der Vogel selbst, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte und verschwand.

„Lumos!", befahl Professor McGonagall energisch und es wurde wieder hell im Raum.

OoooO

Sie setzten sich erneut in den Kreis, noch etwas benommen vom Gesang des Phönix', und Minerva McGonagall fuhr in ihren Erläuterungen fort.

„Leider war das nicht der echte Fawkes, Harry", seufzte sie leise, „sondern nur ein magisches Abbild von ihm. Der wirkliche Fawkes hat uns mit Dumbledores Tod für immer verlassen, fürchte ich." Sie lächelte traurig. Dann richtete sie sich noch stärker auf und fuhr mit energischer Stimme fort: „Kommen wir also zu den aktuellen Aufgaben. Für die minderjährigen Zauberer unter uns" – sie schenkte Harry ein flüchtiges Lächeln – „wird es sicher eine freudige Überraschung sein, dass das Zaubereiministerium die ‚Vorschriften zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger' in Reaktion auf Albus' Tod deutlich gelockert hat. Insbesondere zur Selbstverteidigung ist der Gebrauch von Magie bis auf Widerruf auch Ihnen gestattet und selbst für größere Zauber wurde die Altersgrenze um ein Jahr, auf sechzehn, gesenkt. Das heißt, dass Sie künftig auch Apparieren dürfen, zum Beispiel. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass selbstverständlich nicht in Gegenwart von Muggeln gezaubert werden darf.

Soviel dazu. Jetzt zu wichtigeren Dingen. Derzeit ist nur etwa die Hälfte unserer Mitglieder hier versammelt, die anderen sind in ganz Großbritannien und teils auch in Europa mit verschiedenen Aufträgen unterwegs. Aber nicht alle, die wir heute in unserem Kreis vermissen, werden wir wiedersehen. Ihr alle wisst, dass wir einen großen Verlust zu beklagen haben: Albus Dumbledore."

Für einen Moment wurde es ganz still im Wohnzimmer der Blacks, nur das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers war zu hören und ein leises Schniefen, als Hestia Jones sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte. Harry spürte wieder die würgende Trauer in sich aufsteigen.

„Das ist allerdings nicht unser einziger gravierender Verlust. Der zweite ist Severus Snape." Ein zorniges Murmeln erhob sich. McGonagall wartete, bis es sich etwas gelegt hatte, dann fuhr sie fort: „Severus' Verrat ist in höchstem Grade schmerzlich für uns alle. Viele von uns kannten ihn seit Jahren, und auch wenn er ein schwieriger Mensch war, mit dem man nicht leicht Freundschaft schließen konnte, so war er doch ein äußerst wichtiges Mitglied des Ordens und ein geschätzter Kollege und Lehrer in Hogwarts."

Fred und George schnaubten verächtlich. McGonagall warf ihnen einen strafenden Blick zu. „Wir haben alles in unserer Macht stehende getan, um die durch diesen Verrat entstandenen Gefahren zu minimieren, Lecks zu schließen und Brüche zu kitten. Wir wollen versuchen, den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten.

Die Arbeit des Ordens ist selbstverständlich auch und gerade nach Albus' Tod weitergegangen, und wir haben in den letzten Tagen einige wichtige Ergebnisse erzielt. So habe ich beschlossen, in Anbetracht der schwierigen und bedrohlichen Lage in Zukunft enger mit dem Zaubereiministerium und, insbesondere, mit den Auroren zusammenzuarbeiten."

Harry tauschte beunruhigte Blicke mit Ron und Hermine. Auf das Ministerium war er derzeit gar nicht gut zu sprechen. ‚Und Dumbledore hätte diese neue Allianz sicher auch nicht gefallen', dachte er mit steigendem Ärger. Doch der folgende Satz McGonagalls wischte all seine grimmigen Gedanken beiseite.

„Die bedeutendste Entdeckung seit unserem letzten Treffen ist folgende: Es scheint so, als ob wir Voldemorts Hauptquartier ausfindig gemacht hätten."

OoooO


	3. Der Gefangene

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo latriviata!_

_Noch mal Danke für das enthusiastische Review ... ;-)_

OoooO

**Kapitel 3**

**Der Gefangene**

Draco blinzelte geblendet. Er stand im hellen Fackelschein des Korridors vor ihrer Zelle. Snape war unerwartet bald zurückgekommen, hatte Draco aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen und ihn ohne ein Wort aus dem Verlies geführt. Doch die Erklärung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Ich werde dich lehren, zu töten, Draco, und du wirst sehen, dass es leicht ist. Wenn du dein Unbehagen einmal überwunden hast, wird es dir bald nichts mehr ausmachen." Snape drehte sich abrupt um und bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen. Benommen schritt er hinter der dunklen Gestalt seines Lehrers durch die Gänge. Er hatte Furcht vor dem, was da auf ihn zukam. Wie lernte man das Töten? Gleichzeitig war da aber auch noch ein anderes Gefühl: Ein seltsam erregendes Prickeln, dass ihm einen fast wohligen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Immer weiter stiegen sie hinab, tief in die Gewölbe des Schlosses, bis sie schließlich in einem kalten und feuchten Gang viele Meter unter der Erde standen. Vier alte und modrige Holztüren zweigten von der linken Seite ab, am Ende des kurzen Ganges befand sich ein weiterer Raum. Die Tür stand offen und gab den Blick auf zwei Männer in Todesser-Roben frei, die an einem kleinen Tisch saßen und lachend und fluchend Karten spielten.

„Sean, Rodolphus ..."

Die Männer drehten sich zur Tür und Draco erkannte Rodolphus Lestrange und Sean O'Kelly, den er nur einmal, auf dem Quidditch World Cup, getroffen hatte. Dort hatte der Todesser sich als besonders großer „Muggelfan" hervorgetan. Er war einer der Initiatoren des Überfalls auf die Roberts-Familie gewesen.

„Ah, Severus." O'Kelly, ein mittelgroßer, muskulöser Mann Mitte dreißig mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, funkelnden braunen Augen und einem halb gutmütigen, halb brutalen Gesicht, erhob sich und kam auf sie zu. „Und Draco Malfoy hast du auch gleich mitgebracht. Wie schön." Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Nun, leider wird sich der arme Marcus nicht sehr über euren Besuch freuen, fürchte ich. Zumindest, wenn du gekommen bist, um das Verhör fortzusetzen, Severus." Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, keine Verhöre mehr für Marcus. Ich bin sicher, er hat uns alles gesagt, was er weiß."

O'Kelly sah fast ein bisschen enttäuscht aus. „Heißt das, wir müssen uns von unserem Gast verabschieden?"

Snape nickte knapp.

Lestrange tauchte hinter O'Kelly in der Tür auf. „Dann kommen wir mit. Schließlich haben wir uns tagelang um ihn gekümmert. Da wollen wir uns auch angemessen verabschieden."

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Wie ihr wollt", sagte er kühl.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und mit ziemlich weichen Knien sah Draco Snape auf eine der verschlossenen Türen zugehen und das Schloss wortlos mit dem Zauberstab antippen. Sofort schwang die Tür auf, völlig geräuschlos. Fast ebenso rasch drang ein ekelhafter Gestank auf den Gang hinaus, der Draco den Atem nahm und ihn würgen ließ. Er spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg und hätte sich fast erbrochen, doch Snape fuchtelte einmal heftig mit dem Zauberstab und der üble Geruch verschwand. Dennoch hatte Draco wenig Lust, die Zelle zu betreten und herauszufinden, was genau den Gestank verursacht hatte. Aber Snape winkte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste durch die Tür. Die anderen beiden waren bereits in dem Verlies verschwunden.

Zunächst einmal sah Draco gar nichts. Dann flammte zischend eine Fackel in ihrer rostigen Wandhalterung auf. Doch ihr flackernder Schein vermochte nicht, dem Raum auch nur einen Hauch von Wärme zu verleihen. Die Zelle war schmal und langgestreckt, etwa drei mal sechs Meter groß und vollständig aus grob behauenen, im unruhigen Licht feucht schimmernden Steinen errichtet. Draco hatte wenigstens noch etwas Stroh und einen „Toiletten"-Kübel in seinem Verlies gehabt, doch hier drin gab es gar nichts. In der entferntesten Ecke lag etwas, ein dreckiges Bündel, das wohl der besagte Marcus sein musste.

Wie schon einmal fühlte Draco Snapes Hand in seinem Rücken und widerstrebend trat er auf den Gefangenen zu. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass Marcus völlig nackt war. Er lag in der Ecke zusammengerollt wie ein Fötus, Beine und Arme eng an den Körper gezogen, das Kinn auf die Brust gepresst und die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Sein Atem ging laut und rasselnd und immer wieder überliefen heftige Schauer den verdreckten Körper. Auf seiner blassen Haut mischten sich getrocknetes Blut, Eiter und Exkremente zu einer Ekel erregenden Kruste und Draco hob unwillkürlich die Hand, um sich die Nase zuzuhalten – ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er ja nichts mehr roch von dem zu erwartenden Gestank. Jetzt erst sah er, dass auch der Boden mit Kot, Urin und Erbrochenem bedeckt war – und er stand mitten drin. Angewidert machte er einen Schritt zurück, glitt aus und wäre genau in die widerliche Brühe gefallen, wenn Snape ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde gepackt und festgehalten hätte.

„Was für eine Sauerei", zischte Snape angeekelt.

Marcus wimmerte leise. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, für den Zustand seiner Zelle bestraft zu werden.

„Dich meine ich nicht." Snapes Stimme klang nun fast sanft. Doch als er sich zu Lestrange und O'Kelly umwandte, war sein Ton so eisig, dass die Temperatur im Kerker um mindestens drei Grad zu sinken schien. „Was, bitte, wolltet ihr damit erreichen? Wir waren fertig mit ihm, Marcus sollte lediglich hier festgehalten werden, bis der Dunkle Lord eine endgültige Entscheidung über ihn gefällt hatte."

O'Kelly zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Ach, Severus, nun reg dich nicht auf. Es war doch klar, dass unser Lord ihn letztlich töten lassen würde. Und nützliche Informationen waren auch nicht mehr aus Marcus rauszuholen. Also, warum sich noch groß Arbeit mit ihm machen?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Abgesehen natürlich von dem bisschen Spaß, den wir uns mit ihm erlaubt haben."

„Raus." Snapes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Draco lief es bei ihrem drohenden Klang eiskalt über den Rücken. Wenn Snape _ihn_ so angezischt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich vor Angst gestorben.

Aber die beiden Todesser lachten nur und wandten sich achselzuckend der Tür zu.

„Mach's gut, Marcus!", rief O'Kelly fröhlich. „Auf Wiedersehen in der Hölle!"

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

OoooO

Severus holte hörbar tief Luft, ehe er sich wieder dem Gefangenen zuwandte.

‚Diese primitiven Idioten ...', dachte er wütend.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den verdreckten Fußboden und murmelte leise einen Reinigungszauber. Die widerliche Brühe verschwand. Als er den Stab auf Marcus richtete, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Glitzern und stellte fest, dass der Gefangene ihn hinter den schützend vors Gesicht gehobenen Händen furchtsam anstarrte. Hier unten bedeutete ein auf einen gerichteter Zauberstab nichts Gutes. Besonders dann nicht, wenn er sich in den Händen von Severus Snape befand.

„Draco, geh zu Rodolphus und Sean und lass dir eine Decke geben. Bring auch einen Krug Wasser mit." Er wollte allein sein mit Marcus, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten.

Der Junge starrte ihn geistesabwesend an.

„Draco, ich rede mit dir!"

Draco zuckte heftig zusammen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte er leise.

„Nun mach schon, los. Eine Decke und Wasser."

Folgsam nickte sein Schüler, doch seine Bewegungen waren seltsam unsicher und zögernd, als er sich langsam umwandte und zur Tür hinausging. Severus konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Marcus' Anblick war mit Sicherheit ein Schock gewesen. Nicht für ihn selbst, natürlich. Er hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, den Gefangenen in diesem Zustand vorzufinden – aber er hatte so etwas einfach schon zu oft gesehen, als dass es ihn noch sonderlich berührt hätte.

Normalerweise versuchte er allerdings, solche Exzesse zu vermeiden. Er fand es unwürdig und gefährlich, wenn die Todesser sich bei der Folter dermaßen gehen ließen. Und es war absolut unnötig. Veritaserum reichte völlig, um jede Information aus einem Gefangenen herauszubekommen – ohne nennenswerte Gewaltanwendung. Wenn man denn unbedingt foltern musste, dann genügte der Cruciatus-Fluch vollauf. Mehr Schmerzen konnte man einem fühlenden Wesen ohnehin nicht zufügen. Außerdem richtete er keine bleibenden Schäden an, wenn man ihn in Intensität und Dauer nicht übertrieb. Nützlich, falls man die betreffende Person noch brauchen konnte. Nützlich, besonders für Leute wie Voldemort, um die eigenen Gefolgsleute im Zaum zu halten.

‚Und der Cruciatus richtet keine solche Sauerei an. Na ja, meistens jedenfalls nicht,' dachte Severus verstimmt.

Tränke waren auch nicht schlecht. Er bevorzugte Halluzinogene, die Angst und Schmerzen erzeugten, ohne dem Opfer wirklichen körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen. Dem gleichen Zweck dienten auch eine Reihe von ihm selbst entwickelter interessanter Folterflüche. Natürlich machte es für den Gefolterten letztlich keinen Unterschied, ob die Schmerzen real oder nur halluziniert waren, er erlebte sie als gleich schrecklich. Aber Severus fand diese Methode schlicht eleganter, stilvoller.

Was das Morden anging: Es berührte ihn nicht, wenn er töten musste. Er schätzte den Wert des Lebens nicht besonders hoch ein und so hatte er auch keinerlei Gewissensbisse, wenn er einem Menschen den Tod gab. Mit der Folter sah es anders aus. Er sah ihre Nützlichkeit durchaus ein, wandte sie auf Befehl, und manchmal auch ohne, an, doch er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Merlin sei Dank war er ein guter Okklumentor, er konnte sich gegen die Gefühle seiner Opfer abschirmen – und auch gegen seine eigenen Gefühle. Außerdem war er ein talentierter Folterer und erreichte das vom Dunklen Lord gewünschte Ergebnis meist in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. Wenn schon foltern, dann wenigstens systematisch und effizient. Auch wenn es ihm kein Vergnügen bereitete.

Ein würgendes Husten riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf Marcus.

„Nur ein Reinigungszauber. Keine Schmerzen."

Ob die Worte überhaupt zu ihm durchdrangen? Marcus zitterte heftig, als das leise Prickeln des Zaubers über seinen Körper lief und ihn von Blut und Schmutz befreite. Dabei kamen einige hässliche, zum Teil bereits brandige Wunden zum Vorschein, Verletzungen, die bei Severus' letztem „Besuch" noch nicht bestanden hatten. Kalte Wut regte sich in seinem Herzen, doch er rang sie augenblicklich nieder. Es war geschehen, er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Wozu sich aufregen.

Ein blasser Lichtstrahl wanderte über den feuchten Kerkerboden, als die Tür sich lautlos öffnete und Draco hereintrat, über dem Arm eine alte löchrige Wolldecke und in der Hand einen angeschlagenen Tonkrug.

„Gib mir die Decke."

Severus breitete sie wortlos über den Gefangenen. Es war verdammt kalt hier unten und das Ganze würde sich sicher noch etwas hinziehen. Er vergab sich nichts, wenn er Marcus' Los ein wenig erleichterte. Außerdem – mochte der Gefangene auch längst so nebensächliche Dinge wie sein Schamgefühl abgelegt haben, Draco würde es mit Sicherheit unangenehm sein, ihn die ganze Zeit nackt zu sehen.

Als ob der Körper wichtig wäre. Noch nackter und ungeschützter als sein Körper lag die Seele des Gefangenen in diesem dunklen, kalten Loch und sehnte sich nach Erlösung, nach Frieden. Sie würden Marcus diesen Frieden geben.

OoooO

Draco schluckte unbehaglich, als er auf den Mann unter der Decke blickte. Befreit von all dem Unrat sah er wesentlich menschlicher aus. Es wurde schwieriger, den inneren Abstand aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch hatte Marcus inzwischen die Hände etwas sinken lassen und Draco schauderte zurück, als ihn der verzweifelt flehende Blick der jadegrünen Augen traf. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Gefangene bewusstlos oder zumindest geistig nicht ganz da war, doch jetzt wurde ihm schmerzlich bewußt, dass Marcus genau merkte, was um ihn her vorging.

Ob er ahnte, dass er heute sterben würde? Von seiner, Dracos, Hand?

Hastig versuchte Draco den Blick abzuwenden, doch die grünen Augen hielten ihn fest. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln lief über seine Haut und er schauderte erneut. Snape rettete ihn, indem er den Wasserkrug aus seiner Hand nahm und sich damit zu Marcus hinunterkniete, der erschrocken zurückzuckte. Der Blickkontakt brach ab.

„Trink."

Wie automatisch gehorchte der Gefangene, gestützt auf Snapes kräftige Hand nahm er hastig ein paar tiefe Schlucke.

„Nicht zuviel auf einmal!" Snape setzte den Krug auf den Boden und winkte Draco an seine Seite. Widerstrebend ließ er sich neben seinem Lehrer auf die Knie sinken. Behutsam zog Snape die Decke von Marcus' misshandeltem Körper, dabei sah er dem Gefangenen fest in die Augen – als ob er ihm wortlos seine eigene Ruhe und Gleichgültigkeit aufzwingen wollte.

„Sieh dir das gut an, Draco."

Entsetzt sog Draco die Luft ein, als er die zahllosen eitrigen und faulenden Wunden sah. Da, an den Schultern, da schimmerte etwas Weißes ... Schockartig wurde ihm klar, dass es sich dabei um die Schulterblätter handeln musste. Der Wundbrand hatte sich bereits bis auf die Knochen durchgefressen.

Das war zuviel für Draco. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen, taumelte gegen die Wand und erbrach sich heftig. Als das Würgen endlich nachließ und er aus tränenden Augen aufblickte, sah er direkt in zwei forschende Augenpaare. Snape kniete nach wie vor neben Marcus, die Hand, die die Decke hielt, schwebte über dem Rücken des Gefangenen. Wie unter einem schützenden Dach lag der magere, bleiche Körper am Boden zusammengekauert. Marcus war zu schwach, um den Kopf zu heben. Doch seine im Fackelschein unheimlich flackernden Augen blickten Draco unverwandt an. Langsam ließ Snape die Decke wieder sinken. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und ließ kommentarlos das Erbrochene verschwinden. Benommen ging Draco zu ihm hinüber und sank wieder neben ihm auf die Knie.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelte er leise.

Snape schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Dafür sicher nicht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Ich habe dir das hier gezeigt, damit dir von Anfang an klar ist, was mit denen passiert, die es wagen, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen. – Allerdings,", fügte er leiser hinzu, „was noch wichtiger ist: _Dies hier_ ist nicht auf _seinen_ Befehl hin geschehen. Du siehst, auch als Todesser hast du einen gewissen Spielraum, was die Erfüllung von Befehlen betrifft, zum Guten wie zum Schlechten."

Draco nickte stumm. Dann fragte er zögernd: „Warum ...?"

„Warum er hier ist?"

Draco nickte.

„Er ist ein Verräter. Wollte Informationen an den Gegner weitergeben. Unglücklicherweise" – Snape lächelte dünn – „ist er dabei an einen Spion des Dunklen Lords geraten."

Draco schluckte. „Du bist ein Todesser?", fragte er Marcus beklommen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord so etwas mit seinen eigenen Leuten anstellte ...

Der Geist eines Lächelns stahl sich auf die Lippen des Gefangenen und er nickte schwach. Es schien, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch stattdessen bekam er einen heftigen Hustenanfall, spuckte unter schmerzerfülltem Würgen und Keuchen zähen gelben Schleim auf den Kerkerboden.

„Er hat eine ziemlich böse Lungenentzündung", sagte Snape als Antwort auf Dracos beunruhigten Blick. „Unsere ... Ordensbrüder haben nicht viel von ihm heil gelassen. – Ich würde dir ja aufhelfen, Marcus," wandte er sich in sachlichem Ton an den noch immer hustenden Gefangenen, „aber jede Berührung würde dir nur zusätzliche Schmerzen bereiten."

Marcus nickte keuchend.

„Stirbt er?", fragte Draco beklommen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den grünen Augen losreißen.

„Oh sicher, er stirbt", erwiderte Snape mit einem freudlosen Lachen. „Aber sein Sterben wird sich wohl noch über ein paar Tage hinziehen. Es sei denn ..." Er sah Draco bedeutungsvoll an.

Draco erstarrte innerlich. Nun, er hatte gewusst, was kommen würde, oder? Das war schließlich der Grund gewesen, aus dem Snape ihn mit in die Kerker genommen hatte: Er wollte ihn Töten lehren.

Marcus starrte Draco unverwandt an. Das Husten hatte aufgehört, sein Atem ging wieder schwer und rasselnd. Snape hatte Recht: Er würde in jedem Fall sterben. Vielleicht an der Lungenentzündung, vielleicht an einer Blutvergiftung oder, und das war die bei Weitem unerfreulichste Möglichkeit, unter den Händen von O'Kelly und Lestrange.

Draco straffte sich unwillkürlich. Da war es doch besser, wenn _er_ es tat, sauber und rasch und weitestgehend schmerzlos – oder?

Snape machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Soll ich" –

„Nein", schnitt Draco ihm rasch das Wort ab. „Ich kann das allein."

Er stand abrupt auf. Snape reichte ihm schweigend seinen Zauberstab. Draco ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ohne die beiden Männer am Boden aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann hob er langsam den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Marcus' Stirn, etwa zwei Finger breit oberhalb der Nasenwurzel. Snape wich rasch etwas zur Seite, doch der Gefangene sah Draco ruhig an. Etwas wie Erleichterung lag in seinem Blick.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Draco blickte nicht weg, als er seinen zweiten Unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprach. Er sah direkt in Marcus' Augen, als das gleißend grellgrüne Licht zwischen sie fuhr. Die Augen weiteten sich, ihr Blick flackerte und wurde starr. Dann erloschen sie.

OoooO

Severus war zufrieden mit seinem Schüler. Es hatte ihn fast überrascht, wie leicht es gewesen war. Nachdem Draco solche Skrupel gezeigt hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, hätte er mehr Unsicherheit, vielleicht sogar Widersetzlichkeit erwartet. Stattdessen hatte er kaum etwas tun müssen, um Draco zu seinem ersten Mord zu drängen. Nun, die Situation war auch eine andere gewesen als auf dem Astronomieturm. Draco hatte Marcus nicht gekannt, außerdem hatte er den Dunklen Lord diesmal direkt im Nacken gehabt – was stets sehr überzeugend wirkte.

Severus war sich sicher, dass auch sein eigenes Verhalten viel zum reibungslosen Ablauf der Aktion beigetragen hatte. Rodolphus und Sean hätten mit ihrer brutalen Art vielleicht alles verdorben, einen solchen Widerwillen in Draco erzeugt, dass er nur aus Angst vor Bestrafung und aus Ekel vor der Situation getötet hätte. Doch dank Severus war es anders gekommen: Der Junge hatte seinen ersten Mord aus Überzeugung begangen. Nicht unbedingt weil er glaubte, dass Marcus den Tod verdiente, aber überzeugt davon, dass es die beste Lösung für alle war. Mehr konnte man beim ersten Mal wirklich nicht erwarten. Der Dunkle Lord würde erfreut sein – und größerer Schaden, vor allem der seelische Schaden, den das Töten unter anderen Umständen vielleicht bei Draco verursacht hätte, war vermieden worden.

Der Unauflösbare Eid, den Severus Narcissa geschworen hatte und der ihn unter Einsatz seines Lebens verpflichtete, Draco so gut er nur konnte zu beschützen, war nicht der einzige Grund für sein Handeln. Severus wusste wohl, dass er in Hogwarts ein unbeliebter und vielleicht tatsächlich nicht besonders geeigneter Lehrer gewesen war, doch ab und zu war unter den vielen verhassten Schülern ein Kind aufgetaucht, dass er wirklich mochte. Draco war so ein Kind gewesen. Jetzt war er fast schon ein junger Mann. Severus mochte ihn einfach und wollte verhindern, dass Draco die gleichen seelischen Qualen durchzustehen hatte wie er selbst – bevor er gelernt hatte, seinen Geist und seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, statt sich von ihnen beherrschen zu lassen.

Severus warf einen letzten Blick auf Marcus. Die leuchtend grünen Augen begannen bereits trüb zu werden und die Gesichtszüge wirkten seltsam wächsern und fremd. Auch ihn hatte er gekannt und sogar gemocht, doch er konnte nicht alle schützen. Severus zog die Decke über den Toten und erhob sich. Jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun.

„Komm, Draco. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet uns bereits." Als er den verunsicherten Blick seines Schülers bemerkte, setzte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln hinzu: „Keine Sorge, du hast deine Sache gut gemacht. Er wird zufrieden sein mit dir."

OoooO

„Zeig es mir, Severus!" Die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords echote durch den leeren Thronsaal. Gehorsam erwiderte Snape seinen Blick, als sein Gebieter den Zauberstab hob und ihm damit leicht auf die Stirn tippte. „Legilimens!"

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Faszination und Furcht beobachtete Draco gebannt das stumme Zwiegespräch der beiden. Sie waren ganz allein in dem großen Saal, der Dunkle Lord, Snape und er selbst. Zweimal ertönte das grausame Lachen ihres Herrn und Draco versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Was mochte ihn so amüsieren? Der furchtbare Zustand des gefolterten Marcus? Dracos Schwäche, als er sich angesichts der schrecklichen Wunden erbrechen musste?

Als der Dunkle Lord schließlich den Kontakt zu Snape unterbrach und sich zu Draco wandte, lag ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Komm her zu mir, Draco", sagte er in seiner sanftesten Stimme, die Draco einen eisigen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Er trat vor, ließ sich vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie sinken und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Steh auf und gib mir deine Hand. Nein, die andere, die linke." Draco zitterte unter dem eisigen Griff des Dunklen Lords, obwohl er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Angst zu unterdrücken.

Das kalte Lächeln wurde breiter. „Severus!"

Draco wurde von hinten gepackt. Eine Hand schloss sich fest um seinen linken Oberarm, ein fremder Arm schlang sich um ihn und presste seinen rechten Arm auf seine Brust. Er spürte Snapes Atem an seinem Hals und Gänsehaut breitete prickelnd sich über seinen Körper aus. Draco fühlte sich wie in einem Schraubstock, er konnte kaum atmen in Snapes Griff. Rote Schlangenaugen funkelten böse amüsiert, als der Dunkle Lord seinem angstvollen Keuchen lauschte, die Panik in seinen Augen glimmen sah. Mit seiner leichenkalten Hand schob er langsam Dracos linken Ärmel hoch und strich fast zärtlich über seinen Unterarm. Draco schauderte.

„Treue Dienste müssen belohnt werden, Draco." Der Dunkle Lord hob gemächlich seinen Zauberstab und senkte die Spitze auf Dracos Unterarm.

Draco hielt den Atem an.

„_Morsmordre_", zischte sein Herr genüsslich.

Draco keuchte auf vor Schmerz und versuchte vergeblich, seinen Arm zu befreien. Übelkeit würgte ihn, als der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches in seine Nase stieg. Ein glühendes Messer schien sich durch seine Haut zu schneiden, bis es über Knochen schabte. Seine Beine gaben nach, doch Snape hielt ihn unerbittlich aufrecht.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Es brannte immer noch höllisch, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu den vorangegangenen Schmerzen. Der eiserne Griff Snapes lockerte sich etwas und Draco schnappte nach Luft. Sein Blick war getrübt und klärte sich nur langsam. Er spürte, wie der Dunkle Lord sein Handgelenk losließ. Zögernd hob er den linken Arm und betrachtete ihnbenommen. Auf der Innenseite des Unterarms war die bleiche Haut stark gerötet. Und in der Mitte prangte, schwarzrot und noch immer leicht kokelnd, der Totenschädel mit der Schlange. Das Dunkle Mal der Todesser.

OoooO


	4. Liebe siegt?

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Mirija! _

_Danke für deine Reviews! Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt ... ;-)_

_Und was Snape angeht – der wird noch eine Weile ziemlich undurchsichtig bleiben ..._

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 4**

**Liebe siegt?**

Am späten Abend desselben Tages lag Harry auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer Am Grimmauldplatz 12 und starrte, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, nachdenklich an die Decke. Es war nicht so sehr seine neue Rolle als Mitglied des Phönixordens, die ihn beschäftigte, nicht einmal die scheinbar so sensationelle Entdeckung von Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Denn dank der Schutzbanne und Flüche, die über dem verdächtigen Gelände lagen, wussten die Auroren, die den Ort ausfindig gemacht hatten, nicht einmal sicher, ob sich unter dem magischen Schild überhaupt ein Gebäude verbarg – oder vielleicht etwas ganz anderes. Das Einzige, was sie sicher hatten erkennen können, war eine ungewöhnlich starke Konzentration Schwarzer Magie. So war das Ganze eher eine vage Vermutung als eine großartige Entdeckung und der Orden hatte daraus noch keine praktischen Konsequenzen ziehen können.

Nein, was Harry wirklich beschäftigte, war etwas anderes: Seine letzten Gespräche mit Dumbledore gingen ihm durch den Kopf – Gespräche über Tom Riddle alias „Lord" Voldemort. Nach dem zu urteilen, was der Direktor ihm von eigenen und fremden Erinnerungen an Riddle gezeigt hatte, schien Dumbledore von Anfang an gewusst zu haben, dass Tom zu einer Gefahr zumindest für seine Mitschüler werden könnte. Dennoch war es ihm nicht gelungen, den jungen Zauberer von der Dunklen Seite fern zu halten, ja, er hatte es nicht einmal wirklich versucht.

War dieses Versagen vielleicht der wahre Grund dafür, dass der Direktor sich so intensiv um Harry bemüht hatte? Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass er ihn deshalb zu schützen versuchte, weil Harry laut der Prophezeiung derjenige – und wohl auch der Einzige – war, der Voldemort besiegen konnte. Hatte Dumbledore befürchtet, Harry könnte sich dem Bösen anschließen, würde Voldemort nur vernichten, um sich anschließend zu seinem Nachfolger zu erheben? Der Schulleiter, ebenso wie Voldemort selbst, hatte wiederholt darauf hingewiesen, dass es viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Tom und Harry gab. Immer wieder war Harry verdächtigt worden, selbst ein potentiell mächtiger Schwarzmagier zu sein – selbst Voldemort hatte das für möglich gehalten. Schon in Harrys erstem Schuljahr hatte der sprechende Hut erwogen, ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken – Riddles Haus. Und auch Malfoys und Snapes Haus. Was hatte er gemeinsam mit Voldemort? Mit Draco und Lucius Malfoy? Oder mit Severus Snape?

Um Draco Malfoy hatte Dumbledore sich ebenfalls besonders bemüht – was im Klartext hieß, dass er trotz seines Wissens um Dracos mörderischen Auftrag nicht im Geringsten versucht hatte, seinen potentiellen Killer zu stoppen. Der Direktor war dabei so weit gegangen, nicht nur sein eigenes Leben, sondern auch das seiner Schüler aufs Spiel zu setzen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Katie Bell für Wochen im St. Mungo's gelandet und Ron mehr als knapp dem Tod entgangen war – und Draco den Schulleiter fast getötet hätte. Was ihm Snape dann ja abnahm.

_Snape,_ sein meistgehasster Lehrer, der schließlich Dumbledore getötet hatte. Snape war seit seiner Kindheit ein Außenseiter gewesen, wie Harry nur zu gut wusste, und sein Vater James, sein Pate Sirius und sogar der scheinbar so sanfte Remus Lupin hatten viel dazu beigetragen, dass er es blieb. Auch hier hatte Dumbledore versagt, hatte nicht erkannt, wie verzweifelt der junge Slytherin Halt und Unterstützung gebraucht hätte. Sirius' Mordversuch war totgeschwiegen, als dummer Schülerstreich abgetan worden. Und Snape hatte der Direktor zum Schweigen verpflichtet, um den jungen Werwolf Lupin zu schützen. Kein Verständnis für den verstörten und gequälten Slytherin, stattdessen Solidarität mit den überheblichen Gryffindors. Nun, Snape hatte sich seine Freunde anderswo gesucht. Er hatte sich den Todessern angeschlossen und schließlich die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten, die letztlich zu dessen Mord an Harrys Eltern geführt hatte. Harry konnte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, nicht mit dem erwachsenen Snape zumindest. Und Dumbledore hatte zum zweiten Mal bei Snape versagt, als er dem Mann das Mitgefühl gewährte, das dieser als Kind gebraucht hätte, ohne zu erkennen, dass Snape längst ein anderer geworden war, nicht mehr hilfsbedürftig, sondern kalt, kalkulierend und grausam. Nur auf Grund von Snapes geheuchelter Reue für die Mitschuld am Tod von Lily und James Potter hatte der Direktor sich für ihn verbürgt, ihn freudig und erleichtert wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen, ihn auf die Schüler losgelassen ... und letztlich mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt.

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, die seine Gedanken nahmen, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Am Anfang seiner Schulzeit hatte er Dumbledore verehrt und sich in seiner Gegenwart stets sicher und beschützt gefühlt. Doch je älter er wurde, desto mehr Risse hatte das Bild des Direktors bekommen. Nach Sirius' Tod war er sogar so weit gegangen, Dumbledores Büro zu demolieren – aus Wut darüber, dass dieser ihn nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht und dadurch den Tod seines Paten mitverursacht hatte. Nun, zuletzt _hatte_ Dumbledore ihn eingeweiht – und jetzt war er tot, und Harry konnte ihm die vielen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten, nicht mehr stellen.

Aber eins war klar: Albus Dumbledore hatte wiederholt Menschen, die ihm besonders am Herzen gelegen hatten, an die Dunkle Seite verloren – und war zuletzt Voldemort unterlegen. ‚Und zwar deshalb', dachte Harry mit steigender Wut und einem brennenden Gefühl im Magen, ‚weil er immer wieder den falschen Leuten vertraut hat. Leuten wie Riddle und Snape. Er hätte sie erledigen sollen, solange noch Zeit dazu war.' Es mochte ja sein, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdiente, aber wenn das Böse jemandem förmlich aus den Augen sprang ... Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Snape und die Malfoys. Voldemort. Er war bereit, gegen sie zu kämpfen – und _er_ würde ihnen keine Gnade erweisen.

OoooO

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine finsteren Gedanken. Harry setzte sich auf. „Ja? –Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine schlüpfte ins Zimmer, gefolgt von ihrem überdimensionalen, hässlichen roten Kater Krummbein.

„Hi, Harry."

„Hi."

Krummbein schnurrte laut und landete mit einem großen Satz neben Harry auf dem Kopfkissen. Harry strich ihm gedankenverloren über das struppige Fell.

„Magst du nicht mit runter in die Küche kommen? Fred und George führen gerade ihre neusten Scherzartikel vor. Der halbe Orden ist versammelt."

„Nööö, keine Lust ..."

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Abend hier oben vor dich hin brüten!" Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Wenn du schon nicht runter kommen willst, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dir hier oben Gesellschaft leiste?"

„Nö."

„Sehr gesprächig bist du aber nicht gerade!"

Harry seufzte. „Mir gehen einfach zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf ..."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Wie wär's, wenn du mit mir drüber reden würdest?"

Zweifelnd blickte Harry sie an. Dann zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern. „Na gut. Du lässt mich ja doch nicht in Ruhe, bis ich mit dir geredet hab."

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen überzog das Gesicht seiner Freundin. „Genau!" Sie ließ sich auf das Bett gegenüber von Harry fallen, in dem normalerweise Ron schlief, und zog eine Tüte Schokofrösche aus der Tasche. „Bedien dich. – Also?" Sie sah in aufmunternd an.

„Ach, da sind so viele Dinge, die mich beschäftigen ... Dumbledores Tod ... _Snape _... Sirius ... Aber was mich momentan am meisten beunruhigt, ist meine ... meine enge Verbindung mit Voldemort. Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass einer von uns den andern töten muss und natürlich werd ich alles tun, damit ich es bin, der unsern Kampf überlebt, aber" –

„Du kennst ihn inzwischen ziemlich gut, oder?"

„Voldemort? Na ja, irgendwie schon, allein durch die ganzen Visionen, die ich von ihm hatte, die Gefühle, die ich von ihm wahrgenommen habe ... Wenn ich dran denke, dass er mich im ersten Hogwarts-Jahr aufgefordert hat, mich ihm anzuschließen, dass er geglaubt hat, ich könnte auch ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier werden ... Und wer weiß, was er noch alles auf mich übertragen hat, außer der Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, als er mir das da verpasst hat." Harry rieb sich ärgerlich über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was passieren wird, wenn ich ihm wieder gegenüberstehe und ihn töten soll. Vorhin, bevor du reingekommen bist, da dachte ich noch, dass ich ihn unbedingt erledigen will. Und ich glaub auch nicht, dass es einen andern Weg gibt. Wenn es das absolut Böse gibt, dann ist es sicher in Voldemort verkörpert. Trotzdem, vielleicht hat er noch irgendwo was Menschliches an sich und mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ich seinetwegen zum Mörder werden soll. – Das heißt, falls er mich nicht vorher umbringt. – Aber weißt du, vor zwei Jahren, auf dem Friedhof, als er mich töten wollte und unsere Zauberstäbe dieses magische Netz aufgebaut haben ... Als die Geister seiner Opfer aus seinem Zauberstab kamen, da hatte er Angst. Richtige Angst! Das heißt, er ist nicht über jedes menschliche Gefühl hinaus. Und noch früher, im zweiten Hogwarts-Jahr, als er mir als Tom Riddle begegnet ist" –

„Da war er dir anfangs fast sympathisch?"

„WAS? SYMPATHISCH? LORD VOLDEMORT MIR SYMPATHISCH? ER HAT MEINE ELTERN UMGEBRACHT UND" –

Krummbein fauchte laut und sprang auf das gegenüberliegende Bett zu Hermine. Sie strich dem Kater besänftigend über den Rücken und sah Harry missbilligend an.

„Harry, beruhig dich – und schrei nicht so. Was ich mit sympathisch meine, ist, dass du dich irgendwie von ihm angezogen fühlst, dass du das Gefühl hast, du und er, na ja – als ob ihr irgendwie nicht ganz zu trennen wärt – irgendwie ineinander verwoben."

Harry starrte sie verblüfft an. „Ja, vielleicht – irgendwie schon. Ja, ich denke, das trifft's ganz gut." Nach einer Pause setzte er hinzu: „Aber ich versteh einfach nicht, wie ein Mensch so werden kann wie Voldemort. Ich meine, er hat doch auch ganz normal angefangen. Er hatte vielleicht keine schöne Kindheit, na gut, die hatte ich auch nicht. Nach dem, was Dumbledore mir gezeigt hat, hat Tom Riddle schon als kleiner Junge begonnen, seine magischen Fähigkeiten auszunutzen, um andere zu tyrannisieren – und zwar auf wirklich bösartige Weise. Und die Leute im Waisenhaus waren gar nicht so übel zu ihm, weißt du? Kein Vergleich zu den Dursleys!"

„Harry ..." Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Du hast vielleicht ... also, klar, die Dursleys waren bestimmt echt mies zu dir, aber deine Eltern, die haben dich geliebt. Auch wenn du nur ein Jahr hattest zusammen mit ihnen, sie haben dich wirklich wahnsinnig geliebt. Und sie haben einander geliebt – da braucht man sich nur mal die Fotos von euch dreien anzusehen. Sie waren sogar ..." Hermine stockte, sah auf ihre Hände hinunter und begann dann, Krummbein halbherzig hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, ohne Harry anzusehen. „Na ja, also ... sie sind sogar eher gestorben, als dich – als dich Voldemort zu überlassen." Hermine blickte auf, das Unbehagen stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry fühlte sich ebenso unwohl bei dem Thema, lächelte ihr aber schief zu, um sie zum Weiterreden zu ermutigen.

Hermine lächelte unsicher zurück, holte hörbar tief Luft und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort: „In deiner Familie war die Liebe so stark, dass einer bereit war, für den andern zu sterben ... Nach dem zu urteilen, was du Ron und mir über Tom Riddles Kindheit erzählt hast, war bei ihm genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Was dich ... was dich irgendwie gestärkt und dir sogar das Leben gerettet hat, hat Tom völlig gefehlt. Er hat nicht Liebe mitbekommen von seinen Eltern, sondern Hass. Und auch im Waisenhaus und in Hogwarts hat er wohl eher Ablehnung als Zuneigung erfahren. Dumbledore hat ihn mit einem brennenden Schrank eingeschüchtert bei ihrer ersten Begegnung ... ziemlich schwarze Pädagogik, wenn du mich fragst. Toms Anhänger in Hogwarts haben ihn bestimmt bewundert und gefürchtet, aber ich glaub nicht, dass sie ihn wirklich gemocht haben. Ich denke, auf seinen Hauslehrer Slughorn trifft das Gleiche zu. Als Tom gemerkt hat, dass er – aus welchem Grund auch immer – keine Liebe bekommen konnte, da hat er sich wohl ein anderes Ziel gesucht: Macht. Schon während der Schulzeit hat er sich der Schwarzen Magie zugewandt und in den folgenden Jahren hat er bestimmt alles unternommen, um seine Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Und je mächtiger er wurde, desto mehr Leute fühlten sich von ihm angezogen. – Du hast mir erzählt, wie grausam er seine Todesser bestraft, wenn sie versagen?"

Harry nickte stumm.

„Ich glaube, dass er jedes Versagen seiner Anhänger als Gehorsamsverweigerung, als Beleidigung empfindet. Er sagt, die Todesser sind seine wahre Familie, aber er weiß überhaupt nicht, was eine Familie ist. Was er verlangt, ist absoluter Gehorsam und hundertprozentige Perfektion. Er braucht die Unterwerfung der andern, um sich gut zu fühlen. Er muss sich ständig beweisen lassen, wie mächtig er ist. Aber tief unter seinem Hass und seiner Grausamkeit ist das verborgen, was er eigentlich sucht: Liebe. Jede Grausamkeit, die er begeht, jeder Mord, den er ausführt, ist Rache dafür, das er eins nie bekommen konnte: Liebe.

Ich denke, es gibt zwei Dinge, die Voldemort antreiben: Hass und Angst. Er wollte unsterblich werden, weil er eine irre Angst vor dem Tod hat. Solche Angst kann man doch nur haben, wenn einem das Leben nichts gibt, nichts, das einen wirklich glücklich macht, das einen befriedigt. Voldemort hat überhaupt kein Vertrauen in das Leben oder in andere Menschen. Ich glaube, das liegt daran, dass er nie geliebt wurde. Es hat ihm nie jemand beigebracht, sich lieben zu lassen, zu vertrauen – und deshalb kann er selber auch nicht lieben. Und wenn Dumbledore Recht hatte, dann ist das auch der Grund, Harry, weshalb du Voldemort besiegen kannst: Du kannst lieben und du wirst geliebt."

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, herrschte eine ganze Weile Schweigen im Zimmer. Einzig das gleichmäßig an- und abschwellende Schnurren Krummbeins war zu hören. Dann nickte Harry langsam. „Ja, das hat Dumbledore oft gesagt. Aber Liebe wird mir nicht viel helfen. Ich muss die Horcruxe finden und zerstören – obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie ich das alleine schaffen soll. Der Orden hat zwar – vielleicht – Voldemorts Hauptquartier gefunden, aber du hast ja selbst gehört, dass sie keine Idee haben, wie sie ihn angreifen könnten. Und das hätte ja auch wenig Sinn, solange die Horcruxe nicht vernichtet sind. Was die andern Ordensmitglieder natürlich nicht wissen können. Die wissen ja nicht mal, dass die Dinger überhaupt existieren."

Hermine betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Weißt du, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du es ihnen sagen solltest."

„Dumbledore wollte es ihnen nicht sagen. Also werde ich es auch nicht tun", entgegnete Harry entschieden. „Nur euch durfte ich einweihen, nur dich und Ron."

„Und wir werden dir auch helfen – soweit wir's können."

„Ihr seid wirklich gute Freunde, ihr zwei", seufzte Harry dankbar. „Die Horcruxe werden wir zusammen suchen. Aber ich fürchte, _ich_ werde Voldemort letztlich töten müssen. Alleine. Und das will ich auch."

„Meinst du nicht, dass ... na ja, dass Voldemort irgendwie geheilt werden könnte?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Ich weiß nicht, Mine. Vielleicht ist es das, was Dumbledore ursprünglich gehofft hat, was ihn immer wieder hat zögern lassen, Voldemort zu töten. Aber zuletzt war er überzeugt, dass Voldemort vernichtet werden muss, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Aber ... hältst du das wirklich für die Lösung? Was ist, wenn, sobald Voldemort vernichtet ist, sich der nächste Todesser zum Dunklen Lord erklärt? Lucius Malfoy vielleicht – oder, warum nicht, eine Dunkle Lady. Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Harry schauderte, als er sich an die irre Cousine seines Paten erinnerte, die Nevilles Eltern bis zum Wahnsinn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch traktiert hatte – und das war nach Voldemorts Fall gewesen, als sie davon ausgehen musste, dass er endgültig vernichtet war und sie von niemandem zu ihrer Tat gedrängt wurde. Hermine hatte Recht: Das Problem ging weit über Voldemort hinaus.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir müssen das Böse permanent bekämpfen, damit es nicht überhand gewinnt – aber er sagte auch, es sei nicht möglich, das Böse für immer zu besiegen. Trotzdem, sollte ich im Kampf gegen Voldemort sterben, werde ich so viele Todesser mitnehmen, wie ich kann." Harry lachte kurz und freudlos. „Dumbledore fand komischerweise, das wäre die richtige Einstellung."

Hermine fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. „Da hat Dumbledore wohl leider recht, fürchte ich", sagte sie traurig.

OoooO


	5. Zweifel

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

**Kapitel 5**

**Zweifel**

Severus seufzte leise, als er sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker machte. Er war ungeheuer erleichtert über den Ausgang der Unterredung, die er eben mit dem Dunklen Lord gehabt hatte. Dieser schien fürs Erste tatsächlich seinen Zorn auf Lucius gestillt und für den Moment auch das Interesse an seinem neuen Spielzeug Draco verloren zu haben. Er hatte ihn beauftragt, die beiden Malfoys aus ihrem Verlies zu holen und sie zurück auf ihren Landsitz zu begleiten, wo sie sich bis auf Weiteres aufhalten sollten. Severus sollte zunächst bei ihnen bleiben und sicher stellen, dass sie das Haus nicht verließen und auch keinerlei Kontakte zur Außenwelt aufnahmen.

Er öffnete die Zellentür mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes. Sie glitt quietschend auf und gab den Blick auf ihre Bewohner frei. Draco lag zusammengerollt auf dem Steinboden und schien zu schlafen. Lucius saß an die Wand gegenüber der Tür gelehnt und schaute ihn überrascht und fragend an.

„Ihr habt Glück!", begrüßte ihn Severus. „Der Dunkle Lord entlässt euch aus seinen Kerkern. Wir drei werden zusammen zu eurem Landsitz apparieren. Dort steht ihr, bis der Dunkle Lord etwas anderes befiehlt, unter meiner Bewachung und unter Hausarrest."

Lucius schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Danke!", sagte er dann schlicht.

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Danke wofür?"

OoooO

Draco erwachte, als ihn jemand heftig an den Schultern rüttelte. Er blinzelte erst verschlafen, war dann aber mit einem Schlag hellwach, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte. „Was ist?", fragte er erschrocken.

Snapes Gesicht hing über ihm, die Lippen zum gewohnt spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. „Los, aufstehen! Gute Nachrichten für euch: Es geht zurück nach Hause!"

„Ist das wahr?", wandte sich Draco verblüfft an seinen Vater.

„Es scheint so", sagte Lucius müde. „Ich hoffe es zumindest sehr."

Nur mit Hilfe der beiden anderen gelang es ihm, mühsam auf die Füße zu kommen. Draco beobachtete seinen Vater beunruhigt. Beruhte dessen Schwäche tatsächlich nur auf den Nachwirkungen seines Cruciatus-Fluches? Falls ja, verfügte er über wesentlich stärkere magische Kräfte, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sein Vater fing seinen besorgten Blick auf und versuchte zu lächeln. Es wurde eher ein schmerzverzerrtes Grinsen. „Falls es dich beruhigt, Draco, es ist nicht allein deine Schuld, dass ich so wacklig auf den Beinen bin. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, hatte der Dunkle Lord einige Tage Zeit, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen – und er hat die Zeit gut genutzt."

„Ich werde mich um Lucius kümmern, sobald wir auf eurem Landsitz sind. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns besser beeilen, bevor unser Herr es sich doch noch anders überlegt."

Bei der Vorstellung, auf unbestimmte Zeit und unter äußerst unangenehmen Umständen in der Gesellschaft des Dunklen Lords bleiben zu müssen, kam Bewegung in Draco. Entschlossen packte er einen Arm seines Vaters und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. Snape tat das Gleiche auf der anderen Seite. Ihre freien Arme um Lucius' Taille gelegt und ihn mehr tragend als stützend, führten sie den blonden Todesser aus dem Verlies.

„Hier unten ist der Gebrauch von Magie aus Sicherheitsgründen äußerst eingeschränkt. Sonst würde ich Lucius einfach mit einem Schwebezauber belegen", wandte sich Snape an Draco. „Aus den Kerkern können wir auch nicht disapparieren. Der Dunkle Lord hat besondere Bannflüche gelegt, damit ihm kein Gefangener auf diese Weise entwischen kann. Aber es gibt hier einen speziellen Raum, den wir nutzen werden."

Draco war immer noch mehr als nervös. Die Gefahr, die von diesem Ort ausging, war körperlich spürbar. Unbegreiflich, wie sein Vater und sein Hauslehrer – seine Gedanken gerieten ins Stocken und er warf rasch einen Blick auf Snape. Er konnte sich ihn kaum mehr als Lehrer vorstellen. „Die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords" – diese Rolle schien soviel besser zu ihm zu passen. Dennoch, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie den regelmäßigen Aufenthalt in diesen Mauern, die Bedrohung und Furcht geradezu ausströmten, ertragen konnten. Wie konnte irgendjemand die regelmäßige Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords verkraften? Wie konnte jemand – wie konnten Snape oder sein Vater es über sich bringen, regelmäßig Menschen zu foltern und zu töten, wo ihn selbst doch schon dieses eine Mal völlig fertig gemacht hatte?

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Es hatte ihn ohne Frage fertig gemacht, seinen Vater foltern zu müssen, und wahrscheinlich – ‚_Hoffentlich'_, dachte Draco – wäre ihm das auch bei einem anderen Menschen schwer gefallen. Der Mord an Marcus aber hatte ihn seltsam ungerührt gelassen, weder Zweifel noch Reue quälten ihn in diesem Zusammenhang. Das beunruhigte Draco irgendwie und er schob den Gedanken an Marcus rasch beiseite.

Erst diese wenigen Tage in der Gewalt des Dunklen Lords hatten Draco eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon gegeben, was es wirklich bedeutete, ein Todesser zu sein. Oder ein Opfer der Todesser – was mitunter auf das Gleiche hinauslief. Und der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn noch nicht einmal gefoltert. Er wusste von seinem Vater, dass manche Gefangene Jahre in den Kerkern verbrachten und immer wieder gequält und gedemütigt wurden.

‚Von Menschen wie meinem Vater', dachte Draco unbehaglich.

‚Nein', korrigierte er sich bestürzt. ‚_Von_ meinem Vater!'

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Vater den Zauberstab auf jemanden richtete – irgendjemanden, den er nie vorher gesehen, der ihm nie etwas getan hatte – und ihn so mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte, wie Draco es gestern gezwungenermaßen mit ihm gemacht hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie nach einer scharfen Biegung plötzlich vor einer schmalen Tür stehen blieben. Die Tür sah irgendwie eigenartig aus. Sie schien gleichzeitig enorm massiv und trotzdem fließend wie Wasser. Blauschwarz brodelte die Oberfläche und es bildeten sich immer neue Muster auf ihr: Drachen, Schlangen, Knoten ... Draco streckte fasziniert eine Hand nach dem komplizierten keltischen Linienmuster aus, das eben in Entstehung begriffen war.

„Nicht!", zischte Snape warnend und schlug ihm mit dem Zauberstab auf die Finger. Erschrocken zog Draco die Hand zurück, konnte seine Augen jedoch nicht von den wirbelnden Mustern losreißen.

„_Enervate!"_

Etwas wie ein heftiger Stromschlag schoss durch seinen Körper und er schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

Snape sah ihn verärgert an. „Sie hypnotisiert dich, wenn du nicht aufpasst! Und wenn du sie dann anfasst ..." Um seine Worte zu illustrieren, zog Snape einen Bogen Pergament aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und berührte damit die Tür. Augenblicklich züngelten blauviolette Flammen aus ihr hervor. Das Pergament wurde sofort von ihnen erfasst und Snape ließ es rasch fallen, ehe es ganz vom Feuer umhüllt wurde. Doch das Pergament verbrannte nicht. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Draco, wie es sich in einer Art Agonie krümmte und wand. Schwarze Flecken erschienen auf seiner Oberfläche, wurden zu Blasen und zerplatzten zischend. Ein Übelkeit erregender schwefliger Geruch hing in der Luft, als immer mehr Blasen erschienen, bis das Blatt vollkommen von ihnen bedeckt war. Immer noch krümmte es sich wie unter entsetzlichen Qualen. Aber das konnte nicht sein – es war doch nur ein lebloses Ding ... Draco brach kalter Schweiß aus, als er sich vorstellte, _er selbst_ würde jetzt dort am Boden liegen und sich in Agonie winden.

„Das Schloss des Dunklen Lords ist voll von Schwarzer Magie. Noch nie hat es jemand geschafft, hier unbemerkt einzudringen. Die wenigen, die es versucht haben – nun ja ..." Snape deutete mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben auf das verkohlte Pergament. „Also fass hier lieber nichts an!"

Draco nahm sich fest vor, auf Snape zu hören. Dieser hatte jetzt die Augen geschlossen und murmelte leise lateinische Worte. Die Muster auf der Tür verblassten und sie schwang lautlos nach innen auf. Ein mattes, grünliches Licht wie von einem Flohpulver-Feuer erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Tatsächlich befand sich auch ein alter rußgeschwärzter Kamin in dem Zimmer, doch kein Feuer brannte in ihm. Das Licht schien von überall und nirgends zu kommen. Die Tür hatte sich geräuschlos hinter ihnen geschlossen.

„So." Snape streckte eine Hand aus und packte Draco fest am Arm. Seine andere Hand stützte nach wie vor Lucius. „Dann mal los!"

Plötzliche Schwärze umfing Draco. Etwas presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, taumelnd machte er einen Schritt vorwärts – und stand im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

OoooO

Nichts hatte sich verändert in dem Jahr seiner Abwesenheit. Lucius ließ den Blick über sein aufgeräumtes und blitzsauberes Arbeitszimmer schweifen und fühlte sich in seiner verschmutzten, stinkenden Kleidung wie ein Eindringling.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein mächtiger Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz, dahinter ein hochlehniger und bequem gepolsterter Stuhl. Die steinernen Wände wurden von hohen Bücherregalen und zahlreichen Ölgemälden verdeckt. Von der holzgetäfelten Decke hing ein versilberter Kerzenleuchter herab. Im Kamin lag ordentlich aufgestapelt ein Haufen Feuerholz und darüber auf dem Sims stand die obligatorische Schale mit Räucherwerk, das er benutzte, um sich bei der Arbeit besser konzentrieren zu können. Durch die hohen Bogenfenster hinter dem Schreibtisch fiel das Morgenlicht herein und ließ den tanzenden Staub sichtbar werden.

Wie war es möglich, dass all das unverändert geblieben war – wenn er selbst sich doch so sehr verändert hatte im Verlauf seiner Gefangenschaft, erst in Askaban und dann beim Dunklen Lord? Er seufzte leise und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Severus. „Ich würde gerne baden. Draco sicherlich auch", sagte er vorsichtig. „Hast du etwas dagegen?"

Snape schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. „Binky!", rief er dann in befehlsgewohntem Ton.

Eine Sekunde später gab es ein sanftes „Plopp!" und ein weiblicher Hauself, gehüllt in ein altes und schmutziges Handtuch, erschien vor ihnen. „Ja, Meister Malfoy, Sir? Sie wünschen, Sir?"

Wirklich, als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre und in seiner gewohnten, Autorität ausstrahlenden Erscheinung vor ihr stünde. Dumme kleine Biester, diese Hauselfen. Andererseits – im Moment war er ihr fast dankbar. Binky strahlte eine Normalität aus, die irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn wirkte.

„Bereite die beiden Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss und im ersten Stock vor. Und leg saubere Kleidung für Draco und mich bereit."

„Jawohl, Meister Malfoy, Sir!", quiekte Binky und war mit einem erneuten „Plopp!" verschwunden.

Severus und Draco stützten Lucius noch immer und so wie er sich gegenwärtig fühlte, wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht gelungen, ohne Hilfe auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Ich muss mich einen Moment setzen, bitte", sagte er leise. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von Severus und dessen Bewacher-Mission zu halten hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehrmals unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit Severus' magischen Fähigkeiten in Gestalt verschiedener äußerst schmerzhafter Flüche und wirklich widerlich wirkender Zaubertränke gemacht und so hielt er Höflichkeit und, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, sogar Unterwürfigkeit für angebracht. Schweigend führten sie ihn zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl und erleichtert ließ er sich auf das weiche Polster sinken. „Danke."

Severus musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du hast dich verändert, Lucius. Zu deinem Vorteil, möchte ich fast sagen. Ich hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, dass es irgendjemandem gelingen könnte, dir deine ätzende Arroganz auszutreiben."

Geschockt starrte Draco ihn an. Er öffnete den Mund, wohl um seinen Vater zu verteidigen, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder, als er Lucius' warnendes Kopfschütteln bemerkte.

Der Stellvertreter des Dunklen Lords schien auch keine Antwort erwartet zu haben. „Wird Zeit, dass dieser Hauself wieder auftaucht. Ihr beide braucht wirklich dringend ein Bad, so, wie ihr ausseht ... und so, wie ihr riecht." Er verzog angewidert dass Gesicht.

OoooO

Die Schamröte stieg Draco in die Wangen und er warf einen hastigen Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber. Blass und mit geschlossen Augen saß der auf seinem Stuhl, schien aber nicht auf Snapes Feststellung zu reagieren. Denn es war eine Feststellung, keine Beleidigung, auch wenn sie nicht sehr taktvoll gewesen war. Draco hatte seit fast einer Woche weder die Kleider wechseln noch sich waschen können und in der vertrauten Geruchskulisse ihres Hauses wurde ihm der strenge Geruch, der von ihm selbst ausging, erstmals unangenehm bewusst. In den Kerkern Voldemorts hatte er andere Sorgen gehabt, aber jetzt merkte er wohl, dass er – nun ja, stank.

Sein Vater allerdings hatte offenbar monatelang dieselbe Kleidung getragen und mochte er in Askaban auch ab und an Gelegenheit zur Körperpflege gehabt haben, so hatte es diese bei Voldemort sicher nicht mehr gegeben. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater so schmutzig und heruntergekommen gesehen. Das sonst so gepflegte, platinblonde lange Haar hing ihm fettig und wirr ins Gesicht, das von einer bleichen und ungesunden Farbe war. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und waren von blauschwarzen Schatten umgeben. Wangen- und Kieferknochen traten scharf hervor und zahlreiche kleine Schnitte, Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken verunstalteten sein Gesicht. Lucius' Robe war zerrissen und ebenso wie die restliche Kleidung stark verschmutzt. Da er in einen Umhang gehüllt war, konnte es Draco nicht klar erkennen, aber er schätzte, dass sein Vater in dem Jahr seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban ungefähr fünfzehn Kilo an Gewicht verloren haben musste. Und er roch äußerst unangenehm. Nun ja, der Cruciatus-Fluch ließ einen die Kontrolle über sämtliche Muskeln verlieren, und wenn –

„Was ist los, Draco?"

Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, dass er seinen Vater während der letzten Minute unverwandt angestarrt hatte. „Entschuldige, Vater", sagte er beschämt.

„Ich bin wohl derzeit kein schöner Anblick?"

„Vater, es tut mir leid ..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", sagte Lucius müde.

Draco sah ihn verblüfft an. Snape hatte recht: Sein Vater war in der Tat verändert.

Das Erscheinen Binkys befreite Draco aus seiner unangenehmen Lage.

„Die Bäder sind gerichtet, Master Malfoy, Sir."

„Danke, Binky."

OoooO

_Danke, Binky?_

Binky schlackerte verwirrt mit ihren Fledermausohren, als wollte sie sicher gehen, sich nicht verhört zu haben und starrte ihren Herrn groß an. Lucius wurde klar, dass er sich noch nie in seinem Leben bei einem der Hauselfen für dessen Arbeit bedankt hatte. Nun, das würde er ändern müssen. Er wußte jetzt, wie es sich anfühlte, ganz unten in der Hierarchie zu stehen und einem anderen auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Du kannst gehen, Binky."

„Jawohl, Meister Malfoy, Sir." Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf ihren Gebieter löste sich die Hauselfe in Luft auf.

„Draco, würdest du mir bitte ins Bad helfen? Um alleine hinzukommen, fühle ich mich im Moment zu ... schwach."

OoooO

„Ich mach das schon." Snape trat neben Lucius und zog ihn auf die Beine.

Besorgt blickte Draco zu seinem Vater. Sollte er ihn wirklich mit Snape alleine lassen? Andererseits, wenn Snape ihm Schaden zufügen wollte, hätte er, Draco, ohnehin nichts dagegen tun können.

„Na los, Junge. Du hast ein Bad fast genauso nötig wie ich", lächelte sein Vater ihm aufmunternd zu. „Plopp!" – Lucius und Snape waren verschwunden.

‚Hoffentlich hat er ihn wirklich nur zum Badezimmer gebracht', dachte Draco mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Dann verließ er das Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den konventionellen Weg über die Treppe zu seinem eigenen Bad im ersten Stock.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, riss Draco sich eilig die muffigen Kleider vom Leib und kletterte in die Wanne. Binky hatte einen ganzen Berg weicher, sauberer Handtücher bereitgelegt und auf einem Hocker lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet seine Lieblingsklamotten: eine schwarze Trainingshose und ein schon etwas ausgebeulter und verwaschener grüner Pullover. Sein Vater mochte es nicht besonders, wenn er in alter und abgetragener Kleidung herumlief, nicht einmal zu Hause, schließlich hatten sie es auch wirklich nicht nötig. Aber er fühlte sich in diesem Pullover nun mal besonders wohl und Binky schien, wie alle Hauselfen, ein besonderes Gespür für die aktuellen Bedürfnisse ihrer Herrschaft zu haben.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er sich in das warme und duftende Wasser gleiten. ‚Rosa Seifenschaum! Typisch Binky', dachte Draco grinsend. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für Rosa und Lila und überhaupt für jede Form von Kitsch, was ihr schon manchen Rüffel des Hausherrn eingetragen hatte. Draco hatte allerdings den Verdacht, dass Binkys Geschmack ganz gut mit dem seiner Mutter harmonierte, auch wenn die das gegenüber ihrem Mann natürlich nie zugeben würde.

Das Wasser tat wirklich gut, er konnte sogar schon wieder über ganz normale Sachen nachdenken. Mit zugehaltener Nase tauchte er unter und kam prustend wieder hoch. Seine Haare fühlten sich ganz schön eklig an und er begann, sich gründlich einzuseifen und abzuschrubben, während er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing. Leider beschränkten die sich nun nicht mehr auf so harmlose Dinge wie Binkys Lieblingsfarben.

Stattdessen drängten sich ihm Bilder auf: Der gepeinigte Marcus, der ihn aus strahlend grünen Augen unverwandt ansah. Das weiße Gesicht des Dunklen Lords, von einem grausamen Lächeln verzerrt, als er Draco das Mal einbrannte. Sein Vater, am Boden zusammengekrümmt, zuckend und schreiend unter Qualen, die _er_ ihm zufügte. Sein Vater, halb bewusstlos an eine steinerne Kerkerwand gelehnt, dem Snape einen Zaubertrank die Kehle hinunterzwang. Sein Vater, mit verdrecktem strähnigen Haar, das Gesicht bleich und zerschrammt, gehüllt in eine schmutzige, zerfetzte Robe und so schwach, dass er ohne Hilfe kaum stehen konnte.

Er glaubte, den demütig flehenden Klang in Lucius' Stimme zu hören, den sie neuerdings annahm, wann immer er mit Snape sprach, und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Was hatte Askaban, im Verein mit dem Dunklen Lord, Lucius nur angetan? Er war kaum wiederzuerkennen.

Und dann die Sache mit Snape. Draco hatte seinen Hauslehrer immer sehr geschätzt, ihn geradezu verehrt. Abgesehen vom letzten Jahr vielleicht, doch da hatte Draco einfach zu sehr unter Druck gestanden. Mit Ausnahme dieses einen Jahres hatten sie immer eine gute Beziehung zueinander gehabt, hatte Snape ihn stets freundlich behandelt – das hieß, soweit er überhaupt freundlich sein konnte. Doch im Umgang mit seinen Slytherins und, besonders, mit Draco, war er das immer in weit größerem Maß gewesen, als es sich die Schüler der anderen Häuser wohl auch nur entfernt vorstellten konnten.

Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape waren nur ein Jahr gemeinsam in Hogwarts gewesen, da Lucius sechs Jahre älter war. Später aber hatten sie jahrelang unter dem Dunklen Lord zusammengearbeitet. Freunde waren sie jedoch nie gewesen. Draco bezweifelte sogar, dass Snape in seiner unterkühlten und abweisenden Art jemals so etwas wie einen Freund gehabt hatte. Respekt, auch Furcht, die konnte er mittlerweile mühelos erringen – aber Freundschaft? Außerdem hatte sein Vater früher oft abfällig von Snape gesprochen, sich über dessen verkrampfte Art und unfeine Halbblüter-Abstammung lustig gemacht. Der Slytherin-Hauslehrer war gelegentlich zu Besuch bei ihnen gewesen, um mit Lucius Aktionen der Todesser zu planen. Nie war Draco da auch nur ein Hauch von Intimität aufgefallen, der über eine kühle geschäftsmäßige Beziehung hinausgedeutet hätte.

Jetzt war das anders. Lucius schien sich zwar einerseits vor Snape zu fürchten, ihm andererseits aber auch zu vertrauen. Obwohl „vertrauen" vielleicht das falsche Wort war. Es schien mehr so, als hätte sich sein Vater ganz in sein Schicksal ergeben – und als hieße dieses Schicksal Severus Snape.

OoooO

Zur gleichen Zeit wie Draco lag auch Lucius Malfoy in der Badewanne. Hier war das Wasser allerdings von schwarzem Seifenschaum bedeckt. Ursprünglich war er lila gewesen, aber Severus hatte ihn mit einem konsternierten Blick und einem gemurmelten „Das geht doch wirklich zu weit!" in seine Lieblingsfarbe verwandelt.

Ebenso pikiert hatte er Lucius aus den schmutzigen Kleidern und in die Wanne geholfen. Langsam schien sich seine Funktion als Bewacher in eine Art Babysitter-Job zu verwandeln ... Natürlich hätte er Lucius auch einfach mit einem Reinigungszauber belegen können. Aber Severus verstand dessen Bedürfnis nach einem simplen, nichtmagischen Bad durchaus. Zauberei war zwar zweckmäßig, aber es mangelte ihr eindeutig an den sinnlichen Qualitäten, die warmes Wasser und duftender Seifenschaum besaßen. Und nach all dem Ungemach, das Lucius durch ihn hatte erdulden müssen, wollte Severus ihm eine solch harmlose Annehmlichkeit nicht verweigern. Dabeibleiben musste er allerdings, denn es bestand die Gefahr, dass sein „Schützling" in seinem geschwächten Zustand in der Badewanne ertrank – oder dass er sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, um dem Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal zu entkommen. Was es unter allen Umständen zu verhindern galt.

Da es im Badezimmer ziemlich warm war, hatte Severus seinen Umhang abgelegt und an einen Garderobenhaken gehängt. Er ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder und blickte Lucius stirnrunzelnd an. Erschreckend dünn und mit den Spuren der Folter auf seinem nackten Oberkörper, machte er ihm fast ein schlechtes Gewissen.

‚Ach was', dachte er wütend. ‚Er hätte dich genauso gefoltert wie du ihn, wenn der Dunkle Lord es befohlen hätte. Schließlich hat er das früher schon getan und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte seinen Spaß dran.'

Lucius fing seinen zornigen Blick auf und versuchte ein vorsichtiges und besänftigendes Lächeln.

‚Eine Folge der Folter. Viele werden so, wenn man die Folter nur lange genug durchzieht. Am Ende sind sie dir dankbar für jedes Wort, das keine Drohung enthält und so verstört, dass sie sich nach jeder freundlichen Berührung sehnen – selbst wenn sie von ihrem Henker kommt.'

Severus gelang es dennoch nicht, das Unbehagen wegzuschieben, das ihn bei Lucius' Lächeln ergriffen hatte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er grob und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

Bei seinem schroffen Ton zuckte sein Gegenüber leicht zusammen, behielt aber das unterwürfige Lächeln bei. „Danke, es geht schon."

Severus zuckte die Achseln und blieb sitzen. Er kannte beide Seiten der Folter, wie die meisten von Voldemorts Anhängern. Einerseits braute er zahlreiche Tränke für den Dunklen Lord, die dem Opfer den Tod oder Schlimmeres brachten. Und natürlich tötete und folterte er im Auftrag seines Meisters. Der Dunkle Lord hatte allerdings auch eine ausgeprägt sadistische Ader, wenn es um die Bestrafung von Fehlern seiner Todesser ging. Severus hatte ziemlich viele Foltermethoden am eigenen Leib kennen gelernt. Allerdings war er dabei nie seelisch gebrochen worden – anders als Lucius, der nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren stolzen und überheblichen Selbst war.

Eigentlich hätte Severus bei diesem Gedanken Befriedigung verspüren müssen, schließlich war dieser neue, zerstörte Lucius sein Werk. Und er hatte Grund zum Triumph, denn er hatte den anderen gehasst, jahrelang, jahrzehntelang. Doch Severus wusste, dass sie in wenigen Tagen nie so viel hätten erreichen können, wären Lucius' Seele, Geist und Körper nicht schon durch ein Jahr Haft in Askaban schwer angegriffen gewesen. Sie hatten ihm lediglich den Rest gegeben. Und außerdem –

Ein dumpfer Schlag ließ ihn aufschrecken. Lucius hatte mit seinen ungeschickten Händen die Shampoo-Flasche zu Boden fallen lassen.

„Na, so wird das nie was", knurrte Severus ihn an. Er stand auf, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und schnappte sich das Shampoo. „Halt still!", zischte er genervt und leicht angeekelt, als er Lucius' nun zwar nasses, aber nach wie vor furchtbar schmutziges Haar packte und es einzuseifen begann. ‚Jetzt wäre es wirklich Zeit für einen Reinigungszauber ...' Doch Severus fuhr fort, den Seifenschaum durch Lucius' langes Haar zu streichen, länger und gründlicher als eigentlich nötig.

Lucius wagte kaum zu atmen.

‚Er kann nichts dafür', mahnte sich Severus in Gedanken. ‚_Du_ hast ihm diese Angst in die Seele eingebrannt.'

„Ich wasch dir nur die Haare!" Er gab sich Mühe, seiner Stimme einen beruhigenden Klang zu verleihen und spürte, wie sich Lucius allmählich etwas entspannte.

Nach einer Weile fragte Lucius zögernd: „Was, meinst du, hat der Dunkle Lord mit Draco vor?"

Draco. Das schien in der Tat Lucius' einzige Sorge zu sein und war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, dass es ihm gelungen war, in der Gegenwart des Jungen seinen letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen.

„Ich habe heute früh mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen und da sah es so aus, als ob er noch keine konkreten Pläne mit ihm hätte. Und wenn er den Jungen irgendwo einsetzen wird, dann werde ich dabei sein, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Wie du weißt, habe ich Narcissa den Unauflösbaren Eid geschworen, Draco zu beschützen."

„Ja. Und ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar dafür." Lucius drehte den Kopf und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Lucius' Dankbarkeit war echt. Doch Severus konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Wo wir gerade bei Narcissa sind – wo steckt sie überhaupt?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Nun schoss auch seine zweite Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Nach meiner Verhaftung fingen diese verdammten Auroren an, hier rumzuschnüffeln und Narcissa hatte Angst, dass sie sie auch nach Askaban schicken würden. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren, allein schon Dracos wegen nicht. Außerdem hat sie panische Angst vorm Dunklen Lord. Deshalb hält sie sich verborgen – und ich kenne weder ihren Aufenthaltsort noch den Geheimniswahrer!"

„Dir ist klar, dass ich es auf jeden Fall aus dir rauskriegen werde, falls du es doch wissen solltest?"

Lucius schluckte krampfhaft. „Ja", hauchte er.

„Schau mir in die Augen! Du weißt nicht, wo Narcissa sich versteckt hält?"

„Nein."

„Du weißt nicht, wer Narcissas Geheimniswahrer ist?"

„Nein!"

Severus zögerte einen Moment. „Es scheint so, als würdest du die Wahrheit sagen."

Lucius tat erleichtert einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Weiß Draco es?"

Lucius erstarrte und wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. „Du würdest doch nicht ...?", hob er mit zitternder Stimme an. Panik flackerte in seinen eisgrauen Augen und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein so entsetzter und flehender Ausdruck, dass Severus der Spaß an seinem kleinen Spiel mit einem Schlag verging.

„Ich würde ihn nur _fragen_, Lucius, so wie ich dich jetzt frage."

„Er weiß es nicht!"

„Ich denke, das werde ich besser selber feststellen." Zeit, das Gespräch zu beenden. „Übrigens scheinst du mir sauber genug zu sein." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Wanne und augenblicklich verschwand das Wasser. Dann griff er sich die Dusche und begann den verdatterten Lucius abzubrausen. „Die Handtücher sparen wir uns." Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab diesmal auf Lucius und trocknete ihn magisch ab.

„Nun komm schon, beweg dich." Grob packte er seinen Gefangenen unter den Armen, zog ihn aus der Wanne und half ihm in die sauberen Kleider.

Zu seiner Schande musste Severus gestehen, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte, Lucius mit Fragen nach Narcissa in Panik zu versetzen – zumindest am Anfang. Er war immer noch zornig auf den Mann, den Narcissa für einen alten Freund von ihm hielt, zornig auf drei Jahrzehnte Spott und Erniedrigung. Lucius war während seiner Schulzeit kaum besser gewesen als Black oder Pottter senior. Und in all den Jahren ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit für den Dunklen Lord hatte er stets eine verletzende Bemerkung für Severus bereit gehabt. Wenn bei ihren gemeinsamen Aktionen irgendetwas schief gegangen war, war Lucius gern bereit gewesen, Severus die Verantwortung dafür zuzuschieben, während er Erfolge stets für sich beansprucht hatte. Narcissa war da sehr anders gewesen ...

Nun, Lucius hatte sich verändert. Ein guter Teil dieser Veränderung ging auf Severus' Konto – und er war nicht stolz darauf. Seine Beziehung zu Lucius hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen ebenfalls gewandelt und Severus war nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei um eine Veränderung zum Positiven handelte.

Die Tage, in denen Lucius' in seiner Hand gewesen, sein Körper, sein Geist, seine Seele Severus' Willkür und seinem foltertechnischen Erfindungsreichtum ausgeliefert gewesen waren, hatten sie beide gezeichnet. Lucius war unter seinen Händen zerbrochen und würde sich von dieser Erfahrung nie mehr erholen. Severus war weiter gegangen, als er gewollt hatte, zumindest, was die Wahl seiner Methoden betraf, und hatte dabei eine Grenze überschritten, die er in all seinen Jahren als Todesser niemals zuvor angetastet hatte. Nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Konsequenzen, die ihm vor allem in Gestalt eines verstörten, unterwürfigen und unendlich erschöpften Lucius täglich vor Augen standen.

Jahrelang hatte Severus geglaubt, dass es _das_ war, wonach er sich sehnte, wenn er an Lucius dachte – seinen alten Rivalen brechen und ihn vor sich kriechen zu sehen. Doch jetzt wusste er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Fast wünschte er sich nun den alten gemeinen, arroganten und egozentrischen Lucius zurück – und seinen eigenen, bitteren Hass auf ihn.

Draco allerdings hatte ihn im letzten Schuljahr zunehmend an diesen alten Lucius erinnert – an Lucius auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Arroganz und Selbstüberhebung. Nun, der Aufenthalt beim Dunklen Lord schien Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein des Jungen wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß zurechtgestutzt zu haben.

Es würde zwar nicht nötig sein, Draco nach dem Aufenthaltsort seiner Mutter zu befragen, aber es gab andere Dinge, die er von ihm wissen wollte. Er wollte wissen, wer der Mensch war, den er unter Einsatz seines Lebens seit über einem Jahr beschützte. Sie waren nicht mehr in Hogwarts oder beim Dunklen Lord, die unmittelbare Gefahr für Draco war vorüber – und damit auch seine Schonzeit. Im Grunde mochte er den Jungen, aber im Verlauf des letzten Schuljahres hatte Draco ihn mit seiner zunehmenden Arroganz und Unverschämtheit bis zur Weißglut gereizt. Wenn Draco dabei war, sich zu einem zweiten Lucius zu entwickeln, würde er Mittel finden, auch den Unauflösbaren Eid aufzulösen.

OoooO

Draco schleppte einen großen Rucksack durch das Ankleidezimmer und stopfte wahllos Kleidungsstücke für sich und seinen Vater hinein. Von Binky hatte er sich ein riesiges Proviantpaket besorgt und an der Hüfte trug er einen Beutel mit einer ansehnlichen Zahl von Goldstücken.

Draco hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Mochte es momentan auch so aussehen, als ob vom Dunklen Lord keine Gefahr mehr für sie ausginge, das konnte sich jede Minute ändern. Und hatte sich Snape während der letzten Stunden auch relativ freundlich ihm gegenüber verhalten – das konnte sich genauso schnell ändern. Sie mussten hier raus. Egal wohin, nur weg aus dem Machtbereich des Dunklen Lords. Am besten wäre es, sie würden einen Geheimniswahrer auftreiben und sich ebenso verbergen wie seine Mutter. Dann konnten der Dunkle Lord und Snape lange nach ihnen suchen!

Draco zerrte an den Schnallen seines Rucksacks, er ging gerade so eben zu. Wo hatte Snape seinen Vater hinverfrachtet? Hoffentlich in dessen Schlafzimmer, denn das war durch eine Tapetentür mit dem Ankleideraum verbunden. Außerdem gab es da eine geheime Treppe, die direkt in den Keller führte. Da Snape wahrscheinlich inzwischen den Apparierschutz erneuert hatte, würden sie einen der langen Geheimgänge verwenden müssen. Und sein Vater war so schwach ... Ob er wohl etwas dagegen haben würde, wenn Draco ihn mit einem Schwebezauber belegte, um ihre Flucht zu beschleunigen?

Er tastete nach dem Mechanismus der Tapetentür – und schrie auf vor Schreck, als sie sich im selben Augenblick öffnete und plötzlich Snape vor ihm stand. Der musterte Draco in seiner abgetragenen Muggelkleidung und mit dem vollgestopften Rucksack auf den Schultern und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er, indem er eine Augenbraue hob.

Draco schluckte krampfhaft, als die Angst ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte, doch dann packte ihn wieder die Wut. „Weg von hier! Und _du_ wirst mich nicht aufhalten!"

Snapes Augen funkelten amüsiert ob der nur mühsam unterdrückten Furcht in Dracos Stimme und angesichts des familiären „du". „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, _Mr Malfoy_, dass wir schon Brüderschaft miteinander getrunken hätten", entgegnete er lächelnd, und es klang für seine Verhältnisse fast vergnügt. Doch in Draco brodelte der gleiche Hass, den er auf den Dunklen Lord verspürt hatte, als dieser ihn zwang, seinen Vater zu foltern. Er riss einen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und richtete ihn auf seinen Lehrer: „_Cruc_–!" Doch Snape war schneller: „_Expelliarmus_!" Dracos Zauberstab schoss in Snapes ausgestreckte Linke. Zufrieden nickend steckte er ihn in die Tasche.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch einen zweiten Zauberstab hast? Abgesehen von dem, der sich zusammen mit Lucius' in der Obhut des Dunklen Lords befindet?"

„Der hier gehörte meiner Großmutter", knurrte Draco zornig.

„Ah ja? Vielleicht sollte ich das Haus nach weiteren Exemplaren durchsuchen, um uns unangenehme Überraschungen zu ersparen. – Setz dich."

„Nein!"

„Ich sagte: _setz dich_!"

Ein Stuhl raste heran und traf mit einem heftigen Schlag Dracos Kniekehlen. Er knickte ein und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

„Schön." Snape winkte einen zweiten Stuhl herbei und ließ sich mit kaum einem Meter Abstand vor Draco nieder. Der versuchte, dem starren Blick seines Gegenübers auszuweichen, doch Snape fuhr ihn an: „Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Widerstrebend blickte Draco ihn an.

„Gut. Und jetzt hör mir genau zu, weil ich mich nämlich nicht wiederholen werde."

Draco hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, von Snape hypnotisiert zu werden. Er versuchte, seinen Blick von den leeren schwarzen Augen loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er bemühte sich, seinen Geist vor Snape zu verschließen, wie es ihn seine Tante Bellatrix gelehrt hatte, doch er war wütend und erschöpft – und er hatte Angst. Er schaffte es nicht, sich richtig zu konzentrieren. In Hogwarts hatte er Snape noch abwehren können, doch diesmal ging sein Lehrer wesentlich rücksichtsloser vor. Draco begann, vor Anstrengung zu schwitzen und spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, als er all seine mentalen Kräfte aufbot, um Snape standzuhalten. Doch Snape war stärker, brutal fegte er Dracos geistige Barrieren beiseite. Draco fühlte, wie der andere in seinen Geist eindrang. Bilder und Gefühle stiegen in ihm auf, die er nicht gerufen hatte. Seine Erinnerungen wurden grob durchwühlt und zerfleddert. Ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich verzweifelt auf – und erhielt als Antwort einen heftigen mentalen Schlag, der ihn halb betäubte und seine Gegenwehr endgültig brach.

‚Du wirst nie wieder versuchen, vor mir wegzulaufen. Nie wieder, hast du verstanden?', tönte eine kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Draco nickte benommen.

‚Dieses Haus ist der sicherste Ort für dich und deinen Vater. Ist das klar?'

Wieder nickte Draco.

Die Stimme nahm einen wärmeren Klang an. ‚Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Glaub mir, alles, was ich tue, geschieht in deinem Interesse. Und auch im Interesse deines Vaters.'

Draco entkrampfte sich. Es tat so gut, auf die Stimme zu hören ... ihr zu glauben ...

‚Und jetzt brauchst du Ruhe. Du hast eine schwierige Zeit hinter dir und musst dich dringend erholen.'

Die Stimme hatte Recht ... Er war so müde ...

‚Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist hier sicher. Schlaf jetzt, Draco.'

Mit ungeheurem Behagen schloss Draco die Augen – und glitt in die tiefe Schwärze hinab.

OoooO

Dichte violette Rauchschwaden stiegen von dem brodelnden Kessel auf und durchzogen den finsteren Kellerraum. Severus eilte geschäftig in Lucius' Labor umher und bereitete verschiedene Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank vor. Oben in ihren Betten schliefen die beiden Malfoys friedlich und fest. Er hatte Lucius in einen tiefen Heilschlaf versetzt und auch Draco würde in seinem erschöpften Zustand nach der Hypnose mindestens zehn Stunden in Morpheus' Armen weilen. Endlich hatte Severus Zeit, sich um einige wichtige Dinge zu kümmern. Zunächst einmal musste er diesen Trank ansetzen. Es war ein sehr schwieriges und wirkmächtiges Gebräu, das einige Tage Reifungszeit brauchte. Dann musste er unbemerkt Kontakt mit Harry Potter aufnehmen ...

Er verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte innerlich. Das würde wahrlich nicht leicht werden und alles andere als ein Vergnügen für ihn sein. James Potters arroganter und ignoranter Sprössling würde nur schwer zu überzeugen sein. Besonders, wenn _er _es war, der ihn überzeugen wollte. Es würde schwierig werden, er würde auf einem sehr schmalen Grad zwischen Wahrheit und Verstellung balancieren müssen. Keinesfalls wollte er den Unauflösbaren Eid erwähnen. Oder seine wahre Rolle im Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und dem Dunklen Lord. Es würde _sehr_ schwierig werden, Potter zu überzeugen.

Doch es gab Mittel und Wege, jemanden auf die richtige Seite zu ziehen: Legilimentik, Zaubertränke, Hypnose, Folter ...

Nur, dass die in diesem Fall leider alle nicht in Frage kamen.

OoooO


	6. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Latriviata!  
Danke für die Blumen ... ;-)  
Ja, ich mag die Slytherin-Kapitel auch lieber, und was noch an angefangenen und vollendeten HP-Fictions in meinem Computer vor sich hin träumt, dreht sich fast ausschließlich um Severus und/oder Lucius, respektive den Dunklen Orden und vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen Slytherin/Todesser. Ich finde die „zwielichtigen" Charaktere schlicht interessanter –besonders unseren geliebten Tränkemeister ... ;-) _

_Aber „Jenseits" war ja als Fortsetzung von Band 6 gedacht, und hätte schlecht ohne Harry, seine Freunde und den Phönixorden funktioniert. Und irgendwie sind die ja auch ganz nett ...  
LG Zora._

_Hallo Chromoxid!  
Wow, so ein Lob ... Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll 'verschämt guck'. _

_Hoffentlich gefällt's dir auch weiterhin so gut ... __:-)  
LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 6**

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

Harry saß trübsinnig im Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers und starrte in die Flammen. Seit Sirius' Tod wirkte das Haus der Familie Black noch düsterer und ungastlicher. Den ganzen Tag über hatte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen geherrscht. Hermine, Ron und Harry hatten im „Einsatz" für den Orden mal wieder mit Mrs Weasley und Fleur putzen und aufräumen dürfen. Irgendwie hatte er sich den „Kampf für das Licht" anders vorgestellt. Aber es waren zahlreiche Zimmer herzurichten gewesen, da im Moment sehr viele Personen am Grimmauldplatz untergebracht waren. Die mussten natürlich auch bekocht und sonstwie versorgt werden ...

Wenn Harry daran dachte, dass er jetzt ein Mitglied des Phönixordens war, fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, den Kampf gegen Voldemort auf eigene Faust zu führen. Doch er war von dem Angebot, dem Orden beizutreten, ziemlich überrumpelt worden und hatte auf Drängen Hermines und Rons schließlich eingewilligt. Besondere Bauchschmerzen verursachte ihm der Satz aus der Initiationszeremonie: „Die Mitglieder sind dem Ordensoberhaupt zu absolutem Gehorsam verpflichtet." Hätte er das vorher gewusst, wäre es ein ernsthafter Grund gewesen, nicht einzutreten. Harry hielt nichts von fraglosem Gehorsam. Er war sich bewusst, dass er jetzt eigentlich verpflichtet wäre, McGonagall über die Horcruxe zu informieren. Doch in jedem Fall galt ihm die Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore mehr als die Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Orden – auch wenn er seinen ehemaligen Mentor zunehmend kritischer sah. Und Dumbledore hatte _ausdrücklich_ betont, er solle niemandem außer Ron und Hermine von den Horcruxen erzählen. Harry hatte den beiden das etwas widerwillige Versprechen abgerungen, dass sie ebenfalls den Mund halten würden. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er die Sache mit den Horcruxen vor dem Orden verheimlichte, wo er doch kaum hoffen konnte, alleine oder nur mit Hilfe seiner beiden Freunde mit Voldemorts Seelenteilen fertig zu werden, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige tat. Und er hatte beschlossen, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen, jetzt, wo er Dumbledore nicht mehr hatte.

Harry streckte sich und warf einen Blick auf die alte Standuhr. Jetzt war es schon nach ein Uhr nachts und die anderen waren längst zu Bett gegangen, bis auf Mr und Mrs Weasley, Lupin und Tonks, die noch in der Küche zusammensaßen und sich unterhielten. Er hatte weder Lust, sich ihnen anzuschließen, noch würde er schlafen können. Die Ereignisse der letzten Woche verfolgten ihn bis in seine Träume. Dumbledores Tod hatte ihm auch den Verlust von Sirius wieder schmerzlich bewusst gemacht. Immer wieder sah Harry in seinen Träumen Sirius' entsetztes und überraschtes Gesicht vor sich, beobachtete hilflos, wie sein Pate durch den Vorhang fiel und verschwand. Oder er sah Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm, vor Schwäche an der Wand zusammengesunken, und hörte, wie er Snape mit zitternder Stimme um sein Leben anflehte ...

_Snape. _

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Wut und Hass wie eine eiskalte Faust in seinem Magen zusammenballten.

_Snape._

Der Mörder Dumbledores, mitschuldig an der Ermordung von Harrys Eltern. Auch an Sirius' Tod hatte er einen erheblichen Anteil gehabt. Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen. Und wieder schwor er sich, Snape zu töten, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Aber vorher wollte er ihn leiden lassen ...

Ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn hochschrecken.

„Ja?"

Doch die Tür blieb geschlossen. Es klopfte erneut und diesmal hörte er, dass es vom Fenster kam. Harry fuhr herum und sah eine große dunkle Eule auf dem Sims hocken. Als er das Fenster öffnete, kam sie nicht herein, sondern streckte ihm nur brüsk das Bein mit dem Pergament entgegen. Sobald er es gelöst hatte, breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und war lautlos in der Nacht verschwunden. Misstrauisch betrachtete Harry den Brief. Die Eule war ihm irgendwie unheimlich vorgekommen. Doch das Schreiben war eindeutig an ihn gerichtet und es stand sogar die Adresse des Hauptquartiers darauf. Die konnte nur ein Ordensmitglied kennen. Vielleicht kam der Brief von Hagrid? Schließlich pflegte der Freundschaft mit vielen verdächtigen Kreaturen. Harry erbrach das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

_Harry Potter, _

_Sie werden wahrscheinlich mehr als überrascht sein, einen Brief von mir zu erhalten. Auch wenn mir klar ist, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen können, muss ich Sie bitten, niemandem von meinem Schreiben zu erzählen. Es würde uns beide in höchste Gefahr bringen._

_Ich bitte Sie, mich heute nacht um 2:00 Uhr im Londoner Hyde Park, Speakers Corner, zu treffen. Dort werden Sie die Antwort auf all Ihre Fragen erhalten. Kommen Sie allein und stellen Sie sicher, dass niemand Ihnen folgt. _

_Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort darauf, dass Ihnen nichts geschehen wird._

_Severus Snape._

Betäubt ließ Harry das Schreiben sinken.

_Snape _schickte _ihm_ einen Brief? Er forderte ihn _allen Ernstes_ auf, sich ohne Begleitung nachts mit ihm in einem finsteren Stadtpark zu treffen? Snape musste verrückt geworden sein. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass Harry dermaßen dumm war, in eine so offensichtliche Falle zu rennen.

Aber was, wenn es gar keine Falle war? Wenn Snape ihm wirklich etwas Entscheidendes zu sagen hatte? Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja doch Recht und er war immer noch auf ihrer Seite?

‚Unwahrscheinlich. _Sehr_ unwahrscheinlich', dachte Harry grimmig. Aber wie sollte er die Wahrheit herausfinden, wenn er sich _nicht_ mit Snape traf? Und außerdem: Hatte er nicht eben noch nach einer Gelegenheit zur Rache gegiert? Hier war sie, auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert. Entschlossen sprang er vom Sofa auf und stopfte den Brief in die Tasche. Er hatte sich entschieden: Er würde um zwei im Hyde Park sein.

Eilig schlich Harry zur Treppe und bemühte sich, den am schlimmsten knarrenden Stufen auszuweichen. An der Garderobe griff er sich seinen Muggelmantel und schlüpfte hinein. Er tastete nach seiner Hosentasche: Ja, der Tarnumhang, dünn wie Seide und winzig klein zusammengefaltet, war noch da. Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht doch wenigstens Ron und Hermine einweihen sollte. Aber das hätte nur zu endlosen Diskussionen geführt. Sie wären nie bereit gewesen, ihn alleine gehen zu lassen. Und wenn sie mitkamen, würde Snape sich sicher nicht zeigen, oder, noch schlimmer, Harry würde seine Freunde unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

Die Haustür quietschte unangenehm laut, als er sie vorsichtig öffnete. Harry erstarrte und lauschte zur Küche hinüber. Aber niemand kam. Er hörte die gedämpften Stimmen von Lupin und Tonks, dann das herzhafte Lachen von Mr Weasley. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und glitt hinaus in die Nacht.

OoooO

Mit einem lauten „Krach!" apparierte Harry am Rand des Hyde Parks. Hastig zerrte er den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und zog ihn über. Im Dunkeln wirkte der Park irgendwie bedrohlich. Mit klopfendem Herzen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in Richtung Speakers Corner. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend und blickte sich immer wieder nervös nach allen Seiten um. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

‚Ach, was', schalt er sich. ‚Ich hab ja den Tarnumhang. Im schlimmsten Fall bleib ich einfach unsichtbar und disappariere schnell zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.'

Als er Speakers Corner erreichte, sah er sofort die dunkle Gestalt im Schatten eines Gebüsches stehen. Unbeweglich und lauernd schien sie auf etwas zu warten. Auf _ihn _zu warten. Er wandte sich um, um zu sehen, ob noch andere Personen in der Nähe versteckt waren, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Langsam und extrem vorsichtig näherte er sich der dunklen Gestalt.

Snape, kein Zweifel. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry den Lehrer in Muggelkleidung sah. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, darunter Jeans und Hemd in der gleichen Farbe. ‚Wie kreativ!',dachte Harry mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen. Im nächsten Moment zerbrach knackend ein Zweig unter seinen Füßen.

Snape zuckte zusammen. „Wer ist da? Potter, sind Sie das?", zischte er leise.

Harry zögerte kurz. „Ja", antwortete er dann grimmig.

„Versteckt unter Ihrem Tarnumhang? Wie _mutig_ von Ihnen, Potter. Ganz der Vater."

Snapes Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Harrys Faust ballte sich unwillkürlich um seinen Zauberstab. ‚Ich könnte ihn töten', dachte er zornig. ‚Jederzeit! Und wenn er mich weiter provoziert, dann werde ich es auch tun!' Laut sagte er: „Was wollen Sie von mir, Snape? Wollten Sie mich nur treffen, um mich wieder mal zu beleidigen? Ein bisschen armselig, finden Sie nicht? Und wenn Sie schon von Mut sprechen, meinen Sie, es gehört sehr viel Mut dazu, einen unbewaffneten und kranken alten Mann mit einem Fluch zu ermorden? Eine feine Art, Dumbledore all die Unterstützung zurückzuzahlen, die er Ihnen über Jahre gewährt hat! Ohne ihn säßen Sie seit fünfzehn Jahren in Askaban! Wahrscheinlich wären Sie längst tot oder zumindest verrückt geworden unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren! Obwohl, viele gute Gefühle hätten die ja nicht aus Ihnen raussaugen können, wo es doch Ihre einzige Freude ist, andere Menschen zu erniedrigen und zu quälen und" –

„_Stupor!"_

Der Fluch traf Harry komplett unvorbereitet. Sein Körper war von einer Sekunde auf die andere völlig gelähmt und er fiel um wie ein Brett.

Harry hörte rasche Schritte. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen beugte Snape sich über ihn. „Nun, Potter, ich bin beeindruckt." Er tastete nach Harrys Körper, erwischte sein rechtes Bein und zog ihm mit einem Ruck den Tarnumhang herunter. „Beeindruckt von Ihrer _Dummheit_, Potter. Haben Sie wirklich nicht daran gedacht, dass ich Ihren Standpunkt anhand Ihrer Stimme feststellen würde? Vor allem, wenn Sie so schreien? Nein, offensichtlich nicht." Snape nahm Harrys Zauberstab an sich, steckte ihn in eine Tasche seiner Robe und hob dann seinen eigenen Stab.

Harry, unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, starrte gebannt auf Snapes blasses Gesicht. Todesangst stieg in ihm auf und ließ sein Herz zu Eis gefrieren. Snape hatte Recht: Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können! Wieder einmal war er von seiner Wut überwältigt worden – und diesmal war es sein letzter Fehler gewesen. Snape würde ihn töten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es schnell gehen und nicht allzu schmerzhaft sein würde. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich die Gesichter und die Stimmen seiner Eltern in Erinnerung zu rufen – und Sirius, Professor Dumbledore ... Er würde sie gleich wiedersehen ...

„Enervate!"

Ein heftiges Kribbeln fuhr Harry durch alle Glieder – die Lähmung war von ihm genommen. Verblüfft richtete er sich auf und starrte Snape ungläubig an.

„Was haben Sie erwartet, Potter? Den Avada-Kedavra-Fluch?" Das spöttische Grinsen verschwand von Snapes Gesicht, als er in Harrys Augen las, dass der genau _damit _gerechnet hatte. Brüsk streckte er seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Hand entgegen und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu töten, Potter. Aber ich habe auch nicht vor, mich von Ihnen beleidigen zu lassen für Dinge, von denen Sie nichts verstehen. – Und Sie sollten froh sein, dass Sie davon nichts verstehen", setzte er düster hinzu. Dann packte er Harry, der immer noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war, an einem Arm und führte ihn energisch zu einer Parkbank hinüber. Harry ließ sich erleichtert fallen und Snape setzte sich neben ihn.

Nach kurzem Schweigen fing Snape langsam und zögernd zu sprechen an. „Sie haben mich immer gehasst, Potter, seit der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei mir ... und ich muss zugeben, dass diese ausgesprochene Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Vielleicht habe ich es Ihnen auch sehr einfach gemacht, mich zu hassen – ich muss gestehen, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber als Lehrer nicht immer ganz fair war."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört?

„Wie Sie wissen, beruhte meine Abneigung Ihnen gegenüber vor allem auf meiner Feindschaft mit Ihrem Vater, und dass diese Feindschaft meinerseits wohl begründet war, haben Sie selbst gesehen, als Sie unerlaubt in meine Erinnerungen eingedrungen sind. Sie wissen, dass Ihr Pate Black mich fast getötet hätte mit einem ausgesprochen _dummen_ Schülerstreich, und Ihr Vater hat mir das Leben gerettet – nun ja, ich denke, es hätte auch sein Leben zerstört, wenn Lupin in seiner Werwolfsgestalt mich damals zu fassen bekommen hätte ... Sie haben mich immer verdammt an James Potter erinnert und ich fürchte, das ist ein wunder Punkt in meiner Vergangenheit, bei dem ich mich nicht ganz unter Kontrolle habe."

Harry blinzelte benommen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Snape gab _Fehler _zu? Und das _ihm_ gegenüber?

„Als junger Mann habe ich mich aus ... verschiedenen Gründen dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern angeschlossen und ihm viele Jahre gedient. Doch noch _vor_ seinem Fall habe ich das aufrichtigbereut und bin zu Dumbledore übergelaufen – und auf seiner Seite geblieben. Vor allem deshalb, weil ..." Snape stockte und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Dann fuhr er leiser fort: „Nun, ich denke, Dumbledore wird es Ihnen ohnehin erzählt haben, also: Ich habe ... _zufällig_ mit angehört, wie Trewlaney Dumbledore gegenüber die Prophezeiung über den Dunklen Lord und den Jungen, der ihn besiegen könnte, gemacht hat – und ich habe den Dunklen Lord darüber unterrichtet. Das heißt, dass ich eine erhebliche Mitschuld am Tod Ihrer Eltern trage, Potter, und ... ach, verdammt, ich war nun mal Ihrem Vater irgendwie verpflichtet. Wenn ein Zauberer einem anderen Zauberer das Leben rettet, dann entsteht dadurch ein magisches Band, das die beiden ihr Leben lang miteinander verknüpft – ob sie es wollen oder nicht. So sehr ich Ihren Vater auch gehasst habe – und er hat mich genauso gehasst, das kann ich Ihnen versichern –, war ich daher ziemlich ... schockiert, als ich erfuhr, dass die Prophezeiung auf ihn und Lily zutraf. Was Ihre Mutter betrifft ... in gewisser Weise mochte ich Lily Evans. Wenn sie nur nicht ausgerechnet Ihren Vater geheiratet hätte ..."

„Sie haben sie ‚Schlammblut' genannt!", warf Harry erregt ein.

Snape verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht. „Ich war _wütend._ Was Sie da im Denkarium gesehen haben, war eines der demütigendsten Erlebnisse, die ich je hatte!" Er sah Harry gerade in die Augen. „Wie hätten Sie sich wohl an meiner Stelle gefühlt, Potter?"

Harry schluckte mühsam. Er wusste genau, wie Snape sich gefühlt hatte, das Erste, was ihm zu dieser Erinnerung seines Lehrers eingefallen war, war seine eigene Qual und Erniedrigung im Kreis einer Horde höhnischer Todesser gewesen.

Ob Snape Legilimentik betrieben und Harrys Erinnerung wahrgenommen oder nur von seinem Gesichtsausdruck geschlossen hatte, dass Harry dieses Gefühl der Demütigung sehr wohl kannte, er wandte den Blick ab und nickte befriedigt. „Sehen Sie. Ihre Mutter wollte mir vielleicht helfen, aber ich kann Mitleid nun einmal nur schwer ertragen." Er stockte einen Moment, als ob er zuviel gesagt hätte. „Nun, zurück zu ihren Eltern. Mir war plötzlich klar geworden, dass ich den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Ich wendete mich an Albus Dumbledore, er verbürgte sich vor Gericht für mich und besorgte mir sogar eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Dennoch stand ich in all den Jahren unter konstanter Beobachtung durch das Zaubereiministerium und seine Auroren. Auch das Lehrerkollegium hat stets ein ... _mehr_ als wachsames Auge auf mich geworfen. Und zwar bis zuletzt. – Nach Jahren nahm Dumbledore mich schließlich in den Phönixorden auf. Er glaubte nicht an die endgültige Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords, ebensowenig wie ich selbst. Und als der Dunkle Lord vor zwei Jahren seine körperliche Wiederauferstehung initiierte, kehrte ich zu ihm zurück, um für Dumbledore gegen die Todesser zu spionieren. Und bis heute bin ich auf Dumbledores Seite geblieben."

„Aber Sie haben ihn _getötet_!", rief Harry empört.

„Ja, das habe ich."

Harry wurde es plötzlich eiskalt.

„Aber du musst eins verstehen, Harry," – Snape blickte ihm wieder direkt in die Augen und zwang ihn förmlich, den Blick zu erwidern – „jedes Ordensmitglied hat sich bereit erklärt, sein Leben für die Sache einzusetzen. Und das galt ganz besonders für zwei Personen: für Albus Dumbledore – und für mich. Wir waren beide in besonderem Maße dazu bereit, unser Leben zu riskieren, und mehr als nur unser Leben: auch das Leben anderer, wenn es sein musste. Ich habe nach der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords für ihn getötet und gefoltert – und das nicht nur einmal. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass die letzten zwei Jahre mit Abstand die schlimmsten meines Lebens waren. – Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, dein Vater hätte mich damals nicht gerettet", setzte er kaum hörbar hinzu. „Aber ich habe getan, was Albus von mir verlangte, in der Hoffnung, dadurch einen Weg zur endgültigen Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords zu ebnen. Und als es letzte Woche zu dieser unseligen Konfrontation auf dem Astronomieturm kam, da hatte ich keine Wahl. Ich durfte meine Tarnung unter keinen Umständen gefährden, nach all den Opfern, die es gekostet hatte, sie aufzubauen. Ich konnte Albus nicht retten. Letztlich hat mein ... Mord an Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord endgültig davon überzeugt, dass ich auf seiner, auf der Dunklen Seite bin."

„Nicht nur den Dunklen Lord", sagte Harry leise. „Es hat ausnahmslos _alle _überzeugt." Er stockte. „Außer, vielleicht, Hermine."

„Hermine Granger?" Snape sah ihn überrascht an.

Harry nickte. „Sie ist ziemlich fair, wissen ..." – er zögerte kurz, und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die folgenden zwei Worte hervorzuwürgen – „ ... weißt du." Er hatte gerade Snape geduzt. Au weia! Aber da sein ehemaliger Lehrer damit angefangen hatte ... Entweder duzten sie sich gegenseitig oder gar nicht.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Snapes Lippen und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Severus, angenehm", bemerkte er spöttisch und streckte Harry die Hand hin, der so verblüfft war, dass er sie reflexartig ergriff und schüttelte. Dann wurde Snape wieder ernst. Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und machte einer tiefen Resignation Platz. „Mir war schon klar, was sie denken würden. Und – so muss es auch sein. Alle müssen davon überzeugt sein, dass ich für den Dunklen Lord arbeite. Ich selbst eingeschlossen, denn er ist ein verdammt guter Legilimentiker."

„Aber warum haben Sie" – Snape hob eine Augenbraue – „Warum hast_ du _mich dann eingeweiht?"

„Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche, Harry. Und du die meine. Ich kann nicht offen gegen den Dunklen Lord agieren, aber ich kann dir Tips geben, die dir helfen können, ihn zu vernichten. Und du kannst _mir_ helfen, in dem du dich damit beeilst", setzte er düster hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch die Kraft habe, dieses Leben zu führen. Es könnte ihm gelingen, mich wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wenn ich keine Unterstützung mehr von euch habe." Snape sah auf einmal furchtbar müde aus. Er tat Harry fast leid. Aber dann flammten wieder Zweifel in ihm auf. Und wenn das alles nun doch eine geschickt konstruierte Falle war? Dumbledore hatte auf ihn eigentlich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er bereit gewesen wäre, zu sterben ...

„Aber Dumbledore ... Er hat dich _angefleht_, ihn nicht zu töten!"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Snape überrascht.

„Ich war dabei! Unter dem Tarnumhang. Dumbledore hat mich mit einem Lähmzauber belegt, so dass ich nicht eingreifen konnte."

Snape sah ihn traurig an. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich."

„_Er hat dich angefleht!" _

„Ich weiß", sagte Snape leise.

„War das auch abgesprochen?"

Sein Ex-Lehrer schüttelte stumm den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Er war so schwach ... Ich weiß nicht, was er vorher mit dir erlebt hatte, denn so schwach habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und er hatte Angst ... Ich glaube, in diesen letzten Minuten seines Lebens hatte er das erste Mal Angst vor dem Tod." Snape hob den Kopf und sah Harry fast verzweifelt an.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Dann sagte Harry: „Und Draco? Ich habe ihn das ganze Jahr über ausspioniert, mir war klar, dass er irgendwas Übles plante, aber Dumbledore wollte nichts davon hören. Ich hab dich und Malfoy belauscht, du hast ihm Hilfe angeboten, damit er Dumbledore ermorden könnte! Du hast einen Unauflösbaren Eid geschworen ..."

Snape schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Ein ärgerlicher Unterton war in seine Stimme getreten. „Du steckst deine Nase auch wirklich überall rein, Potter. – Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst: Dumbledore hatte mich gebeten, ein Auge auf Draco zu haben. Er wusste genau, womit der Dunkle Lord ihn beauftragt hatte – ich selbst habe es Albus mitgeteilt. Er wollte, dass ich die Sache in die Hand nehme, um Schaden von Schülern und Lehrern fernzuhalten – du wirst dich sicher noch an Katie Bell erinnern. Sie hatte großes Glück, dass sie nach dem Kontakt mit dem verfluchten Schmuck nicht gestorben ist. Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen, solche stümperhaften Anschläge zu verhindern – wenn Mr Malfoy bereit gewesen wäre, mich ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Natürlich hätte ich Albus so auch vor allen kommenden Mordversuchen Dracos warnen und gemeinsam hätten wir den Jungen und seine Eltern vorm Dunklen Lord schützen können." Snape sah Harry eindringlich an. Diesmal sah er wirklich verzweifelt aus. „Albus war der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Der einzige, der mir so etwas wie ... Freundschaft entgegengebracht hat. Und ich musste ihn töten ... gegen seinen und gegen meinen Willen."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Schließlich sagte Harry leise: „Ich glaube dir."

Erleichterung huschte über Snapes Züge. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Harry, noch etwas anderes zu sehen, Triumph vielleicht oder Freude, aber das konnte auch an den unruhigen Schatten liegen, die das bleiche Mondlicht auf Snapes Gesicht malte.

Harry zögerte kurz, unsicher, ob er es tatsächlich wagen sollte, doch dann hob er stockend an: „Es gibt da etwas ... etwas, was ich unbedingt wissen muss, um Voldemort besiegen zu können. Weißt du ... hast du zufällig schon mal was von Horcruxen gehört?" Überrascht nickte Snape, doch Harry fuhr fort: „Von Horcruxen ... im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort."

Snape starrte ihn gebannt an.

„Dumbledore ... Er glaubt ... er _hat_ geglaubt, dass Riddle Horcruxe geschaffen hat. Sechs, um genau zu sein."

„Sechs?!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Snape wirklich schockiert sah.

„Wie?", fragte Snape gepresst.

Harry begann zu erzählen. Zuletzt löste er das Medaillon, das er nach wie vor immer bei sich trug, von der Kette um seinen Hals und reichte es Snape. Der öffnete es vorsichtig und las mit angespanntem Gesicht die darin verschlossene Botschaft.

„Das da unten" – Harry zeigte auf die letzte Zeile des Pergamentes – „müssen die Initialen von dem sein, der den wahren Horcrux an sich genommen und, hoffentlich, zerstört hat. R.A.B. – sagt dir das irgendwas?", fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.

Doch Snapes Gesicht war wieder zur undurchdringlichen Maske erstarrt, als er wortlos den Kopf schüttelte und ihm das Medaillon zurückgab.

OoooO


	7. Der Verräter

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

**Kapitel 7**

**Der Verräter**

„Enervate!"

Lucius Malfoy schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte mehrmals, um sein verschwommenes Gesichtsfeld zu klären. Langsam nahm der schwarze Schatten vor seinen Augen die Gestalt von Severus Snape an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Severus klang nicht so, als ob ihn das wirklich interessieren würde.

„Besser", murmelte Lucius benommen und mit trockener Kehle. Eine Hand schob sich unter seinen Rücken und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Severus reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das Lucius mit unsicheren Händen ergriff und an die Lippen hob. Er trank in langen, gierigen Zügen. Die Flüssigkeit erfrischte ihn und klärte seinen Geist. ‚Wahrscheinlich doch nicht nur Wasser', dachte er mit leichtem Unbehagen und einem misstrauischen Blick auf den Meister der Zaubertränke. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache."

Severus sah müde aus, stellte Lucius fest. Müde und irgendwie ... bedrückt. „Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Severus sah ihn genervt an: „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?"

‚Vorsicht!', sagte eine warnende Stimme in Lucius' Kopf. ‚Du und der Junge seid vollständig in seiner Gewalt! Verärgere ihn bloß nicht!'

Sein Bewacher schien die Gedanken wahrgenommen zu haben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich rühre dich nicht an, solange der Dunkle Lord mir keinen ausdrücklichen Befehl dazu gibt." Er musterte Lucius kritisch, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke, du kannst heute aufstehen, wenn du es nicht übertreibst. Aber ich warne dich: Weder du noch Draco werdet in eurem Haus Magie gebrauchen. Letzte Nacht waren ein paar gemeinsame Freunde hier zu Besuch. Wir haben einen starken Schutzzauber über das gesamte Gelände gelegt, der auf eure magischen Frequenzen eingestellt ist. Solltet ihr euch irgendwie magisch betätigen, wird die entsprechende Energie auf euch zurückgeworfen. Es wird euch nicht gerade umbringen, aber ich versichere dir, dass es ein ziemlich unangenehmes Erlebnis ist, in etwa vergleichbar mit einem starken Cruciatus-Fluch."

Lucius verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht.

„Ich habe deinen Sohn bereits informiert," ergänzte Severus. Dann winkte er sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich neben dem Bett nieder. „Lucius", sagte er eindringlich und in plötzlich verändertem Ton, „ich habe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden, zumindest Draco aus dem ganzen Schlamassel hier rauszuretten."

Lucius sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie?", fragte er angespannt.

„Du hast doch damals Regulus Black verhört. Hat er dir da irgendwas über ... über Horcruxe erzählt?"

Angst kroch in Lucius hoch. Seine Stimme war heiser, als er fragte: „Wie ...wie hat der Dunkle Lord es rausgefunden?"

„Hat was rausgefunden?"

„Dass ... ich von seinen Horcruxen weiß. Dass sie zerstört sind."

„Zerstört?!" Severus starrte ihn verblüfft an.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Lucius. „Dann weiß er es also gar nicht?"

Sein Bewacher zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich frage dich nicht in seinem Auftrag. Bis letzte Nacht wusste ich selbst nichts Genaueres über die Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords – genauso wenig wie alle anderen auch, um präzise zu sein. Alle, bis auf dich, wie ich jetzt annehmen muss."

„Woher" –

„Das tut im Moment nichts zur Sache. Es muss dir fürs Erste genügen, wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich dich in deinem eigenen Interesse danach frage."

„_In meinem eigenen Interesse_?"

„Ja. Und, ganz besonders, in Dracos Interesse. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, auch in meinem." Die eisigen schwarzen Augen schienen Lucius durchbohren zu wollen. „Wirst du es mir freiwillig zeigen?"

Lucius schluckte. Was hatte er letztlich für eine Wahl? Er war im Moment einfach zu schwach, sich gegen seinen Bewacher zu wehren.

„Also gut", sagte er leise, indem er Severus' Blick erwiderte.

OoooO

_Ein kalter, feuchter Kerkerraum, nur schwach erleuchtet von zwei rauchenden und stinkenden Fackeln. Ein etwa fünfundzwanzigjähriger Lucius Malfoy stand in seiner Todesser-Robe breitbeinig über einer am Boden zusammengekauerten, ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten Gestalt. Er hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ den Zauberstab lässig um seine Finger wirbeln. _

„_Nun, Regulus, wie sieht's aus? Wirst du jetzt endlich reden?"_

_Langsam hob die verkrümmte Gestalt den Kopf. Ein blutverschmiertes und zerschlagenes Gesicht blickte zu Lucius auf. Ein Auge war völlig zugeschwollen und ein tiefer Schnitt zog sich über die rechte Wange. Dennoch konnte man sehen, dass es einst ein sehr schönes und stolzes Gesicht gewesen sein musste. Die Schönheit war zerstört, doch der Stolz war geblieben. _

„_Nein", krächzte Regulus mühsam und schüttelte den Kopf. Das lange Haar fiel ihm blut- und schmutzverklebt in die Augen. Er sah Sirius ziemlich ähnlich. Vor allem der trotzige Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte sehr an seinen älteren Bruder. _

„_Nun", sagte Lucius gedehnt, „ich habe viel Zeit. _Crucio!_"_

_Regulus stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Der Fluch hatte ihn flach auf den Rücken geworfen und da lag er nun, schreiend, mit unkontrolliert zuckenden Gliedern und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während Lucius den Fluch gelassen aufrechterhielt und sein Opfer dabei interessiert betrachtete. Er ließ den Zauberstab erst sinken, als die Tür neben ihm aufschwang und ein weiterer Todesser in den Raum trat._

„_Ah, Severus." Lucius lächelte, scheinbar erfreut, doch der Neuankömmling nickte nur knapp und ging mit raschen Schritten zu Regulus hinüber. Schwer atmend und am ganzen Körper heftig zitternd, lag der Gefangene mit leichenblassem Gesicht und geschlossen Augen am Boden. Als Severus sich neben ihm hinkniete, ihn am Hals berührte, um den Puls zu fühlen, zuckte Regulus heftig zurück und versuchte halbherzig, der Berührung zu entkommen, die Lider noch immer fest zusammengepresst. Als könnte er der Wirklichkeit entfliehen, wenn er sich weigerte, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. _

_Severus drückte ihn mit der freien Hand grob zu Boden. „Halt still!", zischte er ärgerlich. _

_Regulus gehorchte zitternd, eine andere Möglichkeit blieb ihm ohnehin nicht. Den Finger immer noch an Regulus' Halsschlagader, drehte Severus sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Lucius um. „Wenn du so weitermachst, ist er in spätestens einer Stunde tot", sagte er kalt. _

_Lucius zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln. „Und wenn schon. Er hat uns eh nichts Interessantes zu sagen. Regulus ist bloß ein erbärmlicher kleiner Feigling, der plötzlich kalte Füße bekommen hat. Zu weich, um die Aufträge des Dunklen Lords auszuführen. Zu feige, um zu töten." Er spuckte aus. „Aber ..." – ein böses Funkeln trat in seine Augen – „ ... auch wenn er uns nichts von Bedeutung zu sagen hat, verdient er trotzdem eine Strafe – ehe wir ihn endgültig von all seiner Schwäche und Feigheit befreien." _

_Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Lucius, ob er uns wirklich so wenig mitzuteilen hat, wie du zu glauben scheinst." Seine Stimme wurde noch um einige Grade kälter, als er scheinbar gleichgültig fortfuhr: „Wenn du ihn bloß quälen willst, gut. Das ist deine Sache. Aber davon hat unser Lord nichts. Wenn du allerdings etwas wirklich Nützliches für unsern Herrn erreichen willst, dann würde ich es mal damit versuchen." Er zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang._

„_Was ist das?", fragte Lucius neugierig._

„_Veritaserum. Schon gebrauchsfertig angerührt."_

„_Ein Wahrheitstrank? Du willst mir wohl den Spaß verderben." Lucius seufzte gespielt enttäuscht. Der Gefangene schauderte unter Severus' Händen. „Nun, warum nicht. Vielleicht kommt ja doch was Interessantes dabei raus", sagte Lucius grinsend._

_Severus packte Regulus an den Schultern und zog ihn in eine halb sitzende Position. Diesmal wehrte der Gefangene sich wirklich. Offenbar hatte er in der Tat etwas zu verbergen. Keuchend und stöhnend vor Schmerz versuchte Regulus ungeschickt, sich den groben Händen zu entziehen. Tatsächlich ließ Severus eine seiner Schultern los, aber nur, um ihm mit der freien Hand eine heftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Halt still, du Narr", fauchte er wütend. _

_Erst jetzt schlug Regulus die Augen auf. Ein Faden frischen Blutes rann von der Schnittwunde in seiner Wange, dort, wo der harte Schlag ihn getroffen hatte. Ein resigniertes Lächeln verzerrte die blutigen Lippen. „Severus. Du bist das."_

_Severus erwiderte einige Sekunden lang den verschwommenen Blick seines Opfers kühl und gelassen. Auch Regulus schien plötzlich ruhig zu werden. _

_Einige Schritte entfernt stand Lucius und beobachtete fasziniert den stummen Dialog der beiden Todesser. Severus erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Er bekam selbst die aufsässigsten Gefangenen verblüffend schnell in den Griff. Da war etwas in seiner Art zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen und, besonders, jemanden anzusehen, das seinen Opfern Furcht und Gelassenheit zugleich einzuflößen schien. Selbst wenn er folterte, geschah es auf diese unnatürlich ruhige und emotionslose Art. Unheimlich._

_Derweil hatte Severus die Flasche entkorkt und hob sie an Regulus' Lippen. „Trink!" _

_Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob der Gefangene sich widersetzten wollte. Doch dann schloss er schicksalsergeben die Augen und schluckte die klare Flüssigkeit hinunter._

„_Gut." Severus ließ das leere Fläschchen wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Doch eine Hand lag noch immer auf Regulus' Schulter, als er sich wieder an Lucius wandte. „Die Wirkung hält etwa eine halbe Stunde an. Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, Lucius, dann solltest du darauf verzichten, Regulus weiter zu foltern. Er ist bereits ziemlich geschwächt und es ist möglich, dass beim nächsten Cruciatus einfach sein Herz aussetzt." Lucius nickte widerstrebend. „Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, mich rufen zu lassen, bevor du ihn tötest." Ein Zittern lief über den Körper des Gefangenen._

„_Wie du willst", erwiderte Lucius achselzuckend. _

_Severus nahm seine Hand von Regulus' Schulter, stand auf und verließ rasch den Kerker._

OoooO

_Lucius stand einen Augenblick still und nachdenklich. Dann trat er zu seinem Gefangenen hinüber, der ohne Severus' stützende Hand wieder zu Boden gesunken war und den Todesser aus glasigen Augen anstarrte. _

_Lucius ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken. „Hallo, Regulus", sagte er fast freundlich. „Kannst du mich verstehen?"_

_Regulus nickte mechanisch._

„_Sehr schön." Lucius überlegte einen Moment. Was wollte er eigentlich wissen? Zwar hatte er den Gefangenen vorhin zum Reden aufgefordert, aber das war mehr ein routinemäßiger Befehl gewesen. Regulus hätte nichts an seinem Schicksal ändern können, ob er redete oder nicht. Allenfalls hätte er sein Sterben beschleunigen können, wenn er sich etwas kooperativer gezeigt hätte. Lucius hatte ihn brechen wollen, nichts weiter, es hatte keine Anhaltspunkte für einen Verrat oder sonst etwas Wichtiges gegeben, was er aus Regulus hätte herausfoltern können. In der Tat hatte er ihn lediglich für einen kleinen Feigling gehalten, der aus seiner Schwäche heraus – dem, was andere vielleicht als moralische Skrupel bezeichnet hätten – nicht in der Lage gewesen war, den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords nachzukommen und der daher aus Angst vor ihm zu fliehen versucht hatte. _

_Wie dumm. Reine Energieverschwendung. Noch keinem war es gelungen, dem Dunklen Lord zu entkommen. _

_Aber jetzt ... Severus hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Vielleicht gab es da doch interessante Informationen in Regulus' Kopf?_

„_Du hast den Dunklen Lord verraten. Wieso hast du das getan?"_

_Regulus stöhnte leise._

„_Antworte!"_

„_Meine Schuld ist ... weit größer als der Dunkle Lord ahnt." Die Stimme war seltsam gleichgültig, doch unter der durch die Droge erzwungenen Ruhe war deutlich Angst herauszuhören. Lucius beugte sich gespannt vor. Wenn Regulus' Panik so groß war, dass sie selbst durch Veritaserum nicht völlig unterdrückt werden konnte, dann musste er in der Tat etwas Schreckliches zu verbergen haben._

„_Was hast du getan?", hauchte Lucius fasziniert._

„_Die Horcruxe ... die Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords ..."_

_Lucius blieb die Luft weg – Regulus hatte sich an die Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords herangewagt?! _

_Natürlich wusste jeder Schwarzmagier, was ein Horcrux war – und ließ die Finger davon, wenn er noch halbwegs bei Verstand war. Seine Seele zu zerreißen, einen Teil davon in einem Gegenstand zu verbergen, mochte einen zwar der Unsterblichkeit nahe bringen, aber der Preis war hoch. Zu hoch, für Lucius' Geschmack. _

_Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Vor acht Jahren, Lucius war gerade frisch in den Orden eingetreten, war ihr Herr mit vier seiner besten Männer losgezogen, „auf der Suche nach Unsterblichkeit", wie er seinen übrigen Anhängern pompös verkündet hatte. Nach sieben Tagen war er zurückgekehrt – alleine. Niemand hatte seine vier Gefährten je wiedergesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie dem Dunklen Lord als Rohmaterial für seine Horcruxe gedient. Einen nach dem anderen hatte er getötet ... und die jeweils Überlebenden hatten ihm anschließend helfen müssen, den Horcrux zu verbergen und magisch zu schützen. Bis auch sie an der Reihe waren ... _

_Lucius schauderte. Der Dunkle Lord war verändert gewesen nach dieser Reise. Noch kälter hatte er gewirkt, kälter und irgendwie leblos ... seelenlos. Er hatte den Todessern seine Unsterblichkeit verkündet – und sie hatten ihn gefeiert, gefangen in einem beklemmenden Gefühl zwischen Faszination und Entsetzen. Aber Genaueres über die Zahl oder gar die Verstecke der Horcruxe hatten sie nie erfahren. Und nach ein oder zwei Jahren schien dem Dunklen Lord schon dieses diffuse Halbwissen seiner Anhänger so riskant für seine eigene Person, dass er die meisten von ihnen mit Gedächtniszaubern von diesen Informationsbröckchen befreite und den Rest, seine treuesten und zuverlässigsten Jünger, unter schrecklichen Drohungen zum Schweigen verpflichtete. Danach hatte es nur noch geflüsterte Gerüchte über die Ursache der Unsterblichkeit des Dunklen Lords gegeben und Lucius war sich sicher, dass Regulus niemals aus dem Mund eines anderen Todessers von den Horcruxen erfahren haben konnte. _

„Horcruxe_, sagst du? Woher" –_

_Doch Regulus fiel ihm gleichgültig ins Wort. „Ja. Drei ... Vielleicht sind da noch mehr ... Aber ich habe drei gefunden ... und sie zerstört."_

„_Du hast sie _zerstört?! Alleine?!"

„_Ja._"

„_Wie?" Diese Information war mehr als Gold wert._

„_Es war nicht leicht. Anfangs wusste ich nur, dass ich unserem ... _Herrn_ irgendwie schaden, ihn schwächen wollte. Ich hatte begonnen, seinen Zielen zu misstrauen und seine Methoden zu verabscheuen. Mir war klar geworden, dass ich nicht in einer Welt leben wollte, die vom Dunklen Lord und seinen ... _Idealen_ beherrscht wird", berichtete Regulus mit monotoner Stimme. _

„_Aber um ihn zu schwächen, brauchte ich einen Ansatzpunkt, ich musste wissen, wo er verwundbar ist. Dazu musste ich herausfinden, wer er früher gewesen war, bevor er zum ‚Dunklen Lord' wurde. Ich wusste, dass einige der Todesser ihn schon sehr lange kannten. Und an einem Abend, da sind Bella, Rodolphus und ich nach einem ... Auftrag in der Nokturngasse einen trinken gewesen. Rodolphus hat wie üblich mehr getrunken, als ihm gut tat, und irgendwann hat er dann beiläufig fallen lassen, dass er mit dem Dunklen Lord in eine Klasse gegangen ist. Er nannte einen Namen: Tom. Nur den Vornamen, nicht mehr, aber das reichte mir. Ich wusste, das Rodolphus in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, wie fast alle von uns. So besorgte ich mir eine Namensliste seines Jahrgangs. Es gab nur zwei Toms – und nur einer davon war in Slytherin: Tom Riddle._

_Nachdem ich den Namen und das Geburtsdatum hatte, forschte ich weiter. Mit Hilfe der Muggeltechnik und diverser Muggelbehörden fand ich dann auch seinen Geburtsort: ein schäbiges Waisenhaus. Es existiert heute noch. Ich brach nachts in das Büro ein und fand die Akten aller Kinder, die jemals in diesem Heim aufgenommen worden waren. So erfuhr ich die Namen vieler Personen, die Riddle als Kind gekannt hatten. Ich besuchte Dutzende von ehemaligen Mitschülern und von Waisen, die mit ihm gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren, und bat sie, mir alles zu erzählen, was sie von Tom noch erinnern konnten. _

_Nun, ‚bitten' ist vielleicht das falsche Wort. Ich benutzte alles vom Confundus-Zauber bis zum Cruciatus-Fluch, denn die meisten hatten solche Angst vorm Dunklen Lord, dass sie nicht sehr gesprächig waren. Viele, vor allem Muggel, waren auch auf mysteriöse Weise und weit vor ihrer Zeit ums Leben gekommen. – Was meine Methoden betrifft: Ich war nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich Zwang anwenden musste, hielt es aber angesichts meines Ziels für gerechtfertigt. _

_Ich besuchte die Häuser von Riddles Eltern, die ich nach langer Recherche ausfindig machen konnte, seine alten Arbeitsplätze ... Immer vollständiger wurde mein Bild von ihm. Ich lernte seine Schwächen und seine Stärken kennen, doch nach wie vor hatte ich keinen wirklichen Ansatzpunkt, um ihn stürzen zu können. Da beschloss ich, Angehörige seiner Opfer aufzusuchen, Muggel wie Zauberer." _

_Regulus schwieg einen Moment. _

„_Das war der schwierigste Teil für mich, denn einige dieser Menschen hatte ich selbst gefoltert und getötet oder war zumindest in ihre Ermordung verwickelt gewesen. Doch gleichzeitig stärkte die Begegnung mit den Opfern mein Verlangen, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten oder zumindest etwas zu seiner Vernichtung beizutragen._

_Und dann stieß ich auf ein kleines Muggelmädchen, das Zeugin eines mysteriösen Mordes gewesen war. Was sie mir über diesen Mord berichtete, war so seltsam ... gleichzeitig schrillte irgendwo in meinem Kopf eine Alarmglocke. Ich wusste, dass ich auf etwas enorm Wichtiges gestoßen war. So verbrachte ich die nächsten Tage in der Bibliothek meiner Familie und stöberte all die zahlreichen Bücher über Schwarze Magie durch. Endlich fand ich, was ich gesucht hatte: Horcruxe. Ich war mir bald sicher, dass dieses Muggelmädchen unfreiwillig Zeugin der Erschaffung eines Horcruxes gewesen war. Sie hatte mir von einem prächtigen Kelch erzählt, in dem der Mörder einen seltsamen Dampf aufzufangen schien. Später fand ich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch handelte, doch im Moment war das noch nicht wichtig._

_Jetzt ging es darum, das Versteck des Horcruxes ausfindig zu machen. Jeder von uns kennt den Hang zur Symbolik, den der Dunkle Lord besitzt. Ich musste also nach einem Ort suchen, der für ihn eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Schließlich stieß ich auf eine Höhle an der englischen Küste, in der er einst zwei andere Waisenkinder gefoltert hatte. Dort fand ich einen Horcrux – doch es war nicht der Kelch, sondern ein Medaillon. Salazar Slytherins Medaillon. Ich wäre fast gestorben bei dem Versuch, es an mich zu bringen, doch ich schaffte es – irgendwie. Und es gelang mir auch, den Horcrux zu zerstören._

_Ich wusste nun, dass es mindestens zwei Horcruxe gab, vielleicht mehr. Doch es dauerte fast ein Jahr, ehe ich den zweiten ausfindig machen und vernichten konnte – einen Kessel von Rowena Ravenclaw. Und erst vor zwei Monaten gelang es mir schließlich, den Kelch aufzuspüren und den darin eingebrannten Horcrux zu zerstören." _

_Lucius starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wie falsch er Regulus eingeschätzt hatte! Er war wesentlich intelligenter und offensichtlich auch ein weit mächtigerer Magier, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Und es war Regulus gelungen, den Dunklen Lord fast zwei Jahre lang über seine Gesinnung und seine Absichten zu täuschen. Zwei Jahre, in denen Regulus sich im Hintergrund gehalten und unbemerkt am Thron des Dunklen Lords gesägt hatte. Lucius war ehrlich beeindruckt._

„_Wie hast du die Horcruxe zerstört?", fragte er heiser._

„_Oh, sie zu zerstören ist nicht weiter schwierig. Das Problem ist, sie zu finden und dann an sie ranzukommen. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie mit all seiner magischen Macht geschützt und ich bin jedesmal tausend Tode gestorben, ehe ich einen Horcrux in Händen hielt. Um sie zu vernichten, brauchst du nicht einmal Magie. Es reicht, wenn du das betreffende Objekt mechanisch zerstörst. Den Kessel beispielsweise habe ich einfach geschmolzen. Es ist unmöglich, nicht zu merken, wenn man den Horcrux zerstört, in der Regel machen Riddles Seelenteile ein ziemliches Spektakel dabei." Ein verzerrtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Regulus' zerschlagenes Gesicht. „Genau solche Großtuer wie der körperliche Dunkle Lord."_

„_Weißt du ... gibt es noch mehr Horcruxe?"_

„_Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Drei wäre eine gute, symbolische Zahl, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord es dabei belassen hat. Zumal ihm für ein schönes symbolisches Quartett nur noch ein Objekt von Godric Gryffindor gefehlt hätte. Doch es gibt offenbar nur einen Gegenstand aus seinem Besitz, der die Zeiten überdauert hat – sein Schwert, und das befindet sich nach wie vor sicher in Hogwarts. _

_Aber er könnte natürlich trotzdem weitere Horcruxe geschaffen haben – oder welche planen. So, wie ich den Dunklen Lord mittlerweile einschätze, wird er eine besonders bedeutungsvolle Zahl wählen – ich tippe auf drei, vier, sieben oder, maximal, dreizehn. Wobei ich es für äußerst gefährlich halte, seine Seele so weit zu zersplittern. Am Ende ist vielleicht nicht mehr genug Seele im Körper, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Und du selbst siehst ja jeden Tag, was er sich mit dieser Selbstverstümmelung bereits angetan hat. Er ist kein Mensch mehr. Er ist ein Monster."_

_Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stille, nur das mühsame Atmen des Gefangenen war zu hören und das Knistern der schwelenden Fackeln._

„_Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte Lucius schließlich._

„_Nein. Das war alles."_

OoooO

_Als Lucius fertig war mit Regulus Black und die Wirkung des Veritaserums allmählich nachließ, konnte er nicht umhin, so etwas wie Respekt für den Verräter zu empfinden. Respekt – und Dankbarkeit. Regulus hatte ihm eine mächtige Waffe in die Hand gegeben. Noch war die Zeit nicht reif, aber irgendwann würden sich diese Informationen als äußerst nützlich erweisen._

_Er schickte Nott, der vor der Tür Wache stand, los, um Severus zu holen. Aber der durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, was Regulus ihm eben erzählt hatte. Diese Art von Wissen teilte man besser nicht mit dem loyalsten Jünger des Dunklen Lords ..._

_Lucius sah den Gefangenen an, der seinen Blick verwirrt und erschöpft erwiderte. Er würde sich nicht an das erinnern, was er unter Veritaserum ausgesagt hatte, ein großer Vorteil dieser Droge. _

_Rasch ging Lucius zu Regulus hinüber und ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf die Knie sinken. Nur Regulus' Augen versuchten, vor seinem Peiniger zu fliehen, sein Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu._

„_Schhh, Regulus, ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei. Ich tu dir nichts mehr." _

_Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Lucius ein Glas Wasser erscheinen, half dem Gefangenen auf und gab ihm zu trinken. Regulus war so schwach, dass er kaum schlucken konnte, die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit lief ihm übers Kinn und tropfte auf den steinernen Boden. Für eine Sekunde fühlte Lucius fast so etwas wie Bedauern für Regulus. _

_Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel auf das zerstörte Gesicht, als die Tür plötzlich lautlos aufschwang. Im Eingang stand Severus Snape, eine dunkle Silhouette vor hell erleuchtetem Hintergrund. _

„_Fertig?", hallte Severus' kalte Stimme durch den Raum._

„_Ja." _

_Severus schloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich. Es wurde wieder dunkel im Kerker._

„_Ich habe sicherheitshalber noch einmal beim Dunklen Lord angefragt – er braucht ihn nicht mehr", informierte Severus in sachlichem Ton. Dann ließ auch er sich vor Regulus in die Hocke sinken und sah prüfend in das müde und blutverschmierte Gesicht. _

„_Warum bist du bloß so entsetzlich dumm gewesen, Regulus", sagte Severus leise und strich dem Gefangenen mit zwei Fingern flüchtig über die Stirn. „Wir hätten dir doch helfen können, wir hätten dich lehren können" –_

_Doch Regulus schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte er heiser, „nein, das hättet ihr nicht. Denn ich _wollte_ es nicht lernen." _

_Severus schwieg eine Sekunde, dann nickte er langsam. „Ich verstehe. Gut, dann war es immerhin deine Entscheidung. Aber du wirst auch verstehen, dass wir uns anders entschieden haben, ja?"_

_Regulus nickte stumm. _

_Severus legte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann erhob er sich und trat zurück. _

_Lucius ließ den Gefangenen zu Boden gleiten und stand ebenfalls auf. „Mach's gut, Regulus", sagte er emotionslos und hob seinen Zauberstab. _„Avada Kedavra!"

_Ein Strahl grellgrünen Lichts schoss auf Regulus zu. Das grüne Licht umhüllte seinen Körper, er bäumte sich einmal heftig auf – dann lag er still._

OoooO


	8. Durch das Feuer

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Chromoxid!_

_Du hast natürlich Recht: Es sieht Severus gar nicht ähnlich, einem anderen sein Herz auszuschütten. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Harry Potter ... _

_Warum er das tut? Kleiner Tipp: Lies dir noch mal die letzten drei Absätze von Kapitel 5 durch ... So ab „Er verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte innerlich." _

_Na? Klingelt's? Falls nicht, wirst du dich noch bis Kapitel 9 gedulden müssen ... ;-)_

_Was dein Review zu Kapitel 7 angeht: Auch ich liebe diese „Momente der Intimität zwischen der Gewalt". Du hast ihn sehr poetisch beschrieben, diesen geheimnisvollen Raum zwischen zwei Herzschlägen, faszinierend und furchteinflößend zugleich. Die beunruhigende Nähe von Liebe und Tod – eines meiner Lieblingsthemen._

„_Jenseits" sollte eine Geschichte sein, die vom Gewaltpegel, etc. nicht sehr über das im Original enthaltene Maß hinausgeht (obwohl sich das ja von Buch zu Buch steigert), also auch noch für Zwölfjährige geeignet ist. Wenn ich meiner Phantasie allerdings freien Lauf lasse, entstehen andere Geschichten – Geschichten, wie sie in den Szenen zwischen Marcus, Severus und Draco oder Regulus, Severus und Lucius angelegt sind (und es wird auch noch die ein oder andere derartige Szene in „Jenseits" geben)._

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Lesy!_

_Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. :-)_

_Klar liebt Lucius seinen Sohn und umgekehrt - auch wenn Lucius unter normalen Umständen vielleicht nicht der Typ ist, das offen zu zeigen. Aber wenn es auf Leben und Tod geht ..._

_LG Zora._

_Hallo latriviata!_

_Ich freue mich, dass du immer noch dabei bist. :-)_

_Ja, Regulus hat ganz schön was auf dem Kasten ... äh, gehabt. Schade, dass ich ihn nur zum Sterben in meine Story geholt habe - aber vielleicht schreibe ich später noch mal was über ihn._

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 8**

**Durch das Feuer**

„Harry! Aufsteeehn!"

Das grinsende Gesicht Ron Weasleys beugte sich über ihn.

„Hau ab, Ron!", brummte Harry verschlafen ins Kissen. Mit einem Ruck wurde ihm die Bettdecke entrissen und ein Schwall unangenehm kalter Luft traf seinen Körper.

„Aaah!" Er schoss in die Höhe und sah in die ebenfalls breit grinsenden Gesichter von Fred und George. „Meine Güte! Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?", stöhnte Harry genervt.

Fred hob gespielt nachdenklich beide Hände und begann an den Fingern abzuzählen: „Also, mal sehen ... Eins, zwei, drei ... vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn ... Neunzehn, glaub ich! Was meinst du, George?"

„Jaaa, ich glaub schon. Heißt das nicht, dass wir schon seit zwei Jahren richtig _erwachsen _sind?"

„Ihr und erwachsen? Ihr werdet nie erwachsen!" Hermines buschiger Haarschopf erschien in der Tür. „Aber wirklich, Harry, wenn du heute noch frühstücken willst, wird es langsam Zeit. Die andern sind fast alle schon weg. Es ist gleich elf Uhr!"

Brummelnd erhob sich Harry, griff nach seinen Klamotten und machte sich schlaftrunken auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Warum war er bloß so müde?

Und dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß wieder ein. _Snape! _Wie hatte er _das_ nur vergessen können? Eilig kippte Harry sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und schlüpfte in seine Kleider. Er musste es Ron und Hermine einfach sagen. Snape hatte ihn zwar beschworen, die Sache für sich zu behalten – aber Snape hatte auch keine Ahnung, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete. Seine Freunde würden ihn niemals verraten, da war er sich absolut sicher. Und er würde im Kampf gegen Voldemort jede Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen konnte.

Hastig fuhr er mit dem Kamm durch seine widerspenstigen Haare, dann riss er die Badezimmertür auf und stürmte auf den Flur. Er prallte direkt mit Bill zusammen, der einen überraschten Satz zur Seite machte. Als er Harry erkannte, überzog ein fröhliches Grinsen sein zerstörtes Gesicht. „Ah, Harry. Du musst ja hungrig sein wie ein Wolf, so eilig wie du es hast."

Harry griente zurück: „So hungrig wie ein _Werwolf_",und brachte sich mit einem Satz aus Bills Reichweite, der gespielt drohend die Zähne bleckte.

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Harry Potter!"

Doch Harry sprang schon die Treppe hinab. Mit Ron und Hermine konnte er später reden – hier würden sie ohnehin keine Minute ihre Ruhe haben.

OoooO

Es war schon eine merkwürdige Truppe, die sich hier am Grimmauldplatz versammelt hatte, dachte Harry auf dem Weg in die Küche. Mittlerweile zwei Werwölfe und jetzt auch noch eine Vampirin ... Er hatte Eugenie Manley seit der Aufnahmezeremonie nicht mehr gesehen und fragte sich etwas nervös, ob sie wohl auch im Haus der Blacks untergebracht war. Es widerstrebte ihm immer noch, es als _sein_ Haus zu bezeichnen, obwohl Sirius es ihm vererbt hatte. Er mochte das Haus nicht besonders und außerdem hätte sein Erbe zu akzeptieren auch bedeutet, den Tod Sirius' endgültig zu machen. ‚Der Tod ist endgültig', wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Harry rasch beiseite schob. Was Eugenie betraf, so fand er sie eigentlich sympathisch, wusste aber nicht so recht, wie er mit der Tatsache umgehen sollte, dass sie ein Vampir war. ‚Ein Killer ...', sagte die lästige Stimme.

„Quatsch!", widersprach Harry laut. Schließlich waren zwei seiner Freunde Werwölfe und er mochte sie trotzdem wirklich gern. Na schön, Lupin hatte einmal versucht, Harry zu töten, aber das war in seiner Werwolfsgestalt gewesen und als er vergessen hatte, den Wolfsbann-Trank einzunehmen, der es ihm ermöglichte, bei der Verwandlung seinen menschlichen Verstand zu behalten. Und Bill schien sich mit Lupins Hilfe ganz gut in sein Dasein als Werwolf hineinzufinden ... Wobei sie noch nicht sicher sein konnten, ob Bill überhaupt ein echter Werwolf war – als Greyback über ihn herfiel, hatte er das in seiner menschlichen Gestalt getan. Nun, beim nächsten Vollmond würden sie es wissen ... Aber wer sollte jetzt den Wolfsbann-Trank für die beiden brauen, wo Snape nicht mehr im Orden war? Harry hatte kein rechtes Vertrauen in die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten Jessica Bolders. – Was Eugenie anging: Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn er sie einfach auf sein Problem hin ansprach.

Die Gelegenheit dazu kam schneller als gedacht. Als Harry die Küchentür öffnete, sah er Fleur Delacour mit der Vampirin in ein Gespräch vertieft am Tisch sitzen.

„Stör ich?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Aber, 'arry, non, ganz im Gegenteil!", strahlte Fleur ihn an.

„Setz dich doch." Eugenie klopfte einladend auf den Stuhl neben sich. Harry bemerkte zu seiner Verblüffung, dass sie einen Teller mit Honigbrötchen vor sich stehen hatte.

„Ich dachte", begann er zögernd, „du ... äh ... Sie ..."

„_Du_ ist schon okay, Harry", lächelte Eugenie ihn freundlich an. „Und was den Rest deiner Frage betrifft: Nein, ich ernähre mich nicht nur von Blut, auch wenn ich eigentlich keine andere Nahrung zu mir nehmen müsste. Aber ab und an hab ich ganz gern ein bisschen Abwechslung, weißt du."

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry lahm und wurde rot.

„Und du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dich beiße oder so. Zumindest im Moment nicht", setzte sie mit einem vergnügten Grinsen hinzu und biss kräftig in ihr Honigbrötchen. Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und setzte dann zu einer ausführlicheren Erklärung an. „Weißt du, eine Menge der Gerüchte, die unter Muggeln über Vampire in Umlauf sind, haben wir selbst in die Welt gesetzt – zu unserem eigenen Schutz. Zum Beispiel den Blödsinn, dass Vampire das Sonnenlicht nicht ertragen könnten – so können wir uns tagsüber völlig unbehelligt in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen. Oder die Sache mit den komplizierten Tötungsverfahren. Ich versichere dir, dass man mir in meinem langen Leben bestimmt ein Dutzend Pflöcke durchs Herz getrieben und mir ich weiß nicht wie oft den Kopf abgetrennt hat und dass ich mich jedesmal problemlos regenerieren konnte. Selbst Feuer kann uns nicht töten – wir würden, wie ein Phönix, aus unserer eigenen Asche wieder auferstehen. Wir sind so nah dran an der Unsterblichkeit, wie es ein Lebewesen nur sein kann."

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in Harry hoch. „Ist Voldemort vielleicht" –

„Nein", schnitt Eugenie ihm brüsk das Wort ab, „Voldemort ist kein Vampir und er wird auch nie einer werden. Keiner von uns würde sich dazu herabwürdigen, ihn zu beißen, und er hat auch nichts anzubieten, womit er einen von uns bestechen könnte. Wir lieben unsere Freiheit und sind daher schon aus Prinzip gegen einen Tyrannen wie Voldemort eingestellt."

„Aber er könnte einen von euch zwingen!"

Eugenie ließ ihr silberhelles, metallisches Lachen erklingen. „Womit denn, Harry? Er kann uns nicht töten und er kann uns nicht foltern, denn wir sind gegen Schmerzen völlig unempfindlich." Noch ehe Harry oder Fleur begriffen, was die Vampirin vorhatte, hatte sie das große Käsemesser gepackt und sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die linke Hand abgetrennt.

„Oh, 'immel", japste Fleur und wurde leichenblass. Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Blut quoll aus dem Armstumpf und der abgetrennten Hand in Strömen über den Tisch und bildete eine Pfütze auf dem Küchenfußboden. Doch Eugenie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Mit Grauen beobachtete Harry, wie sich die abgeschlagene Hand auf den Fingern in Bewegung setzte und sich ohne Zutun der Vampirin am Armstumpf richtig positionierte. Eugenie strich mit der unverletzten Hand einmal leicht über die schreckliche Wunde – und sie war verschwunden. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Fleurs Hand zitterte, als sie fahrig nach ihrer Tasse griff und einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee nahm.

Harry wurde langsam klar, warum Dumbledore einen Vampir im Orden hatte haben wollen. „Warum kämpfst du gegen die Todesser, wenn sie dir doch nicht schaden können?", fragte er leise.

„Dumbledore." Eugenies Augen wurden zu kalten, dunklen Tunneln, alles Menschliche war aus ihnen verschwunden. „Albus hat unendlich viel für uns getan. Nicht nur für Vampire, für alle Arten von ‚Halbwesen', für Werwölfe, Meermenschen, Zentauren ... Er war frei von Vorurteilen und Herablassung. Und er war ein wirklich guter Freund von mir. Deshalb werde ich jedem verdammten Todesser, den ich zu fassen kriege, das Leben bis zum letzten Tropfen auspressen. Ich werde es genießen, sie sterben zu sehen, ihre Angst zu fühlen ..." Als sie die Furcht in Harrys Augen bemerkte, lachte sie klirrend und wechselte rasch das Thema, indem sie auf die große Blutlache am Fußboden deutete. „Wo sind denn die Werwölfe? Vielleicht möchten die das auflecken?", fragte sie vergnügt.

Fleur funkelte sie empört an. „Bill würde nie ... er ist doch kein 'und!"

Wieder erklang das unheimliche helle Lachen und Eugenie tätschelte der Französin beruhigend den Arm. „Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint! Nun sei mal nicht so empfindlich!"

Aber Fleur schmollte.

Achselzuckend zog die Vampirin ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn nacheinander auf die beiden Blutlachen am Boden und auf dem Tisch. „Ratzeputz!" Das Blut verschwand. „Bevor Molly reinkommt und einen Tobsuchtsanfall kriegt", zwinkerte Eugenie Harry verschwörerisch zu.

Aber ihm war nicht nach Witzen zumute. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er fragte: „Und es gibt absolut nichts, das einen Vampir töten kann?"

„Oh doch, das gibt es."

„Was?"

„Das, Harry", antwortete Eugenie immer noch lächelnd, „möchte ich doch lieber für mich behalten.

OoooO

Nachdem sich Fleur und Eugenie noch eine Weile missmutig angeschwiegen hatten, standen sie plötzlich fast gleichzeitig auf, wünschten Harry noch einen guten Appetit und verließen die Küche. Harry kaute lustlos auf einem Brötchen herum, der Appetit war ihm so ziemlich vergangen.

Kaum hatten die beiden Frauen den Raum verlassen, hörte Harry ein merkwürdiges Zischen in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich langsam um – und fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass er fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Aus den lodernden Flammen des Küchenkamins sah ihm das angespannte Gesicht Severus Snapes entgegen.

„Wie hast du's geschafft, die magische Barriere zu überwinden?", stieß Harry atemlos hervor.

„Unwichtig", gab Snape kühl zurück. „Hör mir genau zu: Die Horcruxe sind alle zerstört, alle bis auf die Schlange Nagini. Der Dunkle Lord weiß nichts davon, er glaubt, nur das Tagebuch sei vernichtet."

„Aber – aber das ist ja großartig!" War das wirklich möglich? Und wenn ja, wer hatte es getan?

„Ja, mag sein", fuhr Snape hastig fort, ehe Harry nachhaken konnte. „Weniger großartig ist allerdings, dass der Phönixorden gerade seine Leute um unser – um das Hauptquartier der Todesser zusammmenzieht. Sie wollen den Dunklen Lord angreifen, mit allem, was sie haben, und werden dabei direkt in seine Falle laufen."

„Sie wollen ihn _angreifen_?! Aber warum haben sie mir ... warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

Snape lächelte mokant. „Vielleicht, Potter, waren sie der Meinung, dass es dich einfach nichts _angeht_. Aber in diesem Fall haben sie unrecht, fürchte ich. Du musst sofort zum Schloss des Dunklen Lords kommen."

„Aber – wie?"

„Hast du Flohpulver?"

Harry blickte sich suchend um. Da stand die blaue Blechdose, in der Sirius immer das Reisepulver aufbewahrt hatte. „Nicht mehr viel drin", stellte er skeptisch fest.

„Eine Hand voll reicht. Unser Hauptquartier ist über die Kamine normalerweise nicht erreichbar, aber du kannst über das Flohnetzwerk nicht nur Orte, sondern auch Personen ansteuern, vorausgesetzt, dass sie sich ebenfalls gerade im Netz aufhalten. _Aber_" – er sah Harry scharf an – „versuch das nie, wenn die andere Person nicht informiert ist oder sich nicht mit der Methode auskennt. Sonst dürften allenfalls ein paar Körperteile von dir bei ihr ankommen."

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen fragte Harry wenig begeistert: „Was soll ich also machen?"

„Das Gleiche wie sonst auch, nur dass du keinen Ort nennst, sondern meinen Namen: Severus Snape."

„Okay." Das Feuer zischte und wurde leuchtend grün, als Harry das Flohpulver hineinstreute. Dann trat er in den Kamin, aus dem Snapes Kopf inzwischen verschwunden war. Sofort fühlte er, wie etwas seinen linken Fußknöchel packte. Erschrocken sah er nach unten. Eine geisterhafte Hand ragte aus den Flammen empor und hatte sich fest um sein Bein gekrallt. Harry kniff fatalistisch die Augen zu und rief laut und deutlich: „Severus Snape!"

‚Wenn das nur gut geht', hatte er gerade noch Zeit zu denken, dann wurde er mit einem heftigen Ruck in den Kaminschacht gezogen.

OoooO


	9. Der Dom aus Licht

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

**Kapitel 9**

**Der Dom aus Licht**

Harry hatte noch nie besonders viel übrig gehabt für das Reisen mit Flohpulver, und als er jetzt verrußt und hustend aus seinem Zielkamin stolperte, war seine Sympathie für diese Art des magischen Transports nicht gerade gestiegen. Wenigstens war diesmal seine Brille heil geblieben. Hastig wischte er die verdreckten Gläser sauber. Der lauernde Schatten vor ihm nahm Gestalt an. Da stand Snape, wie immer in Schwarz, nun aber mit einer Neuerung, die es Harry eiskalt über den Rücken laufen ließ: Er trug die Kluft der Todesser, sein Gesicht lag im Schatten einer weiten Kapuze und war zusätzlich hinter einer Maske verborgen, durch deren Schlitze nur die funkelnden schwarzen Augen und der schmale Mund seines Gegenübers zu sehen waren.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Jetzt", antwortete Snape und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, „werden wir dich ein bisschen an deine Umgebung anpassen."

Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte er ihm mit der Spitze des Stabes leicht auf den Kopf getippt. Ein kühles Prickeln lief über seine Haut. Als es zuletzt seine Zehen erreicht hatte, blickte Harry misstrauisch an sich herab. Aber da gab es nichts zu sehen – er hatte sich buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst! Irritiert hob er seine Hände, sie waren noch da, schienen aber gleichsam mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen.

„Der Desillusionierungs-Zauber!", wurde es Harry mit einem Mal klar.

Snape nickte nur, er war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Diesmal zielte er direkt auf Harrys Stirn und der trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht bewegen, Potter!", fauchte Snape. „Ignotus!"

Harrys Gedanken lösten sich auf, trieben davon wie Nebelfetzen im Wind, verschmolzen mit ihrer Umgebung ... „Snape!" Er kämpfte mit der aufsteigenden Panik. „Was ist das?", keuchte er, mühsam um Beherrschung ringend.

Die schwarzen Augen hinter der Maske sahen ihn prüfend an. „Ruhig bleiben, Potter. Das Gefühl ist unangenehm, aber du wirst dich gleich daran gewöhnt haben. Der Ignorier-Zauber macht mit deinem Geist dasselbe, was der Desillusionierungs-Zauber mit deinem Körper macht: Er passt ihn möglichst vollständig der Umgebung an. Das wird dich eine Zeit lang vor Entdeckung schützen, vor allem, wenn der Dunkle Lord all seine Gedanken auf den Kampf mit den Phönixkriegern gerichtet hat. Dennoch: Bleib außerhalb seines Blickfeldes, verhalte dich vollkommen ruhig und" – in die Augen trat ein drohendes Funkeln – „_halte deinen Geist verschlossen._"

Harry funkelte trotzig zurück und biss sich auf die Zunge, um eine scharfe Erwiderung zu unterdrücken.

„_Kontrolle_, Potter. Selbstkontrolle ist alles. Ich kann dich bis in den Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords bringen, aber ab da musst du selbst entscheiden, was du tust. Am besten tust du gar nichts, ehe die Phönixkrieger im Schloss sind. Lucius versucht gerade, das magische Bollwerk um das Gebäude soweit zu schwächen, dass sie durchbrechen können."

„_Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?"_ Wieso war der nicht in Askaban? Und warum wollte Malfoy plötzlich Voldemort stürzen?

„Genau der, Potter. Und jetzt halt die Klappe und komm mit."

OoooO

An Snapes Seite eilte Harry durch die düsteren Gänge von Voldemorts Schloss. ‚Eigentlich ein Witz', dachte er irritiert, ‚dass unser eigenes Hauptquartier im Grunde genauso finster und voll von Schwarzer Magie ist, wie das der Todesser.' Sie stiegen hastig eine Treppe hinauf und durchmaßen einen weiteren langen Korridor, der direkt auf eine große alte Flügeltür zulief, vor der zwei schwarz vermummte Wachen standen.

„Passwort?", rief der eine mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Goyle, du Idiot", zischte Snape wütend.

Goyle senior zuckte zurück, als ob ihn jemand geschlagen hätte. „Verzeih, mein Gebieter."

Harry blickte erstaunt zu Snape hinüber. Gebieter? _Snape_? Doch da schwangen lautlos die Türflügel auf und gaben den Blick frei in Voldemorts Thronsaal. Umgeben von vielleicht zwanzig schwarzen Gestalten saß der mächtige Schwarzmagier auf seinem hölzernen Herrschersitz, die Schlange Nagini zu seinen Füßen. Ein böses Lächeln lag auf Voldemorts Lippen.

„Severus! Endlich!", erklang die unmenschlich kalte und metallische Stimme, die Harry wider Willen die Nackenhaare aufstellte. „Ist alles nach Plan verlaufen?"

Snape deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Alles, mein Lord."

Harry drückte sich derweil in eine Nische im Schatten einer weiteren Tür, sein Herz hämmerte irgendwo hoch oben in seinem Hals und immer noch hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, seine Gedanken flössen aus ihm heraus und versickerten irgendwo zwischen den kalten Steinen.

„Gut, gut. Diese lächerlichen _Lichtkrieger" _– Voldemort spie das Wort förmlich aus, so dass es wie eine üble Beschimpfung klang – „werden die Überraschung ihres Lebens erfahren, wenn sie versuchen, mein Schloss anzugreifen."

Mit einem lauten Krachen sprang die Tür neben Harry auf und verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter. Alle zuckten zusammen und fuhren herum, als ein weiterer Todesser in den Raum gestürzt kam. Einen winzigen, schrecklichen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts nicht dem Neuankömmling galt, sondern der schattigen Nische, in der er selbst sich verbarg. Doch als die atemlose Stimme Lucius Malfoys durch den Saal hallte, verschwand das Gefühl sofort.

„Mein Lord, die Phönixkämpfer haben die magischen Barrieren überwunden!"

„WAS?! Wo sind sie?"

„Mein Lord", keuchte Malfoy und Panik schwang in seiner Stimme, „sie sind bereits im Schloss."

OoooO

„IM SCHLOSS? Das haben sie niemals _alleine_ geschafft!", fauchte Voldemort ungläubig. „WER HAT MICH VERRATEN?"

Zornentbrannt sprang er auf, riss den Zauberstab in die Höhe und richtete ihn der Reihe nach auf seine Todesser.

„DU!"

Lucius Malfoy erstarrte.

„Dank dem Schicksal dafür, dass ich keine Zeit habe, mich ausgiebig mit dir zu befassen!", spuckte Voldemort hasserfüllt. „_AVADA _..." – „Nein!" Harry hatte sich vor Malfoy geworfen, ehe er wusste, was er tat. „_PROTEGO_!" – „ ... _KEDAVRA_!"

Die Zauber rasten aufeinander zu, zwei leuchtend rote und grüne Strahlen. Als sie sich trafen, schossen sie ineinander verschlungen zur Decke empor, wechselten die Farbe und explodierten in einem Funkenwirbel goldenen Lichts. Sternschnuppen gleich regneten winzige Flämmchen herab, wurden zu hauchdünnen Fäden und verbanden sich zu einem kuppelförmigen Spinnennetz, gewoben aus Strahlen funkensprühenden goldenen Lichts, ein gleißender Dom, der Harry und Voldemort umgab, alle anderen aber aussperrte.

Die konzentrierte Magie hatte Snapes Zauber aufgehoben, Harry war wieder sichtbar. Die Todesser und auch die jetzt in den Raum stürmenden Phönixkrieger erstarrten förmlich, wie in Trance auf das faszinierende Schauspiel starrend, das sich ihnen darbot.

Harry erlebte eine solche Szene jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal. Doch diesmal war es anders als damals auf dem Friedhof. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ihm von überall her Kraft zuströmte, nicht nur aus dem strahlenden Spinnennetz, das jetzt vom Gesang des Phönix' vibrierte, nicht nur von den geisterhaften Gestalten der Opfer Voldemorts, die jetzt, wie damals, aus dem Zauberstab des Schwarzmagiers quollen, diesmal aber viel schneller und zahlreicher. Wieder sah er Cedric, seine Mutter Lily, seinen Vater James ... Doch sie nickten ihm nur kurz aufmunternd zu, als spürten sie, dass er ihren Zuspruch nicht unbedingt brauchte, dass er stark genug war. Und da kamen mehr, viel mehr der silbergrauen Gestalten, Rauch erst, dann aufsteigend zu ihrer menschlichen Form, drohend auf Voldemort zugleitend, ihn einkreisend, ihm schreckliche Dinge zuflüsternd.

Doch die Energie strömte Harry auch von außen zu. Deutlich spürte er Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, Slughorn und die anderen Ordensmitglieder, alle unterstützten sie ihn wortlos mit ihren ermutigenden Gedanken und Gefühlen. Diesmal zitterte seine Hand nicht, mühelos hielt er die Verbindung zwischen sich und Voldemort aufrecht, sichtbar als wirbelnder Bogen goldener Lichtstränge, ausgespannt zwischen ihren Zauberstäben. Harry spürte, wie seine Kraft mit jeder Sekunde wuchs, während sein Feind immer schwächer wurde, als zöge ihm etwas all seine magische Energie ab.

Und plötzlich wurde Harry klar, was geschah: Es lag nicht an den bedrohlichen Geistern, die Voldemort bedrängten, auch die Unterstützung der Phönixkämpfer für Harry schwächte den Schwarzmagier nicht wirklich – es waren die Todesser. Voll ungläubigen Staunens spürte Harry, wie sie ihrem Meister Kraft entzogen, als sie sich innerlich von ihm abwandten. Voldemort hatte sie zu lange mit Furcht und Gewalt unterworfen und ihnen zu wenig dafür gegeben, und so wünschten sie seinen Fall nun fast ebenso sehr herbei wie alle andern. Die Kraft, mit der sie vorher ihrem Dunklen Lord dienten und von der er gezehrt hatte, floss jetzt Harry zu. Und Voldemort stand plötzlich allein.

„WAS MACHT IHR DA? ICH BEFEHLE EUCH, MICH ZU VERTEIDIGEN!" Seine Stimme war zu einem misstönenden, schrillen Kreischen geworden, in dem unüberhörbare Panik mitschwang.

„IHR GEHÖRT MIR! IHR SEID MIR GEWEIHT!"

Keiner seiner Todesser rührte sich. Stattdessen drangen die silbrig fließenden Geister seiner Opfer noch heftiger auf ihn ein, durchdrangen ihn mit ihrer Todeskälte, drohten ihm, verspotteten ihn ... Angst stand in Voldemorts roten Schlangenaugen, als er vergeblich versuchte, vor ihnen zurückzuweichen.

„Ich habe euch Macht gegeben und Reichtum ... Warum verlasst ihr mich?" Seine metallische Stimme war deutlich leiser geworden. „Sie werden euch nach Askaban schicken, sie werden euch foltern, euch töten ..." Doch er selbst hatte zu viele seiner Anhänger gefoltert und getötet, als dass sie aus diesem Grund zu seiner Hilfe eilen würden. Er bekam keine Antwort.

Und da sah Harry, wie Voldemort begriff: Er war allein. Niemand würde ihn unterstützen. Jetzt nicht und nie wieder.

„Nein."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

Nagini, die schwarze Schlange zu Voldemorts Füßen, wand und krümmte sich unter Qualen, als die Geister immer heftiger auf sie eindrangen. Ein letztes, verzweifeltes Zucken – dann lag das Reptil still. Ein kleines Rauchwölkchen stieg von ihm auf und verging, als es das goldene Geflecht berührte. Die Geister wichen zurück und Voldemort stand Harry allein gegenüber. Der letzte Horcrux war zerstört. Voldemort hatte nur einen Teil seiner Seele übrig behalten, den verstümmelten und zerstörten siebten Teil, der sich noch in seinem Körper befand. Er war wieder sterblich.

„_Nein_."

Gebannt starrte Harry seinen Feind an, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Erde, den mitleidlosen Mörder unzähliger Menschen, kalt und machthungrig, gefühllos und grausam. Den Mann, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Vor seinen Augen schien Voldemort in sich zusammenzusinken, zu schrumpfen. Auch sein Gesicht veränderte sich, seine Hände ... Die roten Reptilienaugen verformten und verfärbten sich, wurden grün ... Eine menschliche Nase erschien an Stelle der schlangengleichen Schlitze ... Die unnatürlich weiße Hautfarbe wandelte sich und aus den langen Spinnenfingern wurden wieder normale Hände. Vor Harry stand Tom Riddle, ein junger Mann, kaum älter als er selbst, und sah ihn voll Panik und Entsetzen an.

Außerhalb der Lichterkuppel schnappten einige Zuschauer hörbar nach Luft oder stießen überraschte Schreie aus, doch Harry nahm sie kaum wahr. Er hatte nur Augen für Riddle. Dessen Verwandlung war noch nicht abgeschlossen: Er schrumpfte weiter, wurde immer jünger, bis zuletzt ein etwa fünfjähriger Tom vor Harry stand, den Zauberstab mit heftig zitternden Händen umklammernd und die Augen voll Angst auf seinen Gegner gerichtet.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. War _das_ die wahre Gestalt Lord Voldemorts, die er all die Jahre unter immer mehr Gewalt und Grausamkeit zu verstecken gesucht hatte? Ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge?

Harry schluckte mühsam. „Tom? _Tom Riddle_?", fragte er zaghaft und leise.

Der kleine Junge fuhr zusammen und begann nun am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern. Als Harry zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, schrie Tom auf und brach in die Knie.

War das möglich? War das wirklich _Voldemort_?

Wachsam hielt Harry den Zauberstab auf den Jungen gerichtet, als er langsam auf ihn zu trat. Tom starrte ihn an. Der Zauberstab entglitt den Händen des Jungen und schlug klappernd am Boden auf. Harry starrte zurück. Da kniete Lord Voldemort vor ihm am Boden – und wartete auf den tödlichen Schlag. Und wenn irgendjemand den Tod verdient hatte, dann ganz sicher er. Aber Harry sah ein verängstigtes Kind vor sich knien – konnte er ein Kind töten?

Er konnte es nicht. Behutsam beugte er sich zu Tom hinunter, der ihn noch immer voll Todesangst ansah. Harry streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. Der kleine Junge zuckte zurück.

„Tom", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme und plötzlich überwältigt von Mitleid, „ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich will dir _helfen_."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß vor Erstaunen, als Harry ihn behutsam an der Schulter berührte. Und dann, ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, löste sich eine stumme Träne aus Toms Augen und rollte über seine Wangen hinab. Im selben Moment, als sie lautlos den Boden berührte, verschwand Tom Riddle, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte.

OoooO

Einige Minuten lang geschah gar nichts. Gleichzeitig mit Voldemort war auch die goldene Kuppel verschwunden und mit ihr die silbrigen Geistergestalten. Der Gesang war verstummt. Todesser wie Phönixkrieger standen eingefroren im Thronsaal und es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann ertönte zweimal hintereinander das Geräusch des Disapparierens. Harry drehte sich um, Snape und Malfoy waren verschwunden. Offenbar waren mit Voldemorts Tod auch die magischen Banne erloschen, die er um sein Schloss gelegt hatte, und der Anti-Apparierschutz war zusammengebrochen. Noch drei andere der schwarzen Gestalten nutzten die Gelegenheit und verschwanden mit einem lauten „Krach!". Dann erwachten die Phönixkämpfer aus ihrer Erstarrung und richteten die Zauberstäbe auf die verbliebenen Todesser.

Wider Erwarten ließen sich diese völlig ohne Gegenwehr entwaffnen, mit einem Anti-Disapparier-Fluch belegen und magisch fesseln. Und dann sah Harry sich plötzlich von strahlenden Gesichtern umgeben, als sämtliche Mitglieder des Phönixordens auf ihn zustürzten und ihm stürmisch zu seinem Sieg gratulierten. Er grinste und nickte, als alle gleichzeitig auf ihn einzureden begannen, ihm die Hände schüttelten und ihm auf die Schultern klopften.

Doch insgeheim ließ er seine Augen über die gefangenen Todesser schweifen, vierzehn an der Zahl, von denen die meisten seinen Blick hinter ihren Masken ruhig erwiderten. Einige sahen ihn herausfordernd oder spöttisch an, zwei oder drei blickten weg. Ein hochgewachsener schlanker Mann mit braunen Augen, der ihm irgendwie dunkel vertraut vorkam, wagte ein unsicheres Lächeln. Harry wandte sich rasch ab. ‚Ohne sie hättest du Voldemort nicht besiegen können.' Er schob den Gedanken hastig beiseite. Die gefangenen Todesser gingen ihn nichts an. Es war Sache des Ministeriums, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn: Es war so unfassbar leicht gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. Aber vielleicht schien es auch nur so einfach zu sein? Was wäre passiert, wenn er seinen Zauberstab auf den kleinen Tom Riddle gerichtet und den Avada-Kedavra-Fluch gesprochen hätte? Vielleicht wäre der Fluch auf ihn selbst zurückgeworfen worden. War Voldemort wirklich so schwach und hilflos gewesen, wie es schien? Oder war er allein durch einen Impuls von Mitleid und Vergebung zu besiegen gewesen? Er würde es nie wissen. Das, was zählte, war die Vernichtung Voldemorts. Und diesmal hatte er wirklich eine Menge Hilfe gehabt. ‚Die Phönixkrieger, die Geister, _Snape, Lucius Malfoy, die andern Todesser ...' _Ärgerlich zwang er sich, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Bevor er diesen Ort verließ und ihn möglicherweise nie mehr betrat, wollte er sich Voldemorts Hauptquartier ansehen.

Die Phönixkrieger hatten sich mittlerweile wieder von Harry gelöst und waren nun geschäftig dabei, das Schloss zu durchsuchen, die Gefangenen zu befragen und Botschaften zu versenden. Nur ein Ordensmitglied stand noch neben ihm ...

„Mr Potter." Die strenge Stimme Professor McGonagalls riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen. Irritiert sah Harry sie an. Die Direktorin musterte ihn durchdringend. „Mr Potter, so sehr ich es auch begrüße, dass Sie zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort waren ... Wie bei Merlins Bart sind Sie überhaupt hergekommen?!"

Ihre Worte wirkten auf Harry wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Doch das würde bedeuten, McGonagall zu gestehen, dass er sich heimlich mit Snape getroffen hatte. Sie würde toben ... Aber musste er es ihr nicht sagen, damit Snape rehabilitiert werden konnte? Doch selbst wenn Snape es ihm schließlich ermöglicht hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen, er war immer noch ein Mörder, oder? Was würden sie mit ihm machen, wenn er sich stellte oder es ihnen gelang, ihn zu fangen? Ihn nach Askaban schicken?

„Mr Potter?" McGonagall legte missbilligend die Stirn in Falten.

Hastig entschied Harry sich, so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, ohne sich eine allzu große Blöße zu geben. „Ich ... da kam ein Brief heute morgen. Von Snape. Ich hab ihn geöffnet, und sobald ich das Pergament berührt hatte ... Ich stand plötzlich in Voldemorts Schloss. Muss wohl ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein."

Die Falten auf McGonagalls Stirn vertieften sich. „Mr Potter, wie konnten Sie nur so leichtsinnig sein, einen Brief von Severus zu öffnen! Warum haben Sie keinem der erfahreneren Ordensmitglieder Bescheid gesagt?"

„Ich ... äh ..."

„Minerva?", tönte plötzlich die Stimme Moodys herüber. Der Ex-Auror stand mit Shacklebolt und Hestia Jones bei vier gefesselten Todessern. „Kannst du mal eben kurz kommen?"

Professor McGonagall warf Harry einen letzten missbilligenden Blick zu. „Darüber sprechen wir noch, Mr Potter." Dann eilte sie zu Moody und seinen Gefangenen.

‚Da besiegt man den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt, und alles, was McGonagall dazu einfällt, ist, ob ich dabei vielleicht irgendwie unvorsichtig gewesen bin ...'

Ein bisschen missmutig ging Harry hinüber zu Remus Lupin, der gerade in eine Umarmung mit Tonks vertieft war, deren Haare sich vor Freude quietschorange gefärbt hatten.

„Ähm – entschuldigt, ihr zwei, ich will ja nicht stören, aber..."

„Oh, du störst nicht Harry, ganz bestimmt nicht", grinste Tonks ihn selig an.

„Oh, okay. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich mir mal das Schloss ansehen will, bevor wir gehen, ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry." Lupin blickte ihn mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das könnte ziemlich gefährlich sein. Wer weiß, was hier alles an magischen Fallen aufgestellt ist ..."

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich hier in Gefahr bin. Mit Voldemorts Tod dürften auch die meisten seiner Zauber erloschen sein, oder?"

„Vielleicht, möglich, aber sicher nicht alle. Hör mal, geh wenigstens nicht alleine. Ich kann hier nicht weg, aber" –

„Aber ich begleitete dich gern!", beendete Tonks strahlend seinen Satz.

„Oh, na gut, dann komm halt mit", meinte Harry wenig begeistert. Sollte es in diesem Schloss auch nur eine einzige magische Falle geben, dann würde Tonks mit Sicherheit hineintappen.

OoooO

Severus drückte schwer atmend die Stirn gegen die kühlen Steine. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Es war schlimmer gewesen, als er erwartet hatte, viel schlimmer. Fast so schlimm, wie Dumbledore zu töten.

Vor seinen Augen war der Dunkle Lord zu einem kleinen Jungen geschrumpft, der sich durch eine schlichte Berührung Potters in Luft auflösen ließ. Und mit ihm war auch alles zerstoben, an was Severus jemals geglaubt, alles, was ihm einen Halt in dieser gleichgültigen Welt gegeben hatte. Dumbledore und Hogwarts waren etwas anderes gewesen. Er war dem Direktor verpflichtet gewesen, da dieser sein Leben gerettet hatte, als er sich vor dem Zauberergamot für ihn einsetzte, aber Severus hatte sein Lehrerdasein immer gehasst. Sein wahres Leben, das Leben des Todessers Severus, war mit dem Dunklen Lord gestorben – so dachte er zumindest, bis sein Herr vor sechs Jahren plötzlich zurückgekehrt war. Nur ein schwacher Schatten zunächst, angewiesen auf einen fremden Körper, aber ein Hauch von Hoffnung war damals in Severus erwacht. Doch er hatte nicht gewagt, etwas zur Hilfe des Dunklen Lords zu unternehmen, zu streng war er von Dumbledore, seinen Kollegen und den Auroren überwacht worden. Vor zwei Jahren dann hatte Albus selbst ihm einen Vorschlag gemacht, der seine kühnsten Erwartungen übertroffen hatte: Als der Dunkle Lord in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt war, hatte Severus den Auftrag erhalten, wieder für den Phönixorden gegen ihn zu spionieren. _Wieder._ Dabei war er niemals ein Spion für die selbsternannte gute Seite gewesen. Alle Informationen, die er an Dumbledore geliefert hatte, waren im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords „verraten" worden – damit Severus nun seinerseits Dumbledore und den Phönixorden ausspionieren konnte.

Severus war auf Albus' Befehl zum Dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt – und, nachdem er sich erklärt hatte, in Gnaden wieder aufgenommen worden. Mehr noch, er war zur Rechten Hand seines Herrn aufgestiegen und hatte zwei Jahre lang Macht, Einfluss und Respekt genossen, wie sie ihm nie zuvor zuteil geworden waren. Er hatte im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords erneut Dumbledore und den Phönixorden ausgeforscht. Er hatte gemordet und gefoltert, ja, doch was immer er dem Potter-Jungen erzählt hatte, es war eine Lüge gewesen: Er hatte nicht darunter gelitten – im Gegenteil. Bis vor einigen Tagen zumindest.

Albus' Tod hatte alles verändert. Der Mord war im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords geschehen, auch wenn man ihn ironischerweise als verzweifelten Akt zur Rettung von Severus' Tarnung als Spion der „guten" Seite uminterpretieren konnte, wie er selbst es gegenüber Harry getan hatte. Severus hatte Albus respektiert, vielleicht sogar gemocht, er war ein großer Zauberer, ein engagierter Mentor, sein Beschützer, fast sein Freund gewesen. Severus hatte mit dem Mord ein magisches Band der gegenseitigen Verpflichtung durchtrennt, und als Dumbledore stürzte und starb, war auch etwas in ihm selbst zerrissen – ein eisiger Schleier, der ihn bisher vor den meisten Gefühlen gegenüber seinen Opfern abgeschirmt hatte. Als er den Direktor tötete, war sein Herz vollkommen erstarrt, doch in den folgenden Tagen hatte sich ein beunruhigendes Tauwetter in ihm abgespielt. Es war ihm sogar zunehmend schwerer gefallen, Lucius zu foltern, obwohl er ihn jahrzehntelang aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheut hatte.

Mit einem Mal war das eingetreten, was er Dumbledore vor fünfzehn Jahren nur vorgespielt hatte: Severus hatte erkannt, dass er den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis war unglaublich schmerzhaft gewesen, doch er hatte sich entschieden, ihr zu folgen. Severus hatte Hass und Abscheu überwunden und Harry Potter kontaktiert. Gut, er hatte Harry nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, die ging den Jungen nichts an, aber letztlich hatte er einen Pakt zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords mit ihm geschlossen.

Es war Severus gelungen, auch Lucius auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Lucius hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt, er war bereits ganz unten angekommen in der Gunst ihres Herrn. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis der Dunkle Lord seinen wertlos gewordenen Gefolgsmann in irgendeinem Himmelfahrtskommando geopfert hätte. Außerdem hatte Lucius Angst um seinen Sohn gehabt – Angst, dass Draco zu einem ebensolchen gefühlskalten Mörder und Folterer werden könnte, wie er selbst und Severus es waren.

Lucius hatte sich sehr verändert im Laufe seiner Haft in Askaban, und mehrere Tage der systematischen Tortur durch Severus hatten die Zerstörung der alten Fassade vollendet. Darunter war etwas Neues und Fremdes zum Vorschein gekommen, das Severus enorm irritierte, etwas Sanftes und Verletzliches, das es ihm zunehmend schwerer gemacht hatte, Lucius zu quälen. In beiden waren plötzlich Gefühle aufgebrochen, die sie schon lange für tot gehalten hatten – Schuldgefühle vor allem. Doch ihnen war auch klar, dass es zu spät war. Niemand würde eine Entschuldigung für ihre Taten akzeptieren – und sie hatten auch gar nicht vor, sich zu entschuldigen.

Als Lucius und Severus übereingekommen waren, Potter und den Phönixorden zu unterstützen, war ihnen vollkommen klar gewesen, dass sie damit ihr eigenes Todesurteil besiegelten – auf die eine oder andere Weise. Und nun hatte Potter Lucius auch noch das Leben gerettet und, wahrscheinlich ungewollt, ein neues Band der Verpflichtung geknüpft. Auch Severus selbst fühlte sich dem Jungen verpflichtet. Und er wollte seine Schuld begleichen. Zumindest _diese_ Schuld.

OoooO

Eilig strebte Harry durch die langen, fackelbeschienenen Korridore einem ihm unbekannten Ziel zu.

„Hör mal, Harry", keuchte Tonks neben ihm, „wo willst du eigentlich hin?"

Ja, wo wollte er eigentlich hin? Er wusste es selbst nicht, fühlte aber, wie _etwas_ in diesem Gebäude ihn magnetisch anzog ...

„Weiß nicht", murmelte er geistesabwesend.

„Also wirklich, Harry! Wir sollten hier nicht so planlos rumrennen, Remus hat Recht! – Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Harry?!" Tonks machte einen Satz und verstellte ihm plötzlich den Weg. „Ich bin" – Ein greller Strahl roten Lichts traf sie in die Seite und sie sank mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden.

Harry sprang in einer Nische in Deckung und zog hastig seinen Zauberstab. _Warum_ hatte er nicht auf Lupin gehört ...

„Potter, ich bin's", zischte eine vertraut kalte Stimme hinter der nächsten Biegung. Ein Schatten löste sich aus der Dunkelheit und ein Todesser, maskiert und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, erschien raubtiergleich vor Harry. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück und hob warnend den Zauberstab.

„Lass den Unsinn, Potter, und komm mit!", fauchte Snape zornig, schob die Kapuze zurück und zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht. „Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!"

Harry starrte ihn an, sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals. „Aber ..." Er deutete unsicher auf die reglose Tonks.

„Nur ein Schockzauber, nichts weiter. Die Zeit drängt, ich" –. Snape brach ab, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tonks und ließ sie in die Höhe steigen. „Nun komm schon mit."

Snape öffnete eine der schweren Eichentüren, die zu beiden Seiten des Korridors abgingen. Geblendet durch die plötzliche Helligkeit kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte sich wortlos am Arm gepackt und vorwärtsgezogen. Snape ließ Tonks in einer Ecke des Raumes zu Boden sinken und verschloss die Tür mit einer stattlichen Anzahl von Flüchen.

Das Zimmer war klein, leer und vollkommen aus rohen, grauen Steinquadern errichtet. Der Boden war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, die in der gleißenden Mittagssonne wie Nebel um ihre Füße wirbelte. Snape trat einige Schritte vor und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu den beiden hohen und staubblinden Fenstern, so dass Harry sein Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen konnte: Vor ihm stand eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich im grellen Licht an den Rändern aufzulösen schien, die Beine umhüllt von grauem Nebel.

Als Snape sprach, klang seine Stimme gepresst und seltsam rau. „Du hast mich aus dem Alptraum meines Lebens befreit, Potter, und dafür ... dafür möchte ich dir danken. Ich stehe nicht gerne in jemandes Schuld" –. Harry wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Snape befahl ihm mit einer knappen Geste, zu schweigen. „_Ich stehe nicht gerne in jemandes Schuld,_ und da ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, werde ich meine Schuld noch heute begleichen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und die nächsten Worte schienen ihn sichtlich Überwindung zu kosten.

„Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, Sirius Black zurückzuholen."

OoooO


	10. Feindliche Verbündete

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Chromoxid!_

_Wo die Reise hingeht? Wahrscheinlich nicht zum Traumziel der Beteiligten ... _

_Ja, Severus ist mir ziemlich komplex geraten ... Liegt vielleicht daran, dass mir erst im Laufe der Geschichte klar wurde, auf welcher Seite er steht bzw. während der letzten Jahre gestanden hat. ;-) _

_Und was Harry angeht – seine Methode, blind von einem Abenteuer ins nächste zu stolpern, ist sicher nicht ungefährlich – aber glücklicherweise funktioniert sein Instinkt ziemlich zuverlässig ..._

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Lesy!_

_Na, hast du ein Glück ... Gerade in diesem Kapitel kommt Draco wieder vor - allerdings nur kurz. Aber alle Draco-Fans können sich schon mal auf Kapitel 13 freuen. _

_Obwohl ... wenn ich so drüber nachdenke ... Ich hoffe, ihr steinigt mich nicht für das, was ich mit dem armen Jungen anstelle. ;-) _

_Aber erst mal geht's weiter mit Harry, Severus und ... Lucius!_

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 10**

**Feindliche Verbündete**

„_Er ist nicht tot?"_

„Nun, so kann man es auch wieder nicht ausdrücken ..." Snape zögerte kurz. „Er ist zwar noch hier, aber eher als eine Art von ... Geist."

„Aber man könnte ihn zurückholen?", drängte Harry.

„Ja, das ... könnte man. Allerdings ist es nicht ganz einfach. Nur wenige könnten es."

„_Wer_?"

„Nur jemand, der sehr bewandert ist in den Dunklen Künsten. Besser mehrere. Und man braucht zusätzlich eine Person, die eine sehr enge Bindung zu dem ... Verstorbenen hat."

Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Sirius so bald wie möglich wiederzusehen, in welcher Form auch immer, und einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen, das bei Erwähnung der Dunklen Künste in ihm erwacht war. „Warum nur ein Schwarzer Magier?" Er sah Snape misstrauisch an.

„Nun, jemanden aus dem Totenreich zurückzuholen, womöglich noch gegen dessen Willen, ist nichts, was in den Bereich der Alltagszauberei gehört", sagte der Todesser mit einem Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass er noch hier ist? Hinter dem Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung, meine ich?"

Snape schwieg einen Moment lang und schien zu überlegen, wie er etwas ziemlich Kompliziertes möglichst kurz und verständlich erklären konnte. Dann hob er an: „Es gibt verschiedene Arten des Totseins. Wer gezwungen durch diesen Vorhang geht, bleibt zwischen den Welten der Lebenden und der Toten gefangen. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er unbedingt zu den Lebenden zurück will, denn er kann in ihrer Welt nur als eine Art von Schatten existieren – wie die Hogwarts-Geister, zum Beispiel. Die meisten möchten zwar aus ihrem Schwebezustand befreit werden, aber sie wollen weitergehen, in die andere Richtung ... in den wirklichen Tod."

„Sirius nicht!" Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass sein Pate jede Möglichkeit nutzen würde, mit ihm zusammen zu sein – ob als Mensch oder als Geist, was machte das schon für einen Unterschied?

„Was ist so schwierig daran, jemanden zurückzuholen?"

„Man wird leicht mit hinuntergezogen in den Tod, wenn man keinen sehr festen Willen hat. Außerdem ist es schwierig, eine bestimmte Seele herauszufinden aus der Unzahl von Seelen, auf die man dort trifft. Und man kann nicht sicher sein, dass man nicht auch etwas anderes von dort mitbringt, etwas Dunkles und Schreckliches ..." Snape unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Schaudern. „Nur wenige wagen es, sich an diesen Ort zu begeben."

Harry sah ihn unverwandt an, versuchte, im Gegenlicht den Gesichtsausdruck seines ehemaligen Lehrers zu erkennen.

„Würdest _du_ es wagen?", fragte er schließlich leise und eindringlich.

Snape wandte sich ab und sah eine Weile nachdenklich schweigend aus dem blinden Fenster. Als er erneut sprach, hatte seine Stimme wieder den üblichen kalten und spöttischen Klang angenommen. „Bist du dir_ sicher_, dass Black wirklich zurückkommen würde, wenn er könnte? Bist du überzeugt, dass du ihn dazu überreden kannst, seine Seele mir und einem anderen Todesser anzuvertrauen? Und bist auch du selbst bereit, mir und eben diesem anderen Todesser dein Leben und deine Seele anzuvertrauen? Dann würde ich es wagen, ja."

Er drehte sich halb um und sah Harry mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. Harrys Zweifel wuchs und ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. „Und wer ...", fragte er zögernd, „sollte dieser zweite Todesser sein?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Lucius Malfoy", sagte er dann.

OoooO

Kaum fünf Minuten später apparierten Harry und Snape in einem weitläufigen und gepflegten Park. Vorher hatte Snape rasch Tonks Erinnerung modifiziert, sobald sie aus ihrer Lähmung erwacht war, würde sie der festen Überzeugung sein, Harry hätte sich ganz normal von ihr verabschiedet und wäre bereits zum Grimmauldplatz disappariert, um Ron und Hermine von ihrem Sieg zu berichten.

Harry sah sich neugierig um. Er wußte zwar, dass die Malfoys nahezu unverschämt reich waren, aber als sie auf das prächtige alte „Haus", das eher eine Mischung aus Schloss und Burg war, zueilten, nahm es ihm trotzdem erst einmal fast den Atem. Bewehrt mit Zinnen und Türmchen, thronte das mächtige Gebäude auf dem höchsten Punkt des Geländes. Die Auffahrt war mit weißem Kies bestreut, und rechts und links säumten exakt geschnittene Buchsbaumhecken üppige Blumenbeete.

Harry hatte sich das Haus des einstmals mächtigen Todessers immer irgendwie düster und ungastlich vorgestellt, aber das war es nicht. Als die Türflügel vor ihnen aufschwangen, gaben sie den Blick frei auf eine prächtig ausgestattete und keineswegs finstere Empfangshalle. Zahlreiche hohe Fenster ließen das Sonnenlicht durch den Raum fluten. Wertvolle Tapisserien und riesige Wandgemälde, Ritterrüstungen und alte Waffen, Renaissancemöbel und ein prachtvoller marmorner Fußboden nahmen den Blick gefangen. Gegen seinen Willen fasziniert von der Atmosphäre des Hauses, bemerkte Harry die Ankunft einer neuen Person erst, als eine unangenehm vertraute Stimme schnarrend die Stille durchschnitt.

„_Potter? Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen?"_

Harry drehte sich langsam um und sah Draco Malfoy in einer Seitentür stehen, das Gesicht zur üblichen arroganten Grimasse verzogen, in die sich jetzt unverhohlener Abscheu mischte. Er war in einen Reiseumhang gehüllt und ließ eben einen offenbar ziemlich schweren Koffer zu Boden sinken. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Snape nicht mehr bei ihm war. Wo war der plötzlich hin?

Seine Frage beantwortete sich Sekunden später von selbst, als hinter Draco die in schwarze Todesser-Roben gehüllten Gestalten von Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy auftauchten.

„Mr Potter ist hier als unser _Gast_, Draco", hallte die gedehnte und höhnische Stimme von Malfoy senior durch den Saal. „Allerdings nicht mehr lange. Die Zeit drängt." Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und drückte ihm eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand. „Darin steht alles, was du wissen musst. Leb wohl."

Draco ergriff das Schriftstück und nickte widerstrebend. Dann wandte er sich wortlos um, ließ den Koffer aufsteigen und verließ mit seinem Gepäck rasch das Haus, ohne Harry und Snape noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass Dracos Vater sehr dünn geworden war in Askaban, das Gesicht blass und ausgezehrt, die kalten grauen Augen tief in den Höhlen liegend. Snape hatte Harry knapp darüber informiert, dass Voldemort nach Dumbledores Ermordung alle Todesser aus Askaban hatte befreien lassen – eine Neuigkeit, die das Ministerium wohl aus gutem Grund unterdrückt hatte. Doch abgesehen von seinem schlechten körperlichen Zustand schien die Haft Malfoy nicht verändert zu haben – ihn umgab nach wie vor die Aura unerschütterlicher Arroganz, die Harry von früheren Begegnungen her kannte.

Lucius Malfoy schritt auf Harry zu und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. Mokant lächelnd, zog er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung einen silbernen Dolch aus seiner Robe und richtete ihn auf seinen „Gast". Harry wich hastig zurück und das verächtliche Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht wurde breiter. „Das hier", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als ob er mit einem etwas zurückgebliebenen Kleinkind sprechen würde, „ist ein Portschlüssel. Er wird uns direkt in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums bringen." Er lachte leise, als Harry ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Für jeden Schutzzauber gibt es auch einen Gegenzauber, Potter. Oder was glaubst du, wie wir letztes Jahr ins Ministerium gekommen sind?"

Harry schluckte. Vor einem Jahr war Sirius ermordet, waren seine Freunde von den Todessern unter Malfoys Befehl gefoltert und schwer verletzt worden.

Malfoy bemerkte sein Unbehagen und ein merkwürdiges Flackern trat in seine Augen. „Ich habe ... nein, hatte, muss ich wohl leider sagen, zwar recht gute Kontakte ins Ministerium. Allerdings war es dann doch noch nicht so weit, das Fudge uns fröhlich die Tür aufgehalten hätte."

Er streckte den Dolch aus und Snape legte eine Hand darauf. „Nun komm schon, Harry", zischte er ärgerlich, „wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl streckte Harry die Finger aus und berührte den Dolch.

Zufrieden tippte Malfoy die Waffe mit dem Zauberstab an. „Portus." Der Dolch glühte auf. „Eins ... zwei ..." – ‚Du bist verrückt', meldete sich eine nervöse Stimme in Harrys Kopf. ‚Vollkommen verrückt!' – „ ... drei!"

Harry wurde hinweggerissen – und mit ihm seine Gedanken.

OoooO

Benommen blickte Harry zum Fuß der Treppe hinab, aus dem sich drohend der alte Steinbogen erhob. Malfoy hatte sie mit dem Portschlüssel direkt in den Todesraum gebracht. Fast genau ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass er diesen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung das letzte Mal betreten hatte. Damals war Sirius hier gestorben. Der schwarze Vorhang, durch den sein Pate verschwunden war, bewegte sich leise, es sah aus, als ob er atmete. Wenn Harry die Augen schloss, konnte er das Flüstern bis hier oben vernehmen ...

„Potter?", riss ihn die schneidend kalte Stimme Snapes aus seinen Gedanken. Widerstrebend löste er sich vom Anblick des Vorhangs und fixierte stattdessen erst Snape, dann Malfoy, die einige Stufen über ihm standen und ihn nun beide abschätzend musterten. Wieder dachte Harry, dass er dabei war, einen schweren und potentiell tödlichen Fehler zu begehen, wenn er sich den Todessern so vollkommen auslieferte. Aber wenn es auch nur die kleinste Chance gab, Sirius zu retten ... Er war sich sicher, dass sein Pate nicht gezögert hätte, sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren.

‚Aber wäre er auch so dumm gewesen, sein Leben Snape und Malfoy anzuvertrauen?', fragte die lästige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ärgerlich wischte er sie beiseite. Er _musste_ es einfach riskieren. Punktum. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Sirius zurückzuholen.

„Nun, Potter? Bist du bereit?", fragte Malfoy gedehnt. Sein Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem dünnen Lächeln, aber seine Augen blieben kalt. „Oder hast du etwa ... Angst?"

Harry fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise an Draco erinnert. „Nein, habe ich nicht!", entgegnete er und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen möglichst festen Klang zu verleihen, was angesichts seiner nur mühsam unterdrückten Wut und, wie er sich eingestehen musste, der nun tatsächlich aufsteigenden Furcht, nicht ganz einfach war.

„Dann komm!" Snape setze sich abrupt in Bewegung und rauschte an Harry vorbei die Treppen hinab. Malfoy folgte nicht ganz so eilig. Auch jetzt gelang es ihm, das perfekte Bild des gelangweilten und überheblichen Aristokraten zu bieten, als er mit wallender schwarzer Robe gemessenen Schrittes hinunterstieg. Harry hasste Malfoy wirklich aus ganzem Herzen, als er ihm mit weichen Knien folgte.

Vor dem Bogen angekommen, schenkte Snape ihm einen seiner durchbohrenden Blicke und Harry spürte, wie er versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Ärgerlich mobilisierte er seine mageren mentalen Abwehrkräfte, um den Eindringling aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. „So wird das nicht funktionieren", bemerkte Snape trocken, ohne Harry aus seinem Blick zu entlassen. „Du musst deinen Geist öffnen, und zwar für uns beide, sonst können wir dich nicht durch den Vorhang mitnehmen."

Seinen Geist öffnen? Für sie _beide_? Für_ Malfoy_? Das war fast so, als ob er Voldemort höchstpersönlich eingeladen hätte, in seinen Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen herumzuwühlen. Langsam wandte er seine Augen zu Malfoy, der zwar nur einen Meter neben ihm stand, den er aber bis jetzt zu ignorieren versucht hatte. Der Todesser erwiderte den Blick mit dem Harry allmählich vertrauten spöttischen Lächeln, zu dem diesmal allerdings noch ein böses Blitzen in den eisgrauen Augen trat. Unbehaglich dachte Harry, dass er Malfoy noch nie so merkwürdig fröhlich gesehen hatte. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Freude von Voldemorts Fall herrührte.

„Schätze, dass Black bis in alle Ewigkeit zwischen Leben und Tod dahintreiben wird", bemerkte Malfoy vergnügt. „Potter hier wird seinen Hass und sein Misstrauen gegen uns nie so weit in den Griff bekommen, dass wir ihn _irgendwohin_ mitnehmen könnten. Tut mir wirklich leid für unseren alten Schul_freund _Black."

Harry kämpfte heftig mit sich, versuchte, Zorn und Widerwillen niederzuringen. Es ging um Sirius, verdammt noch mal! Er musste sich irgendwie unter Kontrolle kriegen.

„Vielleicht hilft es dir, Potter, wenn ich zunächst erkläre, was genau wir hier eigentlich vorhaben." Die kalte Stimme Snapes hallte durch den leeren Saal. „Dabei kannst du dir dann gleich überlegen, ob Black dir dieses Risiko wirklich wert ist. Im Übrigen ist die Sache, wie ich bereits erwähnte, auch für Lucius und mich nicht ungefährlich. Wenn du dich nicht genau an unsere Anweisungen hältst, könnte das den Tod für uns bedeuten – für uns alle, dich eingeschlossen." Snape zögerte einen Moment. „Du solltest dir also darüber im Klaren sein, dass wir dir unser Leben genauso anvertrauen wie du uns das deine." Malfoy schnaubte abfällig, aber Snape ignorierte ihn. „Um Black zurückzuholen, müssen wir selbst durch den Vorhang gehen. Um zu verhindern, dass die anderen Seelen uns mit sich hinab in die Dunkelheit ziehen, werden wir einen Kreis bilden, indem wir uns an den Händen fassen und uns geistig und seelisch so eng miteinander verbinden wie möglich. Diese Verbindung darf auf keinen Fall unterbrochen werden, ehe ich es sage, was auch immer geschehen mag. Das heißt, du darfst unsere Hände nicht loslassen und du darfst deinen Geist und deine Seele unter keinen Umständen auch nur eine Sekunde lang vor uns verschließen. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Lucius und mich."

Harry wurde es immer unbehaglicher zu Mute. Eine derartig enge Verbindung würde bedeuten, dass er bei seinen äußerst mangelhaften Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik weder seine Gedanken, noch seine Gefühle oder seine Erinnerungen vor ihnen würde schützen können. Sie würden buchstäblich _alles_ sehen. Er war gerade dabei, sich seinen beiden ehemals – ‚Ehemals?', fragte die misstrauische kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf – größten Feinden (Voldemort nicht eingerechnet) komplett auszuliefern.

„Falls du glaubst, wir könnten uns besser schützen als du: Wir werden keine Okklumentik anwenden können, ohne unser aller Leben zu gefährden. Du wirst also ebensoviel von uns sehen, das wir dir vielleicht nicht unbedingt zeigen möchten, wie wir von dir. Allerdings werden wir hinter dem Vorhang ganz andere Probleme haben, als gegenseitig in unserem Geist herumzuwühlen. Wenn du uns deine Erinnerungen nicht gerade aufdrängst, werden wir sie auch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."

Harry schluckte mühsam. „Wie können wir Sirius überhaupt finden, wenn so viele Seelen hinter dem Vorhang gefangen sind?"

Malfoy schnaubte erneut und Harry blickte rasch zu ihm hinüber.

„_Du _wirst ihn finden, Potter", zischte der Todesser verächtlich. „Du musst dich ganz darauf konzentrieren, ihn finden zu wollen und wenn er tatsächlich irgendwo da rumschwirrt und den Wunsch hat, zu dir zurückzukehren, wird er kommen. Severus wird ihn dann einsammeln und mit auf unsere Seite des Vorhangs nehmen." Malfoy versuchte, herablassend und gelangweilt zu klingen, aber Harry hörte deutlich Nervosität und, vielleicht, auch einen Hauch von Furcht in seiner Stimme. „Aber es ist gut möglich, dass die anderen uns nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Sie werden versuchen, sich an uns zu hängen, damit wir sie ebenfalls befreien, und wenn wir das nicht tun, werden sie alles daran setzen, uns mit sich zu reißen in ihre ewige Dunkelheit."

Harry sah ein seltsames Flackern in Malfoys Augen und hatte den Eindruck, dass der Todesser seine Hände nur deshalb in seinem Umhang verbarg, damit Harry nicht sah, wie sie zitterten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Dracos Vater. Hatte er wirklich solche Angst vor dem, was hinter dem Vorhang auf sie wartete? Aber er war doch freiwillig mitgekommen, oder etwa nicht? Malfoys zittrige Nervosität, die hysterische Vergnügtheit und seine ausgemergelte Gestalt mit der wachsbleichen Haut erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Sirius, kurz nach dessen Ausbruch aus Askaban. Aber wieso sah Malfoy so fertig aus? Nachdem die Dementoren die Gefängnisinsel verlassen hatten, konnte es da doch nicht mehr so schlimm sein, oder?

Vorhin hatte Harry noch gedacht, der Todesser sei unverändert arrogant und selbstsicher, aber nun wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er eine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade gesehen hatte, die gerade dabei war, vor seinen Augen zu zerbröckeln. Malfoy schloss einen Moment die Augen, wie um Harrys prüfendem Blick zu entgehen, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, als Harry zu einer neuen Frage ansetzte. „Aber warum können wir sie nicht ebenfalls rausholen?", fragte er gepresst.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du nicht möchtest, dass _diese_ Seelen sich wieder in unserer Welt aufhalten," sagte Snape ruhig.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Der Gang durch den Vorhang war über viele Jahrhunderte eine Art Hinrichtungsmethode für die übelsten Zauberer, die du dir denken kannst. Mörder, Schwarzmagier" –

„Leute wie Severus und ich", unterbrach Malfoy lächelnd. „Und du möchtest hier doch sicher nicht noch mehr von unserer Sorte, oder?", fuhr er in fast fröhlichem Ton fort.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte lieber nichts mehr.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle drei. Endlich sagte Harry leise: „Ich bin bereit."

OoooO


	11. Hinter dem Vorhang

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Raona!_

_Hey, danke für das Lob!_

_:-)_

_Es war wirklich nicht ganz einfach, eine Geschichte im "Panorama" zu schreiben, bei so vielen Perspektivwechseln und Rückgriffen schleichen sich leicht Fehler ein. Und leider sind immer noch einige drin, ich werde also irgendwann noch die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit ändern müssen. Ich hatte mehrere Betas aus Fleisch und Blut (d. h. Leute, die ich von "Angesicht zu Angesicht" kenne), und im Moment liest gerade jemand von HarryPotterXperts (der Bruder einer Freundin, Zufälle gibt's ...) die Papierversion. Der war's auch, der die gemeinsten Fehler gefunden hat. 'grummel'._

_Aber eigentlich freue ich mich immer, wenn jemand so aufmerksam liest. Wenn du (oder ihr anderen) also mal irgendwelche Fehler findet, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. Was Kapitel 4 angeht: Ja, den pathetischen Sprachstil, den ich Hermine verpasst habe, haben auch andere schon bemängelt - und ihre übertrieben altkluge oder reflektierte Betrachtungsweise ebenso. Mit Hermine komme ich nicht so gut klar, fürchte ich. Ich hoffe, in den späteren Kapiteln kommt sie authentischer rüber ... _

_Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für das ausführliche Review! Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Real Indy!_

_Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. _

_Was das Updaten angeht: In der Regel mache ich das mindestens zweimal wöchentlich, vorletzte Woche habe ich sogar drei oder vier Kapitel gepostet. Letzte Woche hatte ich allerdings ein bisschen viel um die Ohren. Aber, wie du siehst, heute gibt's schon das nächste Kapitel._

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 11**

**Hinter dem Vorhang**

‚Das ist wirklich eine ganz schlechte Idee. Eine richtig bescheuerte Idee ... Hermine würde mich für meinen Leichtsinn erwürgen,' dachte Harry verzweifelt, als er, die rechte Hand im kühlen und festen Griff Snapes, die linke in der wohlmanikürten Rechten Lucius Malfoys, aus zwei Schritt Entfernung auf den schwarzen Vorhang starrte. Die andern beiden hatten die Augen fest geschlossen, ihre Gesichter wirkten konzentriert und ruhig. Snape murmelte unentwegt lateinische Beschwörungsformeln. Harry fühlte unbehaglich, wie seine Hände feucht wurden vor Nervosität. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er einfach auch die Augen zumachte und Snape das Handeln überließ. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ohnehin kaum übrig.

Im selben Moment, als er seine Lider schloss, überflutete eine Welle von Sinneseindrücken seinen Geist: Bilder, Geräusche, Gerüche ... Er sah eine lächelnde blonde Frau mit einem pausbäckigen blonden Baby ... Der Duft von Kräutern und Räucherwerk wehte an ihm vorbei ... Er hörte Stimmen, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkamen, von denen er aber gleichzeitig sicher war, sie noch nie gehört zu haben ...

Es waren die Erinnerungen Snapes und Malfoys, die da plötzlich in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, in diesen fremden Erinnerungen zu ertrinken, sie schlugen über seinem Geist zusammen wie Wasser und erstickten seine eigenen Gedanken. Dann spürte er, wie er gleichsam herausgezogen wurde aus den Fluten und etwas – jemand – ihn über den tosenden Wassern fremder Erlebnisse hielt. Er dachte erst, es wäre Snape, stellte dann aber unbehaglich fest, dass es sich um Malfoy handelte.

‚Du musst dich auf dein Ziel konzentrieren! Denk an Black! Konzentrier dich auf das, was wir vorhaben!', zischte Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry versuchte es, aber wie sollte er sich gleichzeitig ganz auf Sirius konzentrieren und dabei seinen Geist für zwei von dessen ärgsten Feinden offen halten?

‚Es ist nicht so schwer. Du mußt dich nur an den dominanten Gedanken von uns festhalten.'

Wie zum Teufel sollte er das machen? Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einem mentalen Halt, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, ohne Malfoys Hilfe die Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu behalten.

Und dann sah er es. Einen leuchtenden Punkt in dem Nebel aus Farben, Tönen, Gerüchen, Gefühlen ... Ein weißes Leuchten, dass umso stärker wurde, je mehr er sein Bewusstsein darauf fokussierte. Das Leuchten wurde so mächtig, dass es schließlich seinen ganzen Geist ausfüllte und er nichts anderes mehr sah als dieses überwältigend helle Licht. Eine Stimme ertönte in seinem Kopf: ‚Wir sind hier, um Sirius Black zu befreien. Wir sind hier, um Sirius Black zu befreien...'

‚Gut so!', sagte eine andere Stimme, doch das Licht und die erste Stimme blieben. Sie rückten weiter weg, wurden kleiner und leiser, verloren aber nichts von ihrer Präsenz und Macht.

‚Gut so!', wiederholte Snape, und ein Teil von Harry registrierte halb ungläubig, halb amüsiert, dass dies vermutlich das erste ehrlich gemeinte Lob war, das er je vom Meister der Zaubertränke bekommen hatte.

‚Das ist der geistige Zustand, den du aufrechterhalten mußt. Meinst du, du schaffst es?' Harry nickte unwillkürlich, dann fragte er sich, ob Snape das überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte. Doch er schien die Bestätigung registriert zu haben.

‚Dann werden wir jetzt durch den Vorhang gehen.'

Harry hatte in den letzten Minuten schon fast vergessen, dass er ja auch noch einen Körper besaß, so dass er beinah über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre, als er unerwartet von Snape und Malfoy vorwärts gezogen wurde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er sich und spürte, wie der seidig kühle Stoff des Vorhangs ihm über Gesicht und Hände glitt.

Übergangslos umfing ihn eisige Kälte und Finsternis von einer Dichte, wie er sie noch niemals erlebt hatte, nicht einmal, als er von den Dementoren angegriffen worden war. Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe die Schwärze zu flackern und sich aufzulösen begann. Erst waren es nur wenige winzige, strahlend blaue Punkte, die aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten, aber rasch wurden sie größer und zahlreicher. Sie hatten etwas ungemein Bedrohliches an sich und Harry spürte, wie er unwillkürlich zu zittern begann. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihm diese Lichterscheinungen solche Angst machten, aber seine Furcht wuchs und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich ganz klein zu machen, sich einzurollen, sich zu verstecken, alles, was da außerhalb von ihm war, von sich fernzuhalten, sich abzuschotten ...

„Nein!"

Die Stimme war nicht nur in seinem Kopf erklungen. Snape hatte einen warnenden Ruf ausgestoßen, gleichzeitig fühlte Harry, wie seine Hände fester gepackt wurden. Malfoy war plötzlich wieder da, eine Gestalt aus rotem Licht, hielt ihn in einem mentalen Klammergriff gefangen und versuchte, seine geistige Abwehr mit Gewalt zu durchbrechen. Harry geriet in Panik, er kämpfte wild gegen den fremden Geist an, der versuchte, ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, der ihm schaden, ihn verletzen wollte ... Er bemühte sich verzweifelt, seine mentalen Mauern noch höher und fester zu türmen.

„Potter! Nicht!"

Jetzt war auch Snape da, wie Malfoy eine flammende Figur aus orangerotem Licht. Harry spürte einen selbstmörderischen Triumph in sich. Diesmal würde es Snape nicht gelingen, in seinen Geist einzudringen, diesmal nicht!

„Harry!"

Snapes Stimme hatte nun einen verzweifelten Klang angenommen, und Harry spürte, wie er versuchte, gleichzeitig seine, Harrys, Abwehr zu durchbrechen und Malfoys geistigen Würgegriff zu lösen.

‚Harry!' Snapes Stimme wurde schwächer, Panik schwang in ihr. ‚Denk an Black! Denk an Sirius, Harry!'

_Sirius. _Richtig, sie waren hier, um Sirius zu retten. Ein winziges weißes Flämmchen flackerte zwischen den eisigen blauen Lichtern auf. _Sirius. _Harrys Verstand war mit einem Schlag wieder da. Was hatte er getan? Hatte er den Kontakt zu Snape und Malfoy völlig unterbrochen? Und mit welchem Ergebnis? Waren sie tot? Trieb er jetzt vielleicht alleine durch dieses endlose Meer aus eisigen Lichtern?

‚Snape?'

Harry streckte seine mentalen Fühler aus und tastete vorsichtig seine Umgebung nach einem fremden Bewusstsein ab. Da war etwas ...

‚Snape? Malfoy?'

Er wagte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Harry spürte eine Verbindung wie einen unendlich dünnen Faden zwischen sich und der anderen Person. Er griff nach diesem Faden, behutsam, um ihn nicht endgültig zu zerreißen, bekam ihn zu fassen ... Gleich wurde die Verbindung deutlicher spürbar. Er folgte ihr und fand schließlich Malfoy, einen kleinen rot glimmenden Funken in der Finsternis. Er schien in einer Art Bewusstlosigkeit dahinzutreiben. Wie konnte er ihn erreichen, das geistige Band verstärken?

‚Malfoy?', dachte er unsicher.

Keine Reaktion.

‚Lucius?'

Nichts. Vielleicht, wenn er den Namen laut aussprach?

„Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme überlaut um ihn her zu hallen schien. Malfoy aber regte sich nicht, weder geistig noch sonstwie. Harry fühlte, dass der andere seine Hand noch immer fast schmerzhaft fest umklammert hielt, tot konnte er nicht sein, seine Haut war warm und Harry spürte deutlich den gleichmäßigen Pulsschlag. Etwas musste Malfoys Bewußtsein hinweggefegt haben. Wie konnte er es zurückholen? Er hatte keine Ahnung von derartigen geistigen Reisen, wie sie sie unternommen hatten.

Plötzlich überfiel ihn die Erkenntnis. Natürlich! Snape hatte ihn selbst nur an Sirius erinnern müssen, und er war wieder zu Verstand gekommen. Nun, auch wenn diese spezielle Person für ihn selbst sicher nichts Aufmunterndes oder sonstwie Positives hatte ...

‚Lucius! Denk an Draco! Du musst hier heil wieder rauskommen, er braucht dich. Denk an Draco!'

Erst geschah gar nichts, doch Harry durfte nicht aufgeben. Wenn er jemals diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen wollte, konnte er das nur mit Hilfe von Snape und Malfoy tun, ganz zu schweigen von der Rettung Sirius'. So sagte er immer wieder Dracos Namen, erinnerte Malfoy auch an seine Frau Narcissa (obwohl Harry nicht sicher war, ob es sich dabei wirklich um eine positive Erinnerung handelte) und rief sein Gegenüber wiederholt beim Namen.

Schließlich begannen seine Bemühungen Wirkung zu zeigen. Malfoy regte sich, der rote Funke wurde größer und leuchtete heller. Einen Moment lang hatte Harry die schreckliche Befürchtung, Malfoys Verstand wäre so komplett hinweggefegt worden wie einst bei Gilderoy Lockhart, denn er nahm von ihm zunächst nur einen chaotischen Wirbel aus Erinnerungsfetzen und Gefühlen wahr. Doch dann klärte sich Malfoys Geist langsam und er tastete fragend in Harrys Richtung. Der rote Funke wurde zu einer Flamme, dann zu einem Feuer, aus dem sich schließlich eine lebensgroße Gestalt bildete, die sich nur dadurch vom körperlichen Lucius Malfoy unterschied, dass sie aus rotem Licht bestand. Zusammengekrümmt schwebte er in der Dunkelheit, umgeben von den unheimlichen blauen Flämmchen. Harry spürte, wie das mentale Band stärker wurde und bemühte sich, es weiter zu kräftigen.

‚Mr Malfoy? Sind sie in Ordnung?'

Ein gequältes Stöhnen war zunächst die einzige Antwort, die Harry auf seine Frage erhielt. Dann antwortete Malfoy mit schwacher Stimme: ‚Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.' Er schien eine Art mentale Bestandsaufnahme durchzuführen. Als er nach einer Weile erneut sprach, klang seine Stimme deutlich fester. ‚Ich denke schon.'

‚Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr Malfoy, ich wollte nicht' –

‚Das warst du nicht, Potter. Und nenn mich nicht _Mr Malfoy_. Lucius tut's auch.' Er lachte leise, als er Harrys Verwirrung spürte. ‚Nun, immerhin ist das hier eine Sache auf Leben und Tod. Ich denke, da kann man ruhig ein bisschen Distanz abbauen. Außerdem' – sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leicht ironischen Lächeln – ‚hast du mich ja eben auch schon geduzt, als ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte.' Das Lächeln verschwand, als er ernst wiederholte: ‚Du warst das nicht, Harry, wir sind angegriffen worden, Severus und ich.'

_Severus. Snape._ ‚Wir müssen Snape suchen!', rief Harry hastig.

‚Überflüssig. Ich bin bereits da.' Snapes Bewusstsein, ebenfalls in rot leuchtender Gestalt, trat wieder in den Kreis und Harry spürte, wie der Meister der Zaubertränke das mentale Band weiter verstärkte, während er mit ihnen sprach. ‚Lucius hat recht. Das, was du gespürt hast, war nur ein Echo des Angriffs, der auf uns beide gerichtet war. Wärst du mit der gleichen Wucht wie wir attackiert worden, hättest du nicht überlebt.'

Harry wurde es noch ein bisschen kälter. ‚Aber was war es, was euch angegriffen hat?', fragte er beunruhigt.

‚Seelen', entgegnete Snape kühl und scheinbar unbeeindruckt. ‚Sie erkennen uns als das, was wir sind – als Todesser. Es sind nicht nur die Seelen Schwarzer Magier hier unterwegs, sondern auch die Seelen ihrer Opfer. Viele von ihnen haben gute Gründe, uns zu hassen.'

‚Aber' –

‚Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du jetzt nicht weiter fragst. Wir müssen uns wieder auf unser eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren. Auf Black.'

Als Snape so plötzlich in seinen alten Lehrer-Tonfall zurückfiel, konnte Harry sich nur mit Mühe eine schnippische Antwort verkneifen. Aber Snape hatte Recht. Sie waren hier, um Sirius zu suchen, reden konnten sie später immer noch. Zumal es an diesem Ort eindeutig nicht geheuer war. Also sammelte Harry seine Gedanken und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seinen Paten. Er versuchte, ein möglichst klares Bild von Sirius vor seinem inneren Auge aufsteigen zu lassen, sich an den Klang seiner Stimme, an seinen Geruch zu erinnern ... Gleichzeitig nahm er wahr, dass auch Lucius und Snape sich ihre Erinnerungen an Sirius vergegenwärtigten, die bei ihnen naturgemäß weniger freundlich ausfielen. Als er plötzlich Sirius' spöttisch grinsendes Gesicht aus der Perspektive eines kopfüber in der Luft pendelnden, vor Zorn kochenden Snape vor seinem inneren Auge sah, versetzte es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Er sah die Szene nicht nur aus Snapes Perspektive, er empfand auch dessen Gefühle überdeutlich: Wut, Hass und ein ungeheures Gefühl der Demütigung. Und einen Moment lang hasste er Sirius so, wie ihn der vierzehnjährige Snape gehasst hatte.

Harry kämpfte heftig, um die fremden Emotionen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Snapes Sirius war nicht sein, Harrys, Sirius, war nicht der Mensch, den er liebte und so viel besser zu kennen glaubte ... Um positive Gedanken an seinen Paten bemüht, die negativen Erinnerungen von Snape und Lucius so gut es ging ignorierend, begann Harry, seinen Geist tastend durch den von blauen Lichtern erfüllten, endlosen schwarzen Raum zu schicken, so wie er zuvor nach den beiden Todessern gesucht hatte. Er berührte dabei immer wieder fremde Bewusstseinsspähren, ruhelose und von Feindschaft erfüllte Seelen, bei jedem Kontakt mit ihrer eisigen Kälte erschrocken zurückzuckend. Langsam und vorsichtig arbeitete er sich vor, unterstützt und vorwärts gedrängt von seinen beiden Begleitern, die an seiner Seite durch die Dunkelheit glitten.

OoooO

Harrys Mut begann bereits zu sinken, als er flüchtig, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil lang, eine warme Berührung in diesem Meer von Kälte und Feindseligkeit wahrnahm. Blitzartig versuchte er, sich auf den Punkt zu konzentrieren, an dem er die Wärme gespürt hatte. Es war leicht, etwas zog ihn förmlich dort hin ... Harry spannte all seine Sinne an, durchkämmte angestrengt den leeren Raum um ihn her. Und da war es wieder, ein winziger Punkt von Wärme und Vertrautheit. Dann erspähte er ein kaum sichtbares Flämmchen silbrigen Lichts, nicht größer als der Kopf einer Stecknadel.

‚Sirius?' fragte Harry, atemlos vor Erwartung.

Der Punkt glomm heller, wurde größer und wärmer.

‚Sirius!' Harry fühlte, wie auch ihm warm wurde vor Glück.

Das silberne Licht wuchs jetzt schneller, schien aus seiner Freude und Zuneigung Kraft zu gewinnen. Es waberte und floss durch die Dunkelheit, dann bildeten sich nach und nach feste Konturen ... Ein großer, struppiger Hund aus grausilbernem Licht schwebte vor Harry in der Schwärze. Die blauen Flammen ringsum wichen zurück in Finsternis und Kälte. Und dann ertönte eine leise, raue Stimme in Harrys Kopf, die sein Herz vor Freude einen Purzelbaum schlagen ließ.

‚Harry?', fragte Sirius unsicher. Dann drängender, besorgter: ‚Um Merlins Willen, was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?'

Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass Sirius glauben musste, er sei ebenfalls eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben und wie sein Pate an diesem furchtbaren Ort ohne Hoffnung gestrandet. Hastig stieß er hervor: ‚Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten, Sirius. Wir holen dich hier raus!'

‚Wir?' Sirius klang überrascht, und Harry spürte, wie sich die Finger von Sirius' Bewusstsein in die ewige Dunkelheit streckten, er fühlte sie den feinen Faden ertasten, der ihn mit seinen Begleitern verband, an ihm entlang gleiten und ...

Sirius fuhr so heftig zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. ‚Ihr!', rief er in einer Mischung aus Schock und Abscheu aus. Im gleichen Moment schien ihm klar zu werden, dass es sich bei Lucius und Snape um Harrys Führer handeln musste. Das Entsetzen, das von Sirius ausging, war so heftig, dass es für einen Augenblick auf Harry übergriff und er mühsam die aufsteigende Panik niederringen musste. ‚Harry, was hast du getan? Wieso bist du mit diesen ... diesen Henkersknechten hier?'

Harry spürte, wie Snape innerlich zusammenzuckte und nahm überrascht wahr, dass der Todesser nicht etwa zornig, sondern traurig und verletzt zu sein schien. Doch Snapes Stimme war keinerlei Emotion anzumerken, als er gelassen zu Sirius sagte: ‚Wir sind hier, um Harry und, vor allem, um dir zu helfen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, bitte, überzeug dich selbst.'

Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sein Geist irgendwie gedehnt wurde, als Snape ihren mentalen Kreis für Sirius öffnete. Zögernd und misstrauisch trat sein Pate, nunmehr in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, in den Pool ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle ein. Nachdem er die erste Verwirrung überwunden und die drei Bewusstseinssphären einigermaßen auseinandersortiert zu haben schien, spürte Harry, wie sich Sirius vorsichtig Snapes Geist näherte. Er nahm das Unbehagen des Todessers deutlich wahr, dennoch öffnete Snape seinen Geist für seinen alten Feind, als ob er eine Tür öffnen würde. Eine Welle von Bildern überflutete Harry, als sein Pate ziemlich unsensibel in Snapes Gedanken herumzusuchen begann, um dessen Motivation zu erkunden. Der Todesser schien sich nur mühsam zur Ruhe zu zwingen und hatte offensichtlich mehrmals das heftige Bedürfnis, Sirius die mentale Tür an den Kopf zu knallen, doch er ließ es zu, dass seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle grob durchwühlt wurden.

Nach einer Weile tauchte Sirius wieder aus Snapes Innenwelt auf, offenbar zutiefst verunsichert von dem, was er dort vorgefunden hatte. Harry hatte nur wenig von Snapes Erinnerungen wahrnehmen können, zu schnell war alles an ihm vorbei geflogen. Doch Sirius schien genau zu wissen, wonach er hatte suchen müssen.

‚Warum?', fragte sein Pate schließlich zögernd.

‚Wir pflegen unsere Schuld zu bezahlen', bemerkte Snape mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Erregung in der Stimme. Seinen ärgsten Feind in seinen Geist einzulassen hatte ihn offenbar mehr mitgenommen als alle anderen Ereignisse dieses Tages.

‚Was war das für eine Szene, die ich da vorhin gesehen habe?', fragte Sirius mit nun leicht zitternder Stimme.

‚Harry hat Lucius das Leben gerettet, als' –, begann Snape widerstrebend, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn heftig.

‚Das meine ich nicht! Die Szene in Hogwarts, auf dem Turm! Mit Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy ...'

Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen. Wenn sein Pate erfuhr, dass Snape Professor Dumbledore getötet hatte, würde er niemals bereit sein, dem Todesser zu vertrauen. Snape und Lucius schienen den Gedanken im selben Moment mit Harry zu teilen, doch es war schon zu spät. Als Sirius ihre gemeinschaftliche Abwehr wahrnahm, setzte er zu einem mentalen Rammstoß gegen Snape an, der ihre geistige Verbindung fast zerrissen hätte.

‚Sirius, nicht!', keuchte Harry entsetzt und schmerzerfüllt auf. ‚Du bringst uns alle drei um!' Sofort hielt Sirius inne. Snape rappelte sich mühsam wieder hoch und sortierte seine in Unordnung geratenen Gedanken.

‚Also gut, Black!', zischte er zornerfüllt. ‚Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!'

Harry hielt in Erwartung der kommenden Katastrophe den Atem an. Doch statt zu einem geistigen Gegenschlag auszuholen, schien die Gestalt Snapes plötzlich in sich zusammenzusinken und an Helligkeit zu verlieren. Snape sagte mit tonloser Stimme: ‚Ich zeige es dir. Du hasst mich ohnehin bereits so sehr, dass eine Steigerung mir nicht mehr möglich erscheint. Also, nur zu.'

Starr vor Staunen fühlte Harry, wie Snape ein weiteres Mal seinen Geist für Sirius öffnete.

OoooO

Wieder stiegen Bilder auf, diesmal jedoch langsam und deutlich, als ob Snape seine Erinnerung regelrecht in Sirius' Gehirn einbrennen wollte. Wieder war Harry auf dem Turm, wieder spürte er den Wind an seinen Kleidern zerren. Doch diesmal stand er nicht unter dem Tarnumhang, durch Dumbledores Zauber zeitweilig stumm und gelähmt und zur Rolle des hilflosen Zuschauers verdammt.

Diesmal befand er sich in Snapes Körper, sah die Szenerie durch seine Augen. Dumbledore, bleich und erschöpft, vor Schwäche an der Festungsmauer zusammengesunken. Draco, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab und weit aufgerissenen Augen am Rand der Plattform stand, im Gesicht eine Mischung aus Angst, Erleichterung und Schuldbewusstsein, als er zu ihm, Severus, aufblickte. Neben dem Jungen die Todesser Fenrir, Monroe, Amycus und Alecto, die Gesichter von Hass und Grausamkeit verzerrt.

‚Wir haben ein Problem, Snape. Der Junge scheint nicht in der Lage zu sein' –

‚Severus ...'

Wie magnetisch angezogen schritt er auf Dumbledore zu, stieß dabei Draco zur Seite. Die anderen Todesser wichen zurück. Und er sah nichts mehr als ein Paar blauer Augen, in denen sich Furcht und Hoffnung mischten.

‚Severus, bitte...'

Was sollte er tun? Albus war sein Mentor, fast sein Freund. Der Direktor hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben, als alle anderen den Kuss der Dementoren gefordert hatten. Konnte Severus ihn retten?

Dieses Flehen in Dumbledores Augen, die Angst in seiner Stimme, Angst, wie er sie nie zuvor bei dem alten Mann wahrgenommen hatte ... Ihm war klar, dass Albus nicht sterben wollte, dass er ihn verzweifelt bat, eine andere Lösung zu finden.

Doch um ihn her standen die anderen Todesser, und der Dunkle Lord wartete bereits auf ihn.

In diesem Moment hasste er Albus Dumbledore dafür, dass er es ihm so schwer machte, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Doch noch mehr hasste und verachtete er sich selbst für das, was aus ihm geworden war. Ein Folterknecht. Ein Killer.

Eine eisige Hand schloss sich um sein Herz und löschte dort den letzten Rest von Wärme aus, als er den Zauberstab hob und mit kalter Stimme rief: ‚Avada Kedavra!'

OoooO

Sirius taumelte zurück, überwältigt von dem, was er soeben hatte miterleben müssen, und rollte sich in seiner Hundegestalt in sicherem Abstand von ihnen zusammen, bis er wieder zu einem konturlosen silbrigen Licht geworden war. Zögernd und besorgt näherte sich Harry seinem Paten. Er musste versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen, seinen Hass auf Snape irgendwie zu dämpfen, damit er bereit war, sie zu begleiten, diesen Ort in Snapes Obhut zu verlassen ... Doch als er sich behutsam dem Geist seines Paten näherte, nahm er überrascht wahr, dass da kein Hass, nicht einmal Zorn war, sondern nur Traurigkeit. Unendliche Trauer um Dumbledore und ...

Es verschlug Harry fast den Atem: Trauer um _Snape._

Lange herrschte Schweigen. Harry spürte Unruhe und Unsicherheit von Snape ausgehen, mühsam erzwungene Gelassenheit bei Lucius, Trauer und Schuldgefühle bei Sirius. Er selbst war völlig durcheinander. Warum empfand Sirius auf einmal Mitleid für Snape? Für seinen größten Feind? Den Mann, den er schon während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit gemeinsam mit Harrys Vater sieben Jahre lang gehasst, verachtet und gequält hatte? Der ihn an die Dementoren hatte ausliefern wollen? Den er noch vor einem Jahr und bis zu seinem Tod so tief verabscheut hatte?

‚Sirius?', fragte Harry behutsam. Zögernd nahm das Licht die Konturen eines zusammengekauerten Menschen an, blieb jedoch an den Rändern unscharf und verschwommen.

‚Sirius, was ist?', drängte Harry. ‚Sag doch was!'

Langsam hob sein Pate den Kopf – doch er blickte nicht Harry an, sondern Snape.

‚Es ... es tut mir... es tut mir so unendlich leid!', würgte Sirius schließlich mühsam hervor. ‚Merlin, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut!'

Harry starrte seinen Paten verblüfft an, dann blickte er hastig hinüber zu Snape. Er fühlte Scham und Widerwillen bei dem Todesser, der Sirius nicht ansah und offensichtlich einen harten inneren Kampf auszufechten hatte.

Sirius hob stockend an: ‚Vielleicht ... vielleicht wär alles ganz anders gekommen, wenn ich und James dich in der Schule nicht so getriezt ... so gequält hätten ...'

Langsam wandte Snape seinen Blick zu Sirius. ‚Am Anfang', sagte er tonlos, ‚da hab ich euch _bewundert_. Ich wollte so sein wie ihr. So gut in der Schule, so schlagfertig, so beliebt, so ... gutaussehend. Ich wollte nicht in Slytherin sein. Ich wollte nach Gryffindor, zu den _Guten_.' Während er sprach, sah Harry Szenen aus Snapes Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen.

_Ein magerer kleiner Junge mit strähnigem schwarzen Haar, der einsam auf einem Mäuerchen hockte und sehnsüchtig einen plaudernden und lachenden Trupp Gryffindors beobachtete, bei dem sich auch James, Sirius, Remus und Peter befanden ... _

‚Aber dieser verdammte Hut hat mich in dieses verfluchte Haus gesteckt und damit war es vorbei mit der Chance, mit irgendjemandem von einem der anderen Häuser Freundschaft zu schließen. Ich hatte nichts und niemanden, der mich unterstützt hätte. Selbst die Slytherins haben sich über mich lustig gemacht ...' Er schoss einen hasserfüllten Blick hinüber zu Lucius. ‚Über mein Aussehen ... Über meine unbeholfene Art im Umgang mit Menschen ... Über meine Besessenheit von Flüchen und tödlichen Tränken ...'

_Derselbe kleine Junge, der diesmal in einer Ecke des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes kauerte und verkrampft ins Feuer starrte, während einige ältere Slytherins sich damit amüsierten, seinen Gang und seine Sprechweise nachzuahmen. Einer von ihnen war Lucius, anscheinend in seinem letzten Hogwarts-Jahr, gutaussehend, teuer gekleidet und mit kurzem weißblondem Haar. Er trug einen Wischmopp auf dem Kopf, der offensichtlich Snapes Frisur darstellen sollte ... _

Snape schwieg einen Moment, dann brüllte er plötzlich so heftig los, dass Harry erschrocken zusammenfuhr. ‚WO, BITTE, HÄTTE ICH LERNEN SOLLEN, WIE SICH EIN NORMALER JUNGE ZU VERHALTEN HAT? Mein Vater war ein verdammter Alkoholiker, er hat meine Mutter und mich fast täglich verprügelt ... Und diese dumme Kuh hat ihn so geliebt, dass sie sich nicht einmal gewehrt hat, obwohl sie eine wirklich talentierte Hexe war.'

_Ein unrasierter Mann mit strähnigen langen Haaren und Hakennase brüllte auf eine verängstigte, zierliche junge Frau ein, die verzweifelt versuchte, einen etwa fünfjährigen Jungen mit ihrem Körper zu schützen. Doch der Mann packte einen Besen und drosch damit wie wild auf die beiden ein ..._

‚Ich habe mich tagelang heimlich in ihren Zauberbüchern vergraben und die schlimmsten Flüche und grausamsten Tränke gelernt, mit denen ich mich an ihm rächen wollte. Doch sie hat es mir verboten. Sie _liebte_ ihn zu sehr.' Er schwieg einen Moment und schien mit seinem Abscheu zu kämpfen. Dann stieß er hasserfüllt hervor: ‚Als ich zehn war, hat er sie totgeschlagen.'

Entsetzt sah Harry das Bild einer am Boden in einer Blutlache zusammengekrümmten Frau vor sich aufsteigen, in einer Ecke des Raumes kauerte ein kleiner Junge, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, der sich buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte.

‚Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, nicht ganz so abstoßend zu sein, weißt du,' sagte Snape leise zu Sirius. Er klang jetzt erschöpft und resigniert. ‚Aber ich fürchte, dass das niemand bemerkt hat.'

Harry konnte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr als den Meister der Zaubertränke oder den Todesser Snape sehen Das Bild eines mit Harry etwa gleichaltrigen Hogwarts-Schülers Severus überlagerte irgendwie die Geistgestalt des erwachsenen Snape.

Severus' Gesicht nahm wieder einen harten Zug an, als er kalt hinzufügte: ‚Nun, und irgendwann habe ich eben begonnen, mich zu wehren. Und dann – mich zu rächen.'

Es war Lucius, der die auf Severus' Erzählung folgende Stille schließlich brach. ‚Nun, Black', sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe, ‚bist du jetzt bereit, mit uns zu kommen, oder willst du vorher auch noch _meine_ Kindheitsgeschichte hören?'

Sirius schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann sagte er leise: ‚Ich komme mit euch. Was muss ich tun?'

‚Zunächst mal zurück in den Kreis treten,' entgegnete Severus. In seiner Stimme schwang noch immer die Erregung der vergangenen Minuten mit.

Sirius gehorchte schweigend.

‚Du hast keinen physischen Körper mehr, deshalb muss einer von uns deine Seele in seinen Körper aufnehmen.'

Automatisch wandte Sirius sich Harry zu, doch Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

‚Harry hat nicht die entsprechende Ausbildung, er wäre nicht in der Lage, eure Seelen getrennt zu halten und wir würden sie möglicherweise nie mehr auseinander sortieren können. Du musst schon mit Lucius oder mir vorlieb nehmen. Lucius wäre mir allerdings lieber, da ich dieses Unternehmen leite und mich dabei ziemlich konzentrieren muss. Das ist bei einer so engen geistigen Verbindung von mehreren Menschen schon schwierig genug – deine Seele in meinem Körper würde es nicht eben leichter für mich machen.'

Sirius wandte sich zögernd zu Lucius. Der wirkte nach außen völlig kalt, doch Harry spürte deutlich, wie er gegen seinen Widerwillen ankämpfen musste. ‚Vielleicht wird dir nicht alles gefallen, was du in meiner Seele sehen wirst, Black', warnte er leise und mit drohendem Unterton.

Severus fuhr ungerührt fort: ‚Für dich gilt das Gleiche wie für Harry, Black. Du darfst die seelische und geistige Verbindung mit uns auf keinen Fall unterbrechen – unabhängig davon, was du bei Lucius wahrnehmen wirst. Und, Lucius, versuch dich zu beherrschen, ja?' Er sah Lucius scharf an, der schließlich widerstrebend nickte.

Als Lucius sprach, hörte und fühlte Harry unter der oberflächlichen Arroganz deutlich die Verunsicherung. ‚Um Schlimmeres zu verhüten, Black, sag ich's dir lieber gleich – damit du nicht im unpassenden Moment darauf stößt und uns alle in Lebensgefahr bringst. _Ich_ habe deinen Bruder Regulus getötet.'

Für einen Moment war es wieder ganz still und Harry wartete gebannt auf die Reaktion seines Paten. Regulus war ein Todesser gewesen und Sirius hatte wohl keine besonders enge Beziehung zu ihm gehabt, trotzdem spürte er deutlich seine Erschütterung und rechnete halb mit einer heftigen Reaktion.

Doch Sirius nickte nur.

‚Dann komm', sagte Lucius kalt.

Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

‚Du musst nur durch mich hindurchgehen, das ist alles. Den Rest mache ich.'

Zögernd bewegte sich die silbrige Gestalt Sirius' auf die rot flammende des Todessers zu. Als er nur noch einen Schritt von Lucius entfernt war, hielt er kurz inne und schien gleichsam tief Luft zu holen. Dann machte er den letzten Schritt nach vorne. Es gab einen blendenden Blitz, einen Moment lang wirbelten das rote und das silberne Licht wild durcheinander – dann war Sirius verschwunden und es schwebte nur noch die rote Gestalt Lucius Malfoys in der Dunkelheit. Doch das Rot hatte einen silbrigen Schimmer bekommen und Harry spürte nach wie vor deutlich die Gegenwart seines Paten.

Severus übernahm wieder die Führung, rasch und zielstrebig zog er sie alle durch die Dunkelheit. Die blauen Lichter kamen wieder näher, vermehrten sich, schlossen sie ein, bis es nicht mehr schwarz, sondern eisblau um sie herum war. Doch Severus riss sie mit sich, schneller und schneller wirbelten sie durch die Finsternis.

‚Nicht ablenken lassen! Denk an etwas Positives!', erklang Severus' befehlende Stimme in Harrys Kopf – und diesmal gehorchte er. Er dachte an Sirius, wie es sein würde, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein, an Ginny, für die er nun, nach Voldemorts Vernichtung, wieder frei war ...

Sirius, das spürte Harry deutlich, dachte ebenfalls an das Zusammenleben mit seinem Patensohn.

Lucius dachte an Draco und an Narcissa – also war sie wohl doch eine glückliche Erinnerung. Harry sah die beiden so deutlich, als ob sie direkt vor ihm stünden. Sogar Narcissas Parfüm konnte er riechen, ihre Haut und –

Lucius verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die mentalen Finger. ‚Vorsicht!', warnte er, doch er klang nicht böse dabei, eher amüsiert.

Und an was dachte Sn ... _Severus_? Harry tastete behutsam zu ihrem Führer hinüber – und fuhr erschrocken zurück. Da war nichts – gar nichts. Nicht, dass da kein Gedanke gewesen wäre – aber der Gedanke war _Nichts_.

Doch noch ehe Harrys Verunsicherung sich auf ihren Bund auswirken konnte, spürte er plötzlich wieder den kühlen Stoff des Vorhangs auf seiner Haut. Abermals stolperte er ein paar Schritte durch den Raum – die blauen Lichter und die eisige Schwärze verschwanden.

Sie waren wieder zurück.

OoooO

_Bemerkungen: Uff, das war aber ein langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr findet es nicht zu kitschig, besonders die Sache mit Severus' „unglücklicher Kindheit" ... _

_Ich würde mich freuen, eure Meinung dazu zu hören bzw. zu lesen. _


	12. Zurück im Licht

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Leute!_

_Tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet, aber diese Seite hat irgendwie gestreikt in der letzten Woche, ich konnte keine Dokumente hochladen. Falls so was noch mal passieren sollte, ihr könnt die Story auch unter www.fanfiktion.de lesen. Den Leuten, von denen ich die e-mail-Adresse hatte, habe ich das ja auch schon mitgeteilt. Die anderen von euch haben vielleicht den Hinweis in meinem Profil gelesen. Wie dem auch sei, jetzt geht's endlich weiter mit Kapitel 12._

_:-)_

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Iva!_

_Willkommen in der Runde:-)_

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Real Indy!_

_Kann es sein, dass du ein bisschen ungeduldig bist? Nur ein gaaanz kleines bisschen? ;-)_

_Aber es freut mich ja, dass du so auf neue Kapitel "hungerst" ..._

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Obelix!_

_Freut, mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. _

_Und heute geht's dann auch weiter mit Sirius _**…**

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 12**

**Zurück im Licht**

Benommen blinzelte Harry in die plötzliche Helligkeit. Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet, dennoch schmerzten seine Augen. Noch immer war der Kreis geschlossen, hielten sie sich fest an den Händen. Als seine Augen sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah Harry, dass _Severus_ ihm gerade ins Gesicht blickte. Er wirkte blass und angespannt.

‚Du wünscht dir _den Tod_?', sandte Harry vorsichtig eine geistige Botschaft zu ihm hinüber.

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren", gab der Todesser kalt und laut zurück.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme zuckte Lucius, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen konzentriert dagestanden hatte, heftig zusammen und zwinkerte verwirrt. Dann sagte er mit gepresster Stimme: „Severus, würdest du mir bitte helfen, Black wieder loszuwerden? Es gefällt mir nicht unbedingt, meinen Körper mit ihm teilen zu müssen."

Severus gestattete sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln. Dann begann er einen lateinischen Singsang, der Harry fatal an sein unglückseliges Duell mit Draco auf dem Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrthe erinnerte. Als Harry Draco damals mit einem wirklich bösen Fluch so schwer verletzt hatte, dass sein Gegner fast verblutet wäre, hatte Snape die Wunden auf ähnliche Weise geheilt.

‚Er ist nicht nur ein Mörder', dachte Harry verwundert, ‚er ist auch ein Heiler.'

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass Snapes Heilkünste auch Dumbledore gerettet hatten, als er schwer verletzt von der Zerstörung eines Horcruxes, Salazar Slytherins Ring, zurückgekehrt war. Auch Katie Bell verdankte dem Meister der Zaubertränke ihr Leben. Doch diesmal galten Severus' Bemühungen Sirius.

Fasziniert blickte Harry auf Lucius Malfoy, der die Augen wiederum geschlossen hatte und in einer Art Trance zu sein schien. Langsam begannen seine Konturen zu verschwimmen, als ein silbergrauer Nebel aus seinem Körper hervorquoll und sich in der Mitte ihres Kreises sammelte. Snapes Stimme wurde lauter und beschwörender, als sich der Nebel immer stärker verdichtete und schließlich die Form eines menschlichen Körpers anzunehmen begann. Atemlos vor Spannung verfolgte Harry, wie die Umrisse klarer und klarer wurden – und dann stand plötzlich Sirius vor ihm.

„Sirius!", rief Harry überglücklich.

Auf dem silbrigen Gesicht seines Paten erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Harry." Sirius strahlte ihn einen Moment lang selig an. Dann wandte er sich erst zu Lucius, danach zu Severus und nickte ihnen halb spöttisch, halb ernst zu. Doch er klang vollkommen ernst, als er leise zu ihnen sagte: „Ich danke euch."

Severus nahm erschöpft einen tiefen Atemzug und Lucius seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Wir können den Kreis jetzt auflösen", sagte Severus mit müder Stimme. „Aber langsam und vorsichtig! – Harry, du machst am besten einfach gar nichts."

Einen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als Lucius und Severus langsam ihre Hände öffneten und einen Schritt zurücktraten. Gleichzeitig zogen sie sich auch geistig und seelisch von ihm zurück und Harry erkannte überrascht, wie sehr er von ihrer Stärke profitiert haben musste. Kaum hatten sie sich von ihm gelöst, da verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt, wenn Lucius ihn nicht rasch am Arm gepackt und festgehalten hätte. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand die seltsame Benommenheit und der Todesser ließ ihn wieder los. Sirius sah Harry besorgt an.

„Es geht mir gut, Sirius. Wirklich. Ich hatte nur einen Moment lang das Gefühl, als ob ... nun, als ob mir eine wichtige Stütze entzogen würde."

Severus nickte bestätigend: „Das ist völlig normal. Während unserer geistigen Verbindung hast du dich an uns festgehalten, an unseren Gedanken, an unserer magischen Kraft ... Es wird noch ein bisschen dauern, bis du wieder sicher auf deinen eigenen Füßen stehst."

„Aber ihr seid ja immer noch in meinem Kopf", bemerkte Harry verblüfft, denn gerade hatte er deutlich Lucius' Arbeitszimmer vor sich gesehen, einen bequemen Sessel, ein prasselndes Feuer ... Er war aber noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen!

„Nun, die Verbindung wird wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile anhalten. Sie schwächt sich aber mit zunehmender zeitlicher und räumlicher Entfernung deutlich ab. Allerdings, um ehrlich zu sein, ganz endet sie erst mit dem Tod. Auch in zehn Jahren werden wir theoretisch in der Lage sein, bei entsprechender Konzentration oder auch bei heftigen Gefühlen Kontakt miteinander aufzunehmen."

Harry stöhnte leise: Er hatte Voldemort in seinem Kopf gegen Snape und Malfoy eingetauscht.

Severus hatte seinen Gedanken offenbar aufgefangen und lächelte dünn. „Nun, Harry, vielleicht solltest du doch noch ein bisschen Okklumentik lernen."

Dann wandte er sich an Sirius: „Hör zu, Black, wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig. Normalerweise bist du als Geist an den Ort deines Todes gebunden, so dass Harry dich immer hier im Ministerium besuchen müsste. Ich nehme aber an, dass ihr dazu beide keine Lust habt. An irgendetwas müssen wir dich aber binden, sonst wirst du einfach wegtreiben wie eine Schneeflocke im Sturm. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Ich kann dich an einen Ort binden, oder an eine Person. Von Letzterem würde ich allerdings abraten, denn dann könnte dein Patenkind nicht mal mehr alleine aufs Klo gehen." Severus' Lächeln wurde breiter und eine Spur ironischer. „Also: Wo willst du hin?"

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist diese Entscheidung endgültig?"

„Nein, aber du brauchst schon einen recht geübten Magier, um die Bindung wieder aufzuheben."

Sirius seufzte tief. „Dann wohl am ehesten an den Grimmauldplatz, oder?"

Severus nickte und zog einen abgenutzten Lederbeutel aus seinem Umhang. Er tippte ihn leicht mit dem Zauberstab an. „Portus!" Der Beutel glühte auf.

„Black?" Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius und ein Netz feiner goldener Linien begann, die Geistergestalt zu umspinnen. „Damit du uns nicht verloren gehst unterwegs."

Gestützt von dem feinen Goldgeflecht war Sirius tatsächlich in der Lage, einen Finger auf den Portschlüssel in Severus' Hand zu legen. Harry und Lucius taten es ihm gleich.

„Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Der unsichtbare Haken des Portschlüssels setzte an Harrys Nabel an und wirbelte ihn ein weiteres Mal durch den Raum.

Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde, standen sie in einer Seitengasse gegenüber des Ordenshauptquartiers Am Grimmauldplatz 12. Harry trat einen Schritt von Severus zurück und fuhr dabei unabsichtlich mit einer Hand durch den geisterhaften Körper seines Paten. Schaudernd spürte er die gleiche eisige Kälte, die hinter dem Vorhang geherrscht hatte. Sirius brachte einen Hauch von Todesfrost mit sich.

„Ich werde mich bereits hier von euch verabschieden", bemerkte Lucius plötzlich. „Black ... Harry ... Severus", grüßte er sie mit einem knappen Nicken. Dann ertönte ein lautes „Krach!" und er war verschwunden, noch ehe Harry sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte.

OoooO

„Also, wie sieht's aus?", fragte Sirius eindringlich. Das goldene Spinngewebe um seine fließende Gestalt war bereits in Auflösung begriffen. „Wie kommen wir da rein?"

„Ich komme da gar nicht rein, denn das Haus hat jetzt einen neuen Geheimniswahrer. Aber es ist auch nicht nötig, dass ich das Hauptquartier betrete. Du als Geist bist nicht an die üblichen Schutzzauber gebunden, du kannst da einfach mit Harry zusammen reinmarschieren. Im gleichen Moment werde ich einen Bindezauber über dich legen, und damit hat sich die Sache fürs Erste. Danach werden dir sicher Minerva oder Lupin weiterhelfen."

„Danke, Snape", sagte Sirius herzlich. „Ich weiß, ich habe das dir gegenüber nicht verdient."

Severus zuckte die Achseln und sagte gleichmütig: „Ich habe mich bei Harry revanchiert, nichts weiter."

Sirius nickte knapp. „Trotzdem Danke."

Harry reichte Severus die Hand, die dieser nur zögernd ergriff, dann aber fest drückte.

„Wir bleiben in Verbindung, ja, Sn ... Severus?"

Der Todesser lächelte dünn. Dann nickte er leicht und trat zurück in den Schatten der Gasse.

Harry grüßte ein letztes Mal stumm in seine Richtung. Danach ging er energisch auf den Standort des Black-Hauses zu, Sirius immer an seiner Seite, und konzentrierte sich dabei fest auf den Satz „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens liegt Am Grimmauldplatz Nr.12, London." Im gleichen Moment erschien das alte Haus der Blacks zwischen zwei Muggelhäusern, erst dünn wie eine Scheibe Toast, dann immer breiter und breiter. Harry blickte rasch zurück zu Severus, der im Eingang der Gasse auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes stand, eine schwarze Gestalt, die mit den anderen Schatten verschmolz. Harry drehte sich wieder um, eilte die abgenutzten Steinstufen hinauf und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Seit einem Jahr war es sein Haus, er brauchte nun nicht mehr zu klingeln und zu warten. Die Tür schwang quietschend auf und sie betraten das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

„Alles okay, Sirius?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Mhm, ich denke schon, ja. Eben hat es ein wenig geprickelt, das war wahrscheinlich Snapes Zauber. Auf jeden Fall habe ich nicht das Gefühl, mich gleich aufzulösen, falls du das meinst."

Harry war erleichtert, dass alles so glatt gegangen war und spürte nun auch wieder die Freude über Sirius' Rückkehr in sich aufsteigen.

„Mensch, Sirius, am liebsten würd ich dich umarmen! Es ist so toll, dass du wieder da bist!"

Sirius lachte, es klang seltsam hohl, obwohl Harry spürte, dass sein Pate sich wirklich aus ganzem Herzen freute. An einiges an Sirius' neuem Zustand würde er sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen.

Aber jetzt mussten sie die gute Nachricht den andern überbringen!

„Ron! Hermine! Remus! Wo steckt ihr denn? Ich hab 'ne tolle Überraschung für euch!"

Alles blieb still.

„Bill? Fleur? Fred? George? Wo seid ihr?"

Keine Antwort.

„Da stimmt doch was nicht!", sagte Harry nervös. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab bewegte er sich vorsichtig Richtung Küche.

„Warte, Harry! Ich geh vor!" Und schon war sein Pate an ihm vorbeigeglitten.

„Hier ist niemand!", rief Sirius nach ein paar Sekunden. „Aber sie haben dir eine Nachricht dagelassen."

Harry stürzte in die Küche. Da lag tatsächlich ein Pergament auf dem Tisch.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wo steckst du nur? Wir machen uns furchtbare Sorgen um dich! Alle Ordensmitglieder sind auf der Jagd nach Todessern unterwegs oder schon zu Verhören von Gefangenen im Zaubereiministerium. Mundungus soll das Ordenshauptquartier bewachen, und ich hoffe sehr für ihn, dass er das auch tut! _

Harry und Sirius grinsten sich an. Mundungus und etwas bewachen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er hastig die letzten Wertgegenstände aus dem Besitz der Blacks zusammengerafft und war gerade dabei, sie irgendwo auf dem Zauberer-Schwarzmarkt in der Nokturngasse zu verticken.

_Komm bitte sofort ins Zaubereiministerium und melde dich bei Minerva oder Arthur! Und bitte verschwinde _nie wieder_, ohne etwas zu sagen, wir machen uns ja so schreckliche Sorgen, mein Lieber! _

_Molly Weasley._

_P.S.: Harry, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, dass du es geschafft hast, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen!!!_

_M. W._

Harry seufzte leise und sah bekümmert zu Sirius. „Ich fürchte, es wird erst mal nichts mit der Wiedersehensfeier."

Achselzuckend grinste der Geist ihn an. „Ach weißt du, langsam hab ich Übung im Warten. Außerdem" – sein Grinsen wurde breiter – „würde ich zu gern unseren guten alten Hauselfen Kreacher ein bisschen erschrecken. Schließlich ist er nicht ganz unschuldig an meinem Tod!"

Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Gute Idee! Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei! Und ich seh zu, dass ich möglichst schnell wieder hier bin."

Sicherheitshalber packte er noch seinen Tarnumhang ein, vielleicht konnte er damit der zu erwartenden Meute feiernder Zauberer aus dem Weg gehen. Dann sprang er vergnügt auf die Straße hinaus. Heute war doch wirklich ein fantastischer Tag!

OoooO


	13. Weiß und Schwarz

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

**Kapitel 13**

**Weiß und Schwarz**

Harry apparierte vor der Telefonzelle zum Zaubereiministerium. Er schlüpfte durch die Tür, nahm den Hörer ab, wählte, stellte sich vor und erhielt seine Plakette.

_Harry Potter, Bezwinger von Du-weißt-schon-wem._

Au weia, das sah nicht gerade so aus, als könnte er sich unbeachtet zu Professor McGonagall schleichen. Und richtig: Als die Telefonzelle mit einigem Rumpeln und Knirschen das Zaubereiministerium erreicht hatte und Harry die große Empfangshalle betrat, wimmelte es dort nur so von Hexen und Zauberern. Unglücklicherweise wurde er sofort erkannt und drei Dutzend Leute stürzten auf ihn zu, um ihm zu gratulieren.

„Harry Potter, großartig, Sie zu treffen! Die ganze Zaubererwelt ist Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet ..."

„Ich hab ja immer gewusst, dass Sie Du-weißt-schon-wen eines Tages besiegen würden, Harry!"

„Mr Potter, ich habe nie diesen himmelschreienden Verleumdungen geglaubt, die die Boulevardpresse über Sie verbreitet hat ..."

Verzweifelt sah sich Harry nach Hilfe um, doch immer mehr Leute stürmten auf ihn zu. Da erscholl plötzlich eine dröhnende Stimme und eine riesige Gestalt bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die schnatternde Menge. „Harry, hallo! Macht doch ma' Platz hier, Leute, lasst mich doch ma' durch hier!"

„Hagrid!", rief Harry erleichtert.

Der Halbriese bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge und schob besonders aufdringliche Zauberer und Hexen einfach sanft mit seinen mächtigen Pranken beiseite. „Mensch, Harry, das is' ja einfach großartig, toll, was du da geschafft hast! Du-weißt-schon-wen einfach so in Luft aufzulösen ... Remus und Tonks ha'm mir alles erzählt!"

Endlich hatte er Harry erreicht und da sich die wogende Menge schon wieder um sie geschlossen hatte, hob er ihn kurzerhand auf seine breiten Schultern.

„Ich muss zu Professor McGonagall, Hagrid! Oder zu Arthur Weasley!", brüllte Harry über den Lärm hinweg in Hagrids Ohr.

„Je nun, die sind schon wieder unterwegs, die beiden. Todesser fangen, du weißt schon. Es gibt so'n Gerücht, dass sie die Lestranges erwischt haben sollen ... Aber Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, ich soll dich zu Remus Lupin bringen, wenn du hier auftauchst." Er stapfte mit Harry auf den Schultern durch die Halle und bog dann mit einem Schwanz von Leuten in einen langen Korridor ein. „Hier is' kein Durchgang für die Öffentlichkeit, nur für Auroren und Ministeriums-Angestellte!" Enttäuscht blieb die Menge hinter der magischen Barriere zurück und Harry seufzte erleichtert auf.

„So, Harry", Hagrid stellte ihn behutsam zurück auf den Boden, „ich muss wieder an die Arbeit, Eulenpost. Viele Briefe unterwegs jetzt ... Da hinten geht's 'ne Treppe runter, dann rechts in'n Gang und da muss 'ne Zahl dranstehen an der Tür, zehn oder elf oder so, irgendwas mit eins auf je'n Fall. Also, Harry, dann mach's mal gut!" Und mit einem letzten freundschaftlichen Prankenhieb auf Harrys Schulter drehte Hagrid sich um und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Harry machte sich unbekümmert auf den Weg zu Lupin und fand tatsächlich auch die entsprechende Tür am Ende eines der üblichen düsteren und staubigen Ministeriumskorridore. Es war die achtzehn, der einzige Raum, an dem überhaupt eine Zahl stand.

OoooO

Harry öffnete die Tür – und hielt entsetzt den Atem an. Er stand in einem kleinen fensterlosen Raum, Wände, Decke und Fußboden waren vollkommen weiß, so dass er das merkwürdige Gefühl hatte, mitten in einem Nebelmeer zu schweben. Grellweißes Licht löschte jeden Schatten aus. Es gab keine Möbel, auch keine anderen Einrichtungsgegenstände, nichts außer vier Gestalten, deren Konturen sich vor dem unnatürlich hellen Hintergrund scharf wie Schattenrisse abzeichneten. Drei der Gestalten standen und blickten drohend auf eine vierte Person herab, ein zusammengekrümmtes Bündel Mensch in schwarzen Roben, das zuckend und würgend zu ihren Füßen lag. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry die drei Stehenden sich umdrehen und zu ihm hinüberblicken. Er spürte die Angst wie eine dürre Hand mit eisigen Fingern seinen Rücken hochkriechen und blieb wie festgefroren in der Tür stehen.

Und dann erkannte er die drei. Es waren Shacklebolt, Lupin und Tonks.

„Ihr!", hauchte Harry fassungslos.

Lupin und Tonks sahen beide erschrocken und irgendwie schuldbewusst aus, als sie das Entsetzen und den Abscheu in seinem Gesicht lasen. Doch Shacklebolt erwiderte seinen Blick unbeeindruckt, fast überheblich. „Komm nur rein, Harry. Wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wie die Wirklichkeit aussieht!"

Harry schloss wie in Trance die Tür hinter sich. Dann machte er zögernd zwei Schritte auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zu, stoppte und fragte leise, ohne die anderen anzusehen: „Wer ist das?"

Doch beim Klang seiner Stimme hob der Gefangene langsam den Kopf – und Harry blickte in das blutverschmierte und schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Draco Malfoys.

„Nein!"

Sechs Jahre Feindschaft und Hass zerstoben bei diesem Anblick zu nichts. Schock und Mitleid würgten Harry in der Kehle und unwillkürlich ließ er sich neben seinem Schulfeind auf die Knie sinken. Draco starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere ihn überhaupt erkannte. Doch als er reflexartig die Hand nach Draco ausstreckte, um ihn zu berühren, zu beruhigen, zu trösten, fuhr dieser mit einem panischen Aufschrei zurück. Harry hörte ein hässliches Knirschen, als Draco bei der heftigen Bewegung einen offenbar gebrochenen Knochen belastete. Ein zweiter gellender Schrei begleitete das widerliche Geräusch.

Einen Moment lang war Harry wie gelähmt, doch dann stieg eine brodelnde Wut in ihm auf, wie er sie nur selten verspürt hatte. Er sprang auf die Füße und wirbelte zu den drei Ordensmitgliedern herum.

„SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN? WIE KÖNNT IHR SOWAS MACHEN?"

Die erste Antwort auf sein zornerfülltes Gebrüll war ein furchtsames Wimmern Dracos, der offenbar glaubte, Harrys Wut gelte ihm. Sofort dämpfte Harry seine Stimme und zwang sich, ihr einen beherrschten Klang zu verleihen. „Was hat er getan, um diese ... diese Folter zu verdienen?"

„Er ist ein Todesser", antwortete Shacklebolt gelassen. „Abschaum."

Harry schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Harry, bitte", ertönte leise die besorgte Stimme Remus Lupins. Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Der Werwolf sah ihn gequält an, er war ebenso blass wie der Gefangene und in seinen Augen mischten sich Furcht, Schuldbewusstsein und Mitleid. „Versuch doch, zu verstehen. Wir brauchen unbedingt Informationen. Es sind noch Dutzende von Todessern unerkannt unterwegs und wer weiß, was sie anrichten in ihrem Zorn und in ihrer Verzweiflung über Voldemorts Tod. Denk doch daran, was damals mit den Longbottoms geschehen ist: Von Voldemorts Anhängern gefoltert bis zum Wahnsinn, obwohl die davon ausgehen mussten, dass ihr Herr für immer vernichtet war."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Und du glaubst, dass es irgendeinen Unterschied macht, dass jetzt ihr es seid, die einen Menschen bis zum Wahnsinn foltern?", fragte er dann kalt.

Erregt warf Tonks ein: „Allerdings macht es einen Unterschied! Die da" – und sie deutete anklagend auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt Dracos – „morden und quälen zu ihrem Vergnügen. Wir dagegen –". Tonks stockte, brachte das Wort „foltern" nicht über die Lippen. „Wir dagegen _verhören_ den da, um unschuldige Menschenleben zu retten. Leute wie die Longbottoms ... Oder wie deine Eltern, Harry."

Falls sie gehofft hatte, Harry mit dem Hinweis auf seine Eltern zum Schweigen zu bringen, hatte Tonks sich getäuscht: Er wurde nur noch wütender. Gleichzeitig breitete sich eine unheimliche Ruhe in ihm aus. Die lodernde Flamme des Zorns erstarrte zu Eis und er fühlte, dass etwas in ihm gestorben war. „Ich glaube kaum, dass _Draco_ euch Informationen geben kann. Ich bin sicher, dass weder sein Vater noch Voldemort ihn über die Pläne der Todesser informiert haben. Er ist ja noch nicht mal im Dunklen Orden gewesen!" Seine Worte hatten einen eisigen Klang und er fühlte sich fast ein bisschen wie Severus. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich der Meister der Zaubertränke, der sich durch seinen Mund Gehör verschaffen wollte – oder Lucius Malfoy. Falls ja, dann waren sie ausnahmsweise alle drei einer Meinung.

„Er ist nicht im Orden gewesen?" Shacklebolt lächelte unheildrohend. Er griff Harry am Arm und zog ihn zu Draco hinüber, der keuchend vor ihnen zurückzuweichen versuchte. Der Auror ließ Harry abrupt los, packte Dracos linkes Handgelenk und riss es grob in die Höhe. „Und was ist _das da_?"

Harry stockte der Atem. Auf Dracos bloßem Unterarm prangte, zwar schon verblassend, aber immer noch deutlich sichtbar, das hässliche Brandmal der Todesser.

„Er ist der Sohn eines der mächtigsten Todesser überhaupt", drang die tiefe, ruhige Stimme Shacklebolts wie durch dichten Nebel zu ihm. „Natürlich kennt er Namen, Orte, Pläne ... Sicher nicht alle, aber wenn wir mit seinem Wissen auch nur _einen _Mord verhindern können ..."

Harry hatte sich wieder gefasst. So leicht würde er nicht klein beigeben!

„Dann seid ihr bereit, ihn zu Tode zu quälen, ja?", schnaubte er angeekelt. „Du hältst Lucius für mächtig, ja? Er hat schon vor über einem Jahr die Gunst des Dunklen Lords verloren! Voldemort hat ihn sogar foltern lassen, um ihn für die verpatzte Aktion im Ministerium zu bestrafen – er hat ihn foltern lassen von seinem eigenen Sohn." Harry war nicht ganz klar, woher er das plötzlich wusste, war sich aber sicher, dass die Information stimmte. Vielleicht war Lucius tatsächlich immer noch in seinem Kopf, sah durch seine Augen und versuchte, Draco zu helfen.

Eine Minute war es still im Raum. Dann fauchte Tonks trotzig: „Das zeigt doch nur, zu was dieses Pack fähig ist! Die kennen weder Freundschaft noch Familienbande, weder Ehre noch" –

Harry konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. „ZWEI VON DIESEM ‚PACK' HABEN MIR HEUTE ZUFÄLLIG GEHOLFEN, SIRIUS ZURÜCKZUHOLEN!"

Die drei starrten ihn verblüfft an.

Lupin fragte ungläubig: „Sirius zurückzuholen? Wer ...? Wie ...?"

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört! Wir konnten seine Seele befreien von einem schrecklichen Ort, an dem sie gefangen war, und er ist mit uns zurückgekehrt in unsere Welt. Zwar als Geist, aber er ist wieder da. Severus und Lucius haben ihr Leben riskiert, um ihn zu retten."

„Verstehe ich dich richtig", hob Shacklebolt gefährlich leise an, „dass du von Severus _Snape _und Lucius _Malfoy _sprichst? Seit wann seid ihr denn _per du_?"

Harry erwiderte den drohenden Blick, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Seit die beiden mir bewiesen haben, dass sie mehr Ehre und Mut besitzen, als so mancher, der sich für einen _Lichtkrieger_ hält", sagte er kalt.

Shacklebolt fluchte zornig. Tonks starrte Harry ungläubig an.

„Harry, _was ist mit Sirius_?" Lupin wirkte verwirrt und verletzt, doch das war Harry im Moment egal. Er beschloss, die Frage zu ignorieren.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr nicht nur Draco foltert, um an eure so _überaus wichtigen_ Informationen zu kommen. Wie viele noch? Und wie weit werdet ihr gehen? Bis sie alle unter euren Händen verreckt sind?!"

„Verdammt, Harry", rief Tonks frustriert, „_wir sind im Krieg!_ Wir wenden nur deren eigene Methoden gegen sie an! Die Todesser bekommen von uns genau das zurück, was sie anderen angetan haben! Eine andere Sprache als Gewalt verstehen die doch gar nicht!"

„Hast du denn schon mal versucht, anders mit ihnen zu reden? Nein, offenbar nicht", bemerkte Harry sarkastisch. „Wenn ihr so weitermacht, dann werden wir keinen neuen Dunklen Lord mehr brauchen. Ihr füllt dann ja beide Rollen prächtig aus: die der _Guten _und die der _Bösen_." Harry schwieg einen Moment. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte entschlossen: „Ich werde Draco jetzt mitnehmen und ihr werdet mich verdammt noch mal nicht daran hindern. Ich bin mit Voldemort fertig geworden, ich werde auch mit euch fertig, wenn ihr euch unbedingt zu seinen Nachfolgern aufschwingen wollt."

Sprachlos vor Staunen starrten Lupin, Tonks und Shacklebolt ihn an. Doch Harry wandte sich brüsk ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und belegte den immer noch am Boden zusammengerollten Draco mit einem Schwebezauber. Wortlos ließ er die verkrümmte Gestalt an den Ordenskämpfern vorbeischweben und verließ hinter ihr den Raum.

Knallend fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Niemand hielt ihn auf.

OoooO

Im Flur warf er rasch den Tarnumhang über Draco, ohne seinen ehemaligen Feind genauer anzusehen. Erst einmal mussten sie beide sicher das Ministerium verlassen, danach würde er sich um ihn kümmern. Aber wohin sollte er Draco bringen? Der Grimmauldplatz schied aus, auch wenn er gerne Sirius' Unterstützung gehabt hätte. Zum Landsitz der Malfoys? Da wimmelte es jetzt wahrscheinlich von Auroren.

Harry grübelte angestrengt, während er rasch durch die leeren Korridore zu den Aufzügen schritt. Behutsam tastete er nach Dracos unsichtbarem Körper, um ihn sicher in den Lift zu manövrieren. Ein leises Stöhnen war die Folge seiner vorsichtigen Berührung.

„Pst!", zischte Harry. „Ruhig jetzt! Ich bring dich in Sicherheit, aber niemand darf dich bemerken!" Harry lauschte angestrengt. Hatte Draco begriffen? „Hast du mich verstanden?", drängte er besorgt.

„Ja", antwortete eine schwache und zittrige Stimme aus dem Nichts. Es schnürte Harry das Herz zusammen, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Shacklebolt, Tonks und _Lupin_ für dieses Elend verantwortlich waren.

Auch die Eingangshalle war inzwischen so gut wie leer, dennoch zog Harry sich vorm Verlassen des Aufzugs die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Wenn er erkannt wurde, würde er sicher aufgehalten und über Voldemorts Tod ausgefragt werden ... Mit einem bitteren Lächeln schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass er in seinem schwarzen Umhang und unter der Kapuze wohl selbst fast wie ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wirkte. Doch er verließ ungehindert das Ministerium und stand nach einer weiteren Aufzugsfahrt in der roten Telefonzelle mitten auf der schäbigen Muggelstraße, unter der das Zaubereiministerium verborgen lag.

Muggel! Natürlich! Er würde Draco zu den Dursleys bringen! Die waren zu Beginn der Ferien für eine Woche an die Nordsee gefahren, was die anderen Ordensmitglieder sicher nicht wussten, und würden erst in zwei oder drei Tagen zurück sein. Und niemand würde ihn für so verrückt halten, einen verletzten Todesser bei seiner schrecklichen Familie zu verstecken.

Harry grinste zufrieden, als er wieder nach Draco tastete. „Wir müssen disapparieren!", raunte er ihm zu. „Du musst nichts machen, ich nehme dich mit." Er hatte Dracos rechten Arm gefunden und warnte ihn: „Ich werde dich ziemlich fest anpacken müssen, damit du unterwegs nicht verloren gehst. Ist dein Arm okay?"

„Ja", erklang die schwache, körperlose Stimme.

„Gut, dann bei drei. Eins ... zwei ... _drei _..."

Das unangenehme Gefühl, durch einen engen schwarzen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, zu ersticken ... Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe Harry sich im Ligusterweg wiederfand, im Garten von Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und ihrem reizenden Sohn Dudley. Sie waren zwischen Geräteschuppen und Garage aufgetaucht, denn Harry wollte erst einmal die Lage prüfen, bevor er mit Draco das Haus betrat.

„Sieht gut aus, scheint tatsächlich keiner da zu sein", flüsterte er, seinen Schützling immer noch mit der einen Hand am Arm haltend, während die andere den Zauberstab umklammerte und, auf den unsichtbaren Draco gerichtet, den Schwebezauber aufrechterhielt. Jetzt senkte er den Zauberstab langsam und ließ Draco vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Schließlich musste er irgendwie die Hintertür öffnen.

„Alohomora!"

Der Weg war frei. Harry ließ Draco durch die Tür schweben und verschloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich. Gut, dass das Zaubereiministerium nach Dumbledores Tod die „Vorschriften zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger" gelockert hatte, sonst hätte er in Kürze ein Verfahren am Hals gehabt. Oder er hätte Draco tragen müssen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das geschafft hätte. Sein Mitschüler war zwar schlank, aber fast einen Kopf größer als Harry. Kurz erwog er, Draco weiterhin unter dem Tarnumhang zu lassen, doch dann hätte er schlecht verhindern können, dass er ihn irgendwo gegen prallen ließ, da er die Position seines Körpers ja nur erahnen konnte. Außerdem waren alle Gardinen im Haus zugezogen, so gerne Tante Petunia auch die Nachbarn bespitzelte, so ungern wollte sie selbst beobachtet werden. Also angelte Harry nach dem seidigen Stoff des Umhangs, bekam ihn zu fassen und zog ihn vorsichtig von Draco herunter.

Der Anblick versetzte ihm erneut einen Schock. Im Verhörzimmer hatte so eine surreale Atmosphäre geherrscht, auch hatte er sich nach dem ersten Blick in Dracos Gesicht wohl unbewusst bemüht, ihn nicht mehr genau anzusehen. Zwar hatte sich der vor ihm schwebende Körper inzwischen etwas entspannt, er war nicht mehr so verkrümmt, nur noch angstvoll zusammengekauert. Aber sein Gesicht und, vor allem, die Augen! Es war nicht das viele Blut, dass offenbar von einer großen Platzwunde an der Stirn stammte, vielleicht war er unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gegen die Wand oder auf den Fußboden geschleudert worden. Es waren die Augen, die Harry wirklich erschreckten. In Dracos Blick lag soviel Angst und Qual, wie er es noch bei keinem Lebewesen gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Neville hatte solche Augen gehabt, als Bellatrix Lestrange ihn mit dem Cruciatus folterte. Nicht einmal Peter Pettigrew, als er sich in Qualen mit einer abgeschlagenen Hand vor Voldemort am Boden wand ... oder als er Sirius und Lupin verzweifelt um sein Leben anflehte. Das war nicht nur Angst, nicht einmal „nur" Todesangst in Dracos Augen, es war mehr: Die Abwesenheit jeglicher Hoffnung. Harry schauderte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich bring dich hoch in mein Zimmer", murmelte er unsicher.

Keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig dirigierte er Draco die Treppe hinauf und über den Korridor zu seinem alten Zimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und drinnen sah alles unverändert trostlos aus. Nur das Saubermachen hatte Tante Petunia sich wohl nicht verkneifen können, sogar das Bett war frisch bezogen. Nun ja, schließlich war sein Besuch für die nächsten Tage angekündigt gewesen. Harry schlug rasch die Decken zurück und ließ Draco behutsam auf das Bett sinken. Was jetzt?

„Hast du Durst?"

Draco starrte ihn stumm aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Harry seufzte leise und sagte dann in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Ton: „Ich hol uns rasch was zu trinken, bin gleich wieder da."

Eilig sprang er die Treppen hinab, packte eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser auf ein Tablett und durchsuchte die Küche nach etwas Geeignetem zum Essen. Im Küchenschrank stieß er auf eine Tafel Nougat-Schokolade. Schokolade half nach Dementoren-Angriffen, wohl kaum nach Folter. Er nahm sie trotzdem mit. Aus dem Badezimmer im ersten Stock holte er noch eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, einen Waschlappen, Mullbinden, Pflaster und Jod. Harry kannte sich nicht aus mit Heilzaubern und so würde er wohl oder übel auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen müssen.

Vorsichtig balancierte Harry das vollbeladene Tablett in sein Zimmer und stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er füllte ein Glas und beugte sich damit zu Draco hinunter, der furchtsam vor ihm zurückwich. Du liebe Güte, das konnte ja heiter werden. Beruhigend sagte er: „Das ist nur Wasser, das wird dir gut tun. Komm, ich helf dir."

Er schob eine Hand unter Dracos Rücken und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. Sein unfreiwilliger Gast bedachte das Glas mit einem misstrauischen Blick und trank sehr vorsichtig. ‚Ob sie ihn wohl mit Veritaserum traktiert haben?', dachte Harry unbehaglich. Aber wenn sie Veritaserum hatten, wozu hätten sie Draco dann foltern sollen? ‚Vielleicht haben sie ja langsam Geschmack daran gefunden, andere zu quälen', dachte er bitter.

Mit Harrys Unterstützung leerte Draco das ganze Glas, ehe er sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ. Harry nahm die Wasserschüssel und den Lappen zur Hand. „Ich muss dein Gesicht ein bisschen sauber machen, ja?", fragte er zaghaft. „Damit ich die Wunde versorgen kann."

Müde nickte Draco und ließ widerstandslos zu, dass Harry ihm ungeschickt das Gesicht wusch. Nur als er an die Wunde kam, zuckte Draco kurz zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich, nicht einmal, als Harry eine ziemliche Menge Jod auf seiner Stirn verteilte.

„Bist du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?"

„Der linke Fuß", entgegnete Draco gepresst. „Ich hab mir den Knöchel gebrochen."

In Harrys Kopf erklang erneut das widerliche Knirschen und er schluckte heftig. „Ich ... ich glaub nicht, dass ich da viel machen kann. Wahrscheinlich muss ich zusehen, dass ich dich irgendwie in ein Muggelkrankenhaus kriege, zum Eingipsen. Den Knochenheilzauber probier ich lieber nicht aus, nach dem, was mir mit Lockhart passiert ist ..."

Ein schwaches Grinsen wanderte über Dracos Gesicht, und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Dennoch machte der Bruch ihm große Sorgen, er konnte da nicht rangehen, sonst endete Draco tatsächlich noch ganz ohne Beinknochen, ähnlich wie es Harry dank Professor Lockhart nach einem Armbruch im zweiten Hogwarts-Jahr ergangen war. Aber ansehen musste er sich den Knöchel wohl schon, und die Schuhe mussten auch aus ...

„Äh – ich guck's mir trotzdem mal an, ja?"

„Nur zu", murmelte Draco matt.

Harry schob vorsichtig das Hosenbein hoch. So konnte er schon mal nichts sehen. Draco trug halbhohe schwarze Stiefel und die mussten irgendwie runter. Die Dinger sahen verdammt teuer aus, aber ...

„Ich fürchte, ich muss den Schuh runterschneiden, Draco."

„Dann mach halt."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte leise „Diffindo!" und trennte die Nähte im Leder auf, so dass er den Stiefel behutsam abheben konnte. Draco stöhnte leise und als Harry die Socke ebenfalls heruntergezaubert und zu einem schwarzen Wollknäuel aufgeribbelt hatte, verstand er ihn gut: Der Knöchel war furchtbar dick angeschwollen und die Haut ringsum hatte sich blau und grün verfärbt. „Au weia, na ja, wenigstens ist es kein offener Bruch." Harry versuchte vergeblich, seiner Stimme einen tröstenden und optimistischen Klang zu verleihen. Ein leicht grünlicher Ton war in Dracos blasses Gesicht gestiegen, als sein verletzter Fuß bewegt wurde, sonst blieb er ruhig. Harry wunderte sich im Stillen über diese untypische Selbstbeherrschung. Wenn er daran dachte, was Draco für ein Theater veranstaltet hatte, als er von dem Hippogreif Seidenschabel verletzt worden war ...

‚Aber da ging es ihm ja auch darum, Hagrid zu schaden', dachte Harry mit einem Anflug von Zorn, den er aber schuldbewusst gleich wieder unterdrückte. Das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Da er gerade dabei war, zog er Draco auch noch den anderen Stiefel aus. „Sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?", fragte er dann.

„Nur ein paar Prellungen, nichts von Bedeutung", kam die leise Antwort. Doch nur Sekunden später fing Draco plötzlich heftig zu zittern an.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Cruciatus-Nachwirkungen", presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Das Zittern wurde noch stärker, dann ging es in ein heftiges krampfartiges Zucken über, wie bei einem epileptischen Anfall. Draco stieß dumpfe Schreie aus und seine Glieder zuckten so heftig, dass Harry Angst bekam, er könnte sich verletzten. Kurz entschlossen packte er ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest, und als das nicht reichte, legte er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn und versuchte, irgendwie Arme und Beine zu fixieren.

Langsam ebbte der Anfall ab und Draco rang keuchend nach Luft. „Du kannst jetzt wieder von mir runtergehen, Potter."

Hastig sprang Harry auf und wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Draco sah ihn nicht an, als er im gleichen gepressten Tonfall sagte: „Und da wir schon bei peinlichen Dingen sind ... Ich müsste dringend mal die Kleidung wechseln ... insbesondere ..." – er stockte und wurde leiser – „ ... die Unterwäsche."

Er drehte plötzlich den Kopf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen, als ob er feststellen wollte, ob dieser das vielleicht amüsant fand. Aber Harry war nur noch eine Spur röter geworden und versuchte, sich rasch abzuwenden. Doch Draco ließ es nicht zu, hielt seinen Blick gefangen. „Cruciatus-Fluch, Potter. Ich weiß, du hast den auch schon erlebt, aber wahrscheinlich nicht so lange und nicht so oft hintereinander. Man verliert ... einfach die Kontrolle ... über seinen Körper, klar?" Er hatte versucht, einen sachlichen und selbstsicheren Ton anzuschlagen, doch der Versuch war kläglich misslungen und zum Schluss wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und unsicherer.

Harry nickte nur, drehte sich dann abrupt um und machte sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen. Er suchte Jeans, einen blauen Pullover und einen Satz Unterwäsche hervor, die er schweigend neben Draco aufs Bett legte. „Ich fürchte", sagte er leise, „mit _dem_ Fuß wirst du es nur ins Bad schaffen, wenn ich dich wieder schweben lasse. Ist das okay?"

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und nickte knapp. Er griff nach der Kleidung und Harry ließ ihn mitsamt den Sachen wieder in die Höhe steigen. Vorsichtig lenkte er Draco zum Badezimmer, ließ ihn dort auf einen Hocker sinken und legte ihm Handtücher und Waschzeug bereit. Dann sagte er leise: „Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ja?"

Draco nickte nur und Harry schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich.

OoooO


	14. Der Traum

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Giauzar!_

_Schön, dass du dich outest ... Ich finde Reviews nämlich unheimlich motivierend. ;-)_

_Da warst du aber flott mit Lesen - ich hab die beiden neuen Kapitel ja gerade mal vor drei Stunden online gestellt ... _

_Na, da will ich mal nicht so sein ... Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Hoffentlich ist wieder was Überraschendes für dich dabei ... :-)_

_LG Zora. _

OoooO

**Kapitel 14**

**Der Traum**

Zwei Stunden später lag Harry in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys auf einer alten Matratze vom Dachboden ausgestreckt. Er hatte sich in eine Wolldecke eingewickelt und schlief tief und fest. Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, das Fenster stand weit offen und eben versank die Sonne hinter dem hässlichen Reihenhaus der Nachbarn.

Draco lag mit offenen Augen auf Harrys Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken bekommen, außerdem hielten die Schmerzen in seinem gebrochenen Knöchel ihn wach, wie erschöpft er auch war. Sie hatten den Bruch nicht behandeln lassen, weil Draco fürchtete, das Zaubereiministerium könnte auch die Muggelkrankenhäuser überwachen, um verletzte Todesser sofort abzufangen. Draco ertrug lieber die Schmerzen, die er im Moment hatte, als sie gegen noch mehr Schmerzen aus den Händen irgendeiner Auroren-Foltertruppe einzutauschen. Jedesmal, wenn er kurz eingenickt war, hatte er sich in dem weißen Raum wiedergefunden, war erneut angebrüllt und gequält worden. So blieb er lieber wach und dachte nach.

Wie würde seine Zukunft aussehen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Zukunft? Er konnte wohl kaum nach Hogwarts zurückgehen. Auch die Besitztümer seiner Familie würden eingezogen werden, jetzt, wo sie endgültig als Todesser enttarnt waren. Sein Vater war auf der Flucht, seine Mutter versteckte sich an einem ihm unbekannten Ort ... Snape würde sich ebenso verbergen müssen. Und alle Freunde und Verwandte Dracos waren Todesser oder hatten zumindest welche in der Familie. Nach dem, was er selbst im Ministerium erlebt hatte, konnte er sich ungefähr vorstellen, was sie jetzt durchmachen würden.

Er dagegen, er hatte Glück gehabt. Aus einem ihm unverständlichen Grund heraus hatte _Potter _ihn _gerettet._ Na ja, das schien wohl so eine Marotte von Potter zu sein, Menschen zu retten. Wirklich, ein würdiger Schüler Dumbledores. Beim Gedanken an Dumbledore krampfte sich Dracos Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Wäre er doch nur auf das Angebot eingegangen, das der Direktor ihm auf dem Turm gemacht hatte: ihn, Draco, und seine Eltern zu schützen. Hätte er rechtzeitig reagiert, dann könnte Dumbledore jetzt noch am Leben sein. Doch er war tot, und so war niemand mehr da, an den Draco sich Schutz suchend hätte wenden können, weder auf Seiten der Todesser, noch auf Seiten ihrer Gegner. Denn was er von den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zu erwarten hatte, war ihm ja nur allzu schmerzlich klar gemacht worden.

OoooO

Harry träumte irgendein zusammenhangloses Zeug, in dem Argus Filch, Onkel Vernon und ein rosa Balettröckchen vorkamen – da machte sich eine fremde geistige Präsenz in seinem Kopf bemerkbar.

Es war Lucius Malfoy, dessen Gegenwart er gerade gespürt hatte. Und irgendetwas schien nicht in Ordnung zu sein mit ihm. Behutsam tastete Harry nach Lucius, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich gerufen worden war. Außerdem hatte er kein großes Verlangen danach, den Todesser so bald wiederzusehen. Er war ihm zwar dankbar, dass er geholfen hatte, Sirius zurückzuholen, aber Freunde würden sie wohl trotzdem nie werden. Dazu hatte Lucius einfach zu viele schreckliche Dinge getan.

An einem anderen Ort konzentrierte sich nun auch Sirius auf das geistige Band und gleich wurde es einfacher, ihm zu folgen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller reiste ihr Bewusstsein durch den Raum. Harry wurde von dem dunklen Strom förmlich mitgerissen und wieder stieg in ihm Panik auf, er könnte sein Selbst verlieren, in dieser schwarzen Unendlickeit für immer verschwinden. Doch da war Sirius an seiner Seite und sofort verblasste die Angst. Und ebenso plötzlich, wie sie in den Strudel hineingerissen worden waren, gab er sie wieder frei.

Verblüfft starrte Harry auf Wasser. Wasser in einem fein verzierten silbernen Becken. Wasser, in dem merkwürdige rote Schlieren trieben.

Er fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz an seinen Handgelenken, das Blut sauste in seinen Ohren, ihm war übel und schwindelig. Mit einem Schlag wurde Harry klar, dass er sich in Lucius' Körper befand, mit seinen Augen sah, mit seinen Ohren hörte. Und er war nicht der einzige Gast in Lucius' Bewusstsein. Da war Sirius, ebenso präsent wie er selbst, und auch Snape war da, allerdings kaum spürbar, da er als geschickter Okklumentor seinen Geist offenbar gegen sie verschlossen hatte. Dennoch, vollständig konnte selbst er sich ihrer Verbindung wohl nicht entziehen.

Lucius bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit sofort.

„Oh hallo, Besuch? Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Er hatte laut gesprochen, doch seine Stimme hatte nicht den üblichen überlegenen und ironischen Klang, sie war unsicher und rau. Auch seine Emotionen und Gedanken waren widersprüchlich und wirr: Harry spürte Angst, Scham, Wut, Triumph ... In schneller Folge wechselten zusammenhanglose Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Harry erkannte Draco ... Voldemort ... Eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die am Boden kniete und um ihr Leben flehte... Ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin... Eine düstere Kerkerzelle...

Was war los mit Lucius?

‚Lucius, was ist passiert? Stimmt was nicht? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?', fragte Harry unsicher.

Als Antwort auf seine Frage hob Lucius langsam die Hände, so dass die Besucher in seinem Kopf durch seine Augen sehen konnten, _was _mit ihm nicht stimmte. Harry schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Zwei hässliche tiefe Schnitte zogen sich längs die Handgelenke hinauf, und in rhythmischen Stößen quoll Blut aus den Wunden. Eine Menge Blut. Lucius ließ die Hände wieder in das Becken gleiten und stöhnte leise.

Harry fragte sich nervös, was er tun sollte. Bleiben? Verschwinden? Eingreifen, falls das überhaupt möglich war?

‚Es wäre möglich. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, als der Dunkle Lord mich töten wollte. Das heißt, mein Leben liegt in deiner Hand, bis ich meine Schuld auf gleiche Weise abtragen kann. Du könntest mir verbieten, mich zu töten.' Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf klang müde und resigniert.

‚Aber ... du hast geholfen, Sirius zu retten. Zählt das denn gar nicht?', fragte Harry verunsichert. _Sollte_ er eingreifen und Lucius' Selbstmord verhindern? Einerseits stieß der Todesser ihn ab, andererseits tat er ihm irgendwie auch leid.

‚Ich war Severus noch was schuldig. Er hat sehr viel geopfert, um Draco zu helfen. Als er mich um Hilfe gebeten hat, konnte ich mich nicht verweigern. Aber das hat nichts mit meiner Schuld dir gegenüber zu tun. Mein Leben liegt in deiner Hand.'

Harrys Gedanken rasten. ‚Und ... _warum_ willst du sterben?'

Lucius lachte freudlos. Diesmal sprach er laut und Harry sah, wie sein hohlwangiges Gesicht sich verschwommen in dem blassroten Wasser spiegelte. „Über kurz oder lang würden die Auroren mich kriegen. Ich habe kein Verlangen danach, mein Leben lang auf der Flucht zu sein. Frag Black, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sämtliche Auroren Großbritanniens hinter einem her sind. Oder wie es in Askaban ist. Es ist auch ohne Dementoren noch schrecklich genug." Harry spürte, wie sein Pate neben ihm erschauerte. „Falls sie mich nicht ohnehin gleich exekutieren würden. In solch aufgeregten Zeiten verzichtet das Ministerium gerne mal auf ein ordentliches Gerichtsverfahren. Das dürfte auch dir schon aufgefallen sein. Und selbst _mit_ einem fairen Gerichtsverfahren: Das, was ich getan habe, würde reichen für fünfzigmal lebenslänglich in Askaban."

Harry überlief ein eisiger Schauder. Für einen Moment hatte er fast vergessen gehabt, mit wem er da sprach, hatte fast so etwas wie Mitleid für Lucius Malfoy empfunden.

‚Wenn du sterben willst, steht dir das frei. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten', sagte Harry leise.

„Danke." Eine Spur des alten spöttischen Tonfalls war in Lucius' Stimme zurückgekehrt.

Sirius flüsterte drängend: ‚Vielleicht sollten wir besser gehen, Harry ...'

Eine Welle von Panik überflutete Harry, kaum dass Sirius den Satz beendet hatte. Doch es war nicht seine eigene Angst, die ihm den Atem nahm, es war Lucius' Angst. Angst, alleine sterben zu müssen. Todesangst. Und das entschied die Sache für Harry. Mochte Sirius tun, was er für richtig hielt, er selbst würde bleiben. Zu vertraut war ihm die Angst, die Lucius in der Kehle würgte, zu oft hatte er selbst voll Angst dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, als dass er einen anderen Menschen in dieser Situation alleine lassen würde – gleich, wer es war.

Mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit dachte Harry daran, dass die zahlreichen Opfer von Lucius in ihrer Todesangst niemanden gehabt hatten, der ihnen beistand, dass Malfoy bei entsprechender Gelegenheit auch ihn mitleidlos gefoltert und getötet hätte. Dennoch hätte Harry es sich nicht verziehen, den Todesser jetzt im Stich zu lassen.

‚Ich bleibe', sagte er entschlossen.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Lucius' Erleichterung.

Doch da senkte sich ein Schatten über Lucius. Eine klirrend kalte Stimme sagte: „Was für eine Verschwendung."

Lucius fuhr herum und Harry und Sirius teilten sein überraschtes Entsetzen, als er in die harten schwarzen Augen der Vampirin Eugenie Manley starrte.

„Was für eine Verschwendung", wiederholte sie spöttisch. „Das gute Blut!"

Harry spürte entsetzt, wie sie grob Lucius' rechtes Handgelenk packte und es an ihre Lippen hob. Doch sie biss nicht zu, leckte nur das hervorquellende Blut genüsslich ab. Dann griff sie mit der freien Hand in Lucius' langes Haar und zwang seinen Kopf zurück. Sie ließ seine Hand los und zog ihm mit erstaunlicher Kraft das schwere silberne Bassin von den Knien. Sie stellte sie es auf den Tisch, ohne den Griff ihrer anderen Hand in seinem Haar zu lockern. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln entblößte sie ihre scharfen Eckzähne und blickte ihm spöttisch ins Gesicht.

„Du weißt, warum ich das tue, ja? Warum es mir ein Vergnügen sein wird, dich zu töten? Dir das Leben bis zum letzten Tropfen auszupressen?"

Da sie seinen Kopf nach wie vor festhielt, konnte Lucius ein Nicken nur andeuten. „Albus", sagte er rau.

Eugenie lächelte zufrieden. „Gut. Und findest du nicht auch, dass es nur fair wäre, wenn du dich nicht einfach so davonstehlen darfst, nach allem, was du angerichtet hast?"

Wieder deutete Lucius ein Nicken an.

„Ah! Gut, dass wird die Sache wesentlich einfacher machen für uns beide. Aber du bist dir hoffentlich auch darüber im Klaren, dass eine _Menge_ Leute Wiedergutmachung von dir zu fordern haben und das auch tun werden, sobald du in ihre Reichweite gelangst, ja? Sie werden es dir nicht erlauben, dich vor ihnen in den Tod zu retten. Der Tod", setzte sie mit schneidender Stimme hinzu, „wird für dich keinen Frieden bedeuten. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Harry begegnete ihrem kalten und mitleidlosen Blick durch Lucius' Augen. Sie fixierte ihr Gegenüber wie eine Schlange die Maus, die sie sich zum Opfer auserkoren hat. Lucius' Geist wurde vollkommen ruhig und klar, als er seinem Tod in die Augen blickte. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Eugenie überraschend plötzlich auf ihn herabstieß und ihre Zähne seine Halsschlagader aufrissen. Der Schmerz war heftig, verebbte aber rasch und wurde von einem fast angenehmen Gefühl abgelöst, als das Leben aus Lucius Malfoy rann, viel schneller noch, als er es durch eigene Kraft hatte fließen machen. Harry spürte ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und leichte Übelkeit, begleitet von einer eigenartigen Euphorie. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, seine Gedanken schienen irgendwie zähflüssig geworden ... Er hatte nur noch den Wunsch, alles loszulassen, sich fallen zu lassen, hinein in die willkommene Dunkelheit ...

Doch dann hielt die Vampirin irritiert inne. Harry spürte, dass sie ihn und Sirius bemerkt hatte. Sie tastete durch Lucius' verglimmendes Bewusstsein und erspürte das geistige Band, das ihn mit Severus, Harry und Sirius verknüpfte. Harry fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich. Was würde sie aus seiner Anwesenheit in Lucius' Geist für Schlüsse ziehen?

Doch er wurde seiner Sorgen enthoben, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schlag in den Rücken traf und er unversehens durch den schwarzen Strom an die Oberfläche tauchte.

OoooO

Ein leises Klackern unterbrach Dracos trübe Gedankengänge. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Potters weiße Eule im Fenster sitzen.

„Hey, Potter! Post für dich!"

Seine Stimme klang noch nicht so scharf und sicher, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, aber in den letzten Stunden war es eindeutig besser geworden. Missmutig grunzend wühlte Harry sich tiefer in seine Decke.

„Potter! Wach auf!"

Draco tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach einem passenden Wurfgeschoss, fand die Tafel Schokolade und ließ sie mit Nachdruck in Harrys Rücken sausen.

„Au!" Harry fuhr hoch und blinzelte Draco verwirrt und verschlafen an. „Was'n los?"

Draco deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Fenster.

„Hedwig!", rief Harry erfreut. „Aber – wer hat dich geschickt?"

Er sprang auf und eilte zu der Schneeeule hinüber, die ihn mit sanftem Schnabelklackern begrüßte. Vorsichtig löste Harry das Pergament von ihrem ausgestreckten Bein, erbrach das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

_Harry, wir machen uns große Sorgen um dich. _

_Wir haben dich überall gesucht, niemand wusste, wo du nach deinem Besuch im Zaubereiministerium hin bist. Hermine hat Eulen an alle in Frage kommenden Adressen geschickt und wenn du diesen Brief liest, hat sie offenbar mal wieder richtig gedacht. Bitte melde dich bei uns! Niemand wollte uns sagen, was im Ministerium los war, dass du so plötzlich verschwunden bist. Wir werden dir helfen, was auch immer es ist._

_Ron & Hermine._

Harry ließ den Brief sinken.

„Was ist?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Der Brief ist von Ron und Hermine. Sie wollen wissen, wo ich bin, und warum ich niemandem gesagt habe, wohin ich gehe. – Sie wissen nicht, was im Ministerium los ist", setzte er nach einer Pause hinzu. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann ließ er sich neben Draco auf das Bett sinken.

„Hör mal", begann er langsam, „ich muss dir was sagen. Ich hatte da gerade einen ... einen merkwürdigen Traum ... Nein – keinen Traum", setzte er stockend hinzu. „Eine Vision. Von deinem Vater, Draco." Harrys Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

Draco sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte seltsam abwesend aus dem Fenster. Dann fragte er ebenso leise wie Harry: „Ist er tot?"

Harry schluckte. „Ich ... glaub schon."

„Wie ist er gestorben?" Als Harry einen Moment lang schwieg, fast schockiert ob der Gefasstheit seines Gastes, drängte Draco heiser: „Ich wusste, dass er den Tod gewählt hatte! Er wollte auf keinen Fall den Leuten vom Ministerium in die Hände geraten. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Askaban. Und ich", setzte Draco zornig hinzu, „ich hätte genau das Gleiche gemacht, wenn er es mir nicht verboten hätte!" Als sein Gegenüber immer noch schwieg, diesmal wirklich schockiert, fauchte Draco wütend: „Ich hab ein Recht, es zu erfahren! Er war mein Vater!"

Zögernd begann Harry seinen Bericht. Er ließ nichts aus und als er fertig war, murmelte Draco bitter, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben: „Nicht einmal in Frieden sterben lassen konnten sie ihn."

Noch in derselben Nacht schickte Harry Hedwig zurück zu Ron und Hermine, mit der Bitte, so rasch wie möglich nach Little Whinging in den Ligusterweg 4 zu kommen.

OoooO


	15. Vergeltung

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

**Kapitel 15**

**Vergeltung**

‚Lucius ist tot.' Severus fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. ‚Hoffentlich ist er tot.'

Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Malfoy in den Tod gehen würde. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, sobald sie sich einig gewesen waren, den Versuch zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords zu unternehmen. Lucius war nicht so verrückt gewesen, dass er es auf lebenslängliche Haft in Askaban abgesehen gehabt hatte. Oder auf den Tod unter den Händen des offiziellen Henkers der Zaubererwelt, verhöhnt und gedemütigt von einem mordgierigen Publikum, das sich selbst für moralisch überlegen hielt.

Severus starrte in die Dunkelheit. Lucius würde bei Weitem nicht der einzige Todesser bleiben, der sich für das entschied, was man gemeinhin als Freitod bezeichnete. Severus schnaubte verächtlich. _Freitod ... _Dabei waren sie alles andere als frei. Sie konnten lediglich das kleinere Übel wählen.

Er wünschte Lucius Frieden. Bei ihrer Rettungsaktion für Black hatte er viel von Lucius' Seele gesehen, mehr noch als unter der Folter, und nun war er überzeugt, dass der Tod für Malfoy in der Tat die beste Wahl war. Im Leben hätte sein alter Rivale keine Ruhe mehr gefunden, selbst wenn er den Auroren entkommen wäre.

Doch Severus bezweifelte stark, dass Lucius dieser jenseitige Frieden tatsächlich vergönnt sein würde. Ebenso wie Harry und Sirius war er in Lucius' Bewusstsein gezogen worden, als dieser sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, um sein Leben zu enden. Die heftigen Emotionen hatten Severus herbeigezogen, wenn er auch nicht so vollkommen in dem fremden Geist gefangen gewesen war wie die anderen beiden. Er hätte sich auch komplett abschotten und Lucius' Tod weitestgehend ignorieren können, hatte sich aber verpflichtet gefühlt, sich die Sache zumindest anzusehen – wenn er auch nicht helfen konnte.

Dann war dieser verfluchte Blutsauger aufgetaucht, und wenig später hatte etwas Potter aus ihrem Kreis herausgerissen. Severus hatte Black und sich selbst rasch von dem tastenden Bewusstsein der Vampirin abgeschirmt und schließlich hatte sie von dem sterbenden Lucius abgelassen. Und Severus hatte mit zunehmender Abneigung das Verhalten, die Gedanken und Gefühle Blacks beobachtet, der verunsichert durch Lucius' verlöschenden Geist trieb.

OoooO

_Sirius hatte Harrys Gegenwart gespürt, undeutlich auch Snapes Anwesenheit wahrgenommen. Und plötzlich war der Junge fort gewesen, wie weggefegt aus Malfoys Bewusstsein. Sirius hatte versucht, ihm zu folgen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zwar fand er das Band, doch etwas blockte ihn ab, hinderte ihn daran, Harry nachzueilen. _

_Und dann war da nur noch Lucius Malfoy, ein verglimmender Funke in der Nacht, über dem sich in schrecklichem Triumph die rot leuchtende Geistgestalt der Vampirin erhob. _

‚_Du stirbst jetzt, Lucius', hauchte sie ihm spöttisch ins Ohr. ‚Du gehst jetzt an einen Ort, an dem dir all deine Schläue, all deine Skrupellosigkeit nichts helfen wird. Keine Tricks, keine Täuschungen mehr ... Hier wirst du dich nicht mehr freikaufen können. Du wirst endlich bezahlen für deine Schuld.'_

_Sirius erschauerte unter der gnadenlosen Stimme und der eisigen Kälte des Todes, die durch Lucius' Körper kroch. Doch Malfoys Bewusstsein starb nicht. Der Friede, der sich in seinem Geist ausgebreitet hatte, die Schicksalsergebenheit wurden mit einem Schlag durch schieren Horror ersetzt und Sirius musste hart kämpfen, damit er nicht ebenfalls die Kontrolle über seinen Geist verlor und mit hinabgerissen wurde in den Wahnsinn. Er versuchte, sich von Malfoy zurückzuziehen, doch der klammerte sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung an ihm fest – Sirius konnte sich nicht befreien. _

_Und dann kamen sie. Nicht, dass es Sirius überrascht hätte, er kannte sie, hatte über ein Jahr in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht. Obwohl ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Todesangst, ihre rasende Wut sich niemals gegen ihn gerichtet hatten, war auch er in ihrer Gegenwart in diesen Gefühlen erstarrt, hatte sich nur ganz selten und unter großer Anstrengung davon befreien können und es zuletzt gar nicht mehr versucht. Und er verstand sie, er verstand sie nur zu gut ... Sie waren vollkommen im Recht mit ihren Gefühlen. Schreckliches war ihnen geschehen und nun kamen sie, um Genugtuung zu fordern von dem, der sie gedemütigt, gefoltert, getötet hatte. Von dem, der ihre Kinder, Eltern oder Freunde ermordet, ihr Glück zerstört hatte. _

‚_Black!' Angstvoll flehend tönte Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Hilf mir!'_

_Doch er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und er wollte es _nicht.

_Der mentale Klammergriff des Todessers wurde schwächer und schwächer, und Sirius löste sich rasch von ihm. _

‚_Black!' Ein fahriges und angsterfülltes Tasten. ‚Bitte!' _

_Doch Sirius schob Malfoys geistige Hände entschlossen beiseite. ‚Es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir nicht helfen', sagte er kalt. ‚Du wirst dich jetzt verantworten müssen für das, was du getan hast.' _

_Er zog sich noch etwas weiter zurück, verschwand aber nicht ganz aus dem fremden Bewusstsein. Er empfand kein Mitleid für den Todesser und kaum noch Dankbarkeit dafür, dass dieser geholfen hatte, ihn zu retten. Sirius war überzeugt, dass Malfoy diese Strafe verdiente. Er verspürte sogar eine gewisse Genugtuung, wenn er an die vielen Freunde dachte, die er durch Voldemorts Anhänger verloren hatte und die jetzt, endlich, gerächt werden würden: James und Lily, die Prewett-Brüder, Dumbledore ... Und, in gewisser Weise, sogar Peter Pettigrew. _

_Und Regulus. Sein Bruder. Als Sirius' Seele in Malfoys Körper weilte, hatte er sehen können, sehen _müssen_, wie Malfoy Regulus erbarmungslos folterte. Und Malfoy hatte ihm wortlos mitgeteilt, dass sie ohne Regulus Voldemort nicht hätten töten können. Sein kleiner Bruder war nicht der verführbare Dummkopf gewesen, für den Sirius ihn immer gehalten hatte. Er hatte viel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung beigetragen – und Malfoy hatte ihn mitleidlos gequält und getötet. _

_Und da waren noch so viele andere, Magier wie Muggel, die unschuldig unter dem Todesser gelitten hatten. Nein, Malfoy hatte diese Strafe verdient, so schrecklich sie auch sein mochte. Vielleicht, sogar wahrscheinlich waren unter diesen verzweifelten und zornigen Seelen viele Menschen, die Sirius gekannt und gemocht hatte – und so fühlte er sich berechtigt, der Vollstreckung des Urteils beizuwohnen._

OoooO

_Severus konnte seinen Zorn auf Black nur mühsam beherrschen. Es war nicht fair, dass dieser Lucius seine Hilfe verweigerte. Ohne den Todesser hätte er die eisige Finsternis hinter dem Vorhang nie verlassen können. _

_Severus tastete behutsam nach Lucius, doch die zornigen blauen Flammen loderten hoch und zwangen ihn zurück. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie über Lucius herfielen und ihn in einem Meer der Angst auslöschten._

OoooO

Severus straffte sich und glitt von seinem Bett hinunter. Suchend sah er sich in dem finsteren Zimmer um. Er befand sich wieder in Spinner's End, dem Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte von diesem Haus gewusst, obwohl Severus es schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten als Versteck und Arbeitsplatz nutzte. Hier befanden sich die Bücher über Tränke und schwarze Magie, die er in Hogwarts nicht hatte aufbewahren können. Hierher war er gekommen, wann immer er für den Dunklen Lord einen Foltertrank oder ein tödliches Gift zusammenbrauen musste. Der Keller war voll mit Zaubertrankzutaten, ein Zimmer diente als Bibliothek. Das Haus war nicht besonders ordentlich oder sauber, geschweige denn gemütlich, aber für seine Zwecke war es optimal gewesen.

Severus seufzte leise. Es gab hier noch einiges zu tun für ihn, ehe er sich endlich ausruhen konnte.

OoooO

Lucius fiel und versank. Sie hatten ihn losgelassen, endlich. Das gleißende Blau verblasste und wurde schwarz. Die klirrende Kälte, die seine Seele knisternd zu Eis verwandelt hatte, ebbte ab, wurde zu leichter Kühle, zu angenehmer Wärme.

Dann zerfaserte die Finsternis, wurde flüssig und hell Warmes Grüngold – wie der Blick in einen Zauberbrunnen. Wasser. Warmes, grüngoldenes Wasser. Es umgab ihn, durchdrang ihn, denn er war nicht mehr als Geist, ein substanzloses silbriges Flämmchen in einem warmen Ozean.

Er kannte diesen Ort. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, in einer unendlich fernen, fremden Vergangenheit. Zufrieden breitete er sich aus, zerfloss in der angenehmen Wärme. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt. Er driftete durch das klare Wasser, verteilte und verströmte sich – und war verschwunden.

OoooO


	16. Wolfstränen

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Waaas ... vier Kapitel hochgeladen und kein einziges Review? 'traurig guck'. _

_Hoffentlich lag's daran, dass ihr nicht mit Lesen nachgekommen seid ... Oder hab ich euch irgendwie verschreckt? Ich hoffe doch, die Story gefällt euch noch?_

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 16**

**Wolfstränen**

Vor Tau und Tag, morgens um fünf Uhr, hämmerte jemand an die Haustür des Ligusterweges 4, als ob er sie einreißen wollte. Draco fuhr panisch aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch und Harry war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen.

„Sie sind da!", keuchte Draco. „Die Auroren sind da!"

Harry sah ihn besorgt an. Er hatte geglaubt, sein Schützling habe sich bereits halbwegs von seinem „Erlebnis" im Ministerium erholt und auch den Tod seines Vaters recht gut verkraftet, doch da hatte er sich offensichtlich getäuscht: Nackte Angst stand in Dracos Augen.

„Ganz ruhig! Das sind bloß Ron und Hermine!" Harry versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen und gelassenen Klang zu verleihen. Aber wenn es doch die Auroren waren?

Er griff rasch nach seinem Zauberstab und eilte dann leise die Treppe hinunter. Durch den Türspion erkannte er zwei Gestalten im Licht der Straßenlaternen und seufzte erleichtert auf: Es waren seine Freunde. Hastig öffnete er die Tür.

„Hermine! Ron! Gut, dass ihr da seid!"

Doch plötzlich waren da noch drei andere Personen, die fast lautlos aus dem Nichts apparierten: Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Danny Pryde.

OoooO

„Wo ist er, Potter?", fragte McGonagall streng. „Wir wissen, dass Sie ihn hier verstecken!"

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte er tun?

Ron und Hermine waren sofort an seine Seite getreten und schauten nun verwirrt von ihm zu der Gruppe Phönixkämpfer hinüber. Offensichtlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging.

Harry schien es sinnlos zu leugnen, wenn der Orden ohnehin schon wusste, dass Draco bei ihm war. Deshalb entgegnete er zornig: „Sie werden dieses Haus nicht betreten, Professor, und auch keiner der beiden andern!" Er warf Lupin einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Mr Potter!", fauchte McGonagall erbost, „Sie sind erstens Schüler meiner Schule und zweitens Angehöriger meines Ordens! Als Ordensmitglied sind Sie mir zu Gehorsam verpflichtet! Oder haben Sie ein so kurzes Gedächtnis, dass Ihnen diese Tatsache bereits entfallen ist?!"

„Einem Orden, der Menschen foltert, um von ihnen Geständnisse zu erpressen, fühle ich mich nicht mehr verpflichtet, tut mir leid. Ich kann immer noch selber denken, und ich denke, dass der Orden mit seinem gesetzeswidrigen Handeln die Bindung zu seinen Mitgliedern selbst zerschnitten hat! – Das heißt" – wieder blickte er böse auf Lupin – „falls diese Mitglieder nicht bereits vergessen haben, dass auch der Gegner Anspruch auf eine menschenwürdige Behandlung hat." Harry baute sich drohend mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor der Tür auf. „Draco Malfoy steht unter meinem Schutz und Sie werden ihn nicht wieder in die Finger bekommen, um ihn weiter zu foltern, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann!"

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn entgeistert an.

„_Draco Malfoy?"_, fragte Ron und seine Stimme bebte vor Abscheu.

„_Foltern?", _rief Hermine entsetzt und blickte nun drängend zu Profesor McGonagall hinüber. „Wer foltert wen? _Wir _folterndie_ Todesser?!"_

Doch bevor McGonagall antworten konnte, trat Remus Lupin vor. „Harry, Hermine, Ron ...", sagte er gedämpft. „Wir haben einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht ... Aber, Harry, Minerva hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun, und auch nicht Scrimgeour oder wer auch immer. Wir haben ohne Befehl gehandelt, Kingsley, Tonks und ich." Er senkte den Blick und seine Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Wir hatten einfach eine höllische Angst, dass es so werden könnte wie nach Voldemorts erstem Fall. Noch wochenlang gab es immer wieder Anschläge von Todessern – Kingsley hat damals seinen Bruder verloren."

Er schwieg einige Sekunden lang. „Das soll keine Rechtfertigung sein. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was wir ... was ich getan habe. Dennoch bin ich deswegen hier – um mich zu entschuldigen. Bei dir, Harry – und bei Draco. Das heißt," – er senkte wieder den Blick – „falls Draco mich überhaupt anhören will."

„Soll das etwa heißen," – Hermines Stimme klang schrill vor Entsetzen – „dass Harry recht hat? Ihrhabt Draco Malfoy gefoltert? _Du, _Remus?!"

Lupin nickte bekümmert.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht!", brach es aus Ron heraus, der den Werwolf schockiert anstarrte.

Professor McGonagall seufzte leise. „Doch, Mr Weasley, leider ist es wahr – und deshalb sind wir hier. Sobald ich erfuhr, dass Mr Malfoy aus dem Ministerium verschwunden war, habe ich Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Remus Lupin, die ihn befragen sollten, zu mir rufen lassen. Und ziemlich schnell kam dann heraus, was die drei getan hatten. So habe ich erfahren, dass Mr Malfoy unter Umständen ernsthaft verletzt sein könnte – einmal ganz abgesehen von den unsichtbaren Schäden, die die Folter anrichtet." Sie warf Lupin einen vernichtenden Blick zu und der ließ traurig und schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen. „Deshalb habe ich Mr Pryde mitgebracht, der sich um die Verletzungen kümmern soll – um die körperlichen wie um die seelischen. Denn es kommt noch hinzu, dass, wie ich vor zwei Stunden erfahren habe, bedauerlicherweise ein weiteres Ordensmitglied seine Kompetenzen überschritten und Lucius Malfoy ... getötet hat. Und zwar nicht in Notwehr."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise. „Und Draco weiß es auch."

McGonagall sah ihn verblüfft an. „Woher – ?"

„Ich erzähl's Ihnen später, ja?. Ich glaube, Draco braucht wirklich dringend einen Heiler, sein rechter Knöchel ist gebrochen und sieht echt böse aus. Außerdem ... er hat immer noch panische Angst. Ich glaub, es wär nicht gut, wenn Remus da mit reinkäme."

Lupin sah ihn enttäuscht an, sagte aber nichts.

„Vielleicht gehen wir beide erst mal alleine zu ihm, Harry", meldete sich Danny Pryde zu Wort. „Draco kennt mich noch aus der Schule, ich war während seiner ersten beiden Hogwarts-Jahre Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Wir sind eigentlich immer gut miteinander klargekommen. Außerdem kenne ich seine Familie."

„Also, dann los. Mr Potter, Mr Pryde – kümmern Sie sich um Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Remus, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir werden es uns derweil in der Küche gemütlich machen."

Entschlossen betrat Professor McGonagall das Haus der Dursleys, die anderen folgten ihr rasch.

OoooO

Draco hatte oben im Bett angstvoll auf die erregten Stimmen gelauscht, die aus dem Garten zu ihm drangen. Zwar hatte er nur wenig verstehen können, aber deutlich die Stimme Professor McGonagalls erkannt – und die Angst schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er glaubte, auch Granger und Weasley gehört zu haben, doch die waren im Moment nicht so wichtig. Es sei denn, sie würden Harry gegen die Ordenskrieger unterstützen. Aber was könnten die drei schon gegen McGonagall ausrichten? Andererseits, dachte Draco und ein Funke Hoffnung glomm in ihm auf, hatte Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Da müsste er doch auch mit der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts fertig werden, oder?

Vorausgesetzt, dass Harry ihn weiterhin beschützen würde. Und warum sollte er das eigentlich tun? Draco hatte ihm wahrlich keinen Anlass zu irgendwelchen sympathischen Regungen gegen ihn gegeben. Aber Potter war auch nicht ohne! Es war schließlich noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Harry ihn beinah umgebracht hatte. Draco schauderte unwillkürlich. Wäre Snape damals nicht rechtzeitig gekommen, wäre er mit Sicherheit elend krepiert.

‚Ja', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚aber du wolltest ihn ja auch mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen.'

Und Granger und Weasley erst ... die hatten nun wirklich keinen Grund, ihm zu helfen. Jetzt wünschte er verzweifelt, er hätte all die Beleidigungen und Gemeinheiten der letzten sechs Jahre zurücknehmen können, von „Schlammblut" bis zu „Weasley ist unser King". Draco stöhnte leise. Die beiden müssten schon verrückt sein, wenn sie sich für ihn gegen McGonagall stellen wollten.

Dann hörte er die leise und eindringliche Stimme Lupins und erstarrte vor Angst. Diese Stimme ... genauso sanft und eindringlich hatte sie auch geklungen, als Lupin ihn befragt hatte, immer und immer wieder ... Und als er seine Fragen nicht zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte, da war der Schmerz gekommen. Er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, was Schmerz war. Selbst wenn er sich anfangs schlicht geweigert hatte, auf ihre Fragen einzugehen, der Schmerz hatte ihn bald eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte antworten wollen, oh ja, sehr bald hatte er ihnen alles erzählt, hatte geredet und geredet, in Panik, nur damit der Schmerz nicht wiederkam. Doch seine Informationen hatten ihnen nicht gereicht, auch als er längst alles gesagt hatte, was er wusste und vieles, was er nicht wusste, was er sich nur ausgedacht hatte, um sie zufriedenzustellen, hatten sie weiter gemacht ... immer weiter ...

Es war merkwürdig still geworden da draußen. Draco lauschte angespannt. Und dann hörte er die Schritte, auf der Treppe, es waren zwei. Sie kamen, um ihn zu holen. Trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Fuß versuchte er aufzustehen. Das Fenster ... er musste zum Fenster... nur weg von ihnen. Doch als Draco den gebrochenen Knöchel belastete, nahm es ihm fast den Atem. Er schrie, sein Blick verschwamm, er stürzte zu Boden. Keuchend vor Schmerz versuchte er, von der Tür wegzukriechen, doch er war zu langsam, unaufhaltsam öffnete sie sich, sie kamen, sie waren schon da ... Wimmernd rollte er sich am Boden zusammen und hob in hilfloser Abwehr die Hände über den Kopf.

„_Draco!" _

Er kannte die Stimme. Sie klang nicht drohend. War es möglich... Vorsichtig hob Draco den Kopf und blickte zu dem Sprecher auf. Es war Harry.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und er fing vor Glück an zu weinen.

OoooO

„_Draco!" _

Schockiert ließ sich Harry neben seinem Schützling auf die Knie sinken.

„Draco, was ist los mit dir?"

„Lass mich mal." Danny beugte sich über das zitternde Bündel Mensch am Boden. „Draco, kannst du mich hören? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir tun dir nicht weh. Wir wollen dir helfen." Sanft strich er dem Jungen über den Rücken. Zuerst zuckte Draco angstvoll zusammen, dann lehnte er sich gegen die streichelnde Hand und weinte noch heftiger.

Verstört fragte Harry: „Aber ... aber was ist bloß los mit ihm? Die Nacht über schien er ganz normal zu sein ..." Er blickte hilflos auf den schluchzenden Draco.

Danny hörte nicht auf, Draco zu streicheln, und seine Stimme behielt den beruhigenden und sanften Tonfall bei, als er zu Harry sagte: „Das kommt oft vor, täuscht aber so gut wie immer. Folter hinterlässt so tiefe seelische Narben, dass die Opfer ihr ganzes Leben lang damit zu kämpfen haben. Er hatte ungeheures Glück, dass du ihn so rasch da rausgeholt hast. Professor ... Minerva meinte, es können kaum mehr als zwei Stunden gewesen sein. Aber", setzte er düster hinzu, „zwei Stunden sind mehr als genug, um einen Menschen körperlich, geistig und vor allem seelisch zu zerstören."

Harry schluckte. „Kann ich ... kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Da ist ein kleine Glasflasche in meiner Tasche, vorne rechts ... die blaue. Genau."

Harry reichte sie Danny. Der junge Heiler zog Draco vorsichtig vom Boden hoch in seine Arme, so dass der Junge in seinem Schoß zu liegen kam.

„Draco, kennst du mich noch?", fragte er leise. „Ich bin Danny Pryde. Ich war Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin, als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist."

Draco nickte schwach.

„Jetzt bin ich Heiler, Draco. Wirst du mir auch diesmal vertrauen?"

Erneutes Nicken.

„Okay. Ich habe hier was für dich ... – Harry, holst du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser?"

Eilig kam Harry der Aufforderung nach. Danny gab ein paar Tropfen von der blauen Flüssigkeit in das Glas und hielt es Draco an die Lippen. „Trink das, bitte."

Folgsam gehorchte Draco.

„Gut."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry besorgt. Er hatte sein Misstrauen dem Ex-Slytherin gegenüber immer noch nicht ganz überwunden. Vielleicht war das nur eine andere Methode, mit der das Ministerium, respektive der Orden, versuchen wollte, Draco irgendwelche Geständnisse abzupressen?

Danny lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Ich setzte ihn nicht unter Drogen, keine Angst, Harry. Das ist nur ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, damit er so weit von seiner Panik runterkommt, dass wir wieder zu ihm durchdringen. Ich könnte ihn natürlich auch einfach in Tiefschlaf versetzen und ihn dann ganz in Ruhe behandeln, aber das will ich nicht. Draco darf nicht schon wieder zu irgendwas gezwungen werden. Es ist enorm wichtig, dass er alles mitbekommt, was mit ihm geschieht. Nur so kann er auf den Weg der Heilung gebracht werden. Nicht, indem wir irgendwas _an _ihm machen, er muss es _mit_ uns gemeinsam tun."

Dann begann der Heiler, leise zu singen. Es war eine monotone, getragene Melodie ohne Worte, die etwas in Harrys Bauchgegend zum Schwingen brachte und ihn ruhig und entspannt werden ließ. Nach einigen Minuten verebbte das Schluchzen und Dracos Atem wurde tief und gleichmäßig.

„Okay, Draco." Danny lächelte ihn an. „Geht's dir etwas besser?"

„Ja." Die Stimme klang immer noch zittrig, aber Draco erwiderte den Blick des Heilers.

„Gut. Ich werde mich zunächst um deine äußeren Verletzungen kümmern. Dann sehen wir weiter."

OoooO

Draco ließ sich erleichtert von Danny verarzten. Erst als der junge Heiler mit einem einfachen Zauber seinen Knöchel wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, merkte er, wie stark die Schmerzen gewesen waren. Auch die Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn und die zahlreichen Prellungen wurden kunstgerecht versorgt. Harry stand derweil etwas verloren im Zimmer herum, aber Draco war froh, dass er dabei war. Auch wenn er sich bei Danny gut aufgehoben fühlte und ihm tatsächlich vertraute, Potter war seine Versicherung gegen Gefahren von außen.

Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es behutsam – und Professor McGonagall stand in der Tür. Bei ihrem Anblick erstarrte Draco förmlich zu Eis. Er hatte plötzlich das merkwürdige Gefühl, irgendwie neben sich zu stehen, ein stummer und unbeteiligter Zuschauer, den das Ganze hier nichts anging. Es war fast wie in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords.

„Mr Malfoy", sagte die Direktorin höflich, „ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen mein aufrichtiges Bedauern über den ... Vorfall im Zaubereiministerium auszusprechen, dessen Opfer Sie leider geworden sind. Ich habe bereits mit Minister Scrimgeour gesprochen, die Verantwortlichen werden selbstverständlich zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Mr Shacklebolt und Miss Tonks werden wahrscheinlich ihre Zulassung als Auroren verlieren. Was Mr Lupin angeht ... Da er nicht beim Ministerium angestellt ist, kann er auch nicht entlassen werden. Er wird sich aber wohl ebenfalls vor Gericht verantworten müssen."

Draco nickte knapp. Was hätte er jetzt empfinden sollen? Befriedigung? Triumph? Er fühlte gar nichts.

„Was Ihre eigene Zukunft angeht, Mr Malfoy: Wie ich höre, haben Sie bereits von dem bedauerlichen Tod Ihres Vaters erfahren." Sie stockte kurz. „Da Ihre Mutter nach wie vor als Todesserin gesucht wird, kann das Ministerium den Besitz Ihrer Familie im Moment noch nicht freigeben. Bis die Vorwürfe gegen Ihre Eltern geklärt sind, werden Sie aber einen monatlichen Betrag für Ihren Unterhalt ausgezahlt bekommen. Auch Sie selbst werden wahrscheinlich zu einer Anhörung gebeten werden, Mr Scrimgeour hat mir aber versichert, dass Sie wohl ohne ein Verfahren davonkommen werden."

Nachdem sie den offiziellen Teil hinter sich gebracht hatte, wurde Professor McGonagalls Stimme deutlich sanfter. „Mr Malfoy, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass Sie Ihren Vater auf diese Weise verlieren mussten. Und ich bedauere außerordentlich, was Ihnen im Ministerium durch meine Leute widerfahren ist. Es gibt keine Rechtfertigung für die Anwendung von Folter."

Draco schluckte mühsam und mied ihren Blick.

„Was mich persönlich angeht: Sie werden jederzeit wieder in Hogwarts willkommen sein. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Sie im nächsten Schuljahr wieder bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen." McGonagall schwieg einen Moment, dann setzte sie leiser hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies auch Albus' Wunsch entsprochen hätte."

Mit drei raschen Schritten war sie plötzlich zu Draco getreten und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er zögernd ergriff.

„Mr Malfoy... Mr Potter ... Mr Pryde ..." Sie nickte ihnen kurz zu. „Leider muss ich wieder an die Arbeit. Aber da draußen ist noch jemand, der gerne mit Ihnen reden möchte, Mr Malfoy."

OoooO

McGonagall verschwand eilig aus dem Raum, und an ihrer Stelle erschien ein sehr unsicher und zerknirscht wirkender Remus Lupin. Er sah die drei nicht an während er sprach, sondern starrte ausdauernd auf den Fußboden.

„Mr Malfoy ... Draco ... Ich bin gekommen, weil ..." Lupin würgte an jedem einzelnen Wort. „Um mich zu entschuldigen. Es ... es tut mir furchtbar leid." Plötzlich sah er auf – und Harry erkannte überrascht, dass er weinte.

Der Werwolf blickte Draco direkt in die Augen. „Bitte vergib mir."

Lupin sah so unendlich traurig und schuldbewusst aus, dass er Harry auf einmal leid tat. Nun schämte er sich fast dafür, ihn vorhin so angefahren zu haben. War er selbst denn wirklich besser? War er sich seiner selbst so sicher, dass er schwören könnte, niemals seine Macht über einen anderen Menschen auszunutzen? Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte er Snape den Tod gewünscht, hatte sich förmlich danach gesehnt, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen ... Nein, er würde für sich nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen.

Gebannt sah er von Lupin zu Draco. Dieser erwiderte den Blick des Werwolfs einige Sekunden lang und nickte schließlich knapp. „Es ist gut. Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an", sagte er seltsam tonlos. „Gehen Sie jetzt, bitte."

Lupin nickte erleichtert und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

OoooO

„Sirius?"

Die Tür des Black-Hauses flog krachend gegen die Wand.

„Harry!"

Sirius' durchscheinende Gestalt rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Küche. Im ersten Moment schien es, als wollte er seinen Patensohn umarmen, dann erinnerte er sich wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, wie unangenehm seine Berührung für lebende Menschen war und er hielt Zentimeter vor Harry inne.

„Harry, wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt, verdammt noch mal?" Zorn und Erleichterung mischten sich in Sirius' Stimme.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Aber wenn ich dir erzählt hab, was alles los war in den letzten Stunden, dann wirst du verstehen" –

„Warum hast du mir keine Nachricht geschickt?"

„Oh Sirius, es tut mir _wirklich_ leid, aber" –

„Dürfen wir vielleicht erstmal reinkommen?", ertönte Hermines Stimme von der Straße. „Wir können das magische Portal nicht ewig offenhalten, ohne dass die Muggel uns bemerken!"

Rasch traten Harry und Sirius beiseite. Hermine und Ron schlüpften durch die Tür, gefolgt von Danny Pryde – und Draco Malfoy. Sirius starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang verblüfft an, ehe er sich hastig an Harry wandte. „Was macht denn _der_ hier?"

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, meldete sich Hermine entschieden zu Wort. „Oh komm schon, Sirius, immerhin haben sein Vater und Snape dir ziemlich geholfen, oder? Nun sind _wir_ eben damit dran, über unsern Schatten zu springen. Übrigens: Schön, dich zu sehen, nach so langer Zeit. "

Doch Sirius hatte anderes im Sinn als Begrüßungsrituale. „Woher weißt du ...?"

„Na, woher wohl? Von Harry natürlich."

Sirius warf seinem Patensohn einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Musstest du unbedingt – na ja, egal." Dann fasste er Danny ins Auge. „Und Sie sind ...?"

Der Heiler trat rasch einen Schritt vor. „Mein Name ist Danny Pryde, Mr Black, ich arbeite als Heiler im St. Mungo's. Im Moment allerdings besteht meine Aufgabe darin, mich um Draco hier zu kümmern." Danny sah Sirius eindringlich an. „Er braucht dringend Ruhe."

Sirius warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Draco, der in der Tat ziemlich blass aussah und sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen musste. Draco schien sich nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen, als so über seinen Kopf hinweg geredet wurde, deshalb wandte sich Harry drängend an seinen Paten: „Hör zu, Draco hat eine Menge durchgemacht. Nach Hause kann er im Moment nicht und auch nicht nach Hogwarts, ehe er nicht vom Ministerium zu Dumbledores Tod befragt wurde. Deshalb habe ich ihn in unser Haus eingeladen. – Ron, kannst du Draco und Danny bitte hochführen und auf eins der leerstehenden Zimmer bringen?"

Ron wirkte wenig begeistert, machte sich aber kommentarlos mit den beiden Slytherins im Schlepptau in Richtung Treppe auf.

Sirius sah Harry verwirrt und vorwurfsvoll an. „Harry, ich verstehe ja, dass Malfoy irgendwo hin muss, aber musst du ihn gerade _hierher_ bringen? Ich meine, wir können nichts dafür, dass sein Vater tot ist, oder? Warum kann er nicht zu irgendwelchen Verwandten oder Freunden oder meinetwegen auch ins St. Mungo's, wenn er tatsächlich so krank ist?"

„Draco ist nicht krank, Sirius. Er ist ..." Harry versuchte, einen passenden Ausdruck zu finden. „Er ist nur ... nur ziemlich durcheinander im Moment. Und er kann nirgendwo anders hin, weil alle seine Freunde und Verwandten ... nun ja, sie sind wohl auf der Flucht, denke ich. Oder schon gefangen. Vielleicht auch tot", setzte er leiser hinzu.

Sirius hob beide Augenbrauen. „Willst du damit sagen, dass all seine Leute Todesser sind?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

Harry zögerte. Aber was hatte es für einen Zweck, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen?

„Nicht nur seine Leute, Sirius. Er selber auch."

„_Nein!"_

„Was nein?", warf Hermine erregt ein.

„_Nein, er bleibt nicht hier._ Das ist immer noch mein Haus, UND ICH WILL HIER KEINEN VON DENEN HABEN!"

„Mann, Sirius! Ohne die _Todesser_ Snape und Malfoy wärst du überhaupt nicht hier!" Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich.

„Snape ist etwas anderes. Ich bin nicht ... ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an dem, was er geworden ist ... Dennoch, auch ihn wollte ich nicht hier um mich haben! Und warum sollten wir den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy zu uns einladen? Malfoy war einer der übelsten Todesser überhaupt, grausam aus Vergnügen und böse aus Überzeugung. Vergiss nicht, Harry, dass ich eine Zeit lang direkt in seine Seele sehen konnte ..." Sirius schien plötzlich noch durchsichtiger geworden zu sein und seine seltsam hohle Stimme zitterte leicht, als er weiter sprach. „Wenn Draco auch nur halb so schlecht ist wie sein Vater – und nach dem, was du mir immer über Draco erzählt hast, kann er nicht viel besser sein ... Harry, ich möchte ihn nicht in deiner Nähe haben. Oder in der Nähe von Ron und Hermine. Soll er doch auf der Straße pennen!"

„JETZT HÖR MIR MAL ZU!" Harry spürte die gleiche heiße Wut in sich aufwallen, die er im Ministerium empfunden hatte. „Wir werden uns um Draco kümmern, weil Mitglieder des Phönixordens für seinen Zustand verantwortlich sind! Eugenie hat seinen Vater umgebracht! Und ..."

Harry stockte, doch Hermine sprang ein: „Draco ist nicht bloß krank, Sirius. Er ist total am Ende. Er ist gefoltert worden, Sirius. Von unseren Freunden. Von Kingsley, von Tonks und ... und von Remus."

Sirius starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann fing er plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Von _Remus_? Das ist wirklich ein guter Witz! Der könnte doch keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun." Das Lachen erstarb, als er in ihre Gesichter sah. „Nein ...", flüsterte er heiser. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

Harry und Hermine nickten traurig.

OoooO


	17. Der Unauflösbare Eid

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Iva!_

_Vielen Dank für das lange Review! __:-)_

_Slytherin abschaffen?! Ich hoffe nicht, dass Rowling das macht. Oder sie müsste alle vier Häuser auflösen, das fände ich vielleicht sogar sinnvoll, um diese unselige Konkurrenz und Vorverurteilung je nach Hauszugehörigkeit loszuwerden. _

_Und du hast natürlich Recht, die Gryffindors sind auch keine Engel. Obwohl "mein" Lupin ja nicht der gleiche ist wie der von Rowling. ;-)_

_Tja, Sirius ist leider nicht der mitfühlendste Mensch. Und wenn er Snape wiedertreffen würde, würden sich die beiden wahrscheinlich auch wieder fetzen._

_Du fandest Lucius' Tod unnötig? Hm, mir erschien ein Selbstmord als die "Lösung", die seinem Charakter am ehesten entspricht. Schließlich hatte er keine Chance mehr, sich wieder in die britische Zauberergesellschaft einzugliedern. Ihm drohte die Todesstrafe oder mindestens lebenslänglich in Askaban. Ich denke, da zieht er den Tod von eigener Hand vor._

_Oh, ich fürchte, das kommende Kapitel wird nicht ganz deinen Wünschen entsprechen. :-( _

_Ich hänge zwar auch sehr an Severus, aber ... Na ja, die Welt von Harry Potter bietet ja die ein oder andere Möglichkeit ... Manchmal kommen sie wieder ... ;-)_

_LG Zora._

_Hallo an alle anderen!_

_Was ist denn los mit euch? Wieso reviewt mir denn keiner? Irgendwie ist das ein bisschen deprimierend ... :-(_

_Da habt ihr aber Glück, dass ich nichts von Erpressung halte und deshalb trotzdem weiter poste. ;-) _

_Und falls ihr bisher keine Kommis schreiben _konntet_: Wie ich jetzt erst festgestellt habe, war die Anonymous-Review-Funktion gesperrt. Ich habe das korrigiert, also könnt ihr mir von nun an auch reviewen, wenn ihr hier nicht angemeldet seid (kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl ...). __:-)_

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 17**

**Der Unauflösbare Eid**

Der Sturm tobte durch den Wald und bog die jungen Bäume bis auf den Boden nieder. Krachend stürzte ein großer Ast herab und verfehlte die schwarze Gestalt, die sich mühsam ihren Weg durchs Unterholz bahnte, nur um wenige Zentimeter. Severus fluchte leise und stemmte sich gegen die nächste Windböe. Seine Stiefel sanken knöcheltief in den matschigen Waldboden ein und sein Umhang und seine Robe waren mittlerweile so vollgesogen, dass ihm die Nässe bis auf die Haut drang.

‚Wenigstens ist es nicht kalt ...'

Er kämpfte sich um die nächste Biegung des Wildwechsels und sah erleichtert ein schwaches Licht jenseits des Regenschleiers glühen.

‚Da ist es endlich.'

Keuchend arbeitete er sich die letzten Meter durch peitschendes, dorniges Brombeergestrüpp, dann stand er vor der niedrigen Tür einer kleinen unscheinbaren Holzhütte. Severus hob die Hand und klopfte energisch. Zweimal kurz ... dreimal lang ... zweimal kurz. Er wartete. Dann hörte er Schritte, die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein dünner Streifen blassen Lichts fiel auf sein regennasses Gesicht. Durch den Türspalt sah er den schmalen Ausschnitt eines anderen Gesichts, bleich, angespannt. Eine Strähne weißblonden Haars fiel über das eine sichtbare graublaue Auge, das ihn fragend und misstrauisch ansah. Dann blitzte Erkennen im Gesicht der Frau auf.

„Severus! Endlich!"

Sie riss die Tür auf.

„Narcissa."

Rasch trat er in die Hütte. Narcissa Malfoy schloss eilig die Tür hinter ihm, sperrte Regen, Sturm und Dunkelheit aus. Severus hängte seinen tropfnassen Umhang über einen alten, wackligen Stuhl, zog seinen Zauberstab und trocknete sich und seine Kleidung mit einem stummen Befehl. Er ließ seinen Blick über die einfache, direkt schäbige Ausstattung des kleinen Raumes schweifen: ein Feldbett, ein kleiner Tisch, vier verschiedene Stühle, ein paar Koffer, ein Campingkocher, ein grob gezimmerter Schrank, ein verschlissener Fleckerlteppich ... Sie hatten die alte Jagdhütte aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht mit Hilfe von Magie einrichten oder gar vergrößern können, das hätte nur die Auroren angezogen.

Severus wandte sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Narcissa um, die immer noch vor der Tür stand und besorgt und unruhig wirkte. „Setz dich lieber, Narcissa. Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten für dich."

Sie wurde noch blasser und ließ sich nervös auf einen Stuhl sinken. Severus ging zum Schrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und nahm eine große Flasche und zwei Gläser heraus. Er stellte die Gläser stumm auf den Tisch und füllte sie bis zum Rand mit Cognac. „Trink!", sagte er bittend.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Wie schlimm kann es denn sein, dass ich mich schon betrinken soll, ehe du mir überhaupt gesagt hast, was passiert ist?"

Severus ließ sich auf einen der wackligen Stühle fallen, der ein verdächtiges Knirschen hören ließ. Er griff nach seinem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck Cognac.

„Lucius ist tot", sagte er bitter.

Narcissa streckte eine zitternde Hand nach ihrem Glas aus. Sie trank es zur Hälfte leer, ehe sie es wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ich hab's geahnt", sagte sie leise. „Wer...?"

„Eine Phönixkämpferin. Eine Vampirin, um genau zu sein."

Narcissa schauderte. „Wie ... war es ... ging es ..." Sie verstummte hilflos.

Severus schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Er wollte sich selbst töten – hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Dann kam dieser Vampir ... Sie war nicht besonders nett zu ihm, aber es war ... erträglich. Kein schlimmer Tod, nein." Was nach dem physischen Tod mit Lucius geschehen war, verschwieg er ihr wohlweislich. Es war so schon schlimm genug.

Narcissa legte eine Hand über die Augen und fuhr sich mit der anderen nervös durch die langen Haare. „Was ist mit Draco?", fragte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich fest und als sie die Hände sinken ließ und ihn ansah, konnte er keine Tränen in ihren Augen entdecken.

„Er ist in Sicherheit. Potter ist bei ihm."

„_Potter? Harry Potter?!"_

Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Sie betonte den Namen genauso, wie Harry „_Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?"_ betont hatte.

„Genau der." Jetzt lächelte er doch, dünn, grimmig. „Draco hatte ein paar ziemlich raue Stunden in der ‚Obhut' einiger Phönixkrieger. Zufällig ist Potter genau in das Verhör hineingelaufen und" –

„Woher weißt du das?", fiel Narcissa ihm erregt ins Wort. „Hast du mit Draco gesprochen?"

„Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, als er sich von Lucius verabschiedet und euren Landsitz verlassen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie Draco schließlich erwischt haben. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt aus dem gröbsten Ärger raus ist. Er wird wahrscheinlich straffrei ausgehen und die gute alte Minerva McGonagall hat ihm sogar angeboten, ihn wieder in Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Sie haben ihn ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gebracht. Ein Heiler kümmert sich um ihn."

„_Woher weißt du das alles?"_

Severus lächelte schwach. „Man könnte sagen, dass ich in permanenter Verbindung zu Harry Potter stehe."

„Aber" –

„Narcissa, bitte, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich bin hauptsächlich hier, um dich zu warnen. Das Ministerium veranstaltet eine regelrechte Treibjagd auf Todesser und alle, die sie dafür halten. Ich empfehle dir dringend, dich noch einige Monate hier versteckt zu halten."

Entsetzten malte sich auf Narcissas bleichem, angespannten Gesicht. „Einige _Monate? _Severus, das ist völlig unmöglich! Ich muss mich um meinen Sohn kümmern, um meine Schwester ..."

„Bella ist tot", sagte er kalt. ‚Merlin sei Dank dafür!', dachte er gleichzeitig. „Rodolphus auch." ‚Merlin, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin!'

Narcissa schwieg und fuhr sich wieder nervös durchs Haar.

„Sie haben sich der Verhaftung widersetzt und noch drei Auroren getötet, ehe sie sich selbst in die Luft gejagt haben", setzte Severus emotionslos hinzu.

„Wer noch?" Ihre Stimme klang heiser.

„Crabbe, Goyle, Thompson, Greyback, Amycus, Alecto, Julia Levebre ... Das sind die Namen, die ich kenne. Angeblich haben sie bereits fünfzehn von uns ‚im Kampf' getötet. Sieben Selbstmorde, darunter einer in Haft: Jim Avery." Narcissa schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Rookwood und Amyntha Prowt sollen auch unter den Selbstmördern sein. Siebenunddreißig Inhaftierungen in Askaban, dazu zweiundzwanzig Personen in Untersuchungshaft." Severus nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Cognacglas und schenkte ihnen beiden nach. „Und das alles kaum eine Woche nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords." Er stockte. „Sie haben generell die Todesstrafe für die Mitgliedschaft im Dunklen Orden verhängt. Begnadigung und geringeres Strafmaß nur in Ausnahmefällen. Die ersten Hinrichtungstermine sollen schon feststehen. Das behauptet zumindest der Tagesprophet."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Narcissa leise und resigniert. „Ich kann hier wirklich nicht raus."

Severus sah sie ernst an. „Trotzdem glaube ich, dass du eine reelle Chance hast, ganz gut wegzukommen bei der Geschichte. Sie werden ihr eigenes Versagen vertuschen wollen, den Mord an Lucius, den Einsatz von Folter bei Dracos Verhör. Minerva wird nicht zulassen, dass das Ganze unter den Teppich gekehrt wird, es sei denn, das Ministerium bietet ihr eine angemessene Gegenleistung für ihr Schweigen. Sie fühlt sich persönlich verantwortlich für die Verfehlungen ihrer Leute und hat Draco deshalb unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Gut möglich, dass sie bereit ist, dich ebenfalls zu schützen. Warte, bis sich die ganze Aufregung etwas gelegt hat, der ‚Volkszorn' ein bisschen abgekühlt ist, und versuch dann, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Vielleicht über Draco, besser über Potter oder Remus Lupin."

„Lupin? Was hat denn der damit zu tun?"

„Oh, ich versichere dir, dass unser guter Werwolf ein _ganz besonderes_ Interesse an Dracos Wohlergehen entwickelt hat. Er wird ihm helfen, wo er nur kann."

Plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür. Zweimal kurz ... Dreimal lang ... Zweimal kurz.

Narcissa sprang in die Höhe. „Wer ist das? Wie hat er die Hütte gefunden? Wieso kennt er das Klopfzeichen?" Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme.

Severus lächelte leicht. „_Ich_ habe es ihm verraten."

„Du? Wieso ...? Wer ...?"

„Du hast viele Fragen heute, Narcissa." Severus nickte ihr beruhigend zu, dann stand er auf und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab – die Tür schwang mit leisem Quietschen auf. Herein trat ein junger Mann, schlank und groß, mit krausen braunen Haaren und leuchtenden, ungewöhnlich grünen Augen.

„Danny! Danny Pryde!", rief Narcissa erleichtert aus.

Danny grinste. Eine große schmutzige Pfütze bildete sich um seine schlammbedeckten Stiefel. „Hallo, Narcissa. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher, selbstverständlich. Aber was machst du hier?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

Danny schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich, trocknete und säuberte magisch Kleidung und Schuhe. Severus sah Narcissa derweil drängend an. „Du brauchst einen neuen Geheimniswahrer, Narcissa. Ich werde gesucht, mehr noch als die meisten anderen Todesser. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß, dass ich die Auroren auf deine Spur führe. Danny hier dagegen werden sie nie verdächtigen – er ist schließlich ein _respektables_ Mitglied des Phönixordens."

Narcissa riss die Augen auf. „Du, Danny? Im Phönixorden?"

Danny grinste und nickte vergnügt. „Dank Albus Dumbledore. Hat sich besonders für mich eingesetzt."

„Heißt das etwa, _du_ kümmerst dich um Draco?"

Danny nickte stumm. Seine Augen funkelten triumphierend.

Da lachte Narcissa und alle Spannung und Traurigkeit schien plötzlich von ihr abzufallen. „Danny!" Sie eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn erleichtert.

„Severus." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, zögerte kurz und nahm ihn dann ebenfalls in die Arme. Erschauernd spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut, als sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Ich danke dir, Severus", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich danke dir und entbinde dich hiermit von deinem Eid."

„Danke." Severus fühlte sich, als sei gerade eine Zentnerlast von ihm genommen worden. Endlich. Aber er ließ sich nichts von seiner Erleichterung anmerken.

„Wie ist es gelaufen im Ministerium, Danny? Bei der Anhörung?", fragte er wie beiläufig.

Danny schnaubte verächtlich. „Die haben keine Ahnung, stochern bloß im Nebel rum und hoffen, dabei einen Treffer zu landen." Er bemerkte Narcissas fragenden Blick. „Ich hatte heute eine Ladung vor den Untersuchungsausschuss. Nicht etwa, dass sie mich oder meine Eltern verdächtigen würden. Von uns ist ja auch niemand im Dunklen Orden gewesen – trotz unserer verwandt- und freundschaftlichen Verbindungen zu zahlreichen Todesserfamilien. Aber sie sind meinem Bruder auf die Schliche gekommen." Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Der Witz dabei ist, dass er nur auf Anregung Dumbledores in den Orden eingetreten war. Albus brauchte noch weitere zuverlässige Spione."

Narcissa sah ihn überrascht, fast entsetzt an. „_Spione_? Spione im Dunklen Orden?!"

Severus bedachte sie mit seinem dünnsten und gezwungensten Lächeln. „Nicht so wichtig jetzt."

Danny seufzte und fuhr leise fort: „Leider ist der Dunkle Lord wohl schneller hinter die wahren Absichten meines Bruders gekommen als das Ministerium. Die Phönixkrieger, die euer Hauptquartier gestürmt haben, haben dabei auch ihn gefunden. Genauer gesagt – seine Leiche. Marcus ist tot."

Dannys Worte sandten einen glühenden Schauer durch Severus' Körper. Er fühlte, wie ihn eine heiße Welle von Scham und Reue durchwogte. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, seine Beine würden ein bisschen nachgeben. Verwirrt sah er in Dannys strahlend grüne Augen, die ihn mit einem Mal so sehr an ein anderes Paar ebenso grüner Augen erinnerten.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Dannys Stimme klang irgendwie undeutlich, gedämpft. Das ganze Zimmer schien in grauem Nebel zu versinken. Severus schwankte leicht und fühlte, wie er am Arm gepackt und auf einen Stuhl gedrängt wurde. Jemand drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand, keinen Alkohol, sondern Wasser, und er leerte es gierig.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Narcissa starrte ihm besorgt ins Gesicht. Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam und er sah und hörte sie wieder deutlich.

„Nichts weiter. Hab vielleicht ein bisschen wenig geschlafen und gegessen in den letzten Tagen. Dazu der Alkohol ...", murmelte er vage.

Danny beugte sich über ihn und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Red keinen Quatsch. Du magst vielleicht müde und erschöpft sein, betrunken bist du sicher nicht." Seine Augen flackerten nervös. „Severus, gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Über dich – oder über Draco?"

Severus schloss resigniert die Augen. Offensichtlich war er nicht länger in der Lage, seinen Geist und seinen Körper so zu kontrollieren, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. „Danny, hör zu, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid ..." Erstaunt registrierte er, dass das sogar stimmte. „Schau, ich konnte es nicht verhindern, und wenn du einen Verantwortlichen suchst, dann bin sicher ich das."

Dannys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er funkelte Severus zornig an. „Was soll das heißen? Willst du damit sagen, _du_ hast Marcus getötet?"

„Nicht eigenhändig, nein, aber ich war ... beteiligt. Sicher mehr als die Person, die den Mord letztlich ausgeführt hat."

Plötzlich blitzte Erkenntnis in den grünen Augen auf. „Draco!", hauchte Danny überrascht. Severus hörte Narcissa erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. Er nickte zur Bestätigung. Danny schien ihn mit Blicken erdolchen zu wollen. „Und du erwartest allen Ernstes, dass ich mich weiter um ihn kümmere? Dass ich Narcissas Geheimniswahrer werde? Obwohl Draco meinen Bruder getötet hat?!"

„Danny, bitte ... Es war nicht Dracos Entscheidung, du weißt, das Wort des Dunklen Lords war Gesetz für uns alle. Und Marcus wusste, worauf er sich einließ, als er zu Dumbledores Spion wurde. Dennoch, wenn du einen Schuldigen suchst – hier bin ich", sagte er bitter.

Danny musterte ihn durchdringend. Dann sagte er kalt: „Kannst du mir zeigen, wie mein Bruder starb?"

Severus stöhnte innerlich. Langsam hatte er es satt, unerwünschte Besucher durch seinen Geist spazieren zu sehen.

„Wenn mich deine Erinnerung davon überzeugt, dass Draco nicht in böser Absicht gehandelt hat, werde ich mich weiter um ihn kümmern und Marcus – zumindest vorläufig – ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnen. Auch für Narcissas Sicherheit werde ich sorgen. Vorausgesetzt, du bist bereit, die Verantwortung für Marcus' Tod zu übernehmen."

Müde erwiderte Severus Dannys kalten Blick. „Wie du willst", sagte er leise.

Danny hob den Zauberstab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus eine ziemlich verstörte Narcissa, die sich verzweifelt an ihrem Cognacglas festklammerte.

„Legilimens!"

Es war nicht halb so unangenehm, wie Sirius Black in seinem Kopf zu haben. Danny verlangte es nur nach dieser einen Erinnerung, alles andere ließ er unangetastet. Severus zeigte ihm bereitwillig nicht nur Marcus' Tod, sondern auch einen Teil der vorausgegangenen Verhöre.

Schließlich zog Danny sich zurück und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich bin bereit, mich weiterhin um Draco und Narcissa zu kümmern." Ein Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung erklang aus Narcissas Ecke. „Aber ich will einen _Ausgleich_ für den Tod meines Bruders. Ich weiß, dass du es warst, der ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat, auch wenn du mir das nicht gezeigt hast."

Severus nickte wortlos.

„Du bist bereit, diesen Ausgleich zu leisten?"

Severus neigte in einer stummen Geste des Einverständnisses den Kopf.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt den Geheimniswahrer tauschen und uns anschließend auf den Weg machen."

OoooO

Severus und Danny gingen schweigend durch den nächtlichen Wald. Der Sturm war abgeflaut und es fiel ein gleichmäßiger, starker Sommerregen, der dumpf auf die Blätter der Bäume prasselte. Der Weg führte sie auf eine Lichtung, einen Windbruch voll gestürzter Fichten, Farnkraut und Fingerhut. Im Osten zeigte sich bereits ein heller Streifen am Horizont, doch der Rest des Himmels war von mächtigen, in der Dunkelheit schwarzblauen Wolken bedeckt.

Severus stoppte und ließ sich auf einen Baumstamm sinken. Danny setzte sich neben ihn. Schweigend zog Severus ein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang und hielt es Danny hin. Der schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben. Ich vertraue dir."

Severus lachte leise und bitter. Dann entkorkte er das Fläschchen, setzte es an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. Er schüttelte sich und zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. „An dem Geschmack muss noch gearbeitet werden", sagte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln zu Danny. Doch der blieb stumm und erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Achselzuckend ließ Severus seinen Blick über die Waldlichtung schweifen. Roter Fingerhut, Wasserschierling, Mädesüß ... Adlerfarn, Schwefelporling, Pestwurz ... Hier gab es so vieles, das er unter anderen Umständen gut hätte gebrauchen können. Aber so wie die Dinge eben lagen, war es auch ganz schön, das alles unter rein ästhetischen Gesichtspunkten zu betrachten.

Kälte kroch durch seinen vom Regen durchweichten Körper, seine Finger und Füße wurden allmählich taub. Nun, nichts was ihn beunruhigen sollte. Eine Eule schrie. Ein kleines Tier huschte raschelnd durchs Unterholz. Severus lauschte in die Nacht hinaus und hörte den hastigen, nervösen Atem seines Begleiters. „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Danny", wollte er sagen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Nun, auch das war im Rahmen des Üblichen. Er spürte immer weniger von seinem Körper und plötzlich glitt er von dem Baumstamm hinunter ins feuchte Farnkraut. Er sah, wie sich ein Schatten über ihn beugte und hörte Worte, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn mehr. Sein Blick verengte sich immer weiter, bis er schließlich nur noch einen winzigen dämmrigen Punkt erkennen konnte. Das erste Mal fühlte er Schmerz und Angst, als er seine Lungen füllen wollte und auch sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchten. Er kämpfte kurz gegen Panik und Pein an, dann ergab er sich ihnen und stürzte in die Schwärze hinab.

OoooO

Es war dunkel. Dunkel und warm. Wohlige Geborgenheit. Hier wollte er bleiben, immer ...

Doch etwas trieb ihn weiter, drängte ihn behutsam voran. Von unsichtbaren Händen getragen, schwebte er willenlos durch die Dunkelheit. Er wusste, da war noch etwas ... etwas, das ihn unwiderstehlich anzog ...

Und da, in weiter Ferne: Ein winziges Licht. Unglaubliche Helligkeit. Oh ja, das war es. Da wollte er hin. Sehnsüchtig näherte er sich dem leuchtenden Punkt, der größer und größer wurde, ein blendend helles Strahlen, er streckte sich, gleich würde er es erreichen ...

Da verschwand das Licht.

Mit einem Schlag war es wieder völlig finster. Doch es war nicht die wohlig warme Dunkelheit, in der er sich eben noch so sicher gefühlt hatte. Diese Schwärze war eisig kalt. Grenzenlose Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn, riss ihn mit sich fort.

Und plötzlich sah er sich von zahllosen blauen Flämmchen umringt, Flammen aus Eis, Flammen aus Todeskälte.

Die Angst packte ihn wie ein böses Tier, würgte und verschlang ihn, bis er selbst nur noch aus Angst bestand.

_Todesangst. _

Und dann hörte er sie. Kleine, kalte, mitleidlose Stimmen, die um ihn her wogten und wehten, ein Netz webten aus Angst und aus Hass.

_Hass. _

Er wusste, wer sie waren. Er wusste, woher die Angst kam.

Er selbst hatte sie wachsen lassen, diese Blumen der Angst und des Hasses, und nun streckten sie ihre tödlichen Schlingpflanzenranken aus, um ihn damit zu erwürgen. So, wie er sie gewürgt hatte.

_Würgengel. Würgteufel. Teufel. _

Er wusste, er würde den Rest der Ewigkeit an diesem Ort verbringen, eine zeitlose Zeit in diesem Meer der Verzweiflung, dem Meer, das er selbst erschaffen hatte. Hier zählte nicht, warum er es getan hatte, nur _das_ er es getan hatte war von Bedeutung. Und er begann, haltlos zu weinen, als er sich bereit machte für die Unendlichkeit der Verzweiflung, die ihn erwartete.

Doch plötzlich war da etwas anderes, ein Hauch von Wärme und Licht in der eisigen Finsternis. Es war nicht so hell und strahlend wie das weiße Licht, das er zu Anfang gesehen hatte, es war nur klein und schwach, aber es war ein Licht. Hastig tastete er danach, blind in seiner Angst versuchte er, den winzigen Funken festzuhalten.

„Severus."

Er kannte die Stimme ... Die Stimme bedeutete Halt, die Stimme bedeutete Schutz und Geborgenheit ...

„Sie lassen mich nicht hinein!", schrie er angstvoll und verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, mein Junge, ich weiß ...", sagte die Stimme kummervoll. „Noch kannst du nicht hinein. Noch lange nicht ... Aber du kannst mit mir kommen. Ich habe einen Weg für dich gefunden. Vertrau mir."

OoooO


	18. Der Sprung über den Schatten

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

**Kapitel 18**

**Der Sprung über den Schatten**

Die folgenden Wochen waren nicht leicht. Für keinen von ihnen. Ron und Hermine waren zunächst zum Fuchsbau gereist, um bei den Vorbereitungen für Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu helfen, doch jetzt, wo sie selbstständig apparieren und auch das Flohnetzwerk nutzen konnten, sahen sie fast täglich für einige Stunden am Grimmauldplatz vorbei, um Harry den Rücken zu stärken.

Auch Ginny kam nun beinah jeden Tag. Als sie das erste Mal aus dem Küchenkamin purzelte, die wilden roten Haare voller Asche, das sommersprossige Gesicht rußverschmiert, hatte Harry sein Glück kaum fassen können.

„Ginny!" Er stürzte auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme, ohne Rücksicht auf Asche und Ruß, die sich über sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung verteilten.

„Harry." Ginny lachte und küsste ihn.

Harry war unendlich froh, sie wiederzuhaben. Am Liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn Ginny für die Ferien zu ihnen gezogen wäre, doch das lehnte sie kategorisch ab.

„Du musst selbst wissen, was du tust, Harry, aber ich werde freiwillig keine Nacht unter einem Dach mit Draco Malfoy verbringen!"

Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln – immerhin hätte Lucius Malfoy vor vier Jahren fast ihren Tod verursacht, als er Tom Riddles Horcrux-Tagebuch zwischen ihre Schulsachen geschmuggelt hatte. Und auch wenn man hätte argumentieren können, dass Draco nicht unbedingt wie sein Vater sein musste – Draco hatte in Hogwarts genug Beweise dafür geliefert, dass er Lucius' Vorbild eifrig folgte. Ginny war nicht bereit, die zahlreichen Beleidigungen und Gemeinheiten so rasch zu vergessen und weigerte sich energisch, auch nur ein Wort mit Draco zu wechseln. Mit Hermine und besonders mit Ron war es ähnlich. Wenn Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu Besuch kamen, verließen die vier daher in der Regel das Haus und waren dann gemeinsam irgendwo in London oder anderswo unterwegs.

Sirius hatte zwar widerstrebend nachgegeben und Draco erlaubt, die Ferien im Black-Haus zu verbringen, glücklich war er aber nicht darüber und ließ sie das auch deutlich merken. Außerdem hatte er mit den Einschränkungen zu kämpfen, die ihm seine noch ungewohnte Existenz als Geist auferlegte. Er war wieder in seinem verhassten Elternhaus gefangen und dabei hilfloser denn je. Nicht einmal einen Teelöffel konnte er heben, geschweige denn sonst etwas tun, ohne die Hilfe der anderen. Um seinen Frust zu bekämpfen, hatte er Lupin und Tonks eingeladen – trotz Harrys Bedenken.

„Du wählst dir deine Gäste aus, ich wähle mir meine," hatte Sirius grimmig geknurrt, als sein Patensohn versuchte, ihn von dieser Idee abzubringen. Drei Tage nach Dracos Ankunft waren daher auch die beiden Ordensmitglieder ins Haus eingezogen. Lupin und Tonks gaben sich aber große Mühe, dem Opfer ihrer Verhörversuche aus dem Weg zu gehen, so dass sie sich in der ersten Woche überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekamen. Was allerdings vor allem daran lag, dass Draco sein Zimmer kaum verließ.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung blieb auch Danny im Hauptquartier, um sich mit ihm zusammen um Draco zu kümmern. Zwar war von den äußerlichen Verletzungen schon nach wenigen Tagen nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen, doch die seelischen Wunden würden lange brauchen, um zu verheilen – wenn sie überhaupt jemals heilten.

Derweil wurde das Hauptquartier aufgelöst. Ein geheim agierender Orden war nicht mehr nötig, jetzt, wo sämtliche Behörden und Organisationen der Zaubererwelt sich gemeinsam an die Verfolgung und Aburteilung der Todesser gemacht hatten. Zahlreiche Mitglieder des Phönixordens tauchten für einige Stunden oder Tage auf, um ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Todesser abzusprechen, sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Der Grimmauldplatz 12 glich einem geschäftig brummenden Bienenstock.

In gewisser Weise war das von Vorteil, da das ständige Kommen und Gehen und die vielen Gäste die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco ablenkten, der so relativ ungestört die ersten Tage in seinem etwas abgelegenen Zimmer verbringen konnte. Danny hatte sich im benachbarten Raum häuslich niedergelassen, die Nächte allerdings verbrachte er im Wechsel mit Harry bei seinem Patienten. Draco wurde von heftigen Alpträumen heimgesucht, hatte nachts immer wieder Panikattacken und Flashbacks. Dann fuhr er schreiend hoch, blass wie der Tod, am ganzen Körper zitternd und in Angstschweiß gebadet. Oft brauchte es über eine Stunde, eine Menge beruhigender Worte und tröstender Umarmungen, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Harry hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind jemals so nahe kommen würde. Am Anfang war es ihnen beiden furchtbar peinlich gewesen, wenn Harry eine solche Panikattacke Dracos miterlebt und ihn dann unsicher und ungeschickt zu beruhigen versucht hatte. Die erste Nachtwache, die Harry alleine bei Draco verbracht hatte, war für sie beide eine ziemliche Katastrophe gewesen. Danny war überraschend zu einer Anhörung ins Ministerium bestellt worden, da sein Bruder als Todesser verdächtigt wurde, und bis zum Abend nicht zurückgekommen.

So ruhte in dieser Nacht die Verantwortung allein auf Harrys Schultern. Schläfrig hatte er in einem alten Sessel gehockt und im Schein des schwachen Nachtlichts geistesabwesend in _1000 magische Kräuter und Pilze _geblättert. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob Severus jemals wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten würde, hatte sich aber fest vorgenommen, für den Fall der Fälle gewappnet zu sein und sein Zaubertrank-Wissen während der Ferien zu vertiefen. Vielleicht würde Zaubertränke gar nicht so übel werden, nach dem, was er zusammen mit Snape – _Severus, _korrigierte er sich in Gedanken – während der letzten Tage durchgestanden hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte Harry McGonagall und auch den Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour über Severus' wahre Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort und auch über seine Begründung für die Tötung Dumbledores informiert. Eine Untersuchung war eingeleitet worden, die allerdings derzeit ohne die Hauptperson auskommem musste – niemand wusste, wo der ehemalige Todesser sich versteckt hielt. Harry hatte versucht, ihn über Hedwig zu kontaktieren, doch das erste Mal hatte sie einen Brief als unzustellbar zurückgebracht.

Wo mochte Severus nur stecken? Wenn –

„NEIIIN!"

Harry schoss in die Höhe. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als _1000 magische Kräuter und Pilze _auf dem Fußboden landete. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah Harry zum Bett hinüber. Draco saß hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände um die Bettdecke gekrampft und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske aus Angst und Entsetzen gefroren. Was immer er auch sah, es war ganz bestimmt nicht der Kleiderschrank.

„Draco?" Unsicher näherte Harry sich dem Bett. Draco schien ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Heftig zitternd starrte er mit blicklosen Augen weiterhin geradeaus ins dämmrige Zimmer. Zögernd streckte Harry die Hand aus und berührte Draco an der Schulter. Die Reaktion kam prompt und fiel überraschend aus: Draco fuhr herum und verpasste Harry einen so kräftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, dass dieser zurücktaumelte, stolperte und krachend zu Boden stürzte. Verblüfft strich Harry sich mit der Hand über den Mund, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete heftig. Rasch blickte er zu seinem Angreifer, der jetzt zwar in seine Richtung sah, ihn aber immer noch nicht richtig wahrzunehmen schien.

Harrys Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seinem Zauberstab. Was sollte er machen, wenn Draco ihn wieder angriff, sobald er sich ihm näherte? Danny würde es gar nicht gut finden, wenn Harry seinen Patienten mit einem Lähmzauber außer Gefecht setzte, aber er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust darauf, im Gegenzug für seine krankenpflegerischen Bemühungen von Draco K.O. geschlagen zu werden. Und er konnte ja wohl kaum einfach zurückschlagen, oder? Obwohl er im Moment einen gewissen Drang dazu verspürte ...

Entschlossen stand Harry auf. „Draco!", rief er und war selbst überrascht, wie aggressiv seine Stimme plötzlich klang.

Diesmal war der Effekt ziemlich entgegengesetzt. Draco zuckte zusammen, als ob Harry ihn tatsächlich geschlagen hätte, schrie angstvoll auf und krümmte sich, die Hände schützend über den Kopf gehoben. Eine heiße Welle der Scham durchflutete Harry. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, Draco anzuschreien! Er wusste doch, dass dieser völlig neben sich stand und ihn wohl kaum absichtlich verletzt hatte.

„Schhh, Draco, es ist alles O.K. ... Beruhig dich doch ... bitte ..."

Aber so einfach war es nicht. Draco hatte begonnen, seinen Oberkörper mechanisch vor und zurück zu bewegen, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, als ob er frieren würde oder Schmerzen hätte, dabei summte er leise und zittrig vor sich hin. Es war beängstigend.

‚Als ob er vollkommen verrückt geworden wäre', dachte Harry und diesmal überlief es ihn eiskalt.

„Draco, heee ..." Unsicher trat Harry erneut ans Bett. Als er diesmal die Hand ausstreckte, tat er es äußerst wachsam und war bereit, sofort zurückzuspringen, falls er wieder angegriffen würde. „Draco, ich bin's, Harry, ich tu dir nichts, okay?" Ganz langsam näherte er seine Hand Dracos Rücken und berührte ihn, diesmal sehr, sehr vorsichtig. Nichts geschah. Etwas mutiger geworden, verstärkte Harry den Druck seiner Finger und spürte, wie Draco unter seiner Berührung erschauerte.

„Nicht ... _bitte ..._" Draco versuchte, sich ganz klein zu machen und der Hand auszuweichen. Harry war sich jetzt sicher, dass er keine neue Attacke zu erwarten hatte und ließ sich neben seinem Schützling aufs Bett sinken.

Tagsüber war Draco fast schon normal gewesen und das schloss einige seiner unangenehmsten Eigenschaften mit ein. Er war nicht eben ein pflegeleichter Patient, zumindest, was sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry betraf – mit Danny benahm er sich ganz anders. Sonst hatte der Heiler jede Nacht bei Draco im Zimmer geschlafen, so dass Harry nicht wusste, ob diese Anfälle die Regel waren, oder ob er gerade etwas Außergewöhnliches miterlebte.

„Draco, es ist alles okay ... Du bist nicht mehr im Ministerium ... Du bist in Sicherheit ... Niemand tut dir was." Vorsichtig und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend begann er, Draco über den Rücken zu streichen. Harry fühlte sich sehr seltsam dabei. War es richtig, was er hier machte? Durfte er Draco einfach so anfassen? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er ihn in dieser Verfassung überhaupt gesehen hatte? Und wie hätte er selbst sich wohl gefühlt, wenn Draco ihn in einem solchen Zustand erlebt hätte? Hätte er gewollt, dass Draco dann bei ihm Händchen hielt und ihn streichelte? Wohl kaum.

Das Problem war nur, dass Harry einfach nichts Besseres einfiel. So saß er weiter neben seinem Schützling auf dem Bett und fuhr ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken, während er selbst sich immer nervöser und unsicherer fühlte. Er konnte spüren, dass der Körper, den er da berührte, vollkommen verkrampft war. Mittlerweile hatte Draco zu weinen angefangen, sehr leise, als ob er Angst hätte, dass jemand es hören könnte. Zwischendurch murmelte er immer wieder Satzfetzen wie: „Bitte nicht, nein, _bitte ...", _„Hört doch auf ... Hört doch endlich auf ..." oder „Ich weiß nichts, ich _schwöre_ es, _bitte_, lasst mich doch ..."

,Merlin, ich hätte wirklich Lust, mich in Remus' und Tonks' Zimmer zu schleichen und sie im Schlaf zu erwürgen', dachte Harry zwischen Zorn und Verzweiflung. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, Draco zu streicheln und beschwichtigend auf ihn einzureden, was aber nicht zu dem Slytherin durchzudringen schien. Harry hatte im Gegenteil das Gefühl, dass seine ruhige und eindringliche Stimme Dracos Angst noch verstärkte. Eine Weile schwieg er daraufhin hilflos, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Danny bei der ersten Begegnung mit seinem verstörten Patienten gesungen hatte, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Harry kannte zwar keine Heilgesänge, aber vielleicht half es ja trotzdem ... Er begann, vor sich hin zu summen, leise und unsicher erst, dann immer lauter und überzeugter. Dabei fuhr er fort, Draco zu streicheln. Schon nach einigen Minuten spürte er deutlich, wie sich dessen Körper unter seinen Händen zu entkrampfen begann. Gleichzeitig wurde das Murmeln seltener, das Weinen verebbte allmählich.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so gesessen und gesummt und gesungen hatte, aber schließlich entspannte Draco sich und streckte seinen zusammengekauerten Körper. Seine Augen waren schon seit längerer Zeit geschlossen. Schlief er wieder? Harry beugte sich leicht vor, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Doch da schlug Draco plötzlich die Lider auf. Erst blinzelte er benommen, dann wurde sein Blick klarer und fokussierte sich auf Harry. Eine Sekunde lang sahen ihn die grauen Augen durchdringend an, dann trat ein überraschter Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht. Er hatte Harry erkannt. Und ganz offensichtlich war er nicht erfreut, ihn zu sehen.

„Potter!" Die Stimme klang dünn und unsicher, und das schien Draco noch mehr zu verärgern. „Potter!", quietschte er zittrig und über sein blasses Gesicht wanderte ein rosa Schimmer. „Verdammt, _was machst du hier_? Und was, bei Salazar, hast du da an mir _rumzufummeln_?!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er Draco automatisch weiter gestreichelt hatte. Er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Hastig zog er seine Hände zurück und ging nun seinerseits zum Angriff über. „Irgendwie musste ich dich ja wohl beruhigen, oder? Du warst ja völlig durchgedreht, hast geschrien und rumgeheult ..." – Harry strich sich über die Unterlippe – „ ... und mir einen ziemlich heftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpasst."

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Dann zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Schade, dass ich nicht fester zugeschlagen habe."

Da riss Harry der Geduldsfaden. Noch ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er Draco eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Au! Spinnst du, verdammt?!" Draco war hochgefahren und hielt sich die linke Wange. Doch dann schien seine Aufmerksamkeit sich mit einem Mal einem anderen Teil seines Körpers zuzuwenden. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder ...", murmelte er gepresst.

„Was ist?!" Harry kochte vor Zorn und bedauerte es nicht im Geringsten, Draco geschlagen zu haben. Aber wenn sein Widersacher irgendwelche ernsthaften Probleme hatte und Harry ihm nicht half, würde Danny ziemlich enttäuscht von ihm sein – und das wollte er nicht. Inzwischen mochte er den Heiler wirklich gerne.

„Was ist?!", wiederholte er wütend.

„Hau ab, Potter!", knurrte Draco. Sein Gesicht war von einer verräterischen Röte überzogen.

„_Was ist denn los, verdammt noch mal?!"_

„Hau ab, hab ich gesagt!" Da war nicht nur Wut in Dracos Stimme, sondern noch etwas anderes – Scham. Und plötzlich wusste Harry, was passiert war. Schweigend ging er zum Kleiderschrank, zog frische Bettwäsche, einen Pyjama und Unterwäsche heraus. Dann knallte er die Sachen neben Draco aufs Bett, wandte sich zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und wartete.

Dieser miese, undankbare kleine Schleimer! Es geschah Draco ganz recht, dass er so eine peinliche Situation durchleben musste. Für Harry war sie allerdings auch peinlich, aber im Moment überwog bei ihm doch der Triumph. ‚Dreckiges kleines Frettchen', dachte er gehässig. ‚Verwöhntes Miststück! Verdammter – '. Irritiert hielt er inne in seiner stummen Schimpfkanonade. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Richtig, es war viel zu still hinter der Tür. Harry lauschte angestrengt. Doch es war kein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Warum tat sich da drinnen nichts? Langsam stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

Draco kauerte auf dem Parkettboden und blickte panisch zu ihm auf. Die Furcht wich der Scham, als er Harry erkannte. „Hau ab, Potter", murmelte er kraftlos. Auf den blauen Schlafanzughosen zeichnete sich deutlich ein feuchter Fleck ab.

Harry starrte Draco irritiert an. „Was ist los? Seit wann kannst du nicht mehr alleine gehen?"

Draco schüttelte in einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Hat Danny dir nichts gesagt?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich die Nachtwache übernehme. Was hätte er mir denn sagen sollen?"

Draco holte tief Luft. Als er sprach, starrte er dabei auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Harry an der Wand. „Nachts ... nachts geht's mir oft sehr schlecht. Wenn ich ... wenn ich diese ... diese Flashbacks hatte, dann brauch ich ein paar Stunden, um mich davon zu erholen. Ich kann dann nicht ... nicht alleine aufstehen oder so. Das geht einfach nicht."

Harry sah in unbehaglich an. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Statt mich anzufauchen?"

Draco schluckte. „Meinst du ... kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie ... wie peinlich mir das ist? Und dann noch ..." Seine Stimme wurde so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum mehr verstehen konnte. „Und dann noch _das da _..." Draco machte eine vage, hilflose Geste in Richtung seiner Hose.

Okay, er hatte Recht. Das war definitiv peinlich. Und zwar für sie beide.

„Mhm ... Ich helf dir dann wohl besser, oder?", fragte Harry unglücklich. Peinlich ... und eklig.

Draco nickte stumm. Harry trat zu ihm, reichte ihm beide Hände und zog ihn schweigend auf die Füße, um ihn ins Badezimmer zu bringen. Merlin sei Dank war Draco nicht so schwach, dass er sich nicht selber hätte waschen können, aber es blieb ihnen nicht erspart, dass Harry ihm beim Aus- und Anziehen helfen musste. Nachdem er auch noch das Bett frisch bezogen und Draco glücklich hineinverfrachtet hatte, herrschte eine Weile erschöpftes und beschämtes Schweigen.

„Danke", sagte Draco schließlich sehr leise, ehe er Harry den Rücken zudrehte und sich die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn zog.

OoooO


	19. Sommerferien

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Hallo Iva!_

_Noch mal Danke für das Review. Den Rest habe ich ja schon in der Mail geschrieben. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen ... ;-)_

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Lilia!_

_Danke für das Lob! __:-) _

_Ich hoffe, es gelingt mir, alle Klarheiten zu beseitigen ... ;-)_

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Lesy!_

_Danke für das ausführliche Review. :-)_

_Ähm, tja, ich werd mich bemühen, die nächste Story gaaanz, gaaanz langsam zu posten. Dann krieg ich vielleicht auch mehr Kommis ... ;-)_

_Brutal ... hm. Eigentlich hab ich mich bewusst bemüht, keine graphischen Darstellungen von körperlicher Gewalt einzubauen. Aber du hast schon Recht, ich zeige die Konsequenzen von Gewalt, und die sind nun mal brutal. Ich hoffe, dass ich damit niemanden abschrecke (dich ja offensichtlich nicht :-)), aber ich möchte Themen wie Folter und Machtmissbrauch nicht verharmlosen. Auch, wenn es dadurch manchmal etwas unappetitlich wird und mich das Schreiben und euch das Lesen dann etwas mitnimmt. _

LG Zora.

OoooO

**Kapitel 19**

**Sommerferien**

Am Morgen seines sechzehnten Tages am Grimmauldplatz 12 saß Draco in „seinem" Zimmer an dem alten, verschnörkelten Schreibtisch und las ein in fleckiges grünes Leder gebundenes Werk mit dem Titel _Muggelsagen und ihre magischen Hintergründe_. Das Buch stammte aus der Bibliothek der Blacks und befasste sich dementsprechend vor allem mit schwarzmagischen Phänomenen. Die Tür zu Dannys Raum stand offen und er hörte den jungen Heiler vergnügt summen und räumen. Draco vertiefte sich gerade in die Sage von einem grässlichen, Kinder verschlingenden Monster, das vor dreihundert Jahren in den Wäldern Nordschwedens gehaust haben sollte, da klopfte es und er hörte, wie die Tür sich leise knarrend öffnete. Draco ließ das Buch sinken und drehte sich langsam um.

Ein etwas nervös wirkender Harry stand im Zimmer. „Hi, Draco."

„Hi."

Draco sah ihn fragend an. Inzwischen hatte er sich beinah an Harry gewöhnt. Danny konnte nicht jede Nacht durchwachen und auch sonst brauchte der Heiler manchmal Hilfe. Anfangs war Draco Harrys Anwesenheit furchtbar unangenehm gewesen, obwohl er ihm wirklich von ganzem Herzen dankbar dafür war, dass er ihn aus dem Ministerium rausgeholt hatte. Aber eine sechsjährige Feindschaft ließ sich nicht von heute auf morgen begraben ...

Dennoch näherten sie sich langsam einander an und Draco empfand fast schon Sympathie für Harry – auch, wenn er sich das lieber nicht eingestand. Nun, irgendwie mussten sie miteinander auskommen, oder, schließlich verbrachten sie viel Zeit zusammen. Tagsüber spielten Draco, Danny und Harry Karten, gingen die Hausaufgaben fürs kommende Schuljahr durch oder führten lange Gespräche, die mitunter auch in heftigen Streitereien endeten – besonders, was Harry und Draco betraf. Doch Draco wollte unter keinen Umständen auch nur eine Minute alleine bleiben, vor allem, wenn sich Tonks und Lupin im Haus aufhielten. Eine Woche nach Dracos Einzug am Grimmauldplatz hatten endlich alle anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens das Haus verlassen, und seitdem fühlte er sich schon deutlich besser. Aber er war immer noch sehr nervös und so ängstlich, dass diese seine Schwäche ihn regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb. Auch jetzt war seine erste Reaktion auf Harrys Erscheinen schlicht Angst. Er hoffte nur, dass das Ministerium nichts von ihm wollte.

„Ich dachte ... nein, _wir _dachten, du hättest vielleicht gern mal'n bisschen Abwechslung ...", begann Harry nervös.

„Abwechslung?", fragte Draco unbehaglich. Was kam da jetzt schon wieder auf ihn zu?

„Na ja", meinte Harry unsicher, „vielleicht möchtest du mal jemand andern sehen als immer bloß Danny und mich?"

„Wen denn?" Seine Gedanken rasten. Wollte Lupin wieder mit ihm sprechen? Oder McGonagall? Wollte das Zaubereiministerium ihn vielleicht verhören?

„Hm, Hermine und Ron dachten" –

„_Granger und Weasley?!" _Er musste sich verhört haben.

„Genau die, ja. Sie dachten, sie könnten dich vielleicht mal besuchen. Aber wenn du nicht willst ..." Harry klang enttäuscht.

Hastig überlegte Draco. Granger und Weasley? Was konnten die von ihm wollen? Sie hatten ihn vor zwei Wochen mit Harry und Danny bis zum Grimmauldplatz begleitet und damit musste ihr Vorrat an Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber reichlich aufgebraucht sein. „Wieso?"

„Wieso was?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Wieso wollen sie mich besuchen?!" Schließlich gab es dafür keinen vernünftigen Grund, oder?

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick und schien zu überlegen. Dann sagte er zögernd: „Nun, ich denke, es tut ihnen irgendwie ein bisschen leid, was in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts so alles zwischen uns vieren passiert ist und" –

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld", hörte sich Draco zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung sagen. „Sie haben sich nur gewehrt ... meistens jedenfalls."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es energisch.

Draco atmete dreimal tief durch. Wenn es denn sein musste ... „Herein!"

Die Tür ging auf und ins Zimmer trat Hermine, den sich sträubenden Ron im Schlepptau. ‚Sie ist fast hübsch geworden', dachte Draco, als er sie in ihrem blauen, ärmellosen Sommerkleid, die wilden braunen Locken über die schmalen Schultern wallend, so plötzlich vor sich stehen sah. Eine leichte Röte war ihr in die Wangen gestiegen, aber kein Vergleich zu Weasley, dessen Gesicht glühte wie eine Verkehrsampel.

„Hallo Draco", sagte Hermine mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

„Hi." Und seit ihre Schneidezähne kleiner waren als früher ...

„Hi Malfoy", brummte Ron missmutig.

„Hi Weasley." Unwillkürlich bemühte sich Draco um einen freundlichen Tonfall, der Ron verblüfft blinzeln ließ.

Eine ungewisse Pause entstand.

„Ja, setzt euch doch", schlug Draco schließlich einladend auf sein Bett deutend vor. „Wir haben hier leider nicht genug Stühle."

Zögernd ließen die beiden sich auf das Bett sinken. Draco blieb am Schreibtisch sitzen und Harry zog sich den einzigen Sessel heran.

Es wurde ein langes und schwieriges Gespräch, immer wieder unterbrochen von unbehaglichen Pausen. Doch am Ende hatten sie alle das Gefühl, sich ein kleines Stück näher gekommen zu sein. Schweigend und nachdenklich saßen sie zusammen. Draco knetete nervös seine Finger, Harry hatte ein unsicheres Grinsen aufgesetzt und Ron starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, als Hermine ihrem Freund plötzlich einen leichten Rippenstoß versetzte.

„Aua! Was soll'n das?", brummte Ron ärgerlich.

„Ron und ich müssen mal kurz was besprechen", verkündete Hermine und zog ihren Freund energisch in die Höhe.

„Ähm, ach ja?" Ron klang ziemlich verblüfft. „Was denn?"

„Nun komm schon!" Hermines Ton duldete eindeutig keinerlei Widerspruch.

Draco sah Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Der Gryffindor lächelte schief und zuckte die Achseln. Hermine zerrte Ron aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

‚Was wird das jetzt?', fragte Draco sich leicht beunruhigt. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür fand offensichtlich ein erregtes Gespräch statt, das aber so leise geführt wurde, dass er nur einzelne Worte verstehen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Hermine und Ron traten zurück ins Zimmer. Auf Hermines Gesicht lag ein triumphierendes Lächeln, während Ron ein bisschen unglücklich wirkte. Er druckste ein Weilchen herum, das Gesicht rot überhaucht und die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben. „Weißt du was, Mann", sagte er schließlich mit einem unsicheren Grinsen zu Draco, „übermorgen heiraten mein Bruder Bill und Fleur Delacour. Ähm ..." Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ähm, tja", fuhr Ron hastig fort, „was ich sagen wollte: Bestimmt hätte keiner, genau, keiner was dagegen, wenn du auch zur Hochzeit kommen würdest."

OoooO

Draco hatte lange gezögert, ob er tatsächlich auf der Hochzeit Bill Weasleys aufkreuzen sollte. Schließlich war es auch seine Schuld, dass Fleur einen Werwolf heiraten musste ... Und all die hässlichen Sachen, die er und sein Vater immer über die Weasleys verbreitet hatten – konnten sie ihm das wirklich verzeihen? Vor vier Jahren wäre Ginny fast gestorben durch die Schuld seines Vaters. Und das Schlimmste: Letztes Schuljahr hätte Draco Ron fast vergiftet.

Doch die Weasleys waren offenbar energisch auf Versöhnungskurs. Auch wenn es ihnen augenscheinlich nicht ganz leicht fiel und jedes Familienmitglied den Begriff „Versöhnung" unterschiedlich auslegte. Für die Zwillinge hieß er zum Beispiel, Draco an Stelle von Ron zum Opfer ihrer magischen Scherze und zauberhaften Experimente zu machen. „Das ist nun mal unsere Art ...", begann Fred mit einem ironischen Lächeln, „ ... jemandem unsere Zuneigung zu zeigen", vollendete George grinsend.

Molly und Arthur gaben sich sichtlich Mühe, Draco zumindest neutral zu begegnen. Das Gleiche galt für Charlie und Bill, obwohl Letzterer wenig Grund dazu hatte. Aber Bill besaß einfach ein sonniges Gemüt und war im Moment viel zu glücklich mit Fleur, um irgendjemandem ernsthaft böse sein zu können. Ginny und Ron verfügten über weniger Selbstbeherrschung und Percy, der verlorene und nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords eher widerwillig zurückgekehrte Weasley-Sohn, brummelte gelegentlich etwas von „lascher Justiz" und „Notwendigkeit härterer Strafen" in sich hinein.

Draco gab sich alle Mühe, nett, höflich und hilfsbereit zu sein, was ihm nicht leicht fiel – schließlich hatte er wenig Übung darin. Doch man nahm offenbar zur Kenntnis, dass er es ehrlich versuchte – trotz gelegentlicher unerfreulicher Ausrutscher in Ton und Wortwahl. Nachdem er sich bei jedem Familienmitglied ungefähr ein Dutzend mal für sein Verhalten in den letzten sechs Jahren entschuldigt hatte, verbot Molly ihm energisch, je wieder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren und lud ihn, Danny, Harry und Hermine für die Sommerferien in den Fuchsbau ein.

Nachdem sie eine Woche bei den Weasleys verbracht hatten, bestand Hermine darauf, Ron, Harry, Ginny und eben auch Draco für acht Tage zu ihren Muggeleltern einzuladen. Danny kam mittlerweile nur noch alle zwei Tage zu Besuch. Das Leben unter Muggeln war für Draco eine sehr erhellende Erfahrung und im Stillen leistete er Abbitte für manche seiner Vorurteile.

OoooO

Vollkommen friedlich verliefen die Ferien indes nicht. Besonders bei den Grangers hatte Draco oft hart mit sich zu kämpfen. Von klein auf war ihm eingetrichtert worden, Muggel als eine Art von Untermenschen zu betrachten und er hatte seine Schlammblüter-und-Reinblüter-Theorien so sehr verinnerlicht, dass ihm manches Mal eine hässliche Bemerkung herausrutschte. Hermine und Harry bemühten sich im Allgemeinen, Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen, doch einmal hatte Hermine ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, nachdem er ihre Mutter beleidigt hatte. Und Ginny und Ron waren nicht so schnell bereit, die Vergangenheit zu begraben ... Ein paar Mal hatten Draco und Ron sich sogar heftig geprügelt.

Wenn Draco bei Diskussionen keine Argumente mehr einfielen, dann neigte er dazu, ausfallend zu werden. Am letzten Abend bei den Grangers, als sie zu fünft im Garten saßen, fragte Hermine vorsichtig: „Sag mal, warum hast du dich eigentlich den Todessern angeschlossen? Wegen deines Vaters oder" –

„Das geht dich nichts an, Schlammblut!", fauchte Draco zornig.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Ron auf den Beinen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Der Gryffindor zitterte vor Wut. „Sag das noch _ein_ Mal, und ich schwöre, _ich bring dich um_, Malfoy!", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ron, lass den Quatsch! Er ist unbewaffnet!" Hermines Gesicht war weiß und ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Draco war es per Ministeriumsbescheid immer noch verboten, Magie auszuüben – glücklicherweise, bei seinem überschäumenden Temperament.

„Okay!" Ron warf Ginny seinen Zauberstab zu, den diese verblüfft auffing. Ihr Bruder hob die Fäuste und ging drohend auf Draco zu. „Na komm, Malfoy, du stinkendes Frettchen! Ich brauch keinen Zauberstab, um dich fertig zu machen!"

„Ron, nicht!" Harry wollte ihn festhalten, doch sein Freund schüttelte ihn ärgerlich ab.

Draco stand völlig regungslos, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Ron eisig entgegen. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

„Ron, Draco, seid vernünftig, okay?", drängte Harry alarmiert.

Aber Ron ignorierte ihn. „Was ist, Angst, Malfoy? Komm schon, du Hurensohn!"

„_Ron!",_ rief Hermine empört.

Draco machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. „Wie hast du mich da gerade genannt, Weasley?" Er wirkte gelassen und kalt, aber Harry war sich sicher, ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen zu haben – und das wollte schon was heißen.

„_Hurensohn!"_, zischte Ron.

Mit einem Satz war Draco bei ihm und hatte die Hände fest um seine Kehle geschlossen. „Wollen mal sehn, wer hier wen umbringt," fauchte Draco. Ron zappelte, trat und schlug um sich, doch sein Angreifer ließ nicht locker. „Du wärst schließlich nicht der Erste", zischte er.

Endlich erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Erstarrung. „_Petrificus totalus_!"

Ron und Draco gefroren mitten im Kampf und fielen mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Gras.

„Hermine, Ginny", rief Harry verzweifelt, „wir müssen seine Hände von Rons Hals runterkriegen! Ron erstickt!"

Tatsächlich war Ron bereits blaurot angelaufen, die weit aufgerissenen Augen traten ihm aus den Höhlen. Ginny richtete hektisch ihren Zauberstab auf Dracos Hände. „_Relashio_!" Die Hände erschlafften und glitten von Rons Hals herab.

Hermine sprach hastig einen weiteren auf ihren Freund gerichteten Zauber: „_Finite Incantatem_!"

Ron keuchte und würgte und Harry half ihm rasch, sich aufzusetzen.

„Das eins klar ist!" Hermine starrte wütend auf Ron herab. „Ich hab den Fluch nur beendet, damit du nicht erstickst, okay? Am Liebsten würd ich euch beide" – sie schoss einen zornigen Blick auf Draco – „über Nacht hier im Garten liegen lassen."

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Draco hinunter, der nach wie vor völlig erstarrt auf der Seite im Gras lag. Harry ließ sich neben ihm auf ein Knie sinken und sah fragend in die eisgrauen Augen, die ihn halb zornig, halb bittend anblickten. „Was hast du da eben zu Ron gesagt? ‚Du wärst nicht der Erste'? Heißt das ..."

„Harry, das meinst du doch nicht ernst! Der gibt doch bloß an, der Typ!" Ginnys Augen blitzten. „Ich bin echt dafür, dass wir den einfach hier liegen lassen. Damit er mal Zeit zum Nachdenken hat!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können wir nicht machen, Ginny. – _Finite Incantatem_!"

Steif setzte Draco sich auf. „Ich gebe nicht an", sagte er leise und abweisend.

„_Was_?" Ron hörte auf, seinen Hals zu massieren und starrte Draco schockiert an. „Mann, heißt das etwa, du hast schon mal wen abgemurkst?!"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco. Der zuckte scheinbar ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Niemand wird in den Dunklen Orden aufgenommen, ehe er nicht das erste Mal getötet hat. So einfach ist das." Dann stand er abrupt auf und verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit des Gartens.

OoooO

Das Thema „Du wärst schließlich nicht der Erste!" wurde in den folgenden Tagen nicht mehr angesprochen. Draco war wütend auf sich selbst, dass ihm dieser unbedachte Satz herausgerutscht war. Er hatte sich mehr und mehr Mühe gegeben, sich seinen neuen Gefährten anzupassen. Auch wenn er sich oft über die anderen ärgerte, ganz besonders über Ron und Ginny, war er ihnen trotzdem dankbar dafür, dass sie sich überhaupt mit ihm abgaben. Er hatte ja sonst niemanden mehr, abgesehen von seiner Mutter, von der er aber schon seit Wochen nichts mehr gehört hatte.

Selbst falls er am Ende der Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte, würde er viele seiner Freunde nicht mehr dort antreffen. Die meisten von ihnen stammten aus Todesser-Familien. Entweder waren ihre Eltern mit ihnen geflohen, hatten sie sicherheitshalber irgendwo bei Freunden oder Verwandten im Ausland versteckt oder waren bereits verhaftet worden – und welcher Slytherin, dessen Eltern in Askaban saßen oder von Auroren ermordet worden waren, würde freiwillig den Spott und die Ablehnung der anderen Schüler auf sich nehmen?

Draco war ganz einfach gezwungen, sich neue Freunde zu suchen, und derzeit waren Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron da schlicht die nächstliegende Wahl. Doch nachdem er sich selbst als Mörder entlarvt hatte, betrachteten ihn die vier mit einer Mischung aus Furcht, Abscheu und Misstrauen. Er hätte das gerne geändert, hätte sich gerne erklärt, aber er fand nicht den Mut, das Thema von sich aus anzusprechen. Am Morgen nach dem unglückseligen Streit machten Ron und Hermine sich auf die lange geplante Reise zu Hermines Tante in die Schweiz, nach Muggelart mit Schiff und Zug, „weil man da einfach mehr von der Reise hat", wie die Gryffindor betonte. Zu einer Aussprache kam es nicht mehr und der Abschied zwischen den beiden und Draco fiel sehr kühl aus.

Harry, Ginny und Draco dagegen apparierten nach London zum Grimmauldplatz, wo sie die letzten zwei Ferienwochen gemeinsam mit Sirius, Lupin und Tonks verbringen wollten. Na ja, mussten, soweit es Draco betraf. Obwohl auch hier das beklemmende Thema zunächst nicht angesprochen wurde, schien Harry sich, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, um gleichbleibende Freundlichkeit Draco gegenüber zu bemühen. Seltsamerweise begann sich auch das Verhältnis zwischen Ginny und dem Slytherin langsam zu bessern, sie gifteten sich zwar immer noch gegenseitig an, aber es trat etwas annähernd Ironisches und Humorvolles in ihre Wortgefechte – wofür Harry augenscheinlich sehr dankbar war.

Begegnungen zwischen Draco, Lupin und Tonks ließen sich nun nicht mehr völlig vermeiden. Von einem Verfahren gegen Dracos Peiniger war längst nicht mehr die Rede, ebenso wenig wie von einer Entlassung der Auroren Tonks und Shacklebolt. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Zaubereiministerium die Angelegenheit unter den Teppich kehren wollte. Im Gegenzug war er bisher von amtlichen Befragungen verschont geblieben – nicht jedoch von der Konfrontation mit Lupin und Tonks. Der Werwolf war immer ausgesprochen vorsichtig im Umgang mit Draco, das Schuldbewusstsein stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco verhielt sich ihm gegenüber sehr kühl und redete nur mit Lupin, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Im Gegensatz dazu trat Tonks trotzig und selbstbewusst auf und geriet mehr als einmal verbal mit Draco aneinander. Diese Auseinandersetzungen drehten sich manchmal auch um die Geschehnisse im Ministerium. Draco war nicht bereit, das Thema totzuschweigen und dadurch die Aurorin in ihrem moralischen Überlegenheitsgefühl noch zu bestärken. Ein „beliebter" Zeitpunkt für diese Streitereien war das allmorgendliche gemeinsame Frühstück in der verräucherten, düsteren Küche des Black-Hauses. Die Initiative dazu war drei Tage nach ihrem erneuten Einzug am Grimmauldplatz von Draco selbst ausgegangen. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich der Konfrontation mit seinen ehemaligen Peinigern nicht für immer entziehen konnte.

‚Ich werde mich ihnen ohnehin irgendwann stellen müssen – also je eher, desto besser',hatte er grimmig gedacht und war dann hinunter zu Harry, Ginny und Sirius marschiert, um ihnen seinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Keiner der anderen war wirklich begeistert gewesen, doch selbst Tonks hatte es nicht gewagt, sich Dracos Entschluss zu entziehen. Und so saßen sie nun jeden Morgen in mehr oder weniger angespannter Atmosphäre um den langen, zerkratzten und fleckigen Küchentisch herum, starrten in die tanzenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers und verzehrten schweigend oder in stockender und unbehaglicher Unterhaltung ihr Frühstück.

Vier Tage vor Ferienende war es dann wieder soweit. Ginny und Lupin, die sich sehr gut miteinander verstanden, hatten gemeinsam das Frühstück vorbereitet. Sirius driftete silbergrau durch die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl direkt vorm Feuer sinken. Draco und Harry setzten sich ihm gegenüber. Draco sah durch den Animagus hindurch auf das flackernde Feuer. Ein Windstoß fuhr in den Kamin und drückte eine Rauchwolke in die Küche, die mit der grauen Geistergestalt zu verschmelzen schien. Wie üblich redeten der Slytherin und sein Gastgeber nicht miteinander. Sie waren ziemlich rasch übereingekommen, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren, um überhaupt unter einem Dach miteinander leben zu können. Sirius verabscheute Dracos Vater und alles, was irgendwie mit dem Dunklen Orden zu tun hatte – also auch Draco selbst. Und Draco konnte den aufbrausenden Animagus ebenso wenig leiden.

Tonks, mit verstrubbelten ultramarinblauen Haaren, in Bluejeans und einem knallgelben T-Shirt, kam gähnend in die Küche gestolpert. „Huahhh ... Mensch, das is' ja noch so früh ... neun Uhr erst ... mitten in der Nacht ..." Sie ließ sich verschlafen blinzelnd auf einen Stuhl neben Sirius fallen – direkt gegenüber von Draco. „Ach neee ...", brummte sie missmutig, als sie ihn bemerkte und machte Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. Doch da hatte Lupin schon eine große Pfanne mit Rührei auf den Tisch gesetzt und sich neben seiner Verlobten niedergelassen. Grummelnd blieb Tonks sitzen. Ginny stellte eine Kanne dampfend heißen, duftenden Kaffees auf den Tisch und ließ sich neben Draco nieder. „Bedient euch!", sagte sie gut gelaunt.

Alle setzten sich daraufhin in Bewegung, angelten nach Brötchen, Marmelade, Honig, Butter, Kaffee ... und begannen, sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen. Draco hörte Harry zufrieden seufzen und wusste genau, was der Gryffindor dachte: Es schien heute ein richtig friedliches Frühstück zu werden ...

„Malfoy!", knurrte Tonks missmutig. „Gib mal die Butter!"

Draco blickte sie kühl an. „Die Butter, _bitte,_" sagte er eisig und schob die Butterdose zu ihr hinüber.

Eine steile Falte erschien über Tonks' Nase. „Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Malfoy, ja? Also versuch nicht, mich hier zu erziehen!"

Draco spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. „Nein, Erziehungsversuche sind _dein_ Spezialgebiet, was?!"

Tonks' Gesichtsfarbe wechselte über aschgrau zu blassrot, als sich ihre Hände um Brötchen und Messer krampften und sie sich drohend über den Tisch beugte. Das leise Knirschen des zerbröselnden Brötchens unterstrich ihre Worte, als sie ungewohnt kalt sagte: „Ich bin Aurorin, Malfoy, hast du das kapiert? _Aurorin. _Es ist meine _Aufgabe, _Todesser aufzuspüren und zu verhören!"

Draco spürte, wie er wieder zu zittern begann und brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um diese instinktive Reaktion seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. „Ihr seid nicht besser als wir!" Er hörte Harry heftig husten und ihm wurde klar, dass er noch nie so direkt von sich selbst als Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens gesprochen hatte. Draco warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Sirius hinüber, der ihn voll eisiger Verachtung anstarrte, die silbrig durchscheinenden Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, als müsste er sich mit Gewalt zum Schweigen zwingen. Rasch wandte Draco sich wieder Tonks zu. „_Du _bist nicht besser als ich.Auroren und Phönixkrieger wenden im Endeffekt die gleichen Mittel wie die Todesser an, um ihre Macht zu sichern. Und das eure Ziele besser sind als unsere es waren, dass müsst ihr mir erst noch beweisen!"

Tonks funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Du glaubst allen Ernstes, es gäbe keinen Unterschied zwischen euch Todesserabschaum und uns?!"

Draco sprang auf: _Dafür_ würde sie bezahlen. Doch sofort fühlte er sich rechts und links gepackt und von Harry und Ginny auf seinen Stuhl zurückgezogen.

„Draco! Setz dich hin!", fauchte Ginny. „Tonks, du bist eindeutig zu weit gegangen! Entschuldige dich bei ihm!" Sie funkelte die Aurorin zornig an.

„Das werde ich sicher nicht tun!", fauchte Tonks zurück. „_Warum_ kapiert das hier keiner: Er ist ein verdammter Todesser, er hat es _verdient_, zu leiden – so wie er andere hat leiden lassen!"

Draco spürte, wie sich der Druck auf seine Arme verstärkte und schüttelte sich ärgerlich. „Lasst mich los! Ich rühr sie nicht an, keine Sorge!" Er ließ sich schwer atmend gegen die Stuhllehne sinken.

Zögernd lockerten seine Gefährten ihren Griff, ließen ihn jedoch nicht ganz los. Aber es war nicht nötig, dass sie ihn festhielten, Draco hatte sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Er sah Tonks direkt in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Die Aurorin schien geradezu Funken zu versprühen vor Zorn und moralischer Empörung.

„Tonks", hob Draco an, „ich habe nie freiwillig und ohne Befehl jemanden gefoltert."

Sie blitzte ihn an. „Ach nein, und was ist mit deinem Vater? Harry hat uns gesagt" –

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich das _freiwillig_ gemacht habe, oder?!", entgegnete Draco kalt. „Der Dunkle Lord hätte meinen Vater getötet, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, seinen Befehl auszuführen!"

„_Schwachsinn!_ Dir ging's doch nur um dein eigenes armseliges kleines Leben!"

„Vielleicht ging es mir auch darum, ja! Aber nicht nur! Und wenn du jemals vorm Dunklen Lord gestanden hättest, wüsstest du" –

„Immer noch _dein Lord,_ ja?!"

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. ‚Immer noch mein Lord? – Ja, vielleicht. Er hat mir Angst gemacht, aber nicht nur – in gewisser Weise habe ich ihn auch verehrt', dachte er.

„Ja, immer noch mein Lord", sagte er leise.

Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an. Alle – außer Tonks. „Ha! Ich wusste es!", rief sie triumphierend. „Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit! Er hat sich nie von Du-weißt-schon-wem abgewandt!"

„So einfach ist das nicht", zischte Draco ärgerlich. Eine Sekunde lang zögerte er, dann riss er den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und zeigte ihr seinen linken Unterarm. Da war es: Das Dunkle Mal, verblasst, hellrot statt blutig schwarz, aber immer noch deutlich sichtbar in seine Haut eingebrannt. „Wir sind ihm _geweiht_ worden, jeder von uns. Er hat einen Teil von sich selbst in uns eingebrannt. – Du solltest das Gefühl eigentlich kennen", sagte er zu Harry gewandt. „Und du auch, Ginny."

Ginny schauderte leicht. Voldemort hatte nicht nur einen Teil von sich in sie eingebrannt – er hatte vor vier Jahren vollkommen von ihr Besitz ergriffen.

Draco sah Tonks eindringlich an. „Das ist eine Bindung, die man nicht einfach zerschneiden kann. Eine Bindung, die selbst über den Tod unseres Herrn hinausreicht. Am Anfang hab ich gedacht, ich könnte vor ihr fliehen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, wir werden immer Todesser bleiben, egal, ob wir es wollen oder nicht. Wir können vielleicht versuchen, ein normales Leben unter den anderen Zauberern und Hexen zu führen – falls sie es zulassen. Aber ein Teil von uns wird immer mit jener Dunkelheit verbunden bleiben."

Harry machte eine unruhige Bewegung und Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Gryffindor war blass und seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er mit rauer Stimme flüsterte: „Du hast getötet."

Draco wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Da war nichts, was er bereute. Nichts, wofür er sich schämte. „Ja, ich habe getötet."

„Wen?", fragte Lupin heiser.

„Einen anderen Todesser. Niemanden also, der euch interessieren oder euer Mitleid ... _verdienen_ würde."

Doch Lupin fragte weiter: „Wie war sein Name?"

„Marcus. Er hieß Marcus. Ich weiß nicht, ob das sein Vor- oder Nachname war."

„Wie sah er aus?", drängte der Werwolf atemlos.

„Weißt du," – Draco spürte einen gewissen Zynismus in sich aufsteigen und entsprechend klang auch seine Stimme – „er war nicht mehr besonders gut zu erkennen. Rodolphus Lestrange hatte sich mit ihm beschäftigt. Und nicht nur er."

Verwundert registrierte Draco, dass Lupin blass geworden war. Zorn wallte in ihm auf. „Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch nicht wesentlich besser ausgesehen, wenn du mit mir fertig gewesen wärst!", zischte er den Werwolf an.

Lupin schluckte mühsam und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn gekannt hast", fuhr Draco jetzt ruhiger fort. „Er war noch ziemlich jung, Mitte zwanzig, schätze ich, dunkle Locken, sehr grüne Augen ..." Draco verstummte abrupt, als er die grünen Augen wieder vor sich sah, den gequälten, flehenden Ausdruck darin ...

„Nein." Lupin schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf. „Den kenne ich nicht."

„Siehst du, sag ich doch: Niemand, um den ihr euch Sorgen machen müsstet. Niemand, den ihr bedauern würdet." ‚Aber mir hat er leid getan', dachte Draco plötzlich. „Er wäre ohnehin gestorben. Nur weitaus ... qualvoller." Draco sah durch den eisern schweigenden Sirius hindurch in die knisternden Flammen. „Ich hatte keine Wahl", setzte er schließlich leise hinzu.

„Wir auch nicht", ertönte die raue Stimme Lupins.

Draco starrte weiter ins knackende Feuer.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte er leise. „Wer hat euch denn gezwungen – und womit? War euer Leben in Gefahr? Oder hat man euch Folter angedroht?"

„Nein, nicht _unser_ Leben", sagte Lupin sanft und traurig. „Aber so viele andere Leben. Denk doch nur an Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange – was glaubst du, hätten die wohl gemacht, um sich für den Tod ihres Herrn zu rächen? Sie hätten ein Massaker angerichtet, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig hätten stoppen können ..."

„Vielleicht", sagte Draco gedämpft. ‚Vielleicht, ja'. „Aber sie wären sicher die Ausnahme gewesen. Die meisten hätten versucht, abzutauchen oder sich irgendwie rauszuwinden – wie nach dem ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords."

„Wir hatten Angst, Draco. Wir hatten einfach _Angst_. Woher sollten wir wissen, wen es treffen würde und wer von den Todessern Amok laufen würde – und wer nicht? Unsere einzige Chance war es, euch so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten – und zwar alle."

‚Und zwar alle. Und zwar egal mit welchen Mitteln.' „Vielleicht. Aber das macht es nicht besser. Nicht besser für mich und nicht besser für die anderen von uns."

„Ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid. Aber manchmal gibt es keine gute Lösung für ein Problem. Manchmal sind alle Lösungen gleich schlecht. Alle richten Schaden an. Und trotzdem muss man eine wählen. – Es tut mir leid, Draco, dass meine Wahl für dich so schreckliche Folgen hatte. Aber ich bin mittlerweile sicher, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe."

Draco nickte langsam, die Augen nach wie vor auf das Feuer geheftet. ‚Wie schön für Lupin. Dann sind wir ja schon drei hier im Raum. Drei, die nicht bereuen, dass sie gefoltert oder getötet haben.' Er sah auf und zu Lupin hinüber. Der Werwolf streckte ihm über den Tisch hinweg die Hand entgegen. „Vergeben?", fragte er gedämpft und mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dracos erste, automatische Reaktion war es, ein Stück vor Lupins Hand zurückzuweichen. Dann ergriff er sie zögernd. „Vergeben – nicht vergessen", sagte er leise.

Tonks schnaubte abfällig. „Zu rührselig, für meinen Geschmack", grollte sie unwirsch. Dann streckte sie brüsk ihre Hand aus. Draco ergriff sie ebenso abrupt und ließ dann rasch wieder los.

„Das hier keine Missverständnisse aufkommen", knurrte Tonks ihn an, „ich trau dir immer noch nicht, Malfoy."

Draco grinste grimmig und nickte. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits,_ Nymphadora_."

OoooO

Vier Tage später saßen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Draco wieder im Hogwarts-Express – diesmal im selben Abteil. Neville hatte seinen Augen kaum trauen wollen und Harry und Hermine hatten ihre ganze Überredungskunst aufwenden müssen, damit er es wagte, den am Weitesten von Draco entfernten Platz einzunehmen.

Harry hatte ursprünglich nicht vorgehabt, nach den Sommerferien wieder zur Schule zu gehen, er war jetzt siebzehn und damit volljährig – zumindest in der Zaubererwelt. Das Berufsziel Auror hatte er nach den eindrucksvollen Arbeitsproben, die er in den Ferien von der magischen Polizeitruppe zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, endgültig aufgegeben. Im Grunde kehrte er vor allem deshalb nach Hogwarts zurück, weil ihm einfach nichts Besseres einfiel. Außerdem waren da natürlich noch Ginny und auch Ron und Hermine. Widerwillig musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er mittlerweile sogar Draco vermissen würde. Hogwarts würde für sie nie wieder so sein wie vor Dumbledores Tod, aber es war sechs Jahre lang Harrys Zuhause gewesen und so hatte er sich schließlich entschieden, auch noch das siebte Jahr durchzustehen.

OoooO


	20. Okklumentik

**Jenseits von Hogwarts**

OoooO

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

OoooO

_Nur noch ein kurzes Kapitelchen ist übrig geblieben. ‚schnüff'_

_Ich hoffe, der Abschied fällt euch nicht zu schwer ... ;-) _

_LG Zora._

OoooO

**Kapitel 20**

**Okklumentik**

„Und hiermit möchte ich Ihnen unsere beiden neuen Lehrer vorstellen: Professor Jessica Bolder wird in Zukunft das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten."

Die Schüler warfen einen neugierigen Blick auf Miss Bolder, nunmehr in schwarzer Robe und mitternachtsblauem Umhang, die kurz aufstand, knapp nickte und wortlos wieder Platz nahm. Harry seufzte leise. Keine wesentliche Verbesserung gegenüber Snape.

„Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dürfte vielen von Ihnen bereits bekannt sein: Professor Remus Lupin."

Zahlreiche Gryffindors und auch viele andere Schüler sprangen auf und klatschten stürmisch Beifall. Lupin wirkte blass und nervös. Er grüßte etwas unsicher zu Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hinüber, dann flüchtig und noch unsicherer zu Draco, ehe er sich rasch wieder setzte.

Direktor McGonagall hielt einen Moment inne und wartete, bis wieder Ruhe im großen Saal eingekehrt war. „Mit Bedauern habe ich Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir uns von zwei guten alten Bekannten verabschieden müssen, die für viele von uns zu einem festen Bestandteil von Hogwarts geworden waren. Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington und der Blutige Baron, die Hausgeister von Gryffindor und Slytherin, haben beschlossen, uns zu verlassen." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel entstand an den vier Haustischen, als die beiden Geister sich erhoben, um sich würdevoll zu verneigen. „So traurig ihr Weggang auch ist, kann ich Ihnen dennoch mit Freude verkünden, dass wir bereits Ersatz gefunden haben. Darf ich Ihnen zunächst den neuen Hausgeist von Gryffindor vorstellen ..."

Professor McGonagall drehte sich halb um und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Gespannt starrten alle auf die Wand hinter ihr, aus der nun ein dunkler Nebel hervorzusprudeln begann. Es wirbelte und brodelte heftig, dann tauchte ein mächtiger Hundekopf aus dem grauen Dunst auf, die Zähne gebleckt, die Augen gefährlich funkelnd. Ein dumpf drohendes Knurren erfüllte die Halle, während der Rest des Körpers sich aus dem Nebel schälte. Die Erstklässler duckten sich verängstigt auf ihren Plätzen und auch viele der älteren Schüler sahen sich unbehaglich an. Da, plötzlich, machte der Hund einen riesigen Satz und landete direkt neben Harry. Erschrocken wichen die anderen Gryffindors zurück. Nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny blieben ruhig sitzen, die beiden Weasleys mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, Hermine mit einem leicht missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Geisterhund begann heftig mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und stieß ein zwar unheimlich hohles, aber unverkennbar fröhliches Bellen aus, als er an Harry hochzuspringen versuchte. Doch seine silbrigen Pfoten glitten durch dessen Beine hindurch, und Harry schauderte unwillkürlich unter der schneidenden Kälte, die von der Berührung ausging. Ein erneutes Wogen und Wirbeln erfasste die graue Gestalt, eine andere Form stieg aus dem Nebel hervor ... Und dann stand da an Stelle des Tieres auf einmal ein großer, ausgemergelter Mann mit langem dunklen Haar, tiefliegenden Augen und einem hohlwangigen Gesicht. Die Gryffindors zogen sich noch ein Stück weiter zurück, aber die Stimme der Direktorin hallte ungerührt über die Menge. „Herzlich willkommen, Sirius Black. Schön, Sie wieder in Hogwarts zu haben."

Einen Moment brauchten die Schüler, um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen, doch dann brandete das Gemurmel hoch auf. Zwar war Sirius im letzten Jahr posthum von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden, aber die Legende vom durchgedrehten Massenmörder hielt sich hartnäckig.

Mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen ließ sich der Animagus-Geist zwischen Harry und Hermine nieder. „Hallo, Leute! Wie war mein Auftritt?"

„Klasse, Mann", grinste Ron begeistert, ohne auf Hermines tadelndes Stirnrunzeln zu achten.

„Also wirklich, Sirius, meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertrieben hast? Die armen Erstklässler ..." Doch da erklang erneut die Stimme Minerva McGonagalls und rasch wandte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Lehrertisch zu.

„Auch Slytherin soll selbstverständlich nicht ohne Hausgeist bleiben und ich bin froh, dass wir einen in jeder Hinsicht vollwertigen Ersatz für den Blutigen Baron gefunden haben."

Voll unguter Ahnungen blickten die Schüler auf die Stelle, an der vor wenigen Minuten Sirius erschienen war. Der Blutige Baron war nicht eben ihr Lieblingsgeist. Aus der Mauer löste sich eine graue Gestalt, gehüllt in einen dunklen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und das Gesicht hinter einer Maske verborgen. Selbst auf die relativ große Entfernung spürte Harry die eisige Kälte, die von ihr ausging. Der neue Hausgeist von Slytherin schien kaum weniger furchteinflößend als sein Vorgänger.

Einen Moment herrschte gespanntes Schweigen. Selbst Direktor McGonagalls Stimme klang eine Spur unsicher, als sie merklich leiser sagte: „Severus Snape. Auch Ihnen ein Willkommen."

Alles hielt den Atem an. Es war totenstill in der Halle, als Snape kommentarlos zum Tisch der Slytherins schwebte. Alle Augen waren auf den ehemaligen Meister der Zaubertränke geheftet. Auch Harry starrte ihn voll Verblüffung an, beobachtete gebannt, wie Severus schweigend durch den Saal glitt und sich schließlich stumm neben dem schockiert wirkenden Draco auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Hiermit ist der offizielle Teil der Veranstaltung beendet und es wird Zeit für das Festessen. Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Langsam erwachten die Schüler aus ihrer Erstarrung. Heftige Diskussionen brachen an allen Tischen los. Nur die Slytherins wagten offenbar nicht, ihre Stimmen zu erheben und blickten scheu und verkrampft auf ihren ehemaligen Hauslehrer in seiner neuen Erscheinungsform.

„Snape", stieß Ron ungläubig hervor. „Snape als Hausgeist von Slytherin! Ist euch klar, was das bedeutet? Er wird einfach überall sein! Stell dir vor, du sitzt gerade auf dem Klo, und plötzlich kommt er durch die Tür geglitten ..."

„Wusstest du, dass er tot ist, Harry?", unterbrach ihn Hermine ernst.

„Nein." Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen, schon seit Lucius' Tod nicht mehr. Aber ich hab gedacht, dass er einfach seinen Geist gegen mich verschlossen hat. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich ganz froh drüber, ihn nicht in meinem Kopf zu haben", setzte er schuldbewusst hinzu.

„Aber wer hat ihn getötet?", fragte Ginny. „Auroren?"

„Nein."

Alle vier sahen Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

„Minerva hat es zwar nicht ausdrücklich gesagt ... Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ... nun ja, dass er es selbst getan hat."

„_Selbstmord? Snape?_ Nie im Leben!", rief Ron heftig. „Warum sollte er?"

„Ich weiß nicht ..." Harry schwieg einen Augenblick. „Aber letztlich hat sein Leben mit Voldemorts Vernichtung seinen Sinn verloren, oder? Wo hätte er hingehen sollen? Auf keiner Seite hätte man ihm mehr vertraut – ohne Dumbledore."

Eine Minute herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dann wandte Ron sich mit einem wegwerfenden Achselzucken dem Abendessen zu, was Hermine mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben quittierte. Auch Harry wollte sich nach einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick auf den Geist Severus gerade über eine mächtige Portion Bratkartoffeln hermachen, als –

‚Hallo, Potter.'

Die kalte, hohle Stimme war direkt in seinem Kopf erklungen. Hastig sah er hinüber zu Severus und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser seinen Blick starr erwiderte.

‚Ich habe mich getäuscht, Potter.'

Harry verschluckte sich an einer Bratkartoffel und musste heftig husten.

„Was ist los, Harry?, fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du siehst irgendwie blass aus."

„Alles okay", versicherte er würgend. Zornig dachte er: ‚Ach ja, und wobei?'

‚In Bezug auf geistige Verbindungen. Ganz offensichtlich reichen sie über den Tod hinaus.'

Harry brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen. ‚Heißt das etwa, ich habe dich _für den Rest meines Lebens_ in meinem Kopf?!'

‚Tja, sieht fast so aus, Potter. Es sei denn ...'

‚WAS?', dachte Harry erregt.

‚Zeit, endlich Okklumentik zu lernen, Harry. Kontrolle. _Selbstbeherrschung_.'

Als Harry wieder zu Snape hinüberblickte, war er sich selbst auf diese Entfernung hin sicher, ein breites und untypisch fröhliches Grinsen unter der Maske zu erkennen.

OoooO

**Ende.**

OoooO

_So, das war sie, meine erste Fanfiction – und meine erste längere Geschichte überhaupt. Danke an alle, die mich mit ihren Reviews, mit Lob und Kritik unterstützt haben. Danke auch an alle anderen, die die Story einfach nur gelesen haben, ohne sich zu outen. Vielleicht habt ihr jetzt doch noch Lust, mir ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen? ;-)_

_Falls euch „Jenseits von Hogwarts" gefallen hat, ich habe inzwischen noch eine Vorgeschichte dazu geschrieben, die den Titel „Grenzen" trägt. Die ist allerdings wirklich „dark" und dreht sich um Lucius' Haftzeit in Askaban, seine Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords und sein Zerbrechen unter den Händen von Severus. Vielleicht schaut ihr einfach mal rein ..._

_LG Zora._


End file.
